¿Como caer en amor en 7 sencillos pecados?
by AndyPain
Summary: Cat se entera que Tori está secretamente enamorada de Jade y hace todo lo posible para que su amiga, la gótica, se fije en su otra amiga, sin notar que en el trascurso de esto sus propios sentimientos se ven confundidos y enterándose que a veces el amor no saca lo mejor de las personas… sino que a veces también saca lo peor.
1. Envidia

Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

><p><em><strong>Envidia<strong>_

"_La envidia es causada por ver a otro gozar de lo que deseamos; los celos, por ver a otro poseer lo que quisiéramos poseer nosotros"_

* * *

><p>El amor y los libros.<p>

¿Alguien que me diga una mejor forma de contradecir a alguien que te haya dicho que no entiendes nada del amor?

Ammmm…bueno, quizás si haya otras mejores formas. Pero estoy convencida que esta es una de ellas ¿verdad? Es decir los libros suelen decir la verdad y ser muy educativos.

Si alguien no sabe algo seguro lo encuentra en los libros… o en google… o en Bing… ¿Quién busca las cosas en Bing? Es terrible y su traductor apesta… bueno, el traductor de google también apesta…

En fin ¿en que estaba? ¡Ah sí! Libros y amor y esas cosas.

Mi vista se posa entonces en un libro que está en mi regazo. Llegue de la escuela temprano hoy después de que un chico con el que salía terminara conmigo… bueno no… creo que yo termine con él… ammmm ¿Quién termino con quien? Creo que fue él, pero luego se puso muy mal y luego me acusó de no saber nada sobre el amor.

Lo cual, obviamente, es mentira. Yo sé un montón sobre el amor, amo muchísimo casi todo el tiempo y prácticamente a todo el mundo.

Y eso fue lo que le dije… pero para mi sorpresa él contestó "Exactamente, no sabes absolutamente nada sobre el amor" Y luego de eso pensé que iba a ponerse a llorar, pero simplemente se giró y se alejó rápidamente.

¿Sera verdad?

Pensé muchísimo en eso y fui con Jade… Jade siempre le da el golpe de gracia a las ideas a las cuales les doy muchas vueltas… así que se podría decir que es muy efectiva acabando con mis dudas, pero…

"_El se refería a otra especie de amor, Cat… y si… no le entiendes"_

Eso fue lo que ella dijo…

¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?!

Claro que entiendo que hay diferentes formas de amar, eso sí lo sé, claro que lo sé. No es como si por amar a Jade quisiera besarla apasionadamente como lo hace Beck. Sé que hay diferencias… bueno, aunque fue la mismísima Jade que me explico esas diferencias… con el mismo ejemplo, pero no es el punto… el punto es que me consta.

¿Cómo pueden pensar que no entiendo eso?

Pero nunca gane un debate contra Jade… ella siempre los gana a todos. La única que puede competir con ella es Tori, pero… ¡es que son muy apasionadas discutiendo!

¡Dios! Yo no puedo entender como dos personas son capaces de gastar tanta energía solo para demostrar que el otro se equivoca. Prefiero gastar esa energía cantando, actuando, o dibujando… inclusive preferiría gastarla en aprender a hacer helado.

Sé que argumentar contra Jade requiere muchísima energía y de por si tener un muy buen conocimiento sobre el tema… dos cosas que quizás no tenga.

Echo mi cabeza hacia atrás con frustración dándome cuenta que Jade y que el chico con el que salía… ammmm ¿Eric? ¿Esteban? ¿Eduardo?... maldición, quizás si tengan un poco de razón… es decir, me he visto quinientas películas de amor y los protagonistas parecían estar enamorados de los nombre de su pareja como para olvidárselos.

Bien, a lo que iba. Ya había buscado el significado de la palabra amor en las computadoras de la biblioteca de la escuela pero el internet es algo… especial. Y no sé en qué momento paso pero termine viendo el video de un gato intentando saltar a un techo y como este fallaba estrepitosamente…

Ohhh, quiero volver a ver ese video, era tan gracioso, seguro hay más de esos y… ¡No! ¡No, Cat! Tenemos algo que demostrar aquí… nada de videos y nada de internet hasta que salgamos de estas dudas… bueno, un poco de internet si… pero luego.

En fin, que termine recordando que mi mamá tenía un montón de libros sobre amor, personas, psicología, fobias, miedos, de todo lo que se puedan imaginar… tener una madre psicóloga trae muchos beneficios…

Amo a mi mamá. Ella es tan comprensiva conmigo y tan cariñosa. Siempre trabaja desde muy temprano hasta tarde, no porque el dinero nos faltara, para nada… sino que es una apasionada de su trabajo… pero nos ama más a nosotros, a mí y a mi hermano. Lo sé. Aun viniendo muy cansada de su día, se hace un tiempo para escabullirse a mi habitación y preguntarme como ha ido todo, a veces me cuenta un poco de sus pacientes y nos reímos juntas, luego me besa la frente y me dice que me ama… y yo…

¡Yo sé que es verdad! Eso es amor ¡¿cierto?! Si eso no es amor, entonces sí, no sé lo que el amor significa.

Dios, parece complicado… a ver.

El libro que tengo en mis manos es de tapa amarilla clara, me llamó la atención de los demás libros justamente por eso… me gusta el amarillo… y porque el titulo si lo entendí.

"**¿Cómo caer en amor en siete sencillos pecados?"**

Está escrito en verde y realmente la tapa es muy bonita. Me recuerda a cuando hicimos pastel con mi hermano

"¿Cómo hacer un pastel de coco en 5 pasos?"

La lugar quedo un desastre y quemamos parte de la cocina…y del techo… pero el pastel quedo riquísimo.

Quizás esto sea parecido.

Abro el libro y veo la imagen en la solapa de la autora. Una mujer muy elegante abrazando a lo que supongo yo, es su esposo, parecen felices. Dice algo sobre su biografía, pero nadie lee estas cosas ¿verdad?

Dedicatorias, editoriales, una reseña… No entiendo como a Tori le gusta tanto leer… ¡Introducción!

"**Para introducirnos de lleno en este nuevo concepto que quiero trasmitir, quizás sea importante, primero, aclara algunas definiciones.**

¿Qué es amor?..."

Genial, quizás no necesite leer mas de esta página para entenderlo, y cuando lo sepa siempre podre decir "Lo dice el libro" y así nadie de nadie podrá discutirme, cool, así que…

"**El ****amor**** es un concepto universal relativo a la ****afinidad**** entre seres, definido de diversas formas según las diferentes ideologías y puntos de vista"**

… ¿Qué?...

Releo otra vez los dos únicos renglones de esa definición y… creo que necesito un diccionario.

Luego de buscar el diccionario y darle sentido a lo que acabo de leer… que ciertamente lo podríamos haber resumido como "El amor es querer al otro pero de muchas formas diferentes" pero bueno… yo no escribo libros.

Sigo leyendo un poco más y mas palabras complicadas aparecen, comienzo a creer que esta fue una terrible idea.

"**¿Qué son los 7 pecados capitales?"**

Okey, admito que esto llamó un poco mi atención.

Recuerdo haber aprendido que los pecados son cosas malas en general. Así que… ¿Cómo puede el amor provocar algo malo?... ¿o como puede algo malo provocar amor?

No tiene sentido… pero como ya dije, yo no escribo libros.

**Los ****siete pecados capitales**** son una clasificación de los ****vicios****. El término capital no se refiere a la magnitud del vicio, sino a que de él derivan otros pecados.**

**Estos son:**

**Lujuria**

**Pereza**

**Gula**

**Ira**

**Envidia**

**Avaricia**

**Soberbia**

**Y ustedes se preguntaran ¿Cómo se relacionan con el amor?**

¡Sí! ¡Sí! Eso me pregunto.

**Es a lo que vamos a llegar con este libro, en nuestro recorrido de exploración y conocimiento.**

**Iremos por parte, vicio por vicio, y les aseguro que los reconocerán en ustedes mismo. Se sentirán identificados y caerán en cuenta de la magnitud del impacto que el amor hace en ustedes… en sus amigos… en su familia… en todos.**

**Y entonces sabrán que cayeron en amor.**

Okey, ahí termina la introducción… tengo hambre, pero también me da curiosidad como sigue esto ¿De verdad me sentiré identificada?

Hojeo un poco el libro y me topo con el primer capítulo. El titulo es de un hermoso color verde esmeralda que parece brillar con una bonita caligrafía.

"**Envidia"**

Paso mis dedos por el título. Realmente hicieron muy llamativo su aspecto. Bueno, a ver… leeré un poco más y luego me iré a comer algo.

"**La ****envidia**** es aquel ****sentimiento**** o estado mental en el cual existe dolor o desdicha por no poseer uno mismo lo que tiene el otro."**

No me avergüenza decir que me toma unos minutos entender lo que estos renglones me tratan de decir, y luego de leer unos cuantos más, llego a un irrefutable pensamiento.

¡Este libro es basura!

Según esto, las personas que aman sufren por ver a los otros felices. Más adelante da a entender que el que ama quiere que el otro no sea feliz. ¡Eso no es amor!

Como ya dije, mi mamá me ama. Estoy muy segura que ella quiere que yo sea feliz y ella es feliz viéndome ser feliz y todos somos felices de ese modo y nos amamos.

Y también Jade. Yo amo a Jade, es mi amiga y la amo. Nunca le desee ningún mal, quiero que sea feliz.

¡Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza!

¡Dios! voy a ir a comer algo y luego me la pasare viendo videos de gatitos y luego me acostare y luego dormiré y luego me levantare e iré a la escuela y luego veré a Jade… y luego, y luego, y luego… le diré que me explique eso que ella dice que yo no entiendo del amor.

Pero, Libro… que sepas que prefiero que una chica con una obsesión por las tijeras y por amenazar a los demás con estas, me explique lo del amor.

…

Adoro los miércoles. Es como el numero tres, porque es el tercer día de la semana… Es el tercer día de la semana ¿verdad? Bueno… algunas personas cuentan la semana desde el día domingo… ¿Quién hace eso? Es decir ¿Qué les paso en su infancia para que contaran así?

Siempre he creído que las personas llegan a pensar algo en especifico cuando son mas grandes porque otro algo les ocurrió de pequeños… como que todos somos lo que tuvimos que pasar… y no me imagino que pasaron esas pobres personas que piensan que el domingo es el primer día de la semana… eso convertiría al miércoles en el número cuatro… y el miércoles tiene cara de ser el numero tres… ¡Desde siempre!

-¡Oh!- me sobresalto porque un chico paso muy cerca de mí con su patineta… pero esperen… estamos en el medio del pasillo- ¡Oye! ¡No se debe correr por los pasillos!

-¡No estoy corriendo!- me contesta… y es verdad.

-¡Cierto! ¡Lo lamento!- le grito mientras se pierde, dudo que me haya escuchado.

-¡Descuida!

Oh, sí me escucho… mmm igual no creo que sea una buena idea andar en patineta por los pasillos de la escuela… aunque pensándolo bien ya no hay nadie aquí.

¡Maldición! Le dije a mi hermano que me pasara a buscar temprano. Siempre se le olvida hacerlo, por eso prefiero que venga mi papá por mí… pero esto es típico de los miércoles. Supongo que no vendrá hasta que acabe su turno, debería haberme ido caminando, todavía falta una hora para eso.

Comienzo a pasear por la escuela esperando a que mi hermano llame y me avise que está afuera… siempre estaciona en lugares raros y nunca puedo localizarlo hasta que me avisa donde esta… y aun así tampoco puedo encontrarlo, pero nos la ingeniamos.

-Shhhhh- ¿Escucharon eso? se escucho como si fuera alguien… ¿llorando?

Me acerco a la puerta donde escucho los sollozos y me doy cuenta que es la entrada al caja negra.

¡Oh! Entonces seguramente es alguien actuando. Quizás pueda entretenerme viendo ese ensayo hasta que llegue mi hermano.

Empujo la puerta y asomo la cabeza, pero el lugar esta desierto y el escenario vacío y apagado. Entro a la sala sin entender, caminando hacia el escenario… estaba segura que escuche un ligero llanto de aquí.

Un ligero escarmiento me toma desprevenida… ¡oh, no! Quizás es un fantasma. Hace poco escuche a un chico de ultimo año contar la historia de los estudiantes que se reunieron aquí, quedaron encerrados el viernes a la noche y cuando la escuela abrió el lunes, los encontraron a todos… muertos.

Giro velozmente y puedo ver que la puerta por donde entre esta todavía abierta.

-Okey… ¿fantasmas de los chicos encerrados? Iré por unas bebidas… y luego volveré ¿sí?- les digo mientras me acerco con cautela a la puerta. Temo que se cierre de golpe y me deje encerrada… aparte es mentira, no iré por ningún refresco, apenas pase esa puerta correré tan rápido y gritare lo mas que pueda… ya casi llego… ya casi.

-¿Cat?

-¡Ahhhh no! Lo decía en serio lo juro, lo juro, solo iré por unos refrescos y volveré- grito tapándome los ojos con la mano, intento llegar a la puerta pero choco contra algo muy duro.

¡Oh, no! Han cerrado la puerta, me descubrieron ¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago?!

-¡Cat! ¿Qué haces?

Esa voz…

Abro mis ojos y quito mis manos de ellos. Frente mío hay una pared y a la par la puerta… demonios, le erre por poco. Me giro y veo con más detenimiento la sala, buscando a la portadora de esa voz muy familiar para mí.

Tori está sentada en una de los asientos de la segunda fila en la esquina y me mira con cierta preocupación.

-¡Tori!- me siento aliviada solo de decir su nombre mientras me acercó hacia donde esta- ¿Qué haces allí escondida?

-No estoy aquí escondida, solo estaba…sentada aquí.

-¿Por qué estas sentada aquí?

-Bueno… hace poco terminamos los ensayo con los chicos… los primeros de esa obra en la que estoy con Jade… hicimos unos cuantos cambios con los papeles, pero ya termino la reunión, así que…eso. ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

-¡Oh! Estaba esperando a que mi hermano me pasara a buscar y entre aquí… luego recordé esa historia del chico de ultimo año sobre la caja negra.

-¿La de los chicos que murieron aquí?

-Sí, esa, y creí que había fantasmas… entonces intente salir.

-¿Y por eso dijiste lo de ir a buscar refrescos?

-Sí, pero shhh, esa era una mentira.

-De…acuerdo, pero… ¿Por qué creíste que había fantasmas?

-Porque escuche que alguien lloraba y cuando entre aquí no había nadie y…

¿Nunca les paso que tienen una duda pero que no encuentra la solución de esta hasta que algo en su cabeza hace "clic"? Bueno, a mí me acaba de pasar… otra vez.

Ahora, analizando mas el rostro de Tori, veo que esta tiene los ojos algo enrojecido y se toca la nariz con la manga de su chaqueta, como si se estuviera sobando los mocos o algo… y ahora me esconde el rostro.

-Tú estabas llorando- pero no contesta a mi "no pregunta".

Me siento en el asiento a la par de ella. No hay que ser un experto en el tema para saber que cuando una amiga se siente mal y estuvo llorando, la otra amiga debe sentarse a su lado a consolarla y escucharla. Y yo soy la amiga de Tori… y ella la que estaba llorando.

-¿Estas triste? ¿Por qué estas triste?

Ella se ríe un poco y niega. Dudo mucho que sean lagrimas de felicidad, estas son muy diferentes y comúnmente las muestras… o por lo menos no las ocultas… cuando uno llora a solas es casi el 99.9% seguro que es de tristeza.

-No es nada, Cat. De verdad, yo solo… pienso mucho las cosas, es todo.

-¿Sobre qué pensabas?

-Sobre…- pero agacha de nuevo su cabeza, algo en mi me dice que no me lo va a decir tan fácilmente-nada, de verdad, no es importante- se los dije.

-¿Nada te hace llorar?- cuestione curiosa- entonces deberé darla la razón a Jade sobre que eres una llorona…

Eso es mentira, Jade siempre dice que Tori es llorona, pero yo sé que no es así… de hecho yo lloro más frecuentemente que ella… decirle llorona a Tori sería decir que yo lo soy aun peor… y yo no soy ninguna llorona.

Veo que sonríe con tristeza… es una sonrisa por lo menos, ya me estoy encaminando.

-Vamos, dime… quizás yo pueda ayudar.

-No, Cat… no puedes… nadie puede.

-¿Tan terrible es?

-Supongo…

Ahora me siento mal… ¿Qué si Tori había estado pasando por algo muy malo y yo nunca lo note? ¿Qué clase de amiga soy? Yo adoro a Tori, ella es una de las mejores amigas del mundo, quiero verla feliz, no triste. Y yo soy su amiga… seguro que algo puedo hacer… ella siempre logra hacerme sonreír cuando estoy mal… ¡y ya aclare antes que lloro muchísimo!

-¿Me quieres contar?- le pregunto. Si quiero ayudarla primero tengo que saber de qué se trata todo esto tan "terrible"

Tori vuelve a mirarme y veo que me analiza un poco. Conozco esa mirada, es la mirada que me pone Jade cuando está pensando mucho… realmente mucho, si contarme o no algo… así que se podría decir que soy una experta con respecto a cuándo esa mirada aparece.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿verdad?- le digo, tocando su mano… eso siempre funciona con Jade… y Tori… Tori es definitivamente mas "blanda" que ella.

-Si… si, lo sé, Cat- me dice mientras ahora ve mi mano y suspira. También reconozco esta parte… también de Jade, cuando está tomando coraje para contarme lo que pasa-Yo… ammm, creo que estoy enferma.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué? ¿Muy grave? ¿Se cura? ¿Ya fuiste al doctor? ¿Qué dijo? ¡¿Se cura?!

Tori vuelve a reír un poco… bien… esa era la idea ¿verdad?... pero ahora estoy muy preocupada y la verdad no entiendo de que se ríe.

-No, Cat. Perdóname… quise decir que me siento como si estuviera enferma… respecto a si se cura o no… pues… no lo sé. Ya no lo sé.

A veces, y esto pasa mucho en esta escuela, las personas se ponen a decir muchas palabras, algunas muy bonitas y profundas… lo que no quita que sean muchas palabras… y hablan mucho sin decir nada… creo que este es uno de esos casos.

En esto Tori no se parece a Jade… una vez que Jade toma el coraje para decirme las cosas… las dice y ya… como: "Le prendí fuego al equipo de audio" "Le corte el pelo a esa chica que le presumía Beck" "Arrolle la bicicleta del conserje" "Le rompí el brazo a Robbie"

¿Ven? Pocas palabras y al grano. No sé si Jade sea siempre así de directa o solo lo hace conmigo porque sabe que la capacidad de concentración que tengo es realmente muy poca. Si me habla por mucho tiempo comienzo a divagar en mis pensamientos y no pongo realmente atención a lo que está diciendo…

Como ahora. Estoy comparando a Jade con Tori, mientras esta me está contando su "terrible" problema…

¡Demonios!

-…y se siente raro, a veces me siento muy bien y otras veces muy mal… por eso digo que es como estar enferma- me termina de decir y veo que hace una pausa muy larga… eso quiere decir que espera que hable ¿verdad?

-Ammm no, si, bueno, claro, entiendo pero…- no, realmente no entiendo nada, pero es porque no escuche.

Cuando les digo a las personas que no estaba escuchando se suelen ofender y no vuelve a explicarme las cosas. Y si, Tori ha demostrado tenerme una paciencia inmaculada, pero no quiero que piense que no le estoy prestando atención o que no es importante… lo es, es solo que de verdad me cuesta concentrarme… mi psicólogo me explico esto, y no estaba tan mal según él…

-¿Cat?

-Dios ¡Sí! Si entendí, te sientes enferma pero no estás enferma… literalmente.

Ah ah "literalmente" adoro usar, de vez en cuando, esas palabras, me hacen sentir como que hago sentir al otro que están con alguien conocedor o alguien que deban tomar en serio… pero lo hago muy de vez en cuando porque a veces digo esas palabras cuando no tienen nada que ver… y en vez de hacer sentir a los otros que están con alguien que saben… pues, que les hago sentir lo contrario… ¡Por Dios, concéntrate!

-Tori ¿Me puedes decir la verdad? Así, solo la verdad y de manera muy corta. Como por ejemplo: "Mate a Sikowitz" "Me comí tres kilos de hamburguesa" "Bese a Beck" "Me enamore de Jade" "Le rompí la pierna a Robbie"

-Pfff ah ah ah ah- paro mi lista de ejemplos a la mitad porque Tori se ha comenzado a reír muy falsamente… realmente nos tiene que dejar la actuación a Beck y a mi- ¿Enamorarme de Jade?- más risas- eso es ridículo ¿A quién se le ocurre?

-Pues… ¿A Beck?- se me ocurre y Tori deja poco a poco la risa falsa y, después de sonreír tristemente de nuevo, asiente un par de veces. Oh… ya veo el problema-¿Estas enamorada de Beck?

Tori suspira y sigue manteniendo esa sonrisa, pero nuevamente mira al frente. Creo que acerté… es decir, no lo niega ¿correcto?

-No, Cat… no estoy enamorada de Beck.

-¿Ah no?

-No…creo que en realidad- vuelve a suspirar, nuevamente reconozco la etapa de tomar coraje y entonces me mira y me sonríe- estoy enamorada de Jade.

…

¿Nunca les paso que de repente, cuando están teniendo una conversación, una persona viene y dice algo totalmente fuera del lugar y todos lo miran extrañados? Y si, se que suelo ser yo la que dice algo fuera del lugar y todos me miran frunciendo las cejas intentando comprender el porqué de lo que acabo de decir… pues finalmente puedo comprender la confusión que genero en los demás.

Tori me sigue hablando pero no logro escuchar realmente lo que me dice, y parece querer llamar mi atención, pero no lo está consiguiendo porque toda mi atención sigue en lo "Estoy enamorada de Jade"

Ustedes creerán que por ser Jade las personas no se enamoran de ella… pues no, de hecho es increíblemente curioso la cantidad de chicos que se me acercaron diciéndome que mi amiga era muy linda y que le gustaban… ammm quizás no me dijeron "estoy enamorado"… comúnmente Jade se encarga de ubicarles las ideas muy rápido, supongo.

¿Pero Tori? Tori no. Es decir… ¿Cómo? Es decir ¿Cuándo? Es decir ¿Por qué? Es decir… ¡de ninguna forma!

-¡Cat! Dime algo, por favor- finalmente la escucho… y no puedo hacer más que ponerme a reír, porque ahora lo entiendo-¿Qué?

-Que buen chiste, Tori. Caí totalmente en él ah ahhh ah ahhh ahhh- sigo riendo, porque por Dios, que buen chiste- y todo fue tan bien armado, tu llorando, no queriéndome decir que pasaba, agachando la cabeza, Dios, fue genial, deberías contárselo a Beck o André ¡o a Jade! Eso cambiario totalmente lo que pensamos de cómo actúas- sigo riendo por unos momentos imaginándome las cara de nuestros amigos, será tan genial verlo.

Vuelvo a fijarme en Tori mientras todavía sigo riendo y veo que también sonríe, asintiendo y luego bajando su vista a sus manos… y luego ya no sonríe…

-Ah ah…ah…ah… ¡Oh por Dios, hablas en serio!- exclamo finalmente aun sin creerlo.

¡Habla en serio! ¡No es una broma! ¡está enamorada del sufrimiento! Dios, existe una palabra para este tipo de personas ¿Cuál era? ¿Cuál era? ¿Minocirsta? Manocrista? ¿Minussistas? ¿Dedofilantropia? No… me estoy alejando ¿Masoterapista?... ¡Demonios!

-Pero co… pero cu… ¡¿Por qué?!

-No lo sé, demonios, no lo sé- me contesta con frustración mientras se lleva una mano a la frente- no lo sé ¿de cuerdo?

-Pero Tori… ¡Jade!

-Sí, lo sé.

-No, no lo sabes… ¡Jade! Jade… chica Jade, nuestra amiga Jade, la novia de Beck ¿Esa Jade?

-Si, Cat… ¿Qué otra Jade conoces?

-Pues la vecina de mi nona tiene una sobrina de tres años que también se llama así…

-¿En serio, Cat? ¿Estoy enamorada de una niña de tres años?

-Bueno… quizás.

-¡Cat!

-¡Es más probable que te corresponda!... ¡y es mucho más fácil que te enamores de ella también! Es tan tierna y siempre presta sus juguetes…

-Cat…

Puedo ver como Tori me da una última mirada cansada para después apoyar su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y hacerla para atrás, su mirada se pierde en el techo y casi puedo sentir su tristeza…

Yo insistí para que me lo dijera… y decirlo lo cambia todo…decirlo lo hace real…

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde… no lo sé, desde hace mucho…

-¿Desde cuándo mucho?

-Un año… quizás más…

-Un año y quizás mas es muchísimo tiempo.

-Sí, lo sé…

-¿Alguien más lo sabe?

-No, Cat. Eres la primera… felicidades.

Me mira de costado y yo le sonrió, eso fue algo así como un chiste… y las personas cuando bromean les gusta que los demás se rían o sonrían… aun si es un chiste sobre algo triste… ¿Lo ven? Tori también sonrió.

-Ammm Jade es linda…- lo digo porque es verdad, Jade es muy linda… quizás por eso a Tori le gusta… o quizás es porque siempre le esta gritando, arrogando cosas, arruinando sus planes, poniendo picante en su soda… o no lo sé… ¿Qué se yo del amor?

¡Cierto!

Tori no dijo que solo le gustaba Jade, dijo estar enamorada de ella… y Tori es una chica muy lista, realmente es muy inteligente, ella si sabe lo que significan esas palabras ¿verdad? ¡Entonces ella puede ayudarme!

-¡Oye, Tori!- le digo alegremente pero es cuando veo su rostro y no esta tan entusiasmada como yo-¡Oh!

Cierto, Tori estaba triste… porque estaba enamorada de Jade… y Jade esta de novia con Beck… y lo ama… y no a Tori… esto es lo que se llama Amor no correspondido ¿Verdad? Nunca me paso pero he escuchado hablar a las demás chicas sobre este… y también en las películas y series… y en los libros que en realidad no leo esperando a que saquen la película… cuando digo eso Jade siempre intenta patearme… Jade, ¡cierto! Jade no corresponde a Tori… esperen…

-¿Tori, se lo dijiste a Jade?

-¡¿Qué?! Claro que no, ¡no! Y Cat, nadie puede saber esto. Nadie ¿entiendes?- la miro y voy a discutir, pero entonces me mira seriamente- en serio, Cat... Por favor- noooo, está haciendo pucheros.

-Seguro, no diré nada… pero entonces… ¿por que estabas llorando?

-¿Qué no es obvio?

-Ammmm pensé que quizás le habías dicho a Jade y esta te había rechazado… ella siempre rechaza a los chicos de una manera algo humillante… y siempre logra hacerlos llorar- es verdad, tengo recuerdos muy nítido de chicos que salieron llorando… como dije, Jade se encarga rápidamente de aclararle las ideas a las personas.

-No, claro que no… nunca le dije a Jade nada sobre esto… y tampoco lo hare.

-Pero Tori, si nunca le dices nada a Jade entonces ella nunca la sabrá, y si nunca se entera entonces…

-Entonces no podrá rechazarme y humillarme.

Okey, ese es un buen punto.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Nada, yo… no hare absolutamente nada- me dice Tori mientras veo como toma esa idea con resignación- Nada es para siempre ¿verdad? Estoy segura que esto se me pasara tarde o temprano.

-¿Tori?- la llamo y esta me pone atención- ya paso más de un año…

No me dice nada, solo me sostiene un rato la mirada y luego la vuelve a bajar a sus manos.

Yo nunca he estado enamorada de alguien por tanto tiempo…y ahora que lo recuerdo según las personas yo no sé qué significa enamorarse, pero definitivamente no he estado ammm "pendiente" de alguien, de ese modo, por tanto tiempo.

-¿Qué se siente?- pregunto de repente, no pudiendo contener mas mi curiosidad.

-¿Perdón?

-¿Qué se siente?… estar enamorada, me refiero.

-Oh… pues… se siente terrible.

Okey, no esperaba esa respuesta.

-Se siente terrible al mismo tiempo que no puedes dejar de estarlo. Jade es… insoportable realmente, pero al mismo tiempo es muy lindo y placentero pensar en ella. Muchas veces no quiero pensar, no quiero imaginarme o soñar con Jade… pero llega un momento en que mi cabeza me exige tan fuerte que piense, que la tenga en cuenta y fantasee que… que realmente es imposible no terminar haciéndolo. Y te la pasas todo el tiempo preguntándote cosas. Preguntándote ¿Cómo se sentirá abrazarla? ¿Cómo se sentirá besarla? ¿Cómo se sentirá recibir un lindo mensaje suyo por las mañanas? ¿Cómo se sentirá verla y… verla y saber que no es imposible?

Tori se toma un tiempo nuevamente jugando con sus dedos.

-Y esto es terrible porque, a pesar de ser Jade, que siempre me trata mal y a la cual no me canso de llevarle la contraria y discutimos por todos, no puedo dejar de hacerlo… por mas ridículo que parezca la relación que llevamos es "nuestra relación"… la única forma que tengo de sentir que hay algo especial entre nosotras, aunque solo sea de amigas/rivales… siento que si hago algo para cambiar eso entonces… ya no seré especial. Puedo arruinar muchas cosas y puedo alejarla. Es terrible porque siento como si estuviera caminando en una fina cuerda, tiene un equilibrio… y si no lo mantengo caeré y me alejare de ella… y no quiero. Y si, daría lo que fuera por tener una oportunidad con ella… pero las cosas que pueden salir mal son… superiores, es un riesgo muy grande y yo… yo soy tan cobarde.

No puedo evitar sentirme mal por Tori, ella tiene de nuevo esa sonrisa triste mientras se auto-llama cobarde… y ella no lo es. Es una de las personas más valientes que conozco. Ella puede subir a un escenario lleno de gente y cantar sin ningún temor, no es cobarde… los cobardes no hacen ese tipo de cosas. Los cobardes no desafían ni le hacen frente a Jade todo el tiempo.

-Y Beck- sigue con su monologo- Beck es mi amigo, Cat, uno de mis mejores amigos… y yo no soy una mala amiga, no quiero serlo, ¡pero mírame! Estoy deseando tener algo con su novia, eso es terrible… él la ama, ella lo ama… y yo quiero que ella me ame a mí. Quiero quitársela, eso es horrible, yo no soy así… pero cada vez que los veo juntos, cada vez que están abrazados, cada vez que se besan… me dan ganas de vomitar y me siento tan molesta y triste a la vez. Beck la hace feliz, la entiende como nadie la entendió jamás… pero hay una parte en mí que me dice "Yo la amo más, nadie la ama como yo y estoy segura que podría hacerlo mejor"… se que podría hacerlo mejor, Cat… pero… Jade no me ama a mí, ni siquiera me tiene en cuenta como alguien a quien podría llegar a querer de esa forma, de mirar con esos ojos… ella solo tiene ojos para Beck…

No puedo evitar sentir otro clic en mi cabeza al escuchar eso.

-¿Tori?- la llamo, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- tú sientes… ¿envidia de Beck?

No me contesta y veo que se toma su tiempo pero termina asintiendo.

Ah… curioso, ese libro decía algo de esto… ¿Entonces Tori "De verdad" está enamorada? Demonios, ahora hubiera deseado ponerle más atención a ese estúpido libro.

-No sabes lo que es…- comienza a hablar de nuevo- desear con todas tus fuerzas que esto pase de una vez. No me gusta sentirme así, ver a Beck y saber que quiero algo de él que obviamente no está dispuesto a ceder. Ver a Jade siendo feliz y que una parte de ti lo sea pero la otra parte se esté… muriendo… esto es... horrible, Cat…

Sus ojos se empañan y yo no sé qué hacer, o que decir, veo para todos lados buscando a alguien que pueda ayudarme con esto, pero no hay nadie. Soy tan inútil, Dios, no puedo hacer nada.

-Tori, no estés mal… esto es… esto es… esto es normal y seguro que…

-¿Normal?- me pregunta incrédula- Si, claro. Es totalmente normal que te enamores de lo que nunca quisiste… y yo no quise esto, Cat… yo no decidí esto, Dios. Si yo hubiera podido elegir, hubiera elegido lo normal, lo fácil, y lidiar con los problemas que las personas normales tienen… pero no… no pude evitarlo. Al principio solo me gustaba y creí que con el tiempo se iría… pero todos los días que pasaban sentía como caía en ella cada vez mas… hasta que… hasta que…

-¿Hasta qué…?

-Hasta que no me quedo más que admitirlo… estoy enamorada de Jade West… y eso apesta… odio estar enamorada de ella.

Tori se lleva sus manos al rostro y se inclina en su asiento. Me da la impresión que ya ha pensando muchísimo en estas cosas… una año y quizás más realmente es muchísimo tiempo… y yo soy la primera que la escucha…

Me acerco a Tori y la rodeo lo mas que puedo con mis brazos, no sé que mas hacer y sé que esta sollozando. No alcanzo a entender estos sentimientos que tiene, pero parece doloroso, y mucho… y Jade y ese chico tenían razón… yo no entiendo estas cosas.

…

Hace mucho que no llegaba a mi casa tan cansada, solo echarme en mi cama me hace sentir todo el cuerpo pesado, pero mis pensamientos siguen atentos a la Tori triste y desolada del caja negra.

Me siento con pesadez y busco ese libro de nuevo. No tengo ni idea de donde lo puse, pero debo encontrarlo. Estuvo en lo cierto al decir que la envidia era una de las características de estar enamorado, quizás diga algo sobre como poder ayudar a Tori.

Finalmente encuentro el libro, y me siento aun mas cansada, realmente esto de la lectura y el análisis no se me da nada bien… pero Tori es mi amiga, me ha ayudado incontable veces… y yo la voy a ayudar.

…

-Tienes que contarle a Jade lo que sientes.

Tori gira velozmente viéndome con temor y me tapa la boca, ve a ambos lados del pasillo y vuelve a mirarme con advertencia.

-¡Cat! Te dije que eso era un secreto, nadie debe descubrirlo nunca, lo prometiste.

-Cierto… lo siento… - le digo para acercarme a su oído- tienes que contarle a Jade lo que sientes.

-Claro que no, Cat. Ya lo habíamos discutido. Jade ama a Beck, no a mi… decírselo seria solo para que me rechace y ya.

-Tú no sabes eso…

-Claro que lo sé.

-No, no lo sabes.

-Cat…

-No, escúchame ¿sí?¿ Alguna vez has hecho algo para que Jade te note… de esa forma?

-¿Aparte de intentar ser su amiga, ayudarla cuando tiene problemas y escucharla incondicionalmente todo el tiempo?

-Esas cosas también las hago yo… y si, algo aparte de eso.

-No.

-¿Nada? ¿Ni siquiera mandarle rosas o notas o mensajes o dedicarle una canción?

-¿O postrarme en el medio del pasillo y declararle mi ferviente amor?

-Oh… ¿hiciste eso?

Tori voltea los ojos y comienzo a creer que estaba hablando sarcásticamente… nunca entendí el sarcasmo… y creo que las personas que me conocen sabe que no lo entiendo… ¿entonces porque lo siguen usando conmigo?

-Estaba siendo sarcástica, Cat. Claro que no hice nada de eso, es muy obvio lo que intentaría decir y no quiero… ya hablamos de esto.

-Sí, pero estuve toda la noche pensando y creo que podemos hacer cosas para que Jade se fije en ti.

-Jade no se va a fijar en… ¿estuviste toda la noche pensando en esto?

-Sí, totalmente y en serio, se me ocurrieron buenas ideas.

-No lo sé, Cat… de verdad no quiero hacer esto… se me pasara, espero…

-No se te paso en un año y un poco mas- le digo y veo como agacha la cabeza- Vamos, Tori. Te prometo que… Jade no te rechazara. Esto es solo para que estés totalmente segura que no puede pasar nada entre ustedes. Leí que lo peor que le puede suceder a una persona enamorada era morir con la duda… ¿No quieres sacarte la duda, Tori?

Se muerde el labio y sé que la respuesta es "si" sin que me lo diga.

-No lo sé, Cat…

-Nunca hiciste nada por esto… ya es hora que hagas algo al respecto ¿no crees?... o es que siempre vas a dejar que los demás decidan por ti.

No tengo idea de lo que estoy diciendo, pero leí esa frase en el libro y me gusto… sonaba muy convincente.

-De acuerdo… ¿Qué tienes pensando?

…

-Hice una lista con todo lo que encontré en internet sobre "¿cómo conquistar a una chica?" no creerás las estupideces que dicen en algunos sitios… pero parece que dan resultados, así que bueno, una de las primeras cosas es que te conozca, te hayas presentado y bla bla, eso ya esta, así que ponemos un tilde aquí…

Tildo los primeros ítems de la lista mientras Tori me observa.

-Y lo que sigue es lo siguiente, comenzar una conversación amigable en la que te muestres muy interesada y en la que ella también lo esté… ¿Eso es lo mejor que conseguiste para vestirte?

Le pregunto mientras la como la Tori de siempre, y no me malinterpreten, la Tori de siempre es realmente linda, pero cuando yo le dije que viniera bien vestida pensaba en algo como vestidos y tacos, no su forma casual de vestir.

-Cat… así es como suelo venir a la escuela, si cambio mucho, Jade notara ese cambio y creerá cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué no es ese el punto? ¿Qué Jade crea "otra cosa de ti"?

-Yo no… no lo había pensando de esa forma, pero créeme que así estoy bien… ¿o es que acaso me veo mal?

-No, no, te ves linda, como siempre, solo que… esperaba otra cosa… no importa. Bien, ahora, allí esta Jade- le digo mientras señalo a los merenderos y veo que esta con Beck- yo distraeré a Beck y tú te sentaras a su lado y le charlaras sobre algún tema que a ella le guste, te mostraras interesada y dejaras que ella hable. Cuando estén muy entretenidas le propones hacer algo con ese tema, fuera de lo habitual y fuera de a escuela… a solas.

-Ammmm… si, entiendo.

-¿Lista?

-No…

-Estas listas. Ahora yo me acercare y me llevare a Beck, cuando eso pase tú te acercas… tranquila, ya has estado a solas con Jade y entablado conversaciones con ella.

-Si… pero esto es con otras intenciones…

-Estarás bien… lo prometo, no estás haciendo nada revelador o extremo, descuida.

-Está bien.

-Bien.

Y dicho esto último me acerco a Beck y Jade.

-Holis.

-Hey, Cat. ¿Qué hay?

-Nada… nada, oye Beck, Sikowitz te estaba buscando, creo que es algo sobre los papeles de la obra.

-De cuerdo, iré a ver qué pasa.

-Yo también iré, si paso algo con esos papeles quiero saberlo antes de que ese loco cambie las cosas- dice Jade, pero yo la agarro del brazo.

-No… tu quédate aquí… sentada… aquí- le indico y esta se sienta- bien, solo quiere hablar con Beck, estoy segura que es para ver algunos horarios de los ensayos y nada más.

-Pero… tú dijiste que era por los papeles.

-¿Eso dije? Que tonta soy…- y me rio esperando a que se les olvide.

Se miran entre ellos y se encojen de hombros. Beck toma sus cosas y se va.

-Okey, Cat, siéntate, todavía falta para que termine el almuerzo- me ofrece Jade.

-No… ¿sabes que?… voy al baño.

-Iré contigo, quería lavarme las manos luego de…

-No… tu… siéntate aquí, eso… volveré enseguida- termino diciendo y Jade me mira extrañada pero obedece.

Finalmente puedo retirarme y esconderme detrás de un arbusto, donde puedo ver claramente su mesa… y allí esta Tori acercándose.

Bien, logro sentarse con Jade y parece que hablan… esto marcha bien. Es decir, Ella sonríe y Jade… bueno, la naturaleza de Jade no es necesariamente sonreír, pero tomare como una buena señal que no le haya arrojado su burrito a la cara.

-¿Qué haces?

Escucho que me preguntan y me sobresalto, me doy la vuelta y veo a Beck.

-¿Qué…que hago?

-Si ¿Qué haces? ¿Y por qué me dijiste que Sikowitz me buscaba? Acabo de hablar con él y no tiene idea de porque estaba allí.

-Oh… eso… Sikowitz… que loco ¿no crees?

Beck me levanta una ceja y sé que no estoy logrando convencerlo, pero algo se me debe ocurrir.

-¡Acompáñame a comprar algo! ¿Sí?- le digo y no le doy tiempo a contestar me lo llevo agarrado del brazo.

…

Dios, ya ha sonado la campana y logre entretener a Beck todo este tiempo, pero no lo pude hacer más y ya fue a donde se encuentran las chicas.

Alguien toca mi hombro y me volteo.

-¡Tori!- le digo con una sonrisa y esta también sonríe. ¡Oh por Dios! le fue bien, seguro le fue bien- ¿cómo te fue?

Ella me sonríe más ampliamente y se dispone a contestar.

-Terriblemente.

Siento como mi sonrisa se cae de mi cara.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Ammm bueno, Jade y yo no somos tan… parecidas…

-Eso lo notó hasta el conserje en el primer día de clases, pero ¿cuál es el punto?

-Hice lo que me dijiste, hablarle a Jade sobre un tema que le interese, y pensé ¿Qué le interesa a Jade? Y se me vino en mente tijeras, sangre, películas de terror… murciélagos…

-Sí, no estás tan errada.

-Y elegí hablar sobre películas de terror… ya sabes, y si las cosas salían bien podía invitarla a ver una.

-¡Eso es brillante!

-¿Verdad? Yo pensé lo mismo… hasta que…

-¿Hasta qué…?

-Bueno, le comencé a comentar sobre películas de "terror" y definitivamente ella se interesó mucho en el tema… y luego comenzó a hablar sobres sus favoritas… y de repente sobre lo que es el gore, los desmembramiento de personas, el efecto de la sangre a lo largo de la época del cine, el porqué no deberían censurar tanto cuando alguien muere cortado en pedacitos y el mejor ángulo para grabar viseras…

-Eso suena… interesante…

-Si… mi estomago no piensa lo mismo… tuve que huir de allí antes de que comience a vomitar… ¡¿Quién se le ocurre hablar sobre esas cosas mientras come un burrito?!

-Okey… quizás no sea tan buena idea que Jade se emocione tanto con sus temas favoritos… pero por lo menos se intereso en contarte…

-Si, Cat, pero yo no tenía idea de lo que hablaba, nunca se me ocurrió pensar en el mejor ángulo para filmar viseras. Luego pensé que quizás, hablando de música funcionaria… pero no, desconozco prácticamente todo lo que Jade me dijo sobre música… gracias a Dios Beck vino y nos interrumpió, un segundo más y Jade se hubiera dado cuenta que no tenía idea de esas canciones y bandas.

-Okey… esto es muy bueno- le digo y veo como Tori me abre los ojos a punto de reprocharme- es decir, ahora sabemos algo mas, sabemos que tu no conoces los gustos de Jade y que debes ponerte a estudiar.

-¿Es… estudiar?

-Sí, estudiar. Cuando me gusta un chico y este es jugador de hockey, se que le gustara hablar sobre el Hockey, así que es mejor que tenga una idea para no hacer el ridículo ¿entiendes?

-Si… tiene sentido.

-Bien, entonces te pondrás a ver películas de terror súper sanguinarias con buenos ángulos de filmación de viseras y escucharas la música satánica que le gusta a Jade.

-Ammmm…

-¡Vamos, Tori! de esta forma Jade se interesara en ti porque entiendes sus gustos, no puede fallar…

-Está bien…

…

Estamos en mi casa y comienzo a pensar que esto va a fallar.

Llevamos como 3 películas, de las más terroríficas que me recomendaron y Tori esta tapándose los ojos, arrinconada en el sofá a la par mía.

Yo detesto estas películas, pero no le tengo el rechazo que Tori les tiene… quizás cuando era más chica, pero Jade, al ser mi mejor amiga, venía a mi casa y compartía sus… "peculiares" gustos conmigo. Hasta estaría orgullosa de decir que puedo comer un burrito, como Jade, mientras una escena de descuartizarían aparece… realmente, estoy curada de espanto… igual por las noche me da miedo… pero eso es luego y nada que una buena hora de ver gatitos por internet no cure.

-¿Tori?

-Por favor, dime que ya termino.

-Ya termino…

-Cat, esta es una mala idea, nunca le podre hablar a Jade sobre estas cosas, de verdad las detesto.

-Yo también, pero no pierdes nada aprendiendo un poco de ellas, vamos una película mas ¿sí?

-De acuerdo…

Aquí es cuando me convenzo más de que Tori debe estar realmente enamorada de Jade. En este tramo la he visto palidecer y dar horcajadas cada tanto, pero aun sigue intentando comprender el encanto que Jade le ve a estas películas…también le pregunte como iba con las canciones y artistas que le gustan a Jade y me dijo que era terrible y que no entendía como a las personas le gustaban, pero que igual las escucharía antes de dormir de nuevo… todo por una posibilidad.

-Okey, ya estoy lista, pon la siguiente película.

-Sipi…

…

-Estas lista- le digo en la escuela.

-¿Estás segura?

-Totalmente, has visto las películas favoritas de Jade y te sabes sus canciones favoritas también, ahora solo entabla una conversación con ella. Recuerda que esta semana está el estreno de esa película y seguro te facilitara salir a solas… ahora ve.

-Bien… está bien.

Veo como Tori toma aire intentándose dar valor y se encamina a Jade que está cerca de los casilleros… nuevamente tomo como buena señal que no la golpee con su bolso y que Tori sonríe y habla.

Bueno, creo que estará bien por su cuenta, debo llegar temprano a buscar unas partituras, después volveré por ella y le preguntare como le fue.

Seguro esta vez le va…

…

-Terrible-

-¿De verdad? ¿Otra vez? ¡¿Por qué?!- no puedo creerlo, estaba segura que esta vez lo conseguiría. Conozco a Jade, ella respeta a las personas que tienen opiniones fuertes sobre un tema, y simpatiza más aun si son temas a los que ella le gusta ¿Qué podía salir mal?

-Beck…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué con Beck?

-Bueno, estaba hablando con ella, y… realmente funciono eso de conocer sus gustos, y luego se acerco Beck y la beso… a modo de saludo… y ella le comento que hablábamos de la nueva película. Beck le recordó que la verían juntos este fin de semana.

-Oh… Beck ya la había invitado.

-Así es… y ella parecía muy contenta por ir con él y yo… bueno, parece que Beck notó mi cara triste y me invito con ellos, pero Jade se negó diciendo que era una cita y no me quería tener en medio…

-Auch…

-Si… pero Beck insistió que llevara a alguien conmigo… y Jade termino cediendo porque… creyó que de verdad me interesaban esos temas…

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Rechazarlos, obviamente. No quiero estar en una de sus citas y ver como Beck la besa, la abraza y son muy felices juntos y sin mí-termina de decirme y siento de nuevo ese "clic" en mi cabeza, la agarro rápido del brazo antes que se vaya.

-Si iras… iras conmigo.

…

-Esto es estúpido… recuérdame porque accedí ¿sí?

Veo que Tori mira hacia un costado con algo de vergüenza, se que esta ansiosa y nerviosa, pero no tiene por qué estarlo, yo estoy aquí con ella y todo saldrá bien.

-Porque estas cansada de no hacer nada respecto a Jade y esto es hacer algo- le contesto con obviedad porque…bueno, es la verdad.

-Sí, pero Cat… esto… esto es ridículo ¿cómo ir a una cita con Beck y Jade me ayudara con ella?

-Porque estando aquí tendrás tiempo de hablar con ella en un ambiente que no sea el de todo los días, eso es bueno, lo leí en un libro, y porque hablando y teniéndome a mí también hablándole, podemos sacarle mucha información sobre muchas cosas.

-¿Cosas como que?

-Que le gusta y que no le gusta de las personas con las que sale.

-Pero tú ya sabes esas cosas… me las dijiste para que me adecuara a ella.

-Sí, pero no todas y Jade está constantemente cambiando de gustos… de verdad. Piénsalo como una clase ammm educativa en vivo, también quiero que estudies a Beck.

-¿A Beck?

-Claro, Jade ama a Beck, saber el porqué y que hace Beck que hace que la ame nos servirá.

-De verdad estas muy involucrada en esto ¿No, Cat?

La miro y le sonrió, como ya dije, quiero a Tori, muchísimo, y ya no quiero que sufra mas… y según el libro es normal que las personas sufran por amor… pero estoy más que dispuesta a ayudarla para que ese sufrimiento no se vuelve más largo de lo que ya es, y para terminar con eso no hay nada mejor que tener "certezas" .Certezas de que en realidad nada se puede hacer… o de que algo de esperanzas hay… y Tori es linda, simpática, talentosa, no veo por qué no debería de tener alguna esperanza con Jade.

-Te ves hermosa- le digo, porque a las chicas le gustan que le digan esas cosas cuando se sienten inseguras o nerviosas o… bueno, en realidad a las chicas siempre le gusta que le digan que son lindas… aparte no estoy mintiendo, Tori se ve muy linda esta noche.

-Gracias- me dice y me muestra una sonrisa. Mucho mejor.

-Recuerda de decirle algo por estilo a Jade cuando la veas.

-¿Qué? Ah, si… claro… lo tengo.

-Bien, allí vienen…

…

La película la pasamos a penas. Por Dios, estuvo muy fuerte, detesto estas películas… y Tori, pobre Tori, yo se que lo intento muy duro y mayormente creo que logro dar una impresión relajada, pero apretaba muy fuerte mi mano y la escuchaba gemir reprimiendo la necesidad de taparse los ojos.

Jade y Beck estuvieron muy atentos a la pantalla, así que creo que no notaron lo mal que estaba, y ahora ya afuera veo que Tori está realmente pálida, lo cual contrasta mucho con su habitual color de piel, me preocupa un poco.

-¿Tori? ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto y veo como asiente rápidamente pero como ya les dije, mejor que nos deje la actuación a otros.

Estamos yendo a un bar, ya que a Jade le dio hambre luego de ver… las tripas supongo, y sé que Tori debe tener el estomago revuelto pero no se opuso a la idea… de nuevo, esto debe ser amor.

-Vaya Vega, cuando Cat me dijo que vendría con nosotros pensé que lo decía como amigas, no como pareja- dice Jade y no entiendo a que se refiere hasta que siento que Tori suelta con brusquedad mi mano.

¡Oh! Lo había olvidado, ella había agarrado mi mano aun sintiéndose mal y no nos habíamos separados.

-Muy gracioso, Jade- contesta como si fuera la típica Tori de siempre y esta sonríe. Creo que está recuperando color, eso es bueno.

Una idea se me va formulando a medida que tomamos asiento y es justamente eso. Para comenzar ¿Jade tiene algún tipo de prejuicio para con las lesbianas?

¿Por qué no se me ocurrió eso antes? Tori no tendría ninguna posibilidad si a Jade le repelen los homosexuales… cosa que no creo, ya que todos en nuestra escuela han demostrado ser muy abiertos de mente… aun así a Jade puede desagradarle la idea de estar con una mujer. Si es muy muy muy hetero, entonces Tori no tendría posibilidad… y entonces todo lo de la lista y lo planeado seria en vano ¿cierto?

Bien, primer objetivo de la noche… saber si a Jade le interesan las chicas.

-¿Jade, te gustan las chicas?

Okey… al juzgar por la mirada que estoy recibiendo de los tres no fue la mejor forma de abarcar el tema.

-Es decir he he… como hace unos momentos, ammm dijiste eso de que yo parecía la pareja de Tori, me preguntaba si tenias ammm algún problema con eso… ya sabes ¿Qué Tori sea mi novia?

Okey… creo que la estoy empeorando porque Tori niega con la boca abierta sin saber que decir.

-Es decir…- intento de nuevo- ammm…

-¿Ustedes dos están juntas?- pregunta Jade.

-¿Qué? No, claro que no!- contesta Tori, rápidamente.

-¿Y por qué Cat está preguntando estas cosas?

-Créeme que no lo sé- sigue Tori, mirándome con alerta. No lo pensé bien, lo admito, no lo pensé bien.

-Es que tenia curiosidad de saber qué pasaría si de repente una amiga tuya se enamora de ti.

-Cat…- me dice suplicante Tori y puedo ver como Jade la mira curiosa, tengo que hacer algo rápido.

-¿Cómo yo? Por ejemplo- y… lo logre, Jade dejo de mirar a Tori curiosamente… y ahora me mira a mi… oh, oh.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- me dice y parece más seria.

-Bueno, solo… curiosidad, no te pongas tan seria ha ha ha- me rio nerviosa y miro a Tori, esta niega y me desvía la mirada- demonios…

-Bueno, Cat… si tu estuvieras "enamorada" de mí, eso… eso no sería un problema ¿sabes?-me contesta.

Genial, ahora piensa que soy yo la que está enamorada… por lo menos Tori queda a salvo, yo puedo lidiar con esto, como ya dije, amo a Jade… pero no estoy enamorada de ella, así que que lo piense no me parece tan malo.

-No es que no me gusten las chicas o si… pero tú eres muy linda Cat, seguro que por alguien como tu haría la excepción- me sigue hablando y yo le sonrió. Jade siempre ha sido muy buena conmigo, siempre me ha dicho lo linda que soy, lo talentosa y lo simpática. Siempre que estoy insegura de algo ella está allí… es como la hermana mayor que nunca tuve, y sé que estos comentarios son sinceros.

-Claro que por alguien como yo harías la excepción, soy encantadora- le digo y me rio junto con ella.

-Pero por más linda que seas, Cat, tendrás que competir conmigo- se suma Beck abrazando a Jade por la espalda.

-Oh vamos, Cat te ganaría- le asegura Jade, haciendo reír a Beck.

Bien, lo conseguí, ahí lo tienen, Jade no está cerrada a las chicas lindas… y Tori es muy linda, tiene chances… aparte físicamente se parece a Beck. Ahora están hablando los dos y puedo notar más aun lo parecido que son. Seguro tiene oportunidad, seguro que sí.

Seguimos charlando los tres y debo decir que fue un éxito, Tori hablo mucho con Jade y de temas que realmente le interesaban y pudimos observar y aprender mucho de ella y de Beck… ahora era cuestión de llevarlo a la práctica.

Hay muchas formas, hay muchas posibilidades, aun tengo muchas cosas en la lista de cómo conquistar a una chica y Tori puede hacerlo

…

¡Ya no tengo nada!

-Dios, esto es muy difícil- digo mientras me acuesto agotada en el sofá.

Ya he tachado todo de la lista y no hemos logrado nada, de hecho siento que ahora Jade odia a Tori, pero no se lo quiero decir… aunque creo que también ya lo sabe, cada vez esta más desanimada.

La miro y veo que esta acostada en el asiento a la par mía, con la mirada en el techo, parece tan derrotada.

Vuelvo a ver la lista y la chequeo de nuevo.

Saber sus gustos y preferencia. Listo. Nos costó horrores y definitivamente a Tori no les gusta lo mismo pero lo ha aprendido, aunque hablarle a Jade de esto cada vez se vuelve más costoso y ha comenzado a notar que es forzado.

Ser detallista y atento. Listo. Tori le regalo café por un tiempo e hizo comentario de lo bien que se le dan algunas cosas a Jade y de su apariencia. Los últimos café fueron rechazados ya que Jade "ya tiene a alguien" que le regala café, Beck, y cuando Tori llegaba con este, ya tenía uno… y cuando llegaba con los nuevos comentarios Jade contestaba con "Beck dijo lo mismo"

Invitarla a salir a solas. Listo. Y fue un desastre ya que Jade rechazo todo los posibles encuentros o iba con Beck alegando que seguro que con Vega se aburriría.

Entablar conversaciones casuales por teléfono. Listo. No funciona ya que Jade la tiene bloqueada… y de hecho Tori también la tenia. Dios, estas mujeres.

Hacerse pasar por un admirador anónimo. Listo. Otro desastre, por cierto, había olvidado lo mucho que Jade odiaba esas cosas. Todas las notas, chocolates, dulces, flores, todo, todo, toooodo, fueron cortadas por sus tijeras sin siquiera darle una oportunidad. Este paso desanimo mucho a Tori. Yo leí alguna de las notas y por Dios, eran hermosas, realmente… pero Jade no le dio siquiera la posibilidad.

El muy comentando juego de ignorarla. Listo. Pues… a Jade es imposible de ignorar, pero debo decir que funciono algo… es decir, parece extrañar a Tori… solo que también parece extrañar algo especifico de ella… y eso es molestarla… no ayuda mucho en lo romántico… pero es algo ¿verdad?

Tocarla cada vez que tenga oportunidad. Listo. Y a diferencia de lo que pensé sería un desastre, ya que Jade tiene mucho repelo a que la toquen, se deja tocar por Tori de manera casual, pero no parece representar nada en ella. Tori intento tocarle el hombro o el codo, incluso sostener su mano para llamar su atención, y lo logra sin que le amputen los dedos, pero a veces Jade la mira amenazante y Tori se aleja… se deja tocar, pero si le comienza a parecer raro quizás la mata.

-Yo creo que…- digo mientras ojeo de nuevo la lista. Hace cuanto que estamos en esto ¿un mes?-… deberías intentar ser más directa… romántica con ella.

-¿Cat…?

-Es decir, dile cosas tiernas y lindas… cursis, a ti se te da bien esas cosas.

-Jade detesta lo cursi.

-Eso no es cierto, Beck es cursi con Jade y a ella le encanta…

-Es porque Jade ama a Beck.

No tengo qué contestar a eso y un silencio incomodo se hace en la sala mientras Tori se sienta más erguida en el sillón.

A decir verdad, Beck ha sido un gran contrincante en esto. Es realmente un problema y comienzo a entender la envidia que debe sentir Tori… Amo a Beck, es uno de mis mejores amigos, pero en este último tiempo he deseado que se tome unas vacaciones de por lo menos dos años a Hawái… ¿Qué? Dije que quería a Beck, no lo iba a mandar a Alaska, Hawái es lindo.

-Sí, pero quizás si se lo dices tú también le guste…

-¿Cat…?

-O quizás puedas hacer una canciones y…

-¿Cat…?

-O un monologo frente a la clase disfrazado que diga lo que tú sientes y Jade pueda sentirse identificada pero no absolutamente…

-Algo como…- me dice mientras se pone de pie y aclara su garganta- ¿Que estoy enamorada de ella y que cada día que pasa siento que me enamoro más? ¿Que todos los días me levanto pensando en verla y me acuesto triste sabiendo que la vi y que no me pude acercar? ¿Qué me veo al espejo antes de ir la escuela y me cambio 4 veces pensando que ropa odiaría menos en mí? ¿Qué cuando ella no está, siento que todo lo demás pierde importancia y no le veo el sentido a hacer bien las cosas? ¿Qué cuando peleo con ella es el único momento que creo que de verdad le importo y entonces me esfuerzo en pelear, discutir y de alguna forma empujarla lejos cuando lo que en verdad quiero es todo lo contrario? ¿Qué no quiero vivir así pero que ya no sé cómo vivir? ¿Qué odio amarla tanto? ¿Qué siento que haría lo que sea… lo que sea… lo que sea…?- veo que los ojos de Tori se empañan- Haria lo que sea por tener una oportunidad… por más pequeña que sea.

-Tori… tú tienes una oportunidad, tienes muchas, de verdad, eres muy linda, talentosa, inteligente, divertida…

-Eso solo empeora las cosas, Cat.

No entiendo lo que dice, como puede ser que esas cualidades empeoran las cosas.

-¿Sabes lo que se siente…?- me dice mientras se sienta a mi lado- Lo que se siente saber que no importa que tan inteligente te vuelvas, que tan divertida seas, que tan talentosa te crean… que tan atractiva y linda estés… inclusive que tan perfecta puedas alcanzar a ser… ¿sabes lo que siente saber… que no importa lo que hagas… esa persona no se fijara en ti? Que no importa absolutamente nada, sencillamente ama a otra persona… y tú… tu podrás ser todo lo que quieras ser… menos la atención especial de sus ojos.

Tori suspira y se seca el rostro con la manga de su suéter, me lanza una sonrisa apagada y me mira.

-Cat… de verdad te agradezco mucho lo que has hecho por mi… gracias a ti aprendí muchas cosas y creo que me… "saque las dudas" y… no puedo decir que me sienta mejor pero… es un comienzo y yo… quiero darme por vencida.

-Tori no…

-Por favor, déjame darme por vencida… me duele mucho y ya no puedo más… por favor, Cat…

Me muerdo el labio por que la imagen que estoy recibiendo es muy triste. Nunca vi a Tori tan derrotada en toda mi vida y de verdad no quiero verla así.

Me apresuro a abrazarla porque nuevamente me invade ese sentimiento de "inutilidad" y es que de verdad lo intente, lo intentamos, de verdad que si… y no puedo creer que no lo hayamos logrado… y este es el fin… es el fin… de verdad voy a dejar que se dé por vencida.

-To…todavía hay más cosas en la lista ¿sabes?- le digo y noto que se ríe un poco.

-Lo sé, pero ya fue suficiente… quiero… voy a… debo superar a Jade, ella ya es feliz… y por más que quiera no soy la persona que la hace feliz… y eso está bien.

-No… no parece que este bien.

-No lo parece para mi, Cat- me contesta aun riendo con tristeza-… pero con el tiempo también voy a estar bien… lo prometo.

Y ahora siento que la que está siendo consolada soy yo. ¿Lo ven? Definitivamente soy más llorona que Tori.

Y definitivamente no lo entiendo… a esto del amor. Pensé que el amor debía ser verdadero y este siempre ganaría… y Tori… Tori de verdad ama a Jade, y entonces… ¿Por qué pasa esto? Esto no sucede en las películas y en los cuentos de amor… y sin embargo es el fin… un final triste, con una de las personas que más quiero en el mundo con el corazón roto.

La abrazo aun más fuerte y creo que voy a ponerme a llorar también.

-Esto…esto es tan injusto.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor.<strong>

10 kilos de palabras y solo es el primer cap. Okey, escribir desde la óptica de Cat es jodidamente difícil.

**Espero actualizar pronto**. La idea es que este fic no dure mucho mas de un mes. Espero lograrlo.

Bien, este fue el comienzo**, si les gusto, comenten**, me ayudaría un montón. La verdad **estoy poniendo** de por sí **mucho de mí en este fic**, asi que **su apoyo me iluminaria bastante**.

Espero leernos pronto ;)


	2. Pereza

Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

><p><strong>Pereza<strong>

_La tristeza, aunque siempre justificada, no es más que pereza. Nada necesita menos esfuerzo que estar triste._

* * *

><p>De verdad, nunca he conocido a un zombie, nunca he tenido ese placer, pero siempre he creído que sería de lo más interesante ¿Saben? Siempre creí que quizás ellos sean unos pobres inentendidos que solo tienen hambre, pero como nadie les da comida, pues tienen que conseguirla a la fuerza… o quizás solo quieran unos abrazos, pero como no pueden hablar extienden los brazos para demostrarlo… y como nadie se los da entonces le da hambre y luego quieren comer…nos.<p>

¡Tiene sentido! Cuando yo tengo mucha hambre… o quiero que la gente me abrace pero no lo hace, a la larga o a la corta termino de mal humor… y termino abrazando a la gente a la fuerza, quieran o no… quizás lo mismo pasa con los zombies, terminan abrazándote a la fuera y luego recuerdan que tienen hambre y… bueno ¡Hasta tiene lógica!

Entonces…

Extiendo mis brazos y me acerco a pasos normales, hasta que mi pecho choca con la espalda de Tori y mis brazos la atrapan tocando mis propias muñecas en algún lugar de su estomago. Mi cabeza se apoya de lado en su espalda y me quedo así un buen tiempo… pero nada pasa.

Bueno, quizás después de todo, Tori no sea un zombie. Quizás solo lo parezca. Quizás en algún momento, de un día para el otro, ella deje de comportarse como uno. Y no, no me refiero a eso de tener hambre de cerebros y de andar por ahí con los brazos extendidos pidiendo abrazos. Sino ¡Esto!

Parecer muerto, estar en la escuela, la mayor parte del tiempo, con esa expresión en el rostro de absolutamente nada, moviéndose apenas y pareciendo como si no hubiera dormido en años. Y cada vez que uno le habla puedes ver como sus ojos te ven… sin verte en realidad. Suspira más de lo que habla y…y…y…

¡Demonios, extraño a la Tori Tori, comienza a desesperarme la Tori Zombie, quiero de vuelta a la Tori de siempre.

Aprieto más firmemente mis brazos a su alrededor y finalmente parece reaccionar.

-¿Cat?- me dice, adivinando quien soy, no me puedo ver, ya que estoy a sus espaldas, es bueno ver que su perspicacia no ha cambiado aun- Cat, estamos en el medio del pasillo ¿Podrías soltarme?

Dejo de abrazarla y espero a que se voltee, lo hace, lentamente, casi con la misma lentitud con la que me pidió soltarla. Le ofrezco una enorme sonrisa como saludo, quizás ella me imite, y pueda ver esa sonrisa tan particular que tiene, esa que extraño tanto.

-¿Qué hay Cat?- es su manera de saludarme, por lo menos logre que sonriera de medio.

-Emocionada por comenzar la semana- le contesto, manteniéndome positiva.

Es un hecho ¿Saben? En algún lugar leí, y por eso es un hecho, que si te mantienes sonriendo, por más que estés triste, comienzas a sentirte mejor y sonreír con más naturalidad. Tu cerebro cree que porque estas sonriendo debes estar feliz y comienza a mandar no se que, por no sé donde que hace que te sientas feliz… y dejas de estar triste… entonces quizás, si yo sonrió mucho, lo suficiente como para que sobrara para dos personas, entonces quizás pueda hacer que Tori se sienta bien… no está científicamente comprobado… pero quizás resulte.

-¿Sigues… ammm enferma?- le pregunto.

En estos últimos tiempos, Tori me ha manifestado su malestar cuando yo le pregunto sin ningún cuidado sobre Jade, así que decidimos ponerle un nombre clave… y ahora es "Enfermedad". El que yo le pregunte si "¿Sigue enferma?" es el código clave que las dos tenemos para darnos a entender "¿Sigues mal/enamorada/pensando/perdida por/en/sin Jade?" y de esta forma, Tori no tiene que taparme la boca, verme feo o mirar para todos lados asegurándose de que nadie nos escuches. Sucede de vez en cuando que las personas nos preguntan "¿Qué tiene Tori?" pero mas allá de eso no. Al principio contestaba por ella que tenia diarrea, pero luego lo cambiamos por resfrió… idea de Tori.

-Sí, sigo enferma, Cat- me contesta con un nuevo suspiro, pero aun mantiene su sonrisa mientras ve por detrás de mi hombro.

Giro y veo a Jade entrando de la mano con Beck, ella le sonríe y le da un pequeño beso en los labios mientras se aleja y se pierde por la esquina. Él sigue sonriendo y luego mira hacia nosotros, ahora nos sonríe a ambas y levantando sus cejas nos saluda. Levanto mi mano y le devuelvo el saludo.

-Y lo seguiré estando- vuelvo a escuchar decir a Tori. Quiero hablar con ella de nuevo pero ya me ha dado la espalda y se está alejando de mí… como un zombie.

…

-¿Cat?

-Sipi

-Hola, soy Trina.

-Eso ya lo sé, la pantalla del móvil me lo dijo.

-Cierto, claro… ¿Por qué me tienes agendada?

-Siempre llamas para contar cosas que no me interesa… y también a los chicos.

-A todo el mundo le interesa lo que haga Trina Vega, soy como una celebridad en la escuela.

-…

-¿Cat?

-¡Hola! … Trina … ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Como sea… ¿No está Tori contigo?

-Mmmmm no.

-¿Sigues en la escuela?

-Sí, hoy le toca a mi hermano pasarme a buscar y todavía no ha llegado.

-¿Y estás segura que Tori no está por allí?

-No la veo por aquí.

-Podrías… podrías buscarla un poco… por los cursos o los salones.

-Sí, claro, pero estoy casi segura que les dijo a los chicos que se volvería a su casa temprano, que estaba cansada y solo quería ducharse y dormir.

-Si… bueno, yo estoy en mi casa… y ella aun no llega.

-Eso es raro, la última clase de Tori termino hace como dos horas.

-Lo sé… bueno, me preocupa un poco y… no sabía a quién llamar. Ya hable con André pero tampoco sabe dónde está.

-Seguro está practicando alguna de sus canciones en algún curso, la buscare, no te preocupes… o quizás salió a caminar y se está tomando su tiempo, pueden ser muchas cosas, Trina… no te preocupes.

-Sí, lo sé… lo sé… pero…

-¿Pero…?

-¿No sabes que es lo que realmente le pasa?

-…

-¿Cat?

-Emmmm a veces se siente algo… ammm enferma, creo.

-Sí, eso parece. Últimamente le cuesta mucho trabajo levantarse y parece decaída todo el tiempo. Casi no come y hace mucho que no la escucho trabajar en el piano o con alguna canción y… no se lo digas a nadie ¿de acuerdo? Pero… a veces creo… que la escucho lamentarse por lo bajo… y hace poco, cuando ya llegaba tarde a la escuela, entre a su cuarto, pero seguía dormida y cuando me acerque a despertarla note que… sus mejillas estaban húmedas y tenía una expresión muy triste en su rostro… le dije a mi mamá que Tori no se sentía bien y que no vendría a la escuela.

-¿Crees que estaba llorando?

-Sí, eso creo… ¿Tu?... ¿Tú no sabes porque esta así?

-Mmmm no…

-Bueno, tienes razón, quizás solo está caminando por allí o quizás aun no salió de la escuela… inclusive quizás ya está por llegar. Adiós, Cat.

-Adiós, Trina… y… ¿Puedes avisarme cuando Tori llegue a tu casa?

-Sí, seguro.

-Gracias, Adiós.

…

No entiendo como esto te puede cambiar tanto, no lo entiendo, no lo entiendo.

Si, está bien, te enamoraste de la persona que no debías ¿Pero realmente es tan difícil convivir con ello?

Y si, está bien, la vez todos los días besándose y tomándole la mano a otra persona que no eres tú ¿Pero tan difícil es mirar para otro lado?

Y si, está bien, es una de tus mejores amigas aunque la relación que tienen es medio conflictiva y difícil de explicar ¿pero es tan difícil es… no sé, dejarla de tratarla o simplemente ser su amiga y ya?

Yo he terminado con muchos chicos y algunos los pude seguir viendo como amigos y a otros tanto ya ni siquiera pienso en ellos… pero ese es el punto ¿verdad? Yo no entiendo esta cosa del amor.

-Oooouuuushhhhh- exclamo con frustración entre dientes, mientras miro por la ventanilla del auto.

Ya es totalmente de noche y Trina no me avisó si Tori llego o no a su casa… y ya le mande un mensaje preguntándole pero no lo contesta tampoco… y si, por alguna razón me siento molesta y preocupada a la vez… pero no entiendo porque o con quien.

Me preocupa Tori, eso es seguro, pero también me molesta que este así todo el tiempo. Me molesta porque parte de mi cree que esta así porque quiere estar así ¡Ella quiere estar triste!

Cuando yo estoy triste, también quiero estar triste, pero no quiero estar triste todo mi vida, entonces estoy triste solo lo necesario y apenas veo la oportunidad vuelvo a estar feliz. Es difícil, no les voy a mentir, a veces es difícil, pero simplemente he aprendido a no aferrarme a las cosas que me ponen mal y ya ¿Por qué las personas no hacen lo mismo? ¡¿Por qué quieren estar triste más de lo necesario?!

¡Y Jade! Me molesta Jade, y no sé por qué. La amo, no me malinterpreten, es mi mejor amia, ya se los he dicho, y la amo, de verdad… lo que no quita que últimamente quiera embarrarle un pastel de limón en la cara cada vez que la veo en la escuela… ¡Y no entiendo porque!

¡Tampoco entiendo porque estoy cada vez más molesta!

Llegamos a mi casa y me bajo del auto, mientras veo como mi hermano lo conduce a la cochera. Sé que tenemos una entrada que da a la parte interior de la casa desde la cochera, pero nunca me gusto el olor a aceite de ese lugar, prefiero pasar por la puerta principal, donde siempre, menos en invierno, me reciben el dulce olor de las flores de la entrada.

Aspiro ampliamente ese olor, justo ahora, y siento que nuevamente la calma me vuelve a invadir, puedo ver los colores que adornan la baranda de los 4 escalones que dan a la puerta principal, el tranquilo color celeste de las paredes, Tori sentada a un costado con la cara igual de tranquila, la luz cálida dentro de mi casa de un color anaranjado, el sonido calmado de la…

-¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?!- Olvídenlo todo, estoy muy molesta de nuevo- ¡Trina esta buscándote como loca porque hace como tres horas que debías estar en tu casa! ¡Le di vuelta a todo Hollywood Arts pensando que quizás estarías allí! ¡Hasta le pregunte al conserje si no había barrido por casualidad tu cadáver sin darse cuenta!

-Ammm…

-¡¿Por qué no atendías?!

-Me quede sin batería.

-¡Voy a matarte!- okey, estoy sonando muy molesta y enojada, mejor me calmo.

Respira, respira, respiraaaaaa ¡ahí esta! un amplio suspiro ahora, casi lo tengo… no voy a sonreír, todavía estoy molesta pero ya un poco más calmada. Tori está bien, está sentada aquí, no se suicido o cambio de ciudad o vendió su corazón al mercado negro o las quinientas cosas que se me pasaron por la cabeza… y créanme cuando les digo que tengo una imaginación muy amplia.

-Dios, me preocupaste mucho- listo, eso ya sonó mas como a mi yo habitual.

Me siento a la par de Tori, en las escaleras y ya voy sintiendo como el enojo se va de mí. No entiendo estas cosas, quizás los síntomas de enamorarse sea contagioso y quizás el portador del virus hace que los demás a su alrededor también se enfermen, pero de una forma un poco diferente. Quizás el enamorado solo este triste y deprimido, y los demás a su alrededor preocupados y enojados… no lo sé aun, el libro no decía nada sobre eso… y yo no escribo libros.

-Lo… lo lamento. No entiendo porque tanto problema. Siempre llego tarde a casa o temprano, pero nadie cuida mis horarios. Cuando llame a Trina hace unos momentos también se escuchaba muy alterada ¿pero desde cuando me tiene tan en cuenta?

-¿Llamaste a Trina?

-Sí, llegue a tu casa, pero tu padre me dijo que aun no habías llegado y le pedí prestado tu teléfono.

-Bien- creo que sigo viéndome molesta porque, aunque no la estoy viendo, puedo sentir como Tori me mira con algo de cuidado.

-Yo… ammm, esto fue una mala idea, perdón, Cat. Ya, mejor me vuelvo a mi casa. Nos vemos en la escuela ¿sí?- me dice de repente, mientras se levanta rápidamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Que fue una mala idea? ¿Por qué me buscabas? ¡Espera, Tori!- también me paro rápidamente y la tomo del brazo.

-Es que amm… no es nada. Aparte, pareces cansada y no quiero molestarte mas y… Trina parece que tiene que salir o algo y necesita que vuelva a casa pronto, así que mejor…

-¡Estaba preocupada!

-¿Por qué? Ya te lo dije, no hay un "horarios de llegada" en mi casa, nunca se anda fijando en esas cosas, solo me demore un par de horas y mi peraphone se quedo sin batería, no es la gran cosa.

-Tori… Trina está preocupada porque te vio llorar y lamentarte, cree que hay algo que te aflige mucho y por eso andas como zombie.

Puedo ver como Tori parece intentar recordar cuando Trina la vio mal, pero luego vuelve a verme.

-¿Le dijiste que era por…?

-No le dije nada- le contesto rapidmente- solo que a veces parecías algo enferma, pero nada más.

-Bien…

-¿Tori?- la llamo pero esta solo me mira, ya porta nuevamente esa expresión de zombie de antes- ¿Para qué me buscabas?

-Yo… esto es tan estúpido, para nada, Cat. De verdad, debes estar tan cansada tú también y yo… yo debería dejar de molestar con estas cosas.

-Tú nunca molestas, de verdad- le digo pero no parece creerme- ¿Por qué viniste?

-Yo no… no sabía a dónde ir- me confiesa y puedo ver que ríe con algo de amargura- me sentía un poco mal y… Dios, me he acostumbrado a vaciar todas mis frustraciones en ti, como si fueras una especie de…

-¿De amiga?- le pregunto, porque creo que Tori está algo confundida.

Si, es verdad, últimamente ha estado hablando mucho conmigo sobre las cosas que le pasan, y si, a veces no tengo ganas de escucharla, honestamente… pero eso no quita que quiera ayudarla… y si para ayudarla debo soportar horas y horas hablando sobre Jade y Beck… pues, supongo que tendré un límite, pero todavía no lo veo, así que ella puede seguir hablándome, yo lo soporto, soy fuerte.

-Cat, tu eres una grandiosa amiga, de verdad, pero yo… estoy siendo muy egoísta. Tú no tienes que soportarme todo el tiempo hablando de…

-Pero quiero hacerlo- la corto- así que… ¿Jade?

-Si… si, es Jade- me dice y puedo ver de nuevo esa sonrisa débil- pero en realidad no quiero hablar de ella.

-¿Ah no?

-No, ya pensé mucho sobre ella hoy y… me sentía muy mal… en realidad te buscaba porque…- veo que mira hacia un costado con la boca abierta, intentando seguir hablando-… quería un abrazo.

Y ya no me dice nada mas, se mira las manos mientras juega con ellas un poco. Pero si me pongo a pensarlo, si lo que Tori quería era un abrazo, pues vino al lugar indicado ¿verdad? Yo deje de dárselos porque siempre me contestaba que dejara de hacerlo y nunca me los correspondía. Creía que no les gustaba o que empeoraba las cosas. Pero ahora puedo dárselo ¿Cierto? Es decir, me lo pidió.

-¿De verdad?- le pregunto, solo para asegurarme.

-Si… por favor- me dice mientras asiente, y su voz es algo débil pero definitivamente la escuche.

Me acerco unos pasos y suspirando, hago una de las mejores cosas que sé hacer y de las cuales me encanta, la abrazo.

Esta vez puedo sentir como los brazos de Tori también me rodean y su cabeza apoya en alguna parte de mi hombro, lo cual es difícil, ya que soy mucho más bajita que Tori, así que seguro está algo encogida.

Me siento feliz abrazando a Tori, ella huele tan bien, es tan suave y cálida… me gustaría decir que es un momento feliz, con un abrazo feliz, pero sé que no es así. Este es "ese tipo de abrazos", y lo sé porque no pasa mucho hasta que siento como la respiración de Tori se entrecorta y pequeños sollozos se escuchan muy cerca de mi oreja.

…

Los nudillos de mi mano golpearon realmente fuerte la puerta.

-¡Ya voy!

Pero volví a golpear enérgicamente de nuevo.

-¡Dije que ya voy! ¡Demonios, si tanto apuro tienen porque mejor no se tiran por un…!- pero Jade dejo de hablar al abrirme- ¿Cat?

-¡Jade!- le contesto intentando sonar tan molesta como estoy, pero debo desviar mi vista a mi mano, porque los nudillos me comenzaron a doler.

-¿Por qué no tocaste el timbre?- me pregunta.

-Ammm… ¡Tenemos que hablar!

-¿Y por qué no llamaste por teléfono?

-Ammmm… ¡tiene que ser cara a cara!

-¿Y tiene que ser ahora? Recién me despierto y es muy temprano ¡Es sábado!

-¡Sí! ¡Tiene que ser ahora! … hubiera venido anoche… ¡pero mi mama no me dejo porque dijo que era muy tarde!- sigo intentando sonar molesta, pero es difícil decir todo eso en tono serio y molesto.

-Okey ¿Qué es?

-Ammm… ¡Jade!- le repito, pero esta solo me levanta una ceja y se cruza de brazos esperando- ¡Rayos!

Y es cuando noto que no se cómo empezar esto. No lo planee muy bien, solo estuve toda la noche pensando en Tori, y en lo infeliz que era y como Jade tiene la culpa de esto… o eso concluí, así que vine aquí para… para… para… ¿Tirarle a Jade un pastel de limón? Demonios, olvide el pastel de limón.

-¿Cat?

-¿Sipi?... ¡rayos!- ¡olvide que estaba molesta!

-¿Quieres desayunar conmigo? Es obvio que no lo pensaste bien, así que quizás puedas planearlo en los próximos 20 o 30 minutos… pero no pienso estar parada aquí esperando a que tus neuronas hagan contacto todo ese tiempo.

-¿Tienes de ese cereal con copos y frutilla?

-Yep.

-Entonces está bien.

-Bien.

…

La casa de Jade tiene ese aire… ammm ¿Refrescaste?... por no decir frio y calculador. Y el desayuno en su cocina, mientras ambas estamos en la isla, también lo fue.

¿No entiendo como a alguien le gusta tanto el café? Hace calor ¿Saben? Varias veces Jade intento que me tomara una tasa llena de café… pero es imposible, realmente lo odio… y no lo entiendo.

-¿Cat?

-¿Si?

-¿Disfrutaste tu pote de cereal con leche?

-Sí, estuvo muy rico, gracias.

-Me complace… ¿entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?- pregunto con una sonrisa y puedo ver cómo le da un pequeño tic nervioso a Jade en el ojo. Es muy gracioso cuando pasa, y siempre suele pasarle cuando está hablando conmigo, me pregunto a que se deberá.

-Cat, viniste a mi casa muy molesta diciendo que teníamos que hablar ¿De qué se trata?

-¡Oh! Eso- digo, recordándolo- ¡Eso!- vuelvo a repetir recuperando mi pose molesta.

-Sí, eso ¿de qué se trata?

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres, Jade West?

-Justamente… ella, soy Jade West ¿Qué con eso?

-No, no a tu nombre, sino a quien te crees que eres para andar por allí como si nada.

-¿Cómo si nada de qué?

-¿Como si To…? ammm ¿como si Tomas no estuviera… enfermo?…

-¿Qué?

-¡Ya me escuchaste!

-Cat… No conozco a ningún Tomas… y aunque lo conociera me importaría muy poco que esté enfermo.

-¡Deberías!

-¿Qué?

-Deberías conocer a Tomas y debería preocuparte que esté enfermo ¡Porque está enfermo por tu culpa!

-¿Qué?- el ceño de Jade esta lo mas fruncido que he visto en mi vida, y créanme, la chica me frunce mucho el ceño- ¿Cat? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla en la que enfermaba a un Tomas? Si es así, vete a tu casa, acuéstate de nuevo, visita a Tomas, llévale unas flores de mi parte… y dile que lo lamento mucho.

-¡No fue un sueño, Jade! ¿Por qué eres tan mala con To… Tomas?

-¡Cat! No conozco a ningún Tomas… y soy mala con todo el mundo, sin discriminar…honestamente.

-Pero eres específicamente mala con ella.

-¿Tomas es una chica?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Tomas es nombre de hombre.

-Pero dijiste "ella".

-¡Deja de escuchar lo que estoy diciendo!

-¡Pero esa es la idea de un "Tenemos que hablar"!

-…cierto…

-Okey ¿sabes qué? No tengo todo el día para esto.

-¿Jade? No ¿Qué haces?- le pregunto porque me ha agarrado fuerte del brazo y me lleva escalera arriba. Veo que me conduce por su pasillo, hasta el final de este donde hay un pequeño balcón y… ¡oh, oh!

-¡No! ¡Jade! No ¡Ahhhh! ¡Auxilio! ¡Ahhhhh!

Puedo ver el verde césped desde el primer piso de la casa de los West y todo el vecindario dado vuelta. Jade me tiene colgada desde su balcón, agarrándome ambos pies, mientras mi cuerpo cuelga cabeza abajo.

-¡Jade! ¡Bájame! Digo ¡Súbeme! ¡Súbeme!

-No, hasta que me digas que pasa.

-¡Estás loca! ¡Me vas a matar!

-Si, Cat, estoy loca, pero eso ya lo sabías y aun así me levantaste un sábado a la madrugada.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Auxilio!

-Hola, chicas ¿Qué tal su sábado?- escucho que preguntan y me cuesta enfocar desde mi posición quien nos habla, pero allí esta, la vecina de Jade, la señora Willians, una tierna ancianita amiga de nona que nos vio crecer.

-Hola señora Willians… ammm bien, desayune temprano con Jade- le contesto.

-Hola señora Willians- también contesta Jade.

-Que bien chicas. Oh, recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer la primera vez que vi esa imagen, me trae tantos recuerdos.

Le sonrió porque se a que se refiere… Jade solía colgarme de su balcón cuando hacia algo que la molestara mucho, así que esta escena le debe traer algo de nostalgia, de hecho hasta me trae algo de nostalgia a mí.

-En fin, llego tarde para el bingo.

-Mándele saludos a mi nona y dígale que este domingo cenamos en su casa.

-Claro cielo, que se diviertan.

-Adiós.

-Adiós.

-¿Jade?

-Dime…

-¡Súbeme! ¡Por favor! ¡Súbeme!

-¡No hasta que me digas que es lo que te pasa!

-¡A mí no me pasa nada!

-¡¿Y porque viniste tan molesta a mi casa?!

-¡No puedo decirte! ¡Prometí que no lo haría!

-¡Cat! Quiero que sepas que has crecido y que pesas un poco más que antes ¡No voy a poder seguir agarrándote por mucho más tiempo!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Jade! ¡Súbeme!

-¡No!

-¡Por favor! ¡Ahhhhhh!

-¡Dime qué te pasa!

-¡No!

-¡Dímelo!

-¡No!

-¡Bien!

-¡No! Jade ¡No me sueltes!

-A la una…

-¡No, por favor!

-A las dos…

-¡Dios! ¡Auxilio!

-No me hagas llegar a Tres, Cat.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien!

-¡Dímelo!

¿Qué voy a hacer? Le prometí a Tori que su secreto estaría a salvo conmigo. Y la peor persona a al que le podría contar es a Jade. Pero si no lo hago, Jade me dejara caer desde un primer piso y seguro me dolerá… Dios, no puedo pensar con toda la sangre en mi cabeza.

-¡Cat!

-¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien!

Esto es ridículo, pero quizás sea una buena forma de saber qué es lo que en verdad Jade siente, y es una gran mentira… y quizás cambie un poco las cosas pero… Tori estará a salvo… y mis huesos también así que…

-¡Cat!

-¡Estoy enamorada de ti!

Okey, lo admito de nuevo… ¡No lo pensé bien!… pero ¡vamos! Estoy colgada de cabeza y Jade me grita todo el tiempo ¡Intenten pensar bien en una posición así!

-¿Jade?- me preocupa el hecho de que ya no me habla y sin embargo sigo colgando de cabeza, temo que esté pensando en soltarme y ya. Pero entonces siento que finalmente me jala de nuevo y mi sangre vuelve a mi cuerpo a medida que camino por el pasillo.

Veo como Jade baja las escaleras sin verme y la sigo, se dirige hacia la sala y se apra delante de un enorme sofá.

-Siéntate- me ordena y señala el lugar del medio del sofá. Obedezco.

-Dímelo de nuevo.

-¿El qué?

-Lo que dijiste cuando estabas colgada y la razón del porque estás aquí.

-Oh, eso… estoy enamorada de ti.

-Okey, Cat- me dice mientras veo como se pone en cuclillas y su vista se pone al mismo nivel que la mía- eso es mentira.

Bajo la mirada porque sé que lo sabe, es ridículo insistir en esto… y realmente Jade es una de mis mejores amigas y odio mentirle.

-Es mentira y tú y yo lo sabemos. También te amo, eres como la hermana pequeña que nunca tuve y sé que tú me ves de la misma forma, sé que me amas, pero como mi amiga… y sé que conoces la diferencia.

Asiento a lo que dice y la escucho suspirar.

-Mira, no sé qué es lo que está pasando, pero debe ser realmente grande lo que te molesta como para decir algo tan descabellado como eso… y entiendo que no me lo quieras contar así que no insistiré… aunque también parece que soy parte impórtate del problema.

-Eres el problema.

-Okey… aunque parece que soy el problema- se corrige y me mira de nuevo- Tu y yo somos amigas, si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte… lo hare.

Nos miramos por un tiempo y recuerdo porque Jade es tan buena conmigo, son varios años juntas y sé que quizás no haya nadie en el mundo que me entienda como ella lo hace o la entiendan como yo lo hago… esta Beck, si… pero como ella dice, nuestra relación es diferente.

-Si hay algo que puedes hacer.

-Dime.

-Quiero que me contestes unas cuantas preguntas… lo mas honestamente que puedas.

-Siempre contesto honestamente, que a las personas no le guste escuchar la verdad no me quita honestidad.

-Sí, lo sé, pero quiero que la contestes desde lo profundo de tu oscuro corazón… y sin sarcasmo ni ironías.

-Me pides mucho… pero lo intentare.

-Bien, déjame que las piense un poco ¿sí?

-Okey.

-Ammmm Si yo estuviera realmente enamorada de ti… ¿Seria un problema?

-Si, Cat. Sería un problema.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque, como ya dije, y no me gusta repetirlo, yo te amo, pero no de esa forma. Y por más que quisiera corresponderte, creo que no podría.

-¿Por qué no? Yo soy simpática, linda, divertida, talentosa…

-Sí, es verdad, por donde lo mires, eres un excelente partido. Cualquier persona estaría más que feliz de tenerte a su lado… pero no yo, Cat.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque yo amo a Beck. Y enterarme que tú estas enamorada de mi… cambiaria las cosas. No respecto a lo que siento por él, ni lo que siento por ti… sino lo que yo sentiría al saber que una de las personas que más quiero en este mundo está sufriendo por mi culpa… y yo no lo puedo cambiar, por más que quiera.

-Pero… ¿Si yo de verdad, de verdad, de verdad te amara y te podría asegurar que serias muy feliz estando a mi lado? ¿No es eso lo que importa? ¿No es lo único que importa? ¿Por qué no me puedes amar como a Beck? No lo has intentado.

-Si, Cat, claro que importa, es muy impórtate, pero… me es imposible pensar que podría amar a otra persona que no sea Beck. Es difícil de explicar y no soy ninguna experta en el tema pero… Dios, esto va a sonar cursi, me harás tragar sal por esto, Cat… pero siento como si todo mi ser tuviera dueño… al mismo tiempo que me siento libre de poder elegir a cualquier otro o inclusive no tenerlo… pero quiero que mi dueño sea Beck. Es como elegir felizmente ser suya… y no quiero a otro.

-No lo entiendo…

-Se que no, es confuso… y soy muy mala explicando cosas… quizás lo entiendas cuando sea tu turno… y quizás tengas un concepto muy diferente al mío.

-¿Jade? Pero entonces… ¿Qué hago yo?

-¿Te refieres a qué hacer si estas enamorada de mi?

-Si… ¿te gustaría saberlo, siquiera?

-No, Cat. Si tuviera que ser muy honesta contigo, preferiría no saberlo.

-¿Y entonces qué hago?

-Me superas.

-¿Cómo?

-No lo sé. Me preguntaba lo mismo cuando termine con Beck… y fue muy difícil y tomo mucho tiempo… y a veces creía que nunca lo iba a superar… pero lo hice, inclusive salí con otros chicos y se sintió bien.

-Pero tú volviste con Beck.

-Sí, pero no era porque no lo había superado… solo… me volví a enamorar de él.

-¿Y no puede pasar que vuelvas a romper con Beck, lo superes y estés abierta a nuevos amores?

-Claro, eso puede pasar.

-Entonces puedo seguir esperándote… ¿verdad?

-Sí, puedes hacerlo… ¿pero no crees que sería algo cruel de tu parte?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Esperar deseando que la persona que me hace feliz termine conmigo?

-…supongo que si…

-No lo hagas, Cat. Si la persona que amas, está enamorada de otra, y es feliz… es muy probable que nunca la deje, es muy probable que pierdas tu vida esperando por alguien que no es para ti… que es feliz sin ti… y tú no eres nadie, nadie, para interferir en la felicidad de las personas.

-Okey… ¿Jade?

-Dime…

- ¿De verdad no hay nadie más que Beck? ¡Espera! Quiero que lo pienses bien, quiero que de verdad busques en tu mente si realmente no hay nadie por el que hayas sentido algo parecido a lo de Beck, cualquier persona que pueda siquiera competir contra él.

-Okey, lo pensare.

-Bien… ¿Y?

-No hay nadie, Cat.

…

-Oh, Hey, Cat- me saluda Trina al abrirme la puerta de su casa. Yo suspiro ampliamente antes de hablar.

-Hola, Trina. ¿Está Tori?

-Sí, ella está… en la justo allí- me dice mientras se hace a un lado dejándome pasar y señala al piano en medio de la sala, donde está la persona que busco- debo ir a comprar algunas cosas.

-Sí, de acuerdo.

-¡Hey, Cat!- me saluda Tori mientras ve en mi dirección y Trina ya está cerrando la puerta- ven aquí.

Me acercó y comienzo a ver como parece que Tori prácticamente amaneció en el piano. Aun lleva sus piyamas y hay muchas partituras por el lugar, también veo su Perabook.

-Ammm ¿Estas practicando una canción nueva?

-No, encontré algunas partituras por ahí e intentaba aprendérmelas… aunque son muy difíciles ¿quiere escuchar?

-Claro.

Y entonces Tori comienza a tocar… pero solo me lleva los primeros acordes para reconocer la canción, y no, no es ninguna que conozca… la reconozco porque Jade hace unas horas toco la misma, diciéndome que había visto un video en la que aparecía esa canción y no pudo evitar bajarse las partituras para practicarlas ¿Pero cómo era eso posible? ¿Estaban Tori y Jade conectadas de alguna forma?

Veo con curiosidad a Tori mientras toca, no es lo mismo que con Jade. Jade realmente domina al piano, Tori no, y se nota, pero definitivamente es la misma canción.

-¿De dónde la sacaste?

-Es bonita ¿cierto?

-Sí, lo es… ¿Es de alguna canción nueva?

-Mmmm no, solo… vi un video de por ahí y la escuche, creí que sería sencilla de interpretar… pero realmente es difícil.

-Ya veo- le digo mientras escucho como lo vuelve a intentar.

De entre medio de las hojas, en una silla cerca de mí, puedo ver el perabook de Tori encendido. Ladeo mi cabeza para poder leer mejor la pagina en la que está abierta, y puedo ver que es TheSlap.

Me fijo más atentamente y hay una publicación de estado nueva con un link.

"Hay algunas películas realmente malas que merecen una condena de por vida, pero que solo serian perdonadas quizás, por su banda sonora. Disfrutando de la buena música orientas. Yiruma. River Flow In You"

Reconozco el perfil y no necesito ni siquiera corroborarlo, escuche las mismas palabras salida de la boca de quien escribió eso hace un par de horas… es el perfil de Jade en TheSlap.

Mi cabeza vuelve a la normalidad de golpe al sentir como Tori fallaba en una nota, pero solo me sonrió, mientras lo volvía a intentar.

-Tu… tu lo sigues intentando ¿verdad?- le pregunto, pero solo me sonríe.

-Claro, con estas cosas solo hay que practicar y practicar, en algún momento te sale mejor, y realmente yo aun necesito mucha práctica con el piano.

-Tori…

-Dime…- me dice pero al ver que no sigo hablando vuelve a poner su esfuerzo en el piano. La melodía vuelve a salir con ese tinte de melancolía que la caracteriza y me pregunto cómo es posible que la misma melodía, tocada por dos personas diferentes, pueda cambiar tanto el sentimiento de quien la escucha.

De repente la sala se queda en silencio de golpe, porque el abrazo que le doy a Tori desde su espalda evita que siga tocando.

-¿Cat?- me pregunta con confusión.

-Vas a estar bien- le digo mientras la abrazo más fuertemente- no sé cómo, ni cuando… pero te prometo que vas a estar bien.

…

Okey, después de hacer una exhaustiva búsqueda, creo que ya lo tengo. Si todas estas cosas fallan, entonces ya no se que mas podrá ayudar a Tori.

-Tori- le digo y esta me mira con desgano.

Llevamos en mi casa desde que la escuela terminó. Y no, ella no estuvo de acuerdo con la idea de la piyama de un día lunes. Tampoco estuvo de acuerdo cuando le dije que la repetiríamos el martes y también el miércoles.

Esta es una idea que me surgió a través del libro. Según este, por lo que Tori está pasando está relacionado a la pereza, y esta no la deja salir de la enorme depresión que implica no ser correspondida… y así surgió esta idea.

¡Voy a volver a Tori Activa!

Es decir, mantendré a su cabeza y cuerpo ocupado con otras cosas que no sea Jade, pero eso será luego, ahora haremos exactamente lo contrario.

-Bien, si ya estas cómoda podemos comenzar.

-Cat, de verdad tuve un comienzo de semana muy agitado, agradecería que solo nos vayamos a dormir.

-Nada de eso, Tori. Yo se que las noches para ti deben ser aun peor que los días ¿cierto?

-…

-¡Vamos, Tori! ¿De verdad quieres superar a Jade o no?

-Eso… eso creo.

-Más seguridad ¡Vamos! ¿No odias esta situación?

-Si, Cat. Quiero superar a Jade.

-¿Estas dispuesta a hacerlo todo?

-Sí.

-Bien… entonces, lo primero- me acomodo en mi cama y agarro mi jirafa, acariciándola y preparándome- háblame de Jade.

-¿Qué?

-Vas a pasar toda la noche, y la de mañana, y la de pasado mañana, hablándome de Jade.

-Pensé que… pensé que la idea era "Superar" a Jade.

-Sí, esa es la idea.

-Ammm, perdóname Cat, pero no veo como hablar de Jade ayude a que la supere, ¿eso no me hará quererla más?

-No.

-¿Por qué estas tan segura de esto? No tiene sentido.

-Tengo una teoría- le digo, llamando toda su atención y palmeando mi cama, para que tome asiento a la par mía.

-Te escucho.

-Veras, antes tenía una severa, severa, severa obsesión con los caramelos de gomita… muy severa. Y mis padres querían que dejara esa obsesión porque los dientes de leche recién se me caían y temían que las caries arruinaran mi dentadura

-Totalmente entendible.

-Bien. Ellos intentaron de todo para que dejara los caramelos de gomita, me los prohibieron y no me daban dinero para comprármelos. Pero mientras más me negaban esos caramelos yo aun mas lo quería, y hacia de todo lo que te imaginas para conseguirlos. Lo único que lograron es que disfrutara aun mas de esos caramelos y las opciones para que los dejara se les fueron acabando.

-Okey…

-Y un buen día… se dieron por vencidos. Fue cuando mi nona finalmente vino y me regalo una bolsa enorme de esos caramelos para mi cumpleaños. Era tan grande que podría haber alcanzado para todos los chicos del barrio… y me dijo "Cat, todos estos caramelos son tuyos, ya nadie te va a prohibir comerlos así que puedes comer todos los que quieras" y eso hice.

-Parece… peligroso para alguien como tú.

-Sí, lo era, pero mi nona tenía un plan… "Empache"

-¿Em…pache?

-Sí, empache. Es cuando comes demasiado de algo y termina haciéndote daño. Comí tantos caramelos de gomita que casi muero, casi me acabe la bolsa en 3 días… y el tercer día- termino diciendo en tono lúgubre

-¿Y el tercer día?- preguntó Tori con preocupación.

-Me enferme muy mal, estuve con vomito por semanas y el estomago me daba vueltas todo el tiempo.

-Es entendible… ¿pero como eso me va a ayudar?

-Porque luego de empacharme con los caramelos de gomita no quise saber nunca más de ellos, inclusive tenía pesadillas en la que los caramelos me perseguían. Yo creo que esto es lo mismo, si te prohibió o tú te prohíbes pensar en Jade para superarla, solo empeoraremos las cosas, te obsesionaras aun mas porque es algo que te están prohibiendo tener… entonces te empacharemos de Jade.

-Eso es… brillante… y descabellado.

-Gracias, entonces, comencemos, hablaras de Jade y pensaras tan fuerte en ella que la cabeza te dolerá y te morderás la lengua, hasta que no vomites murciélago no pararemos ¿Lista?

-Eso… eso creo.

-Bien… ¡empecemos!

…

¡Por Dios! Juro que veo a Jade hasta cuando cierro los parpados… pero creo que está funcionando, a Tori hasta le fastidia que le pida hablar de Jade y cuando los demás la mencionan tiene una expresión de cansancio y suspira, pero no es como antes, son las mismas expresiones y suspiros que yo debo tener… relacionadas con el sentimiento "ya no más"

Esa noche estuvimos como hasta las cuatro de la mañana despiertas y me dormí en varias clases del martes, pero soy muy positiva con este tema. En los recreos y horas del almuerzo también obligue a Tori a hablar sobre Jade y Beck.

Lo mismo la noche del martes y lo mismo durante la jornada del miércoles y su noche.

Hoy, ya jueves, le dije a Tori que tomaríamos un descanso. Que no hablara de Jade conmigo hasta el próximo lunes que será la nueva piyamada, pero que deberá escribir sobre Jade cada 4 horas. Puso realmente una mala cara pero termine convenciéndola que esto funcionaria.

Y espero que funcione porque juro que de lo contrario matare a Jade y santa solución del problema.

…

-Bien ¿escribiste los ensayos sobre Jade?

-Si…

-¿Todos los ensayos sobre Jade?

-Si, Cat ¿no los ves?- me dice Tori mientras me muestra una carpeta llena de papeles todos escritos hasta los márgenes con corazones, colores, tachos, garabatos y muchas muchas palabras.

-Bien, esta noche… volverás a hablarme de Jade.

-¡No!- exclama segura, mirándome con determinación- ¡ya no tengo más nada, Cat! No me quedo nada, ¿Por qué mejor no te pones a leer los ensayos?

-¿Segura que no tienes un último sentimiento que contarme sobre Jade?

-Nada que no te haya contando ya.

-Ni siquiera los sentimientos pervertidos.

-No, Cat, ya no.

Esa fue la noche del miércoles, obligue a Tori a contarme sus sentimientos mas íntimos sobre Jade… costó bastante al principio porque le daba mucha vergüenza…a mí también me daba vergüenza tener que pedírselo… pero esa noche nos quedamos hasta que amaneció hablando solo de ese tema… me consta que ahora me siento mucho más cercana a Tori de lo que nunca antes me hubiera imaginado.

-¿No tienes nada que agregar de la maravillosa o desastrosa personalidad de Jade?

-No, Cat, totalmente agotada de ideas.

-Piénsalo muy bien, Tori ¿Nada?- le digo mientras la señalo con el dedo y la obligo a que busque bien en esa cabecita que tiene.

-Nada.

-Bien- me pongo de pie y tomo la carpeta con los ensayos, busco una caja en el armario de Tori, porque estamos en su casa, hay una con ropa, tiro todo en el armario y me dirijo con la caja al medio de la habitación. Tori solo me observa.

-Esto es lo que haremos ahora- le digo y tiro la carpeta dentro de la caja- vamos a buscar en esta habitación, y en toda la casa, todas las cosas que te recuerdan a Jade o que hiciste para Jade.

-¿Todas?

-Todas, todas, todas y van a ir a parar a esta caja.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Tori? de verdad, todo.

…

Nos llevo 2 horas de dar vuelta la habitación y registrar un poco su casa, pero lo que más abundaban eran pensamientos de Tori escrito en algún papel en forma de poema o canción o simplemente hojas de su diario íntimo referidos a Jade. Una que otra foto y algunos artículos que Jade le regalo en alguna ocasión especial, nada costoso o realmente lindo… solo que Tori le atribuyo un sentimiento especial solo por tratarse ella.

-¿Es todo?

-Es todo.

-Bien- le digo y agarro la caja llevándola escalera abajo y saliendo a su patio. Dejo la caja allí y veo como Tori la mira con cierto recelo, rápidamente entro, busco algo en su cocina y vuelvo con ella- toma.

Tori mira lo que tengo en mi mano y suspira ampliamente, creo que ya se lo venia imaginando.

-No creo que pueda, Cat- me dice mientras toma la caja de cerillos de mi mano.

-Si puedes, se que puedes… nadie más que tu puede… tomate todo el tiempo que necesites, de verdad- le contesto mientras me siento en una pequeña silla de jardín y la observo.

-¿Me… me podrías decir tu teoría sobre esto?- me pregunta, sin mirarme.

-Seguro, lo pensé mucho y… creo que te podría ayudar el saber que eres capaz de sentir que nada te ata a Jade, que ni siquiera ella te ata a ti y que… todas las cosas que pasaron en estos 2 años ammm… son muchas cosas, pero no es nada que no puedas dejar atrás… como pasar la página, cerrar un libro, ponerle el acorde final a una canción. Todas esas cosas en la caja, te representan a ti, estando enamorada de Jade… y eso está bien… pero tiene que terminar si la quieres superar. Mira la caja, siéntete feliz de que de verdad quisiste a alguien… y quémalo todo.

-¿Lo leíste en un libro?

-En varios… de hecho- le contesto con una sonrisa y me mira curiosa- yo… me he puesto a estudiar algunas cosas.

Tori asiente y mira de nuevo la caja de cerillo.

-Se que no es fácil… pero tienes que dejarlo ir, Tori… déjala ir.

Tori prende un cerillo y dejo de respirar. De verdad creo que lo está por hacer, lo va a lograr… pero entonces lo apaga. Suspiro, pero ya no digo nada. Ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir. Tori es realmente fuerte y brillante. Sé que lo va a lograr.

La acción se repite una decena de veces. Soy testigo de cómo Tori prende y apaga los cerillos. Como se pone de pie y da vueltas por el patio. Como parece discutir con ella misma millones de veces. Ya no se cuanto hace que estamos aquí afuera, pero seguro un par de horas como mínimo.

-¿Sabes?- me pregunta Tori, y me sobresalto. Su voz hasta parece irritada- Hay muchísimas cosas bellas en esa caja.

No sé si contestarle o no. Claro que hay cosas muy bellas en esa caja, ella me canto algunas de las canciones y me leyó algunos de los poemas y pensamientos, cartas que nunca fueron entregadas y lo que significan algunos objetos para ella… y si, son cosas hermosas, dolorosas la gran mayoría, pero hermosas.

Termino asintiendo como respuesta y ella también lo hace. Me da la espalda y se acerca a la caja. Prende un cerillo y lo acerca a unas hojas.

Tori se aleja mientras la pequeña llama que comenzó, tarda mucho en crecer. Me acerco a ella y noto que solloza, secándose las lagrimas con el puño de su piyama.

Las llamas comienzan a crecer y terminan abrazando también la caja.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Tori.

-Yo también lo estoy.

…

-Muy bien… ¿y cómo te sientes?

-¿Qué cómo me siento? - me contesta Tori, que aun tiene la cabeza tirada hacia atrás en su silla. La clase ya término y todos salieron, pero ella aun esta en esa posición- siento como si me hubiera chocado un tren.

Me rio de la respuesta, porque por Dios, parece tan cierto. Ella termina riéndose también conmigo y finalmente se pone de pie.

-Me siento mejor, Cat. Como si me hubiera chocado un tren, pero mejor.

-Bien, porque todavía no hemos terminado aquí.

-¿Qué planes tienes?

-Piyamada… de nuevo, en mi casa.

-¡Es viernes! ¿No tienes planes?

-Claro que los tengo. Pasar la noche con una de mis mejores amigas viendo una comedia.

-¿Cuál es tu teoría respecto a eso?

-Demostrarte que la vida sigue. Te espero a las 9 en mi casa. Tú traes las palomitas.

-De acuerdo…

…

Mi mamá hoy ya mostro su preocupación respecto a todas las noches que Tori pasa en mi casa y las que yo paso en la suya. Pero le explique que era sobre un proyecto y ya no siguió insistiendo… después de todo no estoy mintiendo… este es mi proyecto, mi esfuerzo y hasta estoy estudiándolo.

-¿Qué película es? Y por favor dime que no es de Disney.

-¿Qué tiene todo el mundo contra las películas de Disney?

-Cat…

-Te encantara la que elegí, seguro la conoces y podemos cantar mientras la vemos.

-Cat…

-Nada de "Caaaat…"- imito su voz haciéndola reír- Hércules es genial y me encanta como cantan las musas… tu me recuerdas a una.

-¿A la gorda chistosa?

-¡Lo ves! Si viste la película y la recuerdas, la vamos a ver, te vas a reír con el Pegaso, y con las musas y con el tipo que tira fuego y se queda sin pelos.

-¿Hades?

-¡Ese! Ahora apaga las luces y trae las palomitas.

…

¡Debe de ser una broma! ¡Debe de ser una broma! ¡Debe de ser una broma! ¿Cómo es posible que Tori pueda relacionar a Hades con Jade, A Meg con ella misma y a Hércules con Beck?

¡¿Cómo?! No tiene ni pies ni cabeza. ¡No tiene!

-Es que no entiendes, Cat- me dice entre sollozos. Hace tiempo que puse en pausa la película y las luces de la sala ya están prendidas- Entiendo a Meg, ella solamente ama con todo su corazón y no lo puede evitar, y por no poderlo evitar se ve obligada a traicionar a Hercules, pero hasta da su vida.

-¿Qué?

-Y Hércules es tan perfecto ¿quién no quisiera estar con él? Y Meg es tan imperfecta, una simple mortal que ni siquiera puede evitar enamorarse, es tan injusto.

-¿Qué?

-Y Hades… ¿Quién se cree que es? Va por allí jugando con la vida de Meg porque la tiene como prisionera ¡Y lo sabe! ¡Sabe que Meg haría lo que sea!... Cat, haría lo que sea.

-¿Tori? Te das cuenta… que desde ese punto de vista… estarías diciendo que Hades está enamorado de Hercules ¿Verdad?

-Quizás lo esté.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh Vamos! Me puse a buscar todas las películas que había de comedia y tache todas las comedias románticas por miedo a que pasara justamente esto… y resulta que los enamorados tienen la impresionante capacidad de relacionarlo todo, ¡Todo! Con las personas que aman.

Y ahora tengo a una media latina llorando en el sofá de mi casa porque olvide las habilidades de super-enamorados que tienen estas personas. Voy a ponerme a llorar con Tori. Juro que lo hare, no puedo ser más inútil ¡Por Dios!

-¿Cat, estas llorando?

-Si…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque soy tan estúpida y no entiendo estas cosas- le digo y ya no me preocupo de contener mis lágrimas.

-¿Qué? No, por favor, no llores.

-No ¡No! Juro que lo intente, pero no entiendo estas cosas. No entiendo porque te enamoraste de Jade, no entiendo porque no lo puedes superar, no entiendo porque ella no te ama ¡No entiendo que es lo que tengo que hacer para que dejes de estar triste!

-Cat… no llores ¿sí? Te prometo… te prometo que ya no estaré triste…

-Mientes…

-No, no miento… mírame ¿sí?- me obligo a secar mis lagrimas y calmarme para ver a Tori- Cat, has hecho mucho por mí, y te juro que nada ha sido en vano. Me has ayudado a pararme y saber lo que quiero, y quiero superar a Jade, y creo que gracias a ti lo estoy logrando… solo que todavía me faltan algunos pasos por dar… pero estoy segura que los daré… es solo que… ame mucho a Jade, por muchísimo tiempo… y nunca recibí nada de ella, mas allá de su amistad… y está bien.

-No, no está bien. Yo sé que no está bien. Nada de esto esta bien.

-Si, Cat. Está bien… a veces uno ama… y es correspondido… otras veces uno ama… y duele… y está bien. No estoy arrepentida de haber amado a Jade… solo… quiero pasar la página.

-Yo dije eso…

-Sí, tú me lo dijiste- me contesta con una sonrisa y ya me siento mejor- y está bien, Cat. Yo entiendo que Jade quizás nunca me ame, y ya no quiero cambiar ese hecho, lo acepto. Así que… Ya no te preocupes ¿sí?

Creo que los roles se han invertidos un poco. Se supone que yo debería consolar a Tori, pero es ella quien parece consolarme a mí.

-Creo… creo que ya se lo que hare contigo- le digo, porque creo entender parte del problema. Tori tiene razón, ella amo mucho a Jade, pero Jade no la amo a ella de vuelta… entonces- Yo te amare.

-¿Qué?- me pregunta con una sonrisa.

-Yo… no entiendo muy bien esto del amor y estas cosas, de verdad, aun no las entiendo, pero tú eres una de mis amigas más importantes y… se que el amor que te puedo dar no es el mismo que sientes por Jade… o siquiera el mismo que esperabas recibir de ella. Sé que es un amor diferente, pero… te amare con todas mis fuerzas… de esta forma. Y te amare tanto, de esta forma, que se te olvidara por completo que Jade no te amo. Te amare tanto que se te olvidara todo, lo prometo. Seré tan densa con mi amor como tú fuiste al contarme todo lo de Jade… y créeme, eso sí que es denso- le digo riendo y ella también lo hace- ¿Me dejarías? Amarte, digo…

-Eso es… es muy dulce, Cat- me dice y se acerca a abrazarme en mi lado del sofá. Puedo escuchar que se ríe de mi ocurrencia y ya me siento mejor, más útil- gracias.

-De nada. Ahora… ¿crees que podemos terminar de ver la película?

…

No voy a mentir. Creo que soy una excelente… ammm amante no es la palabra… ammm soy una excelente "amadora de personas" Si, eso.

El principal objetivo era hacer sentir a Tori amada y querida y preocuparme que siempre estuviera sonriendo. Eso es lo que a mí me gusta que me hagan, así que eso hice.

Todos los días la abrazaba en la escuela y le decía que se veía muy linda, algo que no es mentira, ya que naturalmente Tori lo es.

También me aprendía un chiste nuevo para contarle en el almuerzo. Algunos chistes eran realmente malos, hasta Rex se quedaba sin palabras a veces, pero lo malo de los chiste también daba gracia.

Aparte cuidada de tener alguna golosina de repuesto… en caso de que Tori tenga una decaída por ver a Jade y Beck besándose, no le daba tiempo y la atacaba a caramelos y chocolates.

Otra cosa era que le escribía notas con palabras y dibujos en brillantina. Yo amo la brillantina ¿cómo eso no puede alegrar tu día? Y sé que le gustaban, porque siempre que encontraba una, sonreía. Como dije ¿A quién no podría gustarle?

Ustedes creerán que son pequeñas molestias, y nada mas… pero si algo he aprendido es que la felicidad esta en las pequeñas cosas que uno hace pensando que son enormes… y ya. Y no eran molestia para nada, me divertía mucho haciendo reír a Tori… aparte nuestra escuela nos preparaba para este tipo de cosas… entretener, y hacer reír es una forma de entretener ¿Verdad?

Ya en los últimos días, creo que Tori hasta me buscaba para que le contaras mis ocurrencias… y con lo mucho que yo amo hablar, esto era pan comido.

De verdad creo que ha mejorado, a veces sí, se pone un poco un triste, pero no le dura mucho… creo que se le pego mi idea de solo entristecerse lo necesario… quizás las ideas se te peguen… como el resfriado… eso sería muy útil ¿Me pregunto si alguien ya lo está estudiando?

-Parece que Tori ya no está enferma.

Me giro para ver quién me habla y es Robbie, junto con André, que traen sus bandejas de almuerzo.

-¿En…enferma? ¿De qué hablas?- le pregunto, actuando desentendida.

-De eso. Tori estaba enferma, tu nos lo dijiste ¿recuerdas? Cuando te preguntaba que le pasaba.

-Oh, si ¡Eso! Si…

-Sí, parece que está totalmente recuperada. Le dije que, cuando me enfermo, mi abuela me prepara una buena sopa de pollo y eso soluciona las cosas, seguro me hizo caso- comenta André, mientras me pasa una botella de agua y la pone en mi bandeja.

-Si… pollo… seguro- le digo, pero no puedo evitar reír, realmente es como si fueran realidades paralelas o algo así.

Los tres nos encaminamos a los merenderos, pero antes de llegar puedo escuchar algo que cada vez escucho más seguido y que realmente no sabía que extrañaba tanto: La risa de Tori.

-Sí, mucho mejor- comenta alegre André, mientras los 3 vemos como Tori ríe a carcajadas con Sinjin y Beck. Jade esta a su lado, también riendo, y no puedo evitar pensar que esa, también, es una muy buena señal.

Robbie y André ya se están acercando a los merenderos, pero yo prefiero quedarme un rato más en ese lugar. Desde aquí puedo ver como ellos se suman a las risas de los chicos y hablan con Tori también. Es una bonita escena, y se parece más a lo que estaba acostumbrada. De repente el recuerdo de la Tori Zombie parece muy muy lejano.

Veo que Tori mira hacia los costados, cerca mío, seguramente buscándome…hasta que finalmente me ve… y es cuando me sonríe enormemente… y yo…

Yo…

Yo no puedo evitar sentir que, de repente, mi corazón ha comenzado a latir muy fuerte.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor<strong>

Seguramente han notado que les llego la notificación de actualización y no estaba el cap 2. Fue porque actualice sin que el cap estuviera listo, sin querer. Mi error, lamento los inconvenientes… pero el capitulo no estaba listo… y ahora lo está.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, si es así, **te invitare a que me dejes un review**, unas pequeñas palabras de tu parte, sean las que sea, **me motivan muchísimo. **Es realmente la mejor forma que tienes de agradecer si te gusta mi trabajo.

Si no te gusto, por favor, también, **dejame un Review** explicándome en que crees que pueda mejorar, sin ninguna bronca, todo bien, nosotros siempre queremos mejorar y leyendo críticas es un buen modo.

Y eso, que espero actualizar pronto este fic ;)

Nos leemos, y que tengan buena semana.


	3. Avaricia

Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

><p><em><strong>Avaricia<strong>_

_La avaricia es de naturaliza ruin y perversa que nunca consigue calmar su afán; después de comer sigue teniendo hambre_

* * *

><p>Tori está mucho mejor ahora. De hecho creo que está mucho mejor de lo que nunca ha estado antes. Realmente, pareciera que brillara y que todo lo que está a su alrededor se iluminara.<p>

¿Han visto como un lugar de repente es más bonito solo por tener algo que lo embellezca aun más? O mejor dicho ¿Han visto como un lugar es más bonito solo porque una persona está allí?

Pues así de bien esta Tori.

El día comienza muy bien y tranquilo en la escuela, pero cuando ella aparece y habla y se ríe y camina por ahí y te mira y sonríe… es como que todo es muchísimo mejor.

Incluso hablar con Jade ya no parece un gran problema para ella. Lo sé, porque he estado muy atenta a las interacciones que tienen ambas y ya casi parecen ser las mismas de siempre. Tori le ha vuelto a discutir y contestar como antes y puedo reír de los chistes de Beck aun cuando él esta abrazando a Jade.

Pero sé que aun me necesita. Suele darme unas pequeñas miradas de vez en cuando, cuando la pareja está junta. Yo le sonrió ampliamente y le doy mi pulgar arriba, entonces ella vuelve a sonreír y sigue en la plática… ¡como si nada! Estoy tan orgullosa de ella.

No digo que haya superado a Jade por completo, pero definitivamente esta mejor, y que ella este mejor me hace muy feliz, como ya dije, ella es mi amiga y la amo.

-Hey- la saludo sentándome a su lado en el merendero.

-Hola, Cat- me devuelve con una sonrisa. Realmente, todo es mejor, más colorido o yo que sé.

-Ten- le digo mientras le extiendo una pequeña bolsa.

-¿Qué es?- me dice mientras la recibe, pero al abrirla ya sabe de qué se trata- ¿gomitas?

Eso es algo que no he dejado de hacer. Traerle pequeños presentes a Tori que animen su día… solo por si acaso llega a tener algún bajón, puede comer algo dulce y seguro se sentirá mejor.

Por allí escuche que cuando te baja la presión es bueno comer dulces. No sé si la presión tiene algo que ver con el estado de ánimo, pero por si acaso, me asegurare que la presión de Tori este ok. También se que muchos dulces pueden hacer daño, así que no quiero que su presión suba demasiado… solo lo necesario para que se sienta bien. No quiero verla de nuevo triste y… ¿ya les dije que todo es mejor cuando esta cerca y sonríe? Pues… también quiero que eso se mantenga.

-Cat, ya te lo dije, estoy bien- me dice, y es cierto. Lleva semanas intentando convencerme que ya superó a Jade y que todo está bien, y le creo, de verdad que si, esto es solo por si acaso y porque me gusta hacerlo.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero… ¿Es que no te puedo regalar dulces?

-Claro que puedes, Cat. Es solo que no quiero que gastes dinero en mí… ya hiciste mucho.

-Pero está bien, me encanta la cara que pones cuando te los regalo, pareces contenta.

-Lo estoy, pero créeme que lo seguiré estando sin tus dulces.

-¿No te gustan?

-¿Qué? No, claro que me gustan- se apresura a contestar- pero no quiero que me… ammm mimes tanto.

-¿Mimarte?- digo y me rio.

Es que mimar me recuerda mucho a los bebés, y si, Tori lloraba como uno por Jade, pero solo eso, no parece un bebé… aunque quizás si la este mimando, pero como algo que le haces a una persona que quieres para que se sienta mejor-entiendo… ¿entonces ya no quieres que te… mime?

-Ammmm…

-Hola chicas ¿Qué hacen?- pregunta André sentándose en el merendero con su bandeja, seguido de Jade y Robbie.

-Mimaba a Tori- contesto, porque al parecer era lo que estaba haciendo.

-Haces bien, sino la bebé se pone a llorar- contesta con gracia, Jade.

-¡Eso es justo en lo que estaba pensando- le digo y me sonríe.

Tori también le sonríe, pero con esa sonrisa que tiene especial para cuando Jade viene a molestarla… ¿sonrisa sarcástica? ¿Irónica? ¿Burlista? Bueno, una de esas… que significa lo contrario a que le dio gracia, es decir, no le dio gracia.

-Ja ja, muy chistoso, Jade- contesta, y eso definitivamente es sarcasmo.

-¿Quieren ir a Nozu a la salida?- pregunta Robbie, mirándome solo a mí.

-No podemos- le contesto- quede con Tori para que me explicara un poco de las clase de artes, tenemos un examen pronto y no entiendo unos temas.

-¿En arte?- me pregunta extrañada, Jade- Cat, tú eres buenísima en esa clase, siempre lo fuiste.

-Sí, pero no entiendo los temas nuevos y necesito que me lo expliquen, son algo confusos.

-No es tan difícil, Cat- contesta Tori mientras come.

-Eso lo dices tú, porque si lo entiendes.

-Cat, siempre fuiste la mejor en esa clase, más que Vega. Es decir ¿Qué puede entender ella del arte?

-Tori entiende bastante y realmente estoy perdida en estos temas. Yo tampoco sé que pasó.

Y eso también es verdad, una desesperante verdad. Cualquiera diría, con solo ver lo mucho que me cuesta enfocarme en algo, que mis notas son bajas o que tengo problemas educativos… pero no, de hecho mis calificaciones son bastante decentes y tengo notas sobresalientes en varias materias.

Artes era una de esas materias. Me encanta, de verdad, de verdad, de verdad me encantan. Cada nueva obra que nos muestran, por más fea o linda que me parezcan, es "algo" y quizás sea difícil de explicar, pero ese "algo" fue lo que su papá… o mamá… o autor, escultor, pintor, como quieran llamarle, intentó plasmar. Es fascinante para mí descubrir que es lo que quisieron decir. Realmente es una materia muy entretenida y he aprendido muchísimo de ella. Y creí que la entendía pero… de repente deje de entenderla y me veía a mi misma muy perdida en lo que hablaba el profesor.

Esa clase solo la comparto con Tori este año, y estoy muy agradecida por eso, ya que si bien al principio ella no parecía de la más destacadas en la materia, comenzó a comprenderla muy bien luego. Me explicó su punto de vista sobre algunas corrientes que me parecieron muy acertadas y de repente… se fue, así como si nada, todo lo que creía saber de arte se evaporó de mi cerebro, como dicen.

Me sentía un poco torpe de no poder ubicarme, en lo que yo considero, una de mis materias, pero estaba realmente feliz de tener a Tori para que me las explicara, así que supongo que no es el gran problema.

-Okeeeey ¿y qué tal mañana?- vuelve a preguntar Robbie.

-Tampoco podemos- vuelvo a contestar por ambas- me ofrecí a ayudar a Tori con una composición para la clase de música y tenemos turno para ocupar la sala de instrumentos mañana por la tarde, después de la escuela.

-Ninguna de la dos toca realmente un instrumento- comentó Jade, mirándonos a ambas.

-Yo toco el piano- contestó Tori, indignada.

-A medias- la corrigió Jade.

-Y por eso tiene que practicar- le digo como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Sí, está bien, pero… ¿Por qué irías tu?- me pregunta André.

-Pues alguien la tiene que escuchar y darle su opinión ¿verdad? aparte así es como que devuelves un favor por otro favor, estamos a mano- sigo diciendo con naturalidad mientras le sonrió a Tori y esta asiente.

…

-Entonces para encontrar "X" debes pasar este 5 que esta sumando, restando el resultado, que es 12 ¿Entiendes?

-Sí, claro que entiendo, esto es fácil, lo que no entiendo es que hago para encontrar el ángulo que falta con esa fórmula… y porque ponen "a" en vez de "x"- le contesto a Tori y suspiro con cierta frustración.

Las matemáticas nunca, nunca, nunca han sido mi fuerte, pero me las ingenio, o por lo menos lo hacía. Y esto que estamos viendo ahora es del cuatrimestre pasado, estoy segura, y estoy segura también que sabía hacerlo, aprobé los primeros exámenes, solo que ahora le agregan otras formulas más complejas… pero nada más. De verdad, odio las matemáticas… pero creía que las entendía un poco… y ahora me siento como si realmente necesitara que me lo explicaran todo de vuelta.

Vuelvo a mi hoja e intento despejar X, pero solo me lleva unos cuantos segundos contemplando la ecuación, cuando me doy cuenta que olvide todo lo que me había dicho Tori ¿Cómo puede ser?

-Ammm ¿Tori?- digo hablando bajito, estamos en clases y las de matemáticas siempre son algo silenciosas.

Toco su codo con mi mano y la mantengo agarrada hasta que me mira.

-¿Si, Cat?

-Ammm ¿Qué debía hacer con "x"?- le pregunto y temo que me regañe, pero me sonríe de nuevo.

-¿Qué no te lo acabo de decir?- me dice pero no es un regaño, más bien solo curiosidad- debes restar el 5 con el resultado.

-Oh, entonces X es igual a 7.

-Sí, así es.

-Bien ¿y qué debo hacer ahora?

Entonces Tori deja de lado su cuaderno y se acerca más a mí. Con su lápiz comienza a señalar algunas figuras en mi libro y me explica. ¡Dios! cuanta paciencia me tiene, sería una maestra sensacional… aunque Tori es muy buena y fácil de comprar, seguro aprueba a todos sus alumnos y estos la amarían… ¿y cómo no hacerlo? Ella sería como esas maestras que sus alumnos se enamoran y le traen manzanas… o por lo menos eso hacen en las películas.

-…Entonces agarras ese resultado y lo multiplicas por el resultado de este lado…- me sigue explicando, esta vez mirándome para ver si la voy siguiendo y yo asiento, entonces vuelve su vista a mi libro y sigue señalándome cosas.

Yo también vuelvo mi vista al cuaderno unos segundos, pero luego nuevamente me vuelvo a fijar en ella y es que ¡Por Dios! esos anteojos le quedan muy curioso, gracioso… ammm no, no es "graciosa" la palabra, la hacen ver más… no lo sé, creo que le quedan realmente bien.

Tori es realmente muy linda, no entiendo como Jade no pudo fijarse en ella. Su cara de concentración, mientras habla, es realmente fascinante y cada tanto sonríe y sus cachetes se elevan, haciéndola ver más bonita aun.

Cuando yo sonrío se me marcan unos pequeños hoyuelos, yo amo mi hoyuelos, pero Tori no los tiene, me pregunto si alguna vez los tuvo. Quizás los tuvo pero por estar demasiado tiempo triste por Jade, desaparecieron…

¿Cómo se forman los hoyuelos después de todo? ¿Te hacen ver más bonita tenerlo o no tenerlos? Yo siempre creí que mis hoyuelos al sonreír me hacían ver mejor… bueno no, de hecho solo pienso que sonreír hace ver a las personas más lindas y ya… pero Tori no tiene hoyuelos y es realmente muy linda… todo el tiempo. Concentrada, riéndose, enojada… hasta triste, Tori es linda todo el tiempo sin importar de que estado este.

-… y por eso el resultado te dará numero negativo aquí ¿entiendes Cat?- termina diciéndome y me mira… con una sonrisa… y con eso disipa mis dudas, Tori es muy linda todo el tiempo, pero lo es aun mas cuando sonríe.

-Si… si… es decir, no, perdona- sacudo mi cabeza un poco y vuelvo a poner atención al libro- me vuelves a explicar esta parte.

-Sí, aquí es cuando factoreas esta parte para que el resultado pueda ser multiplicado por este lado y… ¿qué estás haciendo?- me pregunta y supongo que se refiere a ¿por qué mi lápiz esta picando su mejilla?

-Nada, solo… quería comprobar algo... nunca pensé que una chica podía verse tan linda solo por concentrarse, es todo- le digo mientras retiro mi lápiz de su cara y ella vuelve su mirada al cuaderno, pero deja de hablar ¿Dije algo malo?

Pienso en esto por unos segundos pero luego ella sonríe y dejo de preocuparme

-Entonces… ¿Me explicas de nuevo esta parte?

…

-Cat… guarda tu peraphone…

-Guárdalo ya…

-Cat, el profesor te está mirando.

-Viene para aquí.

-¡Cat!

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó ya cansada. No me puedo concentrar en lo que estoy escribiendo si están todo el tiempo susurrando y llamándome como si estuviera haciendo algo que…

-¿Señorita Valentine?

Levanto un poco mi vista y puedo ver al profesor justo enfrente mío, tiene sus brazos en forma de jarra y apoyadas en su cintura y me mira feo… ¿Qué hice ahora?

-¿Si?

-¿Está jugando con su teléfono de nuevo?- me pregunta muy severo y yo bajo mi vista a mis manos, donde puedo ver que mi peraphone está con la pantalla encendida, abierta en un chat.

-No…- contesto, porque vamos, es la verdad. Lo tengo justo en mis manos, pero no estoy jugando, estoy chateando, que es diferente… ammm las dos cosas son divertidas para mí, pero no necesariamente por estarte divirtiendo estás jugando ¿verdad?

Yo me divierto mucho ensayando en las obras para la escuela, pero eso no me hace estar jugando en ellas, me las tomo muy en serio… no es como que algunas personas no se tomen muy en serio los juegos, hay quienes se lo toman tan en serio que los juegos dejan de ser divertidos… pero supongo que cada uno juega como quiere jugar.

-Señorita Valentina, tiene el teléfono justo en sus manos.

-Sí, pero no estoy jugando.

-¿Y qué está haciendo?

-Chateo con Tori- digo con naturalidad. En esta clase solo estoy con Robbie y André. No hace falta que chatee con ellos porque los tengo a mis costados, pero Tori está en clases de historia, esa clase también la tengo yo, pero solo con Jade.- y es muy en serio.

-Se estaba riendo hace unos segundos.

-Oh sí, es porque me contó que a Sinjin le tocó actuar de árbol cantante, pero antes de eso hablábamos sobre historia, sobre las guerra ¿ve? Muy serio.

No hay nada más serio para mí que las guerras, eso es 100% serio y triste. Hay otras cosas que son serias y divertidas, serias y felices, serias y desesperantes, serias y académicamente correctas. Pero las guerras son serias y tristes, y de eso me contaba que iba la clase de historia, Tori.

Ella también cree que las guerras son tristes, pero cree que a lo largo de la historia fueron necesarias. Yo no creo lo mismo y de eso discutíamos, bueno no discutíamos, discutíamos, como cuando ella discute con Jade, discutíamos por tener diferente puntos de vistas… bueno si, cuando Jade y ella discuten es porque tienen un punto diferente de vista… pero mis discusiones con ellas son divertidas.

De hecho, todas las cosas referidas a ella son divertidas. No sabía que Tori era tan divertida, curiosa y graciosa. Solía pensar que era una chica más seria y centrada, no que eso no esté bien, solo que para alguien tan inquieta como yo, no son cualidad que realmente llamen mi interés... Pero Tori, ahora, tiene toda mi atención, sus puntos de vistas y pensamiento son interesantes, por más que no esté de acuerdo con la mayoría de ellos.

Mi mamá suele decirme que cuando yo hablo sobre la música, las obras, las actuaciones y el helado, entre otros temas que me gustan mucho, es como verme brillar, como si de mis ojos salieran chispas. Es curioso, pensé, pero ahora creo que lo comprendo mejor.

Cuando Tori habla de algo que realmente le gusta, por más que a veces no lo entienda, es fascinante verla defender sus gustos… hace que quiera entenderla para saber el porqué de las cosas… por más que sea algo tan serio como las guerras en la historia.

-Ajam- me dice el profesor, enarcando una ceja- entonces quiero pensar que termino su tarea y por eso cree que esta en tiempo libre como para "chatear" de asuntos "serios" con su amiga.

-Sí, eso creo- contesto asintiendo, pero no me cree. Lo sé, porque tomó mi libro y lo está revisando.

Yo solo puedo sonreírle mientras me llevo mi peraphone al pecho, esperando su reaccion. Estoy muy segura que las nuevas oraciones en francés están bien hechas, segura, segura, segura.

Pero al parecer, que esté bien hecha la tarea que acaba de dar no significa que me vaya a felicitar. El profesor mira mi cuaderno y luego me mira a mí varias veces, pero no dice nada. Luego deja mi libro en mi pupitre de nuevo y murmura algo por lo bajo mientras se aleja.

¿Lo hice enojar?

-Waw… realmente te saliste con la tuya- me dice André mientras le mando a Tori un mensaje explicándole porque me tarde en contestar. No es que me lo haya preguntado o algo así, solo que no quiero que piense que me enoje con ella por pensar diferente sobre las guerras, no soy como Jade… ammm, no soy como Jade…

¡Esperen! ¿André dijo algo?

Veo a mi amigo y este me sonríe, le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-¿Perdón, me repites?- le pido.

Si fuera Jade o Robbie, no haría esa pregunta, suelen molestarse y ofenderse respetivamente si notan que no les pongo atención… lo cual es tonto, es decir ¿Cuántos años hace que nos conocemos? ¿Todavía no saben cómo funciona mi cerebro? Pero André y Beck si saben… o por lo menos no parecen molestarse por repetirme las cosas… y con Tori no… bueno ella… ella es difícil de "no escuchar", supongo.

-Que te saliste con la tuya- me repite André y esta vez sí lo escuche bien-¿Habías terminado toda la tarea? Era muchísimo. Nosotros aun vamos por la cuarta oración… y son como veinte.

-Sí, bueno, es que en las anteriores clases también quería chatear con Tori, pero conozco lo molesto que el profesor es con su "política de cero tolerancia con los peraphone en clases" así que me imagine que si demostraba ser buena alumna y terminaba la tarea, no habría problema.

-¿Tu… mejoraste solo por querer tener tiempo… para usar tu peraphone?- me preguntó Robbie con algo de incredulidad.

-Básicamente- le contesto, haciendo un poco de memoria e intentando recordar desde cuando me volví tan buena en francés.

No es que me costara, pero supongo que sí es un gran cambio que termine la tarea antes que los demás.

- La nécessité de la mère de l'invention- termino concluyendo.

-¿Qué?

Pero antes de contestarles siento a mi peraphone vibrando en mi mano, con un mensaje nuevo de Tori explicándome el porque ella cree que el profesor Vinci tiene algo en contra de PeraInc.

Yo sonrió antes esto y ya quiero escuchar mas sobre esta conclusión, pero recuerdo que aun no les explique a los chicos que dije y sería realmente maleducado de mi parte atender a mi teléfono antes que las personas que me hablan cara a cara… eso me enseñaron en casa y mi madre se preocupo de criar buenos hijos.

Así que miro a André y Robbie que aun esperan mi respuesta y sonriendo les contesto la única conclusión a la que llegue de esto:

-La necesidad agudiza el ingenio.

…

-Come on skinny love, just last the year. Pour a little salt, we were never here. My my my, my my my, my my my my my…

- Told my love to wreck it all, cut out all the ropes and let me fall. My, my, my,my, my, my,my, my, my, my…

Me rio un poco, porque la voz de Beck sigue pareciéndome curiosa para esta canción.

-¿Qué?- me pregunta él con una sonrisa, pero sabe que es porque no lo está logrando.

Llevamos un poco más de una hora ensayando esta escena en el caja negra y, aunque yo no actuó en la obra, creo que necesitaremos unas horas más.

Beck me pidió ayuda con una canción que le exigieron cantar en la obra, la misma en la que esta Tori y Jade desde hace tiempo. No falta mucho para que se estrene.

Recuerdo que Tori audicionó para el papel que ganó Beck. Raro ¿verdad? Pues no tanto, en esta escuela no es tan raro que un chico logre conseguir el papel de una mujer en la obra y que una mujer logre el papel de un chico, pero vamos, si era Beck el que también audicionaba, Tori no iba a tener oportunidad… y así fue. Beck les ganó el protagónico a todos, inclusive a los de años superiores. Realmente se le da bien esto, más que bien, sensacional, más que sensacional, se le da… ammm… increíblemente sensacional.

Pero en fin, que Jade logró obtener el papel que ella quería, la de la novia del personaje de Beck y Tori también consiguió otro papel dentro de la obra, debido a que a director le gusto su audición, solo que no tanto como la de Beck.

Yo ni siquiera audiciones, ya que si bien, amo actuar, estaba aun terminando la anterior obra escolar, en la cual era la protagonista, y estaba en un proyecto de cortometraje con Robbie, no tuve tiempo, pero como en esta escuela siempre hay alguna obra por venir, creí que no era el gran problema, estaría en la siguiente y listo.

-Es que la canción está muy alta, mi voz no es tan aguda- se excusa.

-Tu voz si es muy aguda, a veces parece la de una chica… ammm una chica con voz un poco ronca, pero la de una chica en fin- le digo, recordando aquella vez que lo escuche cantar con Tori en una obra y definitivamente parecía la voz de una chica… o un niño.

-Cat… mi voz tiene que sonar más grave que la de Jade en la canción.

-Uhhhh ese si es un problema. A la par de mi voz, tu si puedes sonar más grave, pero a la par de Jade… ammm…

-Sueno como un niño ¿verdad?

-Más o menos.

Lo veo bufar mientras mira hacia arriba.

Siempre vi a Beck como un chico muy apasionado por sus cosas. Como Tori con la música, solo que lo suyo es la actuación. Siempre suele estar hablando de los sentimientos de los personajes y como los comprende y como buscan ser comprendidos, yo entiendo lo mismo... supongo que por eso somos tan buenos en esto. Pero definitivamente yo manejo mejor el medio ammm ¿musical? Bueno, como sea, que se nota que Beck quiere hacer bien su trabajo y cuando algo no le sale… practica por horas. Y Beck es uno de mis mejores amigos, así que encanta estoy de ayudarlo.

-Cat, no terminaremos hoy con esto ¿podrías ensayar conmigo mañana después de clases?

-Ammm mañana no puedo, quede con Tori para ir de compras.

-Oh, está bien ¿pasado mañana?

-Tampoco puedo, Tori me explicara matemáticas.

-¿El viernes?

-Hare con Tori el proyecto de artes.

-¿El fin de semana?

-Depende.

-¿De qué depende?

-De a qué hora me digas.

-¿A qué hora puedes?

-Ammmm ¿el domingo a eso de las 10?

-¿De la mañana?

-De la noche.

-¡¿Qué vas a hacer todo el fin de semana?!

-Ya había hecho planes…

-¿Con Tori?

-¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Adivine- me termina diciendo con una sonrisa, mientras se para y busca su peraphone que había comenzado a sonar. Veo que mientras lee el mensaje, que supongo recibió, me mira y se ríe.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto curiosa.

-Nada, nada- me contesta y escribe algo, luego guarda el teléfono en la mochila y se acerca a mí de nuevo- bueno, ya que estarás ocupada toda la semana ¿te parece si nos quedamos a practicar hoy?

-Claro.

-Bien. Comienza desde la parte en que nos quedamos y yo intentare sumarme. Quizás logre que mi voz contraste mas aquí, y quizás debamos bajar unas escales desde el principio, posiblemente así sea más fácil.

-Sí, bajar unos tonos te resultaría más fácil… de acuerdo, veré de bajar mi voz un poco, también.

-bien…

Llevábamos solo unos 10 minutos ensayando cuando escuchamos que la puerta del salón se abría. Ambos volteamos a mirar como Jade y Tori entraban.

-¡Hey! -Nos saludo a ambos. Inmediatamente bajo del escenario y me acerco a mis amigas.

-¡Hey, Tori, hey Jade!- las saludo con entusiasmo. Llevaba ya un buen rato a sola con Beck así que ver otros rostros supongo que es algo refrescante- que bueno que están aquí, nos pueden escuchar y dar su opinión.

Adoro cantar, claro que adoro cantar, pero si hay algo más que adoro solo de cantar, es cantarle a alguien más. Y Tori es cantante, será tan emocionante que nos dé su opinión. Sé que lo estamos haciendo muy bien, seguro le gusta… ¡Oh! Y puede quedarse con nosotros y ayudarnos también y…

-No podemos, Cat- me corta Jade, mientras le da unas llaves a Beck- solo vine a dejarle unas cosas a Beck. Ya nos estamos yendo a Nozu con los demás.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, es que Robbie quería ir a Nozu desde hace semanas y hoy le pareció una buena idea- me explica Tori- le mande un mensaje a Beck para que vayan con nosotros. Sabía que estaban juntos ensayando, así que él te podría decir, pero me dijo que se quedarían hasta tarde practicando y que no podrían acompañarnos.

-¡¿Hiciste qué?!- le pregunto molesta a Beck, pero este solo sonríe… y no entiendo porque estoy molesta tampoco, es decir, es verdad, quede con Beck en ayudarlo toda la tarde, y eso no es ninguna molestia para mí en absoluto, pero… no sabía que Tori y los demás iban a ir a Nozu.

-Si, Cat quedó en ayudarme hasta tarde hoy porque estará muy ocupada durante la semana. No creo que nos desocupemos temprano, porque realmente necesito su ayuda, así que no podremos unirnos luego, pero… diviértanse.

-Claro- le aseguró Jade, depositando un rápido beso en sus labios y encaminándose hacia afuera del salón.

Tori levantó su mano a forma de despedida y, con una última sonrisa a ambos, salió también.

-Bien ¿en que habíamos quedado?- siento decir a Beck y volteo para ver como este sube de nuevo al escenario y toma algunos papeles donde llevábamos haciendo algunas anotaciones.

Puedo ver como sonríe mientras me acerco a él, me mira y su sonrisa se hace más grande.

-¿Molesta?- me pregunta, y es cuando caigo en cuenta que tengo el rostro muy serio.

-No… no, es solo que… supongo que ya estoy algo cansada- razono, no tengo ningún motivo para estar molesta con Beck ¿verdad?

-Podemos parar si quieres… y… podemos alcanzar a Tori aun…

-No, está bien… necesitas practicar ¿verdad? – me resigno sentándome en el suelo de madera del escenario.

-Sí, te necesito Cat- me dice Beck poniendo un puchero gracioso que me hace reír y sentándose en frente mío- aparte así también… Tori respira un poco.

Me concentro en las hojas por unos segundo, hasta que algo en mi cabeza me dice que lo último que acabo de escuchar no está del todo bien, o no tiene ningún sentido, o me estoy perdiendo de algo… y habitualmente siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo, pero no me quiero perder de algo que tenga que ver con Tori… y lo que acaba de decir Beck tiene algo que ver conmigo… y menciona a Tori.

-¿Perdón, que?- pregunto, al darme cuenta que no puedo dejar ir ese comentario.

-Ya sabes, que Tori pueda descansar un poco… de ti.

-¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?!

-Cat… ¿no crees que últimamente estas siendo un poquiiiito "abarcadora" con Tori?

-¿Abarcadora?

-Sí, veras… con los chicos hemos empezado a notar que estas muy, pero muy, pendiente a Tori. Y estas todo el tiempo haciendo planes con ella, llevándola de acá para allá y pidiéndole favores… y también haciéndole favores que inclusive no te pide.

-Es normal, somos amigas.

-También eres mi amiga y la amiga de Jade y nunca te vimos tan "atenta" a donde estábamos, o que estábamos haciendo… inclusive parece molestarte cuando Tori pone cierta atención en otros.

-Eso no es cierto.

-La otra vez te las ingeniaste para que Tori no ayudara a las animadoras con su entrada y te ayudara a ti con los coros de una canción… que casualmente era el mismo día, a la misma hora, en que las animadoras le habían pedido su ayuda…

-¿Ca… casualidad?

-Cat… yo sé que no te estás dando cuenta, pero creo que estas sofocando un poco a Tori. Y quizás para una personas tan hiperactiva como tú, no signifique nada, pero Tori es diferente.

Beck me está mirando con esa expresión que le pone a Jade cuando le explica que la chica que acaba de hablar con él no significa nada… entonces se que me está explicando algo que seguramente es cierto… ¡pero es que no es cierto!

Yo no estoy sofocando a Tori ¿verdad? Es decir, si, últimamente pasamos mucho tiempo juntas y cuando no estamos juntas me la paso chateando con ella o llamándola por teléfono, pero eso hacen las amigas ¿verdad? Aparte Tori nunca me dijo nada sobre estar cansada o no querer seguir haciéndolo… ¿y por qué? Si es muy divertido. Pasar tiempo con Tori es muy divertido. Estoy segura que las dos la pasamos bien…

Aunque me intente convencer de esto, no puedo evitar pensar que quizás Beck tenga razón, pues no dejan de aparecer, en mi cabeza, varias situaciones en la que aleje a Tori de los demás para que me acompañara a hacer algo… o que sin ningún motivo, más que saber de ella, le mandaba mensajes, aun cuando sabía que estaba ocupada… inclusive le pedía que me ayudara en las tareas cuando ella ya tenía demasiadas por hacer.

¡Oh por Dios! soy una mala amiga, una muy mala, egoísta y pesada. ¡Me he vuelta densa! ¡Estoy utilizando a Tori como si fuera mi nuevo juguete favorito o crayones nuevos!… y esos después se gastan muy rápido y desaparecen. ¡Dios, no!

-¿Todos ustedes se dieron cuenta?- le pregunto, ahora preocupada, a Beck.

-Sí, más o menos, no es como que costara trabajo enterarse- me contesta este, pero la cálida sonrisa que me está dando me tranquiliza.

-¿También… también Tori? ¿Ella te dijo algo?

Al hacer la pregunta no puedo evitar imaginarme una escena en la que Tori le dice a los chicos algo así como "No sabes lo pesada que es Cat; Dios, Cat está de nuevo mandándome mensajes, que densa; voy a cambiarme de escuela para no tener que saber de nuevo de Cat; Cat es tan torpe para las matemáticas, si sigo explicándole moriré del aburrimiento"

Dios, hice que Tori me odiara. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? es verdad. Hago que Tori pase mucho tiempo conmigo, realmente la estoy molestando todo el tiempo.

-No, Cat. Tori no dijo nada- me contesta Beck, mientras me pone una mano en el hombro y me lo refriega un poco. Me hace sentir mejor y aunque me siento triste… y estúpida, intento darle una sonrisa- Tori parece encantada de complacer todo lo que le pides.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, pero no olvides que así es Tori… puede que le moleste pero ella no lo va a demostrar. Mírala con Jade- sigue explicándome Beck- Jade le hace la vida imposible, y si bien siempre discuten, Tori está allí para ella.

-Si- contesto recordando todo lo que se sobre porque Tori podría soportar más de la cuenta a Jade- Jade es tan estúpida.

-¿Q…que? Pensé que adorabas a Jade.

-¡Si, la amo! Es mi mejor amiga- contesto rápido.

-¿Y por que la llamaste estúpida?

-¿Eh?

-Dijiste "Jade es tan estúpida"

-¿Cuándo?

-Hace unos momentos…

-No, no es cierto.

-Sí, hace unos segundos cuando- comienza a decir, pero veo que me frunce el ceño y luego sacude su cabeza- da igual, mejor sigamos ¿sí?

-Claro.

…

Bien, se supone que esto es fácil ¿verdad? Solo debo dejar de hacer lo que venía haciendo y así Tori no se sofocara conmigo.

Si antes la buscaba, ahora ya no lo hago; Si antes le mandaba mensajes, entonces ya no lo hago; Si antes me sentaba a almorzar solo con ella, entonces ya no lo hago; Si antes le pedía ayuda con la tarea, entonces ya no lo hago.

Ven ¿Fácil?...

Fácil decirlo, porque hacerlo es otra cosa totalmente diferente. Por Dios, muero por saber como esta, como salió el ensayo de su obra, si tuvo alguna otra recaída por Jade… y si de verdad, de verdad, de verdad no me extraña… ¡Porque yo la extraño un montón!

Y solo he pasado los 5 días de esta semana cancelando todos los planes que teníamos y evitando estar muy cerca de ella o ser cargosa o hablarle de mas, pero han sido los 5 días mas difíciles, aburridos y largos de… no lo sé ¿todo el año?

Y no puedo recordar, por más que lo intente, como era mi comportamiento habitual antes que me vuelva tan pesada.

¿Fue antes de que me contara que le gustaba Jade o fue antes que me dijera que la había superado o fue antes que todo eso?

La Cat Valentine de antes de eso no es muy diferente a la que soy ahora ¿verdad? Entonces quizás siempre fui una pesada y nunca me di cuenta hasta ahora…

No, no, no es eso… creo que si bien antes siempre estaba muy inquieta por todos y por todo, en este último tiempo solo me concentre en Tori… y esperen un momento, yo no soy pesada, ni densa, ni sofoco a nadie… bueno, aparentemente solo a Tori, pero desde hace muy poco… y ahora ya no lo hare mas.

Me está comenzando a doler la cabeza…

-¿Qué tienes?- me pregunta Jade y yo ya no disimulo mi cansancio y frustración, lo he tratado de disimular toda la semana.

-Nada, solo... echo de menos a Tori.

-¿Cat?... ella está justo allí- me dice y señala unos merenderos alejados de nosotras, en los que puedo ver a Tori charlando con unos compañeros.

Parece feliz, está riendo y conversando animadamente con los chicos… y por alguna razón esto me hace sentir más… triste.

¿Es que de verdad no me extraña? Quizás si era una pesada molestia todo este tiempo y le da gusto ahora que la dejara en paz. De hecho, ahora que lo recuerdo, ella no protestó ni pregunto el porqué cancele todos los planes que teníamos, quizás realmente si fue un alivio alejarse de mí.

-¿Quieres que la llame?- me pregunta Jade y yo niego con la cabeza, concentrándome en los cuadernos nuevamente.

Sigo sin entender matemáticas, y como no le puedo pedir a Tori que me explique, le pedí ayuda a Jade… y realmente ayudó, tiene unos métodos más… ammmm amenazadores para que una persona aprenda. Es realmente muy diferente a cuando Tori me explica las cosas con una sonrisa, pero supongo que es igual de eficiente.

-Bueno, no hará falta, viene para aquí.

-¿Qué?

Pero entonces levanto la mirada y veo que Tori se acerca a donde estamos.

-Hola chicas ¿Cómo están?

-Ha sido un lindo día hasta que viniste.

-Muy graciosa, Jade, también me da gusto verte.

Con todas mis fuerzas intento concentrarme en mi cuaderno, dibujando algunos garabatos donde van los resultados, porque realmente no tengo idea de cómo hacer los ejercicios, pero no quiero hablar con Tori, si ella está feliz lejos de mí, pues bien. Entonces mejor que este lejos de mí y de todo lo que yo pueda decir. Si ella es feliz y no me extraña, entonces yo también lo soy y tampoco la extraño...

Genial, ahora estoy molesta y tampoco sé de dónde sale eso…

-¿Cat?- me llama y levanto la vista ¡Demonios! Me distraje.

-Hey… Tori… no te había visto… hola…- digo y desvió mi vista a Jade, que me levanta una ceja, pero gracias al cielo no dice nada.

-Sí, bueno… ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, bien… terminaba la tarea de matemáticas- contesto y las tres vemos ahora mi cuaderno y noto que los garabatos que estaba haciendo realmente son grandes… hermosos dibujos, de hecho… pero definitivamente no son los resultados de los ejercicios.

-Ammm ¿quieres que te ayude?- se ofrece.

-¿Qué? No, no… estoy bien, solo… me divertía un poco dibujando, ya sabes, me distraigo con facilidad y no puedo estar todo el tiempo pensando en los números sin dibujar un poco.

Cierro el libro de actividades y lo pongo en mi mochila. Siento dentro de mí, cierto malestar y estoy muy segura que es solo porque Tori está cerca, es un entrevero de estar triste y molesta.

Y sé que Tori no es así, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme sobre qué piensa de todo esto, y porque no me ha buscado en toda la semana… y algo en mi me dice que ella cree que soy pesada, y boba y tediosa y alguien a quien siempre necesitan que la ayuden. ¡Y no! No soy así.

¡No necesito a nadie!

-¿Segura? Tengo libre después de clases, te puedo explicar matemáticas si quieres. Se nota que estas teniendo problemas con…

-¡No! No tengo ningún problema, estoy bien- digo y no hace falta que mire la cara de Jade, con la de Tori me basta para saber que conteste idiotamente.

¿Por qué estoy tan molesta? Yo no soy así, y sé que Jade y Tori saben que no soy así, porque ahora se están mirando como preguntándose entre ellas "¿Qué me paso'" y eso no hace más que molestarme más. Necesito salir de aquí y… respirar… o patear algo.

-Me tengo que ir, llego tarde- les digo y tomo mis cosas, parándome. Escucho como Tori intenta decir algo, pero no la dejo- ¿Por qué mejor no te sientas, aquí, con Jade? Seguro la pasas mejor. Adiós.

…

¿Debería disculparme?...

Suspiro mientras cierro mi casillero y comienzo a creer que si debería disculparme.

Sé que soy de temperamento más bien dócil y alegre, pero cuando algo me molesta es igual de difícil evitar que lo demuestre… y aun no sé porque echo de menos a Tori al mismo tiempo que me molesta que trate conmigo… es raro.

Pero si, conteste mal y casi la hago quedar mal frente a Jade que es una persona a quien Tori tiene cierta atención especial… aunque tampoco dije alguna mentira, seguro la pasa mejor con Jade que conmigo, por eso estaba enamorada de Jade. Seguro que si ella era quien le mandaba todos los mensajes, o la abrazaba todos los días, o hacia planes con ella, seguro que hubiera estado encantada y seguro que la extrañaría si se aleja.

Tori SI quiere a Jade cerca. Ella no es tan molesta, ni pesada, ni densa y entiende de matemáticas y de arte, de arte Jade sabe muchísimo y seguro tendrá puntos de vista diferente a los de Tori.

Ambas son muy interesante, de verdad chicas interesantes, seguro que discutirán mas entretenidamente de lo que yo jamás podría y…

¿Por qué estoy llorando? ¡Esto es ridículo!

Me dirijo rápidamente al baño y mojo una pequeña toalla de mano que siempre llevo. Cuando quedo conforme con como luzco de nuevo, me miro al espejo. Mi reflejo parece muy triste ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué estas triste, Cat?- le pregunto al espejo.

Algunas personas consideraran esto algo tonto, pero no lo es. Hablar con uno mismo es una de las cosas más brillantes que se les pueda ocurrir. Yo creo que la mayoría de las personas tiene problemas y no saben qué hacer porque nunca hablan con ellos mismo, y por eso no saben que es lo que quieren en realidad. Suelo hablar mucho conmigo, de noche, para contarme a mi misma como fue mi día. Lo juro, me entero de cosas que no sabía que sentía en esos momentos… y ahora de verdad, de verdad, de verdad necesito enterarme de que me pasa.

-¿Por qué mejor no tomas tu peraphone, pone tu lista de música y encuentras la que más vaya con cómo te sientas?- me contesta el espejo, que en realidad soy yo… y que en realmente tuvimos una buena idea.

¿Ya dije que amo la música? Pues lo repito, la amo. Y nada me entiende más que la música, muchas veces puedo llegar a comprenderme mejor solo por escuchar a alguien más que siente lo mismo y lo expresa cantando, en este caso.

Si uno está triste, busca consuelo en las canciones triste, si uno está alegre escucha canciones alegres, si uno está enojado, escucha las canciones que escucha Jade.

Salgo del baño, sacando de mi mochila mis auriculares rosas y los conecto a mi peraphone. Como no sé qué es lo que siento, pongo el aleatorio y comienzo a pasar canción por canción, hasta que finalmente encuentro una que me simpatiza, pero no la conozco del todo e intento recordar porque la tengo en mi lista.

Y no es hasta que escucho un "my, my, my, my my, my, my" que recuerdo a Beck ensayándola conmigo.

Ammmm es una buena canción, pero no llego a entenderla del todo. Beck intento explicármela, pero realmente hay varias estrofas que no le veo el sentido.

"Le digo a mi amor que lo destruya todo" "que corte las cuerdas y me deje caer" "mio, mio"

-My, my, my, my, my, my- comienzo a cantar, mientras camino por el pasillo a la salida.

"Vamos amor egoista ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?"

-My, my, my, my…

Algo me toma del hombro y me sobresalto, demonios, ya casi lo tenía.

Me giro y veo a Tori que me mira seria. Rápidamente me quito los auriculares. Quizás me estaba hablando y no la escuche. Detesto cuando eso sucede, hablarle un montón a alguien y luego resulta que no te estaba escuchando nada porque tenía tapados los oídos.

-Perdona, estaba escuchando música ¿me dijiste algo?- le pregunto .

-Ammm no, te vi y quise… hablar contigo- me dice y viéndola recuerdo todo lo que paso hoy… siempre me impresiona el poder que tiene la música en las personas, pero nunca me voy a dejar de asombrar. Realmente estaba muy metida en lo que escuchaba… y ahora que vuelvo a "tierra" creo que le debo una disculpa a Tori.

-¡Oh, sí! Tori, escucha… yo… lamento haberte contestado como lo hice hoy en los merenderos, no sé que me paso, de verdad.

-Oh, eso… si, descuida, Cat, no pasa nada.

-Bueno… será mejor que me vaya- digo, porque ya se está haciendo tarde y no queda nadie en los pasillos. Hoy no me vienen a buscar y debo volver caminando. Comúnmente le pediría a Tori que me acompañe, ya que vivimos de pasada, pero… no quiero sonar como una molestia ¿recuerdan?

Me doy vuelta y comienzo a caminar, pero entonces me toma de la muñeca y hace que la mire. Algo se remueve en mi estomago y nuevamente me invade ese sentimiento extraño de hoy, solo que esta vez solo es triste, ya no estoy molesta. La canción me ayudo a elegir un solo sentimiento, supongo.

-¡Cat! Escucha... ¿Podemos hablar? ¿Ahora?

-Ammmm- miro hacia la puerta y luego hacia Tori, de verdad parece también triste y por la forma de no soltar mi muñeca creo que de verdad lo necesita- seguro…

-Yo… ¿me estas evitando?

-Sí… ¡es decir! no… es decir, no lo sé…

-¿No lo sabes?

-Es… complicado, Tori.

-¿Hice algo mal?- me vuelve a preguntar con tristeza.

-¿Qué? No, totalmente no, tu eres perfecta, bueno, no, no perfecta, eres bastante imperfecta, de hecho, pero para mí como que si eres algo… perfecta, creo… y no… no hiciste nada malo… yo soy la que hice todo mal.

-No… no entiendo. ¿Por qué me evitas? ¿Por qué cancelaste todos nuestros planes? ¿Por qué ya no me saludas y me abrazas?

-¡¿y porque no dijiste nada cuando lo deje de hacer?!

-Porque… no lo sé… creí que… ya te habías hartado de mí- me confianza y no lo puedo creer

-¡Por Dios, no! Yo soy la que tengo miedo de que te hartes de mi y sufras un empache.

-¿Eh?

-Mira, yo…- me llevo una mano al frente e intento pensar un poco las cosas. ¿Por qué simplemente no le digo a Tori la verdad? Ella es una chica muy inteligente, seguro se tomara todo con madurez y arreglamos esto como una chica madura y yo. Quiero mucho a Tori y la extraño aun mas, no es justo ni para mí ni para ella lo que estoy haciendo, ella es una buena amiga… esto es estúpido- Tori, Beck me dijo... bueno, el me hizo notar que últimamente estaba muy "abarcativa" contigo.

-¿"Abarcativa"? ¿Esa palabra existe?

-Supongo… la cuestión es que tenia razón y realmente estaba siendo muy densa y abarcaba todo tu tiempo ¡y te juro que no lo notaba! Y luego…

-¿Y luego?

-Y luego… tuve miedo de que realmente te hartaras de mi… ya sabes… por ser tan "abarcativa"… no quería que te diera "empache de Cat".

-Ya veo… y por eso decidiste… ¿evitarme?

-Si…- le termino diciendo con pena mientras asiento- no quería volverme un problema para ti.

-Cat… tu "nunca" te convertirás en un problema- me dice mientras ahora me toca los hombros con ambas manos- y no eres "abarcativa"… bueno, si, un poco- termina admitiendo y ríe.

-Lo lamento.

-Descuida, no me molesta, en serio. Me encanta pasar tiempo contigo, somos amigas ¿cierto?

-Cierto… pero… me prometes que si te cansas o te hartas ¿me lo dirás?

-No creo que me pueda cansar de ti, Cat. Eres la persona más dulce y tierna que conozco.

-¿Y soy interesante?

-Mucho.

Y con solo eso siento que todas mis preocupaciones respecto al tema se van. Claro que no soy densa o pesada, ¡yo lo sabia! Soy genial, divertida, entretenida y, según Tori, muy interesante. Puedo molestarla cuando quiera… ammm mejor no la molesto tanto, solo lo necesario… solo por si acaso.

-Y… ya que aclaramos este malentendido… ¿Me puedes dar un abrazo? Realmente los extraño.

¡Oh por Dios! dijo que extrañaba mis abrazos. Yo extrañaba abrazarla. Sí que me tenía en cuenta y me extrañaba, solo que tenía miedo de molestarme, igual que yo. Para ser una persona tan inteligente, Tori es tan tonta a veces ¿Cómo va a pensar que me molesta?

Sin esperar más nada, extiendo mis brazos y la tomo fuertemente, chocando mi cara de costado contra su pecho y cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Dios ¡como extrañaba esto! Tori es tan suave y huele tan bien… y puedo sentir como se ríe mientras también me abraza.

El abrazo se extiende un poco, pero supongo que es porque es un abrazo que vale por todos los abrazos que no le di en la semana. Todavía no me suelta y aunque hay mucho silencio en el pasillo, no puedo evitar sentirme muy feliz en esa posición, me gustaría estar más tiempo así.

Puedo sentir como Tori suspira ampliamente para luego mover un poco su cuerpo y sin soltarme aun, deposita un sentido beso en mi cabeza, me hace cosquilla y me rio. Me alejo un poco y la miro, también sonríe

-Así que soy perfecta ¿ah?- me pregunta con gracia y me siento un poco avergonzada por la pregunta, porque sí, yo dije eso, pero fue un descuido, me salió sin que lo pensara bien.

-Algo así- le contesto.

-Hey, no quiero interrumpir el hermoso momento de reconciliación que están teniendo- Ambas volteamos a ver a Jade que se acerca a nosotras- pero Sikowitz quiere comenzar con los ensayos cuando antes y yo, desocuparme cuanto antes.

-Claro, claro- contesta Tori y me suelta, girando su cuerpo hacia Jade.

Automáticamente, cuando toda la atención de Tori se pone en hablar con Jade, mi cuerpo siente el frio que deja no sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, y me pide a gritos que la vuelva a abrazar… y lo haría, pero parece muy seria discutiendo.

-¿Cat? Me tengo que ir, pero… nos vemos el fin de semana ¿sí?- me dice y no espera mi respuesta, se va hablando con Jade.

Supongo que es normal, ustedes saben, Tori estuvo mucho tiempo enamorada de Jade, por más que diga que la supero, es normal que le preste más atención y se vaya con ella…

No entiendo que le ve a Jade, de todas formas. Esta todo el tiempo enojada, su cabello no es tan bonito, le gustas esas películas sanguinarias que Tori odia, siempre esta de mal humor, siempre viste con el mismo color… es hasta aburrida si lo piensan… bueno, no… Jade definitivamente no es aburrida. Pero no entiendo que le ve Tori.

Si, tiene talento, pero yo también lo tengo, canto mejor y estoy muy convencida que le hubiera ganado el papel en la obra sin ningún problema. También bailo mejor y se hacer malabares… Jade no sabe hacer malabares ¿Quién es más divertida entonces?

Y si, Jade es muy linda, pero yo también lo soy. Somos… bellezas diferentes, pero también soy linda… sí, soy un poco más bajita y si, no tengo las boobies que tiene Jade… diablos, quizás a Tori le gustan mucho las boobies, y en eso sí, Jade me gana.

También escuche hablar de lo mucho que a Tori le gustan los ojos de Jade… eso es algo que tampoco puedo cambiar. Jade tiene los ojos muy claros, yo marrones oscuros… y sé que existen lentes de contactos de colores, pero no me gustan como le quedan a las personas, y esa vez que me puse unos para el film de Beck me molestaban bastante… supongo que en eso también me gana Jade.

¡Pero Jade es tan estúpida! Vamos ¿Cómo no se puede fijar en Tori y hacerla sufrir tanto? Si yo tuviera solo la mita de atención que Tori le puso a Jade seria la persona más feliz del…

¿Eh?...

¿En qué estoy pensando? Jade, es mi amiga, la amo, no es estúpida, solo no le gusta Tori… lo cual es estúpido porque… ¿a quién no le gustaría Tori? ¿Verdad?…

-¡Oh por Dios!- digo en voz alta mientras me fijo de nuevo en mi peraphone y veo el nombre del título de la canción que estaba escuchando, mientras un montón de imágenes comienzan a cruzar mi cabeza, todas con Tori y como me hacía sentir cuando estaba cerca de ella.

Inclusive puedo sentir a mi corazón latir más deprisa solo por recordarla sonreír… hace un momento, cuando me preguntaba, aun abrazada si yo creía que ella era perfecta.

Y Tori no lo es, pero de alguna forma para mi si, y todas las canciones que he estado escuchando últimamente tienen una letra parecida y alegre y solo puedo pensar en Tori cuando las escucho y lo preocupada que estaba de caerle mal, y como todo el tiempo buscaba el contacto con ella y como todo parece ser de colores cuando ella esta y como hace unos momentos envidia a Jade por tener boobies y ojos claros y la atención de Tori y me comparaba con ella porque…

-¡Oh por Dios, me gusta Jade!

No, no… esperen…

-¡Oh por Dios, me gusta Tori!

¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer?

¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!

Espera, espera, espera ¡Espera!

No entres en pánico todavía… no me gusta Tori, es mi amiga, la quiero como amiga. ¿Verdad?

Es decir, si, ella es muy linda y tiene una hermosa voz que me hace sentir como en casa, verla y escucharla es de mis cosas favoritas, pero eso no quiere decir que me guste.

-¡Rayos!

Y si, siempre parezco estar ansiosa por saber de ella y espero encontrármela en todas partes y cuando no la encuentro es algo desanimante, pero nada más… y cuando si la encuentro es como estar muy despierta… no es como si mi corazón saltara de contento por… sí, eso hace.

-¡Rayos!

Y si, debo admitir que paso mucho tiempo pensando en ella y relacionándolo todo con ella, pero también pienso en Jade, Beck, Robbie, André y demás… algunos minutos por lo menos.

-¡Rayos!

No, espera, prueba de oro. Si de verdad me gustara Tori de ese modo, de ese particular modo, no importa cómo me haga sentir cuando la tenga abrazada y muy cerca de mi rostro… ¿querría besarla?

Nunca se me ha pasado la idea de besar a Tori en los labios. Y si, ya he dicho que ella es muy linda y tiene una sonrisa encantadora. Pero nunca se me ocurrió pensar en besarla. ¿Lo ven? No me gusta.

Solo imaginarme parada allí, con Tori en frente y que ella se acerque, tomándome de la cintura y mirándome fijamente a los ojos, mientras acaricia mi mejilla con la mano y cierra sus ojos, acercándose más a mí y su cálido aliento choca en mi cara antes de sentir sobre mis labios sus…

Y mis manos se van a mi estomago porque siento como si algo aleteara allí muy emocionado y… ¡oh no! No las mariposas en el estomago.

-¡Rayos!- digo por ultimo tapándome la boca, porque imaginarme a Tori besándome, hizo que de repente mis labios se sientan muy sensibles y… ¡Rayos! Deseo hacerlo.

Tengo miedo, tengo miedo, tengo miedo. Esto es demasiado, demasiadas emociones por un día. Y se supone que es viernes y que mañana sábado y que no hay escuela y que podre descansar tranquila sin ninguna preocupación y de repente ¡Bang! Me gusta mi mejor amiga.

-¡Rayos!

Siento que unos pasos se acercan por los pasillos y puedo ver a Tori, que al verme, sonríe y mi corazón se enloquece en mi pecho.

-Oye, Cat me preguntaba si querrías venir con nosotros a…

-¡No!- le grito señalándola con un dedo. Ella me mira confundida pero vuelve a hablar.

-Solo decía que quizás…

-¡No!- vuelvo a decir mientras me alejo caminando hacia atrás. Tanteo la puerta de salida y la abro- ¡No!- vuelvo a repetirle mientras con pasos apresurados salgo de la escuela- no, no, no, no, no, esto no puede estar pasando.

Pero sé que si, sé que es verdad. Siento esa emoción e incertidumbre cuando conozco a alguien que de verdad me gusta y que deseo que sea mi novio y no parar de besarlo… pero este no es un chico al que este conociendo… ¡Es Tori!...

¡Tori!

-¡Rayos!

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor.<strong>

La canción que menciono en todo el capitulo es **Skinny Love** de **Birdy.**

Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, es que edite muchas veces este capítulo porque no me gustaba como quedaba, y como verán es muy largo, así que tardaba bastante tiempo.

**Espero subir el próximo muy pronto.**

¿Y que dicen? **¿Le va gustando?** Espero que sí. Ya saben, si les gusta, **dejen un comentario**, por más pequeño que sea me anima enormemente :P

Y eso, que espero leernos pronto.

Que tengan buena semana ;)


	4. Ira

Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

><p><strong>Ira<strong>

_La ira: un acido que puede hacer más daño al recipiente en el que se almacena que en cualquier cosa que la que se vierte._

* * *

><p>No es que no me guste la biblioteca de mi escuela, adoro todo de mi escuela, pero hasta yo se que esa biblioteca no es realmente una… ammm biblioteca.<p>

En todas las películas y series que he visto, siempre cuando hablan de una biblioteca se refieren a un lugar enorme, gris o marrón oscuro, con varias mesas y muchos, muchos, muchos, estantes de libro, donde hay una señora en la entrada con unas gafas que te recuerda cada tanto que no debes hacer ruido.

Bueno… eso no se parece en nada a la "biblioteca de mi escuela"… y necesito una biblioteca de verdad, así que busque biblioteca en mi peraphone y filtre por la más importante que haya en Hollywood y esta… esta sí que es una biblioteca.

Entro por la enorme puerta marrón, como les dije, parece que esta es de esas bibliotecas marrones y no grises, y el lugar es realmente muy bonito, no es tan colorido como mi habitación o mi escuela, pero es bonito de otra forma… de la forma en la que me recuerda a Tori, creo… si, definitivamente tengo que traer a Tori aquí. Seguro estaría maravillada con las enormes baldosas de marfil, y los enormes ventanales, y esas hermosas pinturas en las paredes. Seguro podemos hablar y discutir sobre arte, me pregunto que pensara Tori respecto a esa…

¡Dios! ¡Lo estoy haciendo de nuevo! ¡Basta!

Tomo con más firmeza lo que traigo en las manos, para que de alguna forma eso me haga centrar en lo que vine a hacer.

Y… okey, lo admito, no tengo ni idea de cómo hacer lo que vine a hacer. Quizás la señora esa, que aparece en las películas con gafas y mal humor, pueda ayudarme. Es su trabajo ¿verdad?

Me acerco a una especie de mostrador muy grande, que parece muy caro y muy bien trabajado, no puedo evitar recordar los muebles viejos y costosos de mi abuelo, pero este realmente brilla, como todo en el lugar. No hay nadie aquí, pero puedo ver que atrás del mostrador hay una puerta, que seguramente lleva a una cabina, que no debe ser muy grande… supongo.

Hay encima del mostrador una campana pequeña, suspendida como si fuera un adorno de algo pegado a la superficie. Brilla mucho y llama totalmente mi atención. Supongo que la idea es tomar ese cordón y hacerla sonar ¿verdad?

Y eso hago. Esta produce un suave sonido que me trasporta mi cabeza a navidad, cuando todo el mundo está con esos cascabeles y todo brilla y hace frio y los enormes abrigos y los regalos. Vuelvo a tocar la campana varias veces mientras rio, recordando mi último regalo de navidad.

Me pregunto si podre comprarle algo a Tori para navidad que la ponga igual de feliz, tanto que sonría mucho y quizás así consiga que tenga hoyuelos en su mejilla, eso sería tan lindo.

Mis pensamientos se detienen cuando una mano tapa la mía, evitando que siga tocando la campanita.

-¿En que le puedo servir a la encantadora damita?

Levanto mi vista siguiendo la mano y luego el brazo hasta que finalmente me encuentro con el portador de esa voz.

-Uhhhh, lindo- digo, porque es la verdad, el chico que tengo en frente es realmente lindo.

Es rubio, tiene ojos verdes, diferentes a los de Jade, y su cuerpo parece muy atlético… Tori no es tan atlética, es más bien delgada sin más… aunque ahora que lo recuerdo tiene excelentes notas en clase de Educacion física, y si tiene unos pequeños bíceps y algo marcada la cintura. Las leggins deportivas le quedan realmente bien. Como el jueves que fue con una de color oscuro y una remera sin magas turquesa… el turquesa también le queda realmente bien, hace que su tono de piel se marques mas y…

¡Demonios! Hasta la relaciono teniendo un chico lindo en frente. Sera mejor que me apure con esto.

-Ammm, busco a la señora con anteojos, encargada del lugar.

-¿La… señora con anteojos?

-Sí, esa mujer que siempre le está diciendo a los chicos que deben guardar silencio y que sabe de los libros.

-Sí, bueno… aquí no tenemos a esa… mujer.

-¿No?

-Nop… en este lugar yo soy el encargado de orientar sobre los libros… y aunque no le guste a las personas…decirles que deben guardar silencio.

-¿Tu… tu eres el encargado?

-Más o menos- me contesta con una sonrisa, y creo que debería venir más seguido a las bibliotecas- ahora… ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Si bueno… veras… estoy enamorada.

-¿Fe…licidades?...

-No, es terrible, mira- le digo mostrándole el libro de los sietes pecados y el amor. Él lo toma mirándolo con curiosidad.

-No entiendo.

-Necesito hablar con la autora de este libro.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque ella sabe todo lo que me está pasando y es grave! Y seguramente ella podrá ayudarme a hacer que acabe.

-¿Qué?

-¡¿Eres sordo?!

-Baja la voz- me pide con una sonrisa y yo asiento, así da gusto que te den órdenes.

Veo como el encargado se dirige a una computadora a su lado… Dios, suena tan mal decirle así, siempre que pienso en un "encargado" y más aún "de biblioteca" o cosas relacionadas con leer y polvo, lo que menos se me viene a la cabeza es la imagen de alguien tan joven y… lindo.

¡¿Lo ven?! No me gustan las chicas. Este "espécimen masculino" también llama mi atención… ¡Y es chico! No soy gay, claro que no soy gay… solo… Tori me parece linda, no es la gran cosa, me han parecido lindas otras chicas y estoy segura que otras chicas también piensan que yo soy linda… Tori lo piensa, siempre me lo dice…

Ammm…

¿Qué tan linda pensara que soy? Espero que mucho porque yo creo que ella sí que lo es… bastante. ¡Dios! Solo verla dan ganas de abrazarla y llenarla de besos… besarla en los labios debe ser muy emocionante ¿Me pregunto cómo besara? Seguro que bien, como podría besar mal… aunque mejor si besa mal, yo podría enseñarle. Tendríamos largas lecciones de besos, no me importaría en absoluto… podríamos también lecciones de caricias y besos juntas.

Los chicos a veces son algo torpes con la manos, pero no me importaría que Tori aprendiera como tocarme y besarme al mismo tiempo y también podríamos¡OhPorDiosSoyGay!

-Ammm ¿Encontraste algo? Mmmm ¿Señor?

-Por favor, no me digas señor, me haces sentir como si fuera un anciano- me dijo el chico terminando de ver su computadora y mirándome nuevamente- dime Andrew.

-Andrew… ¿encontraste algo?

-Sep. Encontré la información de la autora del libro y de este. La última edición se hizo en el año 1867, aquí en Estados Unidos, Manhattan.

-Excelente ¿Y sabes dónde puedo encontrar a la autora?

EL chico hizo una leve pausa y luego me miró confundido antes de sonreír, le devuelvo la sonrisa porque es lo que comúnmente hago cuando recibo una, pero en realidad no entiendo y se lo hago saber.

-¿Qué?

-Ammm a menos que la autora haya descubierto el elixir de la vida… dudo que siga con vida.

-Oh… demonios, tienes razón… ¿Entonces qué hago?

-No es tan grave, descuida y…

-¡¿Qué no es tan grave y que descuide?! ¿Tienes idea por lo que estoy pasando?

-Ammm nop.

-¡Estoy enamorada de mi mejor amiga! ¡Quien no es solo una chica! ¡Es Tori!

-Baja la voz…

-Lo siento- digo, buscando un tono más bajo- ¡Quien no solamente es Tori! ¡Sino que Tori estaba enamorada de mi otra mejor amiga! ¿Así está bien el tono de voz?- preguntó antes de seguir y el chico asiente- bien… ¡Y ahora detesto a Jade! Jade es mi otra mejor amiga ¡Porque tiene todo la atención de Tori! ¡Y yo odio detestar a Jade, la amo, es mi amiga! ¡Pero no puedo evitar estar celosa de ella! ¡¿Qué amiga siente envidia de su mejor amiga?! ¡Y según el libro todo empeorara! ¡Me pondré gorda!

-¿Qué?

-Sí, gorda. Y no solo eso, estaré enojada… y triste ¡Al mismo tiempo! Y yo detesto esos sentimientos… aunque bueno no, son sentimientos y todos los sentimientos tiene algo de belleza… ¡Pero yo no quiero estar enojada con Tori! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!

-Yo…- dice el chico viéndome con cara de no saber que decirme- creo que… no deberías tomarte el libro tan a pecho- terminó hojeándolo un poco.

-¿Qué?

-Todas estas cosas que escriben sobre "el amor" o como conseguirlos… o lo practico que es, son… basura.

-No son basura, yo me he sentido tal cual ese libro dice y estoy muy segura que luego también me sentiré así…y debo detenerlo.

-¿Por qué?

-¡¿Por qué?! ¿Cómo y que por qué?!

-Estas subiendo la voz de nuevo.

-Los siento ammm ¿Cómo y que por qué?

-Mucho mejor. Mira, este libro no te va a decir nada sobre el amor… eso es algo… que simplemente vives.

-¿Ah sí?

-Si.

-¿Estás enamorado?

-¿Yo?

-Sí, tú.

-Claro

-Ammm ¿Seguro?- Okey, no me esperaba esa respuesta.

-Cien por ciento.

-Bien, entonces me vas a decir, que en este tiempo que has estado enamorado, no has sentido envidia, pereza ammm ¿Me prestas el libro?- le pido, porque no recuerdo los demás título y el chico me lo devuelve- bien, si ammm… ¿lujuria, avaricia, gula, soberbia e ira? ¿ah? ¿ah? ¿ah?

-Sí, lo he sentido… supongo.

-¡¿Y aun así quieres que no me preocupe?!

-Mira… te estas tomando el libro muy literalmente.

-¡No me estoy tomando el libro muy literalmente!... ¡Ni siquiera sé lo que "literalmente" significa!

-Quiere decir que te estas tomando tal cual las cosas están escritas aquí… y ni siquiera es un buen libro. No lo hagas caso.

-¿Pero y entonces que hago?- no quise sonar dando tanta pena como acabo de sonar pero… pero de verdad estoy preocupada.

Esto es complicado, más de lo que comúnmente estoy dispuesta a tratar y… realmente no estoy acostumbrada a tratar temas muy complicados… y si los trato, siempre intento que alguien me ayude o me escuche, pero ahora no tengo a nadie porque estoy segura que por más cuidadosa que me vuelva, puede terminar escapándose el nombre de Tori o de Jade y… no sé por qué pero no quiero que los chicos se enteren de esto… es… es… ¡es muy grande!

Y no sé cómo resolverlo… y todo el tiempo tengo esa sensación de estar en problemas y de haber hecho algo malo, pero no, no hice nada malo ¿verdad? Yo no hice nada…

-¿Te estas por poner a llorar?- siento que me dice el muchacho y eso es ridículo…

-No…- le contesto, pero ahora que lo pienso-… bueno, sí.

El chico se ríe, y no sé si sentirme enojada o animada por eso, pero luego rodea la mesa y se pone a mi lado.

-Este no es sitio para que una bella damita se ponga a llorar. Ven, acompáñame. Ya necesitaba un respiro.

-¿Y lo libros?

-Ñe… han estado allí por años, seguro pueden cuidarse solitos por unos momentos.

…

-Okey… lárgalo.

El chico se sentó en un merendero de piedra, en lo que parece ser el patio de la biblioteca, es realmente muy lindo y luminoso y tiene mucho verde y los arboles le dan una sombra fresca y…

Nota mental: Traer a Tori aquí.

-¿Largarlo?

-Parece que te has venido guardando muchas cosas, y pareces simpática, por lo que supongo tienes buenos amigos… pero también parece que no le dijiste nada de lo que te pasa.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?

-Entraste a una biblioteca a exigirle al encargado que te de la dirección de una autora muerta para poder hablar del amor…

-Cierto… pero- le digo, analizando nuevamente al chico- ¿tú que puedes saber sobre el amor?

-¿Yo? No mucho…- me dice aun manteniendo su humor.

-¿Y de que me va a servir contarte?…. Necesito un experto.

-Pues, no, no soy un experto pero… te puedo escuchar… y tú puedes… largarlo.

Hay algo que no termina de cerrar en esto… ¿desde cuando un completo desconocido se muestra tan amable de en medio de la nada cuando tienes una crisis existencia? No puede ser bueno si es gratis ¿verdad?

Quizás es uno de esos secuestradores que te engatusan y luego te desmayas… "engatusan" haha tendría sentido conmigo porque yo me llamo Cat… "Encatusan" ¡No, basta! Concéntrate. Si es un secuestrador, entonces estoy en peligro…

Ammm ¿En peligro en un ambiente tan tranquilo como este rodeado de personas que parecen disfrutar de sus tareas?... okey… quizás no me quiera secuestrar… aparte yo lo busque primero ¿cierto?

Además su idea… no suena mal… hace semanas que sé que estoy enamorada… bueno, enamorada no… ¿No, verdad? En fin. Hace semanas que "se" que me gusta Tori. Y siempre que alguno de los chicos se me acerca tengo ese miedo de estropearlo todo…

A decir verdad, sí. Un completo desconocido es una buena idea. No puede juzgarme, no puede reconocerme… no lo volveré a ver nunca más en la vida a menos que vuelva a esta biblioteca… es lo mejor que tengo desde hace semanas.

-Supongo que ese suspiro es para hacerme saber que te has dado por vencida- me dice ¿Es adivino o algo así o me he vuelto predecible?... por favor que sea lo primero- Bien. ¿Por qué mejor no me hablas de… Tori? ¿Cierto?

-Si… Tori.

-Es una chica ¿cierto?

-¿Conoces un Tori hombre?

-Si

-Oh… okey… si, es una chica. Una de mis mejores amigas.

-¿Eres gay?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!

-Okey, okey, solo preguntaba. Relájate. Entonces… no eres gay pero te gusta una chica… okey, suena convincente.

-Si… me gusta Tori.

-¿Qué tanto?- me pregunta con curiosidad y dudo de seguir esta charla, pero luego me sonríe ampliamente y vuelvo a sentir como sale un suspiro de derrota de mí.

-Mucho.

-¿Qué tanto mucho?

-¡No lo sé!… ¿Hay alguna especie de medida con "que tanto te gusta una persona"? … ¿pesa?- preguntó lo último con cierta preocupación.

-No, no pesa… bueno, si- me dice riendo- Te gusta esta chica Tori, tanto como para solo verla y pensar "Es muy bonita"

-Es muy bonita.

-O tanto como para verla y pensar "Se vería muy bonita en mi cama"

-Esto es una mala idea, mejor me voy- digo porque lo último me pareció algo grosero y… no es que no haya imaginado que sería lindo despertar a la par de Tori, y tenerla conmigo antes de dormir y que me abrazara o yo la abrazara. Pero estoy segura que este chico no se refería a eso. No soy tan lenta.

-No, por favor. Lamento si soné… mal intencionado. No era a lo que me refería- se disculpa y lo miro con curiosidad- ammm bueno, si es exactamente a lo que me refería… pero es que estoy acostumbrado a tener este tipo de conversaciones con… otros chicos. Déjame corregirme ¿sí?

-De acuerdo…

-Te gusta tanto como mirarla y pensar "Se ve muy bonita" "Se vería muy bonita en mi cama" o "Seria muy bonito tenerla de novia"… o todas esas juntas- termina lo último.

Pienso en el asunto un poco y como ya dije… Tori si es muy bonita… y si, imagine lo de tenerla en la cama, pero definitivamente no en ese sentido… no… no he pensado en eso todavía, porque… bueno… he visto a Tori en bikini varias veces… pero como amigas y verla ahora como otra cosa es… no sé, sentiría que me estoy aprovechando o algo… y no es que yo no sienta esas cosas… en mi vientre pero… aún es muy pronto para eso, aun no.

Y sobre lo de tenerla de novia… pues… si, lo he pensado… pero solo un poco… solo como que si ella fuera mi novia podría besarla todo lo que quisiera y mirarla todo el tiempo y tomarle la mano y quedarme en su casa o ella en la mía y dormir juntas e ir por helados la dos sola y decirle lo linda que se ve todo el tiempo y… bueno, si… pensé en lo de novia, pero como un sueño muy muy muy lejano en caso de que este mundo sea perfecto… pero no lo es… ir al cine juntas y que ella pagara las palomitas ¡Bueno, ya!

-Si es solo "Se ve bonita" no estas enamorada ni te gusta tanto, solo te parece linda y ya- me explica el chico, y creo que es porque estuve mucho tiempo pensando y no respondí- si es "Se vería muy bonita en mi casa" solo le… tienes ganas. Ahora, si tus pensamientos con ellas ya fueron un poco más allá pues… entonces te gusta mucho… mucho bastante.

-Creo que… si… me gusta mucho bastante…

-Bien… entonces ya está- me dice dando una aplauso y poniéndose de pie- ve y conquístala.

-¡¿Qué?!- o sea… ¡¿Qué?!- ¡No!

-¿Por qué no?

Levanto mi dedo índice y abro la boca convencida de que van a salir un montón de excusas, que aplastarían el ridículo consejo que me acaba de dar… pero…

-Ahp… aphs… amh… pero no… atmm…

-¡Oh Si! Qué tonto fui, claro, por eso…

-¡Eso es sarcasmo!- le contestó enojada, reconociéndolo. Tantos años con Jade traen sus frutos.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices a tu amiga?... a ver qué pasa.

-¿A ver qué pasa? ¿A ver qué pasa? ¡Va a rechazarme!

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¡Las dos somos chicas! ¡Es complicado!

-Tu amiga es lesbiana.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Tu dijiste… allí adentro, que a tu amiga… le gustaba tu otra amiga… aparentemente que el que tú seas una chica no es un impedimento… y eres una muy linda. No creo que sea problema.

Dice lo último caminando nuevamente hacia la biblioteca, y no puedo evitar desesperarme.

-¡Espera, espera!- le digo tomándolo del brazo- nunca lograre conquistar a Tori… ¡Ni siquiera sé si eso es lo que quiero!

-La quieres a ella ¿No?

Nuevamente esa necesidad de saber que tengo que decir muchas cosas, pero nada sale ¿Cómo hace eso?... ¿O me lo estoy haciendo yo solita?

El chico me vuelve a sonreír y yo le suelto el brazo, dejando que se vaya.

-¡Tengo miedo!- le gritó con la esperanza de que vuelva y que con eso me ayude, no me importa si doy un poco de pena con ese comentario… ¡Es verdad! Tengo miedo… y ni siquiera sé de qué.

-¡Todos lo tenemos al principio! ¡Así es como se supone que se siente!- me contesta sin detener su caminar.

-Pues… pues… pues… ¡Esto apesta!

-¡Ya estas entendiendo!

…

¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Es ridículo! ¡Es ridículo! En toda mi vida jamás me he tenido que ver en la posición de "conquistar" a alguien… y no voy a comenzar ahora.

¿Conquistar a Tori? Pffff

Tori está enamorada… o estaba enamorada… pero seguro sigue sintiendo algo, por Jade. ¡Jade! Mi otra mejor amiga. Ella intento conquistar a Jade… y falló, y luego se sintió terrible.

No, no, claro que no… eso de conquistar no es lo mío… tampoco lo de ser rechaza y… y… y… aparte yo ni siquiera quiero conquistar a Tori.

¿Para qué?

¿Para que estemos juntas? ¿Cómo novias? ¿Ella y yo? ¿Solo ella y yo?

Da miedo de solo pensarlo porque… porque ¿Que hare? ¿Qué se supone que haga para entretener a una "Novia Tori"? y sí, yo sé que puedo ser muy divertida, pero no tanto, no soy tan divertida como para que Tori quiera pasar mucho tiempo conmigo… solo ella y yo.

Sería una novia pésima, una cita pésima… tendría toda la razón del mundo para rechazarme. ¡No! Me muero si me rechaza… ¡Ay Dios! ¿Y que si le doy asco? Y luego… ¿ya no puede verme nunca más?

¡No! Eso sería terrible.

Pero… no me va a rechazar si nunca intento nada ¿verdad?

Bueno… entonces ya está. No tengo que hacer nada. De todas formas no iba a hacer nada. Me gustan las cosas tal y como están. Como ya dije… esto es ridículo.

-¡Cat!- me llama Tori desde la entrada de la galería.

Hoy tocó excursión a los últimos 3 años de Hollywood Arts, aprovechando que varios pintores y escultores europeos trajeron sus obras a una especie de gira por Norteamérica… Algo que obviamente nuestro profesor de Arte no iba a dejar pasar.

Ya les dije que me llama mucho la atención el arte ¿verdad?... y que Tori esta en mi clase ¿No es así?... y que se volvió bastante… curiosa… bueno…

Esta es una gran oportunidad para demostrarme a mí misma lo ridículo que es todo esto y asentar la idea de amor a la amistad infinita que siento por Tori… y nada más que eso.

Hasta podría verla como una hermana. Sé que Jade ocupa ese puesto… y bueno mi hermano hermano hermano… pero ustedes entienden… puedo tener otra hermana de "no sangre"… y puedo ver a Tori como eso.

-¿Qué esperas? Deja de estar pensando y baja de una vez del bus. ¡La galería es enorme!- me repite. Ya con seguridad bajo y me acerco a ella- ¿Lista?

-Por supuesto.

¿Lo ven? Todo normal y aquí no pasó nada.

…

-Wouh… fue genial. No sabía que los europeos fueran tan… apasionados con sus trabajos. Todo me pareció hermoso. Es una lástima que no nos podamos quedar más tiempo. ¿Quieres volver el fin de semana? Quiero ver más de cerca esa escultura del último. ¡Oh! y ese cuadro de tonos lilas y celeste era realmente hermoso. ¿No crees, Cat?... ¿Cat?... ¿Y a ti te gustó?

-Te amo…

-¿Qué?

¿Qué? ¿Qué de qué? ¿Qué acabo de decir?

-Que… te… Mano- ¿Qué?

-¿Qué?

-Que te doy la mano…- contesto mientras le doy un apretón de mano- porque amaría… venir… ¡el fin de semana contigo!- eso, si, eso- es una trato, vendremos de nuevo aquí el sábado.

Termino diciendo mientras sacudo su mano y ella sonríe comprendiendo lo que digo.

-Claro, gracias.

-No hay de que- creo que me hierven las mejillas y mi corazón me está castigando por ser tan torpe golpeándose violentamente en mi pecho.

-¿Cat?

-¿Si?

-Ya… me puedes soltar la mano…

-¿Y yo por qué haría eso?

…

Como conquistar una chica… Enter.

-No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto-me digo mientras veo como en el buscador ya aparecen varias páginas asegurándome que tienen lo que necesito para atraer a Tori.

Después de saltearme toda la parte en la que varis sitios sugieren decir las primeras palabras y volverme su amiga… porque ¡dahh! ya lo soy… comienzo a pensar que esto es tan… terrible.

Es decir ¿En serio? Mientras más leo más creo que estoy leyendo una especie de… documental de cómo atraer a la hembra hacia el macho alfa… o algo así.

"A las mujeres por instinto le llama la atención los varones fuertes que no temen dar su opinión. Mientras más demuestres que eres capaz de ser un líder, más atención llamaras"

O sea ¿qué?

"Sé tú mismo, pero mejorado. Vístete bien, ve al gimnasio, aprende buenos chistes y muéstrate confiado y seguro aun así no lo estés. Demuestra tu interés al mismo tiempo que mantienes cierta indiferencia"

¿Ah?

"Se simpático, fuerte, constante, firme y seguro. A las mujeres les gusta saber que el hombre de sus sueños es alguien con quien pueda mantener una familia y se sienta protegida"

Oh ¿De verdad?

"Si quieres que una mujer se fije en ti, solo tienes que hacer una sola cosa: Ignorarla. Las mujeres aman a los chicos malos que no le dan atención"

Okey, basta.

Cierro mi computadora con un poco de frustración ¿Quién escribe estas cosas? Y… ¿Por qué?

¿De verdad le dio resultado?

A mí nunca me llamaron realmente la atención los chicos así. Sí, es verdad, los musculosos suelen gustarme y que estén bien vestidos también suma puntos, pero no lo es todo. Me gustan más que me hagan reír y divertirme. No estoy pensando en que sean firmes mentalmente y seguros para formar una familia. ¡Nunca se me paso eso por la cabeza!

Y lo que dice sobre ignóralas. ¡Eso es terrible! ¿A quien le gusta que la ignoren? Si un chico me ignora lo más seguro es que yo también pase de él…

¡Jade! ¡Jade ignoraba a Tori! Bueno… no la ignoraba ignoraba, de hecho la tenía muy en cuenta, pero su actitud varias veces le hacía sentir a Tori que no importaba, y más aún cuando buscamos que Tori la intente conquistar. Todas las cosas que hacia parecía que Jade pasaba de ellas.

Entonces quizás Tori "si" es el tipo de chicas con las que estas cosas funcionarían. Supongo que valdría la pena leer un poco más sobre esto.

…

-Ammm ¿Tori?- no, así no. Firme y segura- ¡Hey, Tori!

-Hey- me contesta, y creo que la asuste un poco- ¿Cómo estas, Cat?

-Muy bien, gracias ¿y tú?

-Ammm bien, bien… ya quiero que sea viernes y terminar la semana- me dice haciendo una mueca de cansancio. Es miércoles así que tendrá que resistir un poco más.

-Sí, cierto ¡Yo también!- recuerda, opiniones fuertes, seguridad… ammm ¿Qué más era? ¡Oh Si!- quizás no estarías tan cansada si entrenaras más.

-¿Entrenar más?

-¡Si! Mi hermano y yo estamos yendo a un gimnasio nuevo y nos hacen poner muy en forma.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, sí. Mira, mira- le digo y levanto mi puño hacia un costado, poniendo doblando mi codo y haciendo fuerza- ¿Lo ves? Toca, toca.

Tori toca mi brazo y… sé que algo de musculo debo tener allí ¿verdad? Nunca en mi vida le di mucha importancia a las actividades como los deportes y los gimnasios, pero bailo mucho. Eso cuenta como actividad física ¿cierto?

Tori me sonríe luego de tocar mi brazo y asiente. ¡Sabía que podía verme fuerte también!

-Oye, Cat, recuerdas que iríamos de nuevo a la galería el fin de semana ¿cierto?

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

-Bien, solo me quería asegurar- me vuelve a decir mientras gira a seguir con sus cosas, y es cuando se me ocurre demostrarle las demás cosas que me enseño internet.

-¡Hey, Tori! Sabes que, no.

-¿No?

-Sí, es decir, no. No quiero ir contigo a la galería este fin de semana.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?- me dice con algo de pena y es momento de demostrarle que tengo opiniones fuertes.

-Porque creo que es estúpida.

-¿Ah?

Bueno, no, no creo que sea estúpida. De hecho me gusto bastante, lo poco que vi, porque lo otro tanto estaba más interesada en admirar a Tori, pero necesito un tema en donde pueda demostrar mi opinión y este es bueno.

-No creo que valga la pena verla de nuevo.

-Creí… creí que habías dicho que te había gustado.

-Sí, pero solo gustado para verlo una sola vez, no otra vez. De hecho creo que los artistas europeos fueron muy flojos y no tienen carácter, no trasmiten la gran cosa y sus pinturas son meras copias que se repiten una y otra vez entre ellos y los artistas… contemporáneos- no tengo idea de lo que estoy diciendo pero suena con sentido, seguro y firme- perdona, pero la verdad no quiero tener que ver de nuevo eso.

-Oh… no sabía que… te molestaba tanto, pero… de verdad me gustaría verlos de nuevo ¿podrías acompañarme siquiera? Si lo soportas conmigo te prometo que luego iremos a tomar algo o podemos ir por un helado- me ofrece con esperanzas- de verdad no hice más planes con nadie ¿Qué dices?

Y esta es mi otra oportunidad para demostrar esa cosa de la indiferencia y hacer como si la ignorara.

-No, gracias. No me interesa- digo segura y veo como efectivamente tengo toda la atención de Tori, parece analizarme con el ceño fruncido y finalmente bajar su mirada. Lo logre, casi la misma expresión que pone cuando Jade dice algo por el estilo- nos vemos.

Le digo y ya me dispongo a seguir con el resto del consejo lo que queda del día.

…

-¿Cat?

Okey, esto sigue siendo difícil.

-¡¿Cat?!

Puedo ver la mano de Tori sacudiéndose en frente de mi libro, evitando que lo siga "no leyendo"

-¿Si?

-¿No escuchas que te estoy llamando?

-Ammm no- respondo y vuelvo mi atención al libro.

-¿Le hiciste algo?- escucho que pregunta Beck.

-No… no lo sé ¿Cat?... ¡¿Cat?!

-¿Si?

Desde el miércoles que he intentando ignorar y tratar con indiferencia a Tori… y para mi gran sorpresa pues sí que obtuve mucha atención de ella.

No ha parado de preguntarme que me sucede e intentar hablar conmigo. También me mando varios mensajes, que ignore, intentando llamar mi curiosidad y que le contestara. Ahora solo le hablo con lo mínimo y necesario… y créanme que es difícil. Tori se ha esmerado en intentar sacar temas de conversaciones realmente llamativos para mí.

-¿Por qué te comportas así?

-¿Así como?- recuerda "ser cool y relajado"- No entiendo de qué me hablas.

-¡Así!- es la primera vez en los dos días que noto que ya perdió su paciencia y ahora parece molesta… ¿esta era la idea? Porque para llamar su atención funciona, pero no parece que le gustara.

Mi vista se desvía de ella, pero no porque no quiera ponerle atención esta vez, sino porque necesito pensar en esto, tal vez sea hora de cambiar de estrategia ¿Qué más decían esas páginas?

-¡Bien!- escucho que me dice Tori, aun molesta- estoy cansada. Tu no quieres saber de mí, pues excelente, yo haré lo mismo. Tu no me hablas, pues yo tampoco… ¡Viva la madurez!

Tomó sus libros y se alejó de todos. Yo solo pude llegar a levantar un dedo y abrir mi boca, cuando comprendo lo que acaba de pasar.

¡Tori se enojó conmigo! Y dijo que ya no va a hablarme y…y…y… eso es exactamente lo contrario a lo que debía suceder.

-¿No les encanta los viernes en la escuela?- dijo Jade, luego de que la escena pasara.

-¡¿Viernes?!- le pregunto, porque no puedo creer que lo olvide.

Tenía una cita con Tori para el fin de semana a esa galería, cita que yo rechace por hacerme la interesante, pero que pensaba aceptar cuando Tori me pidiera que por favor la acompañe de nuevo… y quizás lo volvía a hacer, pero la ignore todo este tiempo y ahora está enojada conmigo, con justa razón, y perderé la oportunidad de pasar tiempo a solas con ella… ¡que dicho sea de paso era otro de esos consejos "Buscar el tiempo adecuado y para nada forzado de pasar tiempo juntos a solas"

Siento como mi palma golpea mi frente. Acto reflejo, lo juro… dolió.

…

Busque a Tori por la escuela y no logre dar con ella desde que se enojó en la primera hora.

Después de pensarlo un tiempo, yo también estaría molesta si un amigo mío comienza a ignorarme de la nada y encima esta todo el tiempo diciendo, como lo que más me gusto de la semana, es estúpido…

Dios, la estúpida soy yo ¿Por qué le hice casos a esos consejos?

Entro al vestuario y para mi alivio, Tori esta allí, lavándose las manos.

-¡Tori!- la llamó pero esta no voltea a mirarme- Tori, escucha, te quería hablar sobre…

Pero de repente y sin reparar en mí, se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar. ¿Me he vuelto invisible? Oh, no… me está ignorando.

-¡Tori!- la vuelvo a llamar en los pasillos, agarrando su brazo. Esta vez si me ve.

-¿Si?

-Escucha, te quería hablar sobre…

-¡Oh! no puedo ahora, Cat. Pero seguro no es importante. Me cuentas otro día- dice y vuelve alejar.

Reconozco toda la frase que me acaba de decir. Se la dije yo ayer cuando me intentó contar sobre un nuevo lugar donde venden algodón de azúcar como postre luego de que comes el plato principal.

¡Esto es ridículo! Hice exactamente lo que me recomendaron esos sitios… y leí los comentarios y a varios les funciono… ¡No entiendo cómo! Pero allí decían que sí les había funcionado.

¡Esto apesta!

…

¡Estos ejercicios de matemáticas apestan!

Suelto el lápiz y echo mi cabeza hacia atrás, totalmente frustrada. No los entiendo y Tori sigue ignorándome… lo segundo me frustra más.

Doy un repaso con mi vista al curso y puedo verla. Está sentada con Cynthia.

"¿Quién es Cynthia?" se preguntaran. Pues… parece ser mi sustituta. Porque ahora es a ella a quien Tori le está explicando cómo se hacen los ejercicios y "Cynthia" le sonríe en agradecimiento… pues "Cynthia" tienen los dientes chuecos ¿saben? Y tiene un color en el cabello horrible, una rubia oxigenada que no tuvo ninguna consideración con su pelo… y la detesto.

¡Y me detesto a mí por no entender esto! No, no las matemáticas, eso ya lo tengo asimilado. ¡Esto! Lo de Tori, los consejos, el que rayos se supone que tengo que hacer para que le guste y llame su atención de ese modo en particular.

La campana suena y todos se paran. Pienso que quizás Tori me esperara o me buscara para que vayamos juntas a almorzar, como siempre lo hace… pero no.

Se va con "Cynthia" y ni siquiera me ve.

-¡Maldición!- digo y me sorprendo de mi misma. No suelo ser del tipo de personas que se molesta con facilidad, pero solo me tomo menos de una hora para generar tanta… tanta… tanta… no lo sé ¿Enojo? ¿Bronca? Esto me parece familiar.

Pero definitivamente estoy molesta… con "Cynthia" y con Tori… y más aún, con Cat, si ¡a conmigo!

Detesto a esa pequeña pelirroja estúpida, que le hizo caso a consejos de internet de un montón de perdedores o imbéciles, que seguramente no tienen novia y que sus fotos estás en algún diccionario donde la palabra "ForeverAlone" debe estar escrita.

-¡Maldición!

Debo arreglar esto. Si Tori se pierde la exposición de arte que quería ver, y que solo esta hasta este fin de semana, será por mi culpa, y no quiero… Yo quiero a Tori. Quiero estar a solas con ella y que me diga las curiosas ideas que tiene sobre lo que está admirando… quero ir por ese helado que dijo que iríamos luego de que saliéramos de la galería.

¡Oh no!... quizás le pida a Cynthia que vaya con ella. Eso sería terrible.

No, Cat, piensa, piensa rápido. Necesito arreglar las cosas con Tori antes que termine el día y conquistarla y hacerle creer que de verdad, de verdad, de verdad quiere ir conmigo a esa galería y no con Cynthia o con ningún otro.

¿Cómo lo hare? ¿Cómo lo hare?

¡Dios! No puedo sola con esto… y sé que es arriesgado pero… necesito un experto.

…

-¡Beck!

-Y allí va mi almuerzo- dice el chico al sobresaltarse con mi grito, haciendo que su burrito caiga a un lado.

-¡Beck!- le repito ya más cerca y agarrando su brazo. En la mesa puedo ver que esta Jade con André mirándome… y también Tori, quien me mira pero rápidamente vuelve su vista al plato- necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Ahora?

-¡Si, ya!

-Está bien ¿de que se trata?

-Necesito preguntarte algo.

-Okey, dispara- me dice con una sonrisa.

-¡Aquí no!- contestó mientras lo tiro del brazo, haciendo que casi se caiga para atrás, pero tropezando, logra salir de pie.

Caminamos un poco hasta que estoy cien por ciento segura que ni Tori ni los chicos pueden escucharnos.

-De acuerdo, si lo deseas puedes matarme, no creo que nadie lo note aquí.

-No quiero matarte… bueno, sí que deseo matar a alguien… raro…

-¿A Tori?- intenta adivinar.

-¡¿Que?! ¡No! Jamás le haría daño a Tori.

-Lo decía porque… parecen peleadas o algo así.

-Sí, bueno, de eso te quería hablar, es que…

Pero me callo pensándolo mejor. Esto es arriesgado y no, no quiero que Beck se entere de todo, de hecho no quiero que se entere de nada. Y sé que es mi amigo, y confió en él, pero… no quiero que sepa que me gusta Tori… no aun.

-No- me corrijo- de hecho lo que te quería preguntar no tiene nada que ver con Tori.

-¿O…key?- me dice apoyando su espalda en un árbol y cruzándose de brazos- ¿de qué es?

-Yo… ammm… tu eres muy bueno con las chicas- le digo y el termina asintiendo- bueno… ¿Cómo haces?

-¿Cómo hago qué?

-¿Cómo haces… para que se fijen en ti?

-Yo no hago nada, Jade es mi novia. No necesito a nadie más. Coquetearles seria anotar su nombre en una lista de satán y esperar a ver como un demonio las degolla.

-¿Qué?

-Jade las mataría.

-Claro- digo, dándome cuenta- aun así… eso es lo que quiero saber.

-¿Cómo Jade las degollaría? Pues… primero agarraría un papel higiénico y con él…

-No, no, no… se cuáles son las habilidades especiales de Jade. ¿Quiero saber cómo conquistas a las chicas?

-¿Cómo conquistar… chicas?

-Sí, quiero que me digas que es lo que hay que hacer para llamar la atención de una y que esta esté interesada en ti… de ese modo- Beck frunce el ceño y me mira extrañado- si es posible en un solo día.

-¿Quieres saber cómo conquistar a una chica… en un solo día?

-Si.

-Eso es imposible

-¿Qué?- pregunto con tristeza, porque realmente si Beck dice que no se puede, entonces no se puede. No conozco a nadie mejor que él en esto.

-No puedes conquistar a una chica solo en un día Cat. No es como si fueran animales o algún objeto que se pueda manipular.

-¡Gracias! Eso es lo que yo digo- exclamo porque fue lo primero que pensé al leer todos esos consejos.

-¿Para qué quieres saber cómo conquistar a una chica?- me pregunta y… esa es una buena pregunta.

-Yo… bueno… tengo… tengo un amigo, un vecino… el vecino de mi amigo.

-¿El vecino de tu amigo?

-Si… ni siquiera es mi amigo, es el amigo de mi primo.

-¿El vecino del amigo de tu primo?

-Si.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien, él… él esta… enamorado… bueno no, no enamorado, le gusta una chica… mucho.

-¿Al vecino del amigo de tu primo le gusta una chica… mucho?

-Si… y no sabe qué hacer porque esta chica es muy amiga suya y todo, pero no logra… conquistarla como él quiere.

-¡Oh! Qué problema.

-¿Verdad que si?

-Y… por esas casualidades ¿esta chica… no se enojó con el "vecino del amigo de tu primo" y ahora no le habla?

-¡Es exactamente por lo que está pasando!

-Ya veo… déjame preguntarte algo más, Cat- me dice mientras mira para arriba y parece pensar mucho- ¿Por qué este chico ignoró a To… a esta chica y la hizo enojar… si le gustaba?

-Leyó en internet que era buena idea ignorar a las mujeres y mostrarse distante e indiferente para conquistarlas.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso es estúpido!

-¡Gracias! ¡Dije lo mismo!- vuelvo a concordar, suspirando con frustración. Por fin alguien me entiende- ¿Qué hago… hace?- me corrijo rápido y sonrió. Beck también lo hace y mira hacia los merenderos. Espero no estarle generando sospechas.

-Mira, Cat. No sé qué puede hacer "El vecino del amigo de tu primo" en un solo día para conquistar a una chica... Porque esas cosas requieren tiempo y dedicación… si es que la chica de verdad le importa.

-Entiendo…

-Pero si se comportó como un idiota… pues, debería disculparse y arreglar las cosas… ¿No crees?- me dice mientras me toca el hombro… y sé que tiene razón, así que asiento a lo que me dice.

-Y… ¿Qué hago después?- sacudo mi cabeza ¿ven porque es un riesgo hablar con tus amigos sobre esto?- es decir, él… ¿Que debe hacer él después?

-¿Para gustarle a esa chica?- me pregunta y yo asiento- Pues… podría comenzar por lo básico: Tratarla bien; demostrarle que es importante; siempre mirarla a los ojos cuando habla; Ser atento y preguntarlo como estuvo su día y hablar sobre las cosas que le gustan; decirle que se ve muy bonita hoy o alagar algo que te guste de ella en ese día; comprarle algo para que sonría; mandarle algún mensaje solo para saber cómo anda, ya sabes, para hacerle saber que la tienes en cuenta aun cuando no estas con ella; sonreírle mucho, para que sepa que estas feliz por tenerla cerca… y también debes tener cuidado.

-¿Tener cuidado?

-Sí, de no volverte un pesado o el "mejor amigo, casi hermano" No estar todo el tiempo pendiente de ella, pero sin llegar a mostrarte indiferente, es un equilibrio algo complicado. Pero basta con que ella sepa que vas a estar bien si ella no viene esa semana… que la vas a extrañar un poco, pero que vas a estar bien. Eso genera cierta comodidad y da espacio. Cuando ya esté más cómodo con todo, será mejor que comience a ser evidente.

-¿Ser… evidente?

-Sí, comenzar a dejar en claro que quiere más que solo una amistad. Si esa idea nunca llega a la chica es posible que nunca lo vea como algo más que solo un amigo.

-Entiendo… ¿y cómo se hace eso?

-Haciendo todo lo que ya te dije… pero sin miedo a admitir en tus acciones que es porque te gusta. Te puedo asegurar que si buscas, encontraras muchos momentos en los cuales puedes aclarar tus intenciones… lo único que debes hacer en ese momento es "No negarlo" y… una vez que plantas esa idea en su cabeza… será el turno de esa chica de ver si le da el lugar de crecer… o no.

-¿Y si no me quiere… así?

Veo como Beck me sonríe con cariño y pasa su brazo por mi hombro, llevándome nuevamente a los merenderos.

-Ese siempre es un riesgo- me dice- que casi siempre vale la pena correr.

…

-¿Tori?

Llegamos a la última hora del día y me apena decir que no encontré ninguna forma buena para poder arreglar las cosas con ella. Y ahora la veo sacando los libros que va a necesitar en todo el fin de semana y sigue ignorándome.

-¿Tori? Ammmm ¿Te puedo ayudar con eso?- le pregunto cuándo veo que en su mochila no cabe un enorme cuaderno y parece dispuesta a llevarla en sus brazos. Pero nuevamente me ignora mientras cierra su casillero.

Comienza a caminar alejándose de mí, pero ya no sé qué más hacer, así que tomó su mano y espero.

Ella suspira, pero no se da vuelta por un tiempo, cuando finalmente lo hace, me mira, analizándome el rostro, y yo sé que debo tener una expresión horrible.

-Perdón- le digo con la mayor honestidad posible y veo que toma aire profundamente, aguantando la respiración. Luego lo suelta y sus hombros se aflojan.

-Se siente feo ¿verdad?- me dice y no la entiendo- que te ignoren.

Bajo la vista porque sé a qué se refiere y si, se siente feo. Desesperante.

Asiento un poco.

-Pues, así me hiciste sentir en estos días.

-Lo lamento…

-¿Hice algo malo?- me vuelve a preguntar y levanto mi vista hacia ella. Ya no parece enojada, solo confundida- ya sabes… para que actúes así conmigo.

-No, no, claro que no. Tu eres… eres… eres perfecta- y ya dije esto hace tiempo en una situación muy parecida y me parece ridículo que haya cometido el mismo error dos veces tan seguido.

-No soy perfecta, Cat.

-Pues… algo muy parecido a la perfección, si… no es normal que alguien que entienda a las matemáticas tan bien sea tan linda- le contestó segura y finalmente logro que sonría.

-¿Y entonces porque?

-Porque…- comienzo, pero no sé qué decir, es tan estúpida la razón- porque… yo… no puedo decirte- terminó y tengo en cuenta lo que Beck me dijo, pero… es difícil, da mucho miedo… la verdad da mucho miedo.

-¿No puede decirme?- me pregunta y niego con pesar… porque es verdad. No puedo… no puedo decirle que me gusta, me da miedo.

-Pero puedo decirte que no lo volveré a hacer de nuevo y que ya aprendí mi lección- le digo nuevamente con seguridad- y que de verdad lamento haberte hecho sentir así. Eres muy importante para mí y… en serio me gustaría que me perdonaras.

La veo, esperando su respuesta, pero sé que no hace falta, estoy perdonada, ella intenta no reír haciendo una mueca hacia el costado con su boca.

-Bueno… no lo sé…- contesta mirando para arriba, haciéndose la de rogar y yo rio. Es tan linda- creo que esta vez te va a costar.

-Estoy dispuesta a pagar lo que sea- me apresuro a decir.

-¿Lo que sea?- me pregunta haciendo mover sus cejas.

-Lo que sea.

¿Lo que sea? Eso abarca muchísimas cosas… abarca todo y… no, no estoy segura que haría lo que sea… bueno, haría prácticamente lo que sea para que Tori me dejara de ignorar… excepto varias cosas… Dios, que no pida que me tiña el pelo de negro.

-Pues… aun quiero ir a la galería mañana… y sé que dijiste que no querías ir, pero no tengo a nadie que…

-¡Te busco a las 6!- le contestó rápido, haciendo que me mire curiosa- o a las 4, si quieres te puedo buscar a las 8 de la mañana o a primera hora cuando salga el sol, pero por favor, iré contigo.

-¿De… de verdad? Parecías odiar esa galería.

-¿Bromeas? Ame las esculturas y las pinturas y definitivamente amaría volver a verlas contigo.

-Pero te la pasaste diciendo que…

-Mentí- la cortó rápido y esta me mira con confusión- creo que en realidad no llegue a apreciarlas tan bien y por eso no me gustaron… tanto. Me encantaría darles una segunda oportunidad, estoy segura que las amaría… muy segura, segurísima.

-Bueno, entonces… ¡Genial!- dice finalmente- ¿Te parece si pasamos la tarde allí? Tenemos que tomar un bus temprano con más de una hora de viaje, así que podemos almorzar e ir a esperarlo luego. Pasaremos la tarde allí y volveremos por la noche. Es sábado, así que seguro no tendremos problemas.

-Sí, me parece genial ¡Genial!- okey, creo que estoy sonando más emocionada de lo que debería- genial, si- mucho mejor.

Comenzamos a caminar, saliendo de la escuela y logro convencer a Tori que me dé su cuaderno, con la excusa de querer saber de qué trata. Agghh es sobre química, ya decía yo que era muy pesado.

-Ya me lo puedes dar si quieres.

-No deja, yo lo llevo- le digo cerrando el cuaderno y abrazándolo. Tori sonríe y me lo deja.

Esto es tan a las películas románticas. Cuando el apuesto chico le dice a su encantadora novia que él le llevara la mochila por ella… solo que es un cuaderno de química y yo no soy un chico apuesto… y Tori no es mi novia… pero definitivamente es encantadora.

-Ammm ¿Tori? ¿Iremos solo las dos mañanas o también ira "Cynthia"?- pronunciar su nombre definitivamente es raro, me sale con una especie de voz más grave.

-¿Cynthia? No, no. Solo seremos las dos.

-Oh, estupendo… ¿y Tori?

-¿Si?

-¿Me puedes explicar matemáticas?... ¿solamente a mí?

…

El viaje a la galería de arte no duro nada, o eso me pareció.

Seguí los consejos de Beck y debo decir que estos son inmensamente mejores que los de internet. Y la mejor parte es que no tengo que mentir o forzar nada. Realmente me interesa que Tori me cuente cosas y que me diga cómo ha estado su día y… decirle que se ve linda pues… es decir la verdad.

Y eso que soy consciente que no esta tan arreglada como en otras ocasiones especiales, aun así parece que cierto brillo la rodea, en especial cuando sonríe. Solo llevaba unos Jeans claros y una camisa de manga tres cuartos azul claro, con un curioso nudo al costado que la hace ver un poco más corta… y se ve hermosa.

Yo también sé que me veo muy bien. Tori me lo dijo cuándo me vio, y nada hará que dude de eso. Aparte llevo mi vestido de la suerte, que es amarillo claro y sin mangas y lo amo. Es realmente cómodo. Amo los vestidos… y ahora particularmente siento que amo aún más este, si eso es posible, desde el momento que Tori le dijo que también le gustaba.

Quizás la próxima vez en vez de ir a una galería de arte debamos ir de comprar. Podría comprar más ropa que me guste que a ella también le guste y amaría aún más mi placar.

-¡Hey, Tori!- la llamó pero esta rápidamente se lleva un dedo al labio y hace que guarde silencio.

La única desventaja de esta galería es que en efecto, no puedo hablar, bueno, si se puede hablar, murmurar, peor no muy alto. Hay otros espectadores dando vuelta y hablando entre ellos, pero todos en voz baja, admirando y comentando la obra.

-Lo siento- me disculpo mientras me acerco a Tori y toco su codo. Esa es otra cosa que no he parado de hacer. Tocarla sutilmente. Tengo un plan.

-Mira, este me gusta mucho- me dice y se refiere a un cuadro que está en frente suyo.

He notado, porque Tori me ha obligado sin darse cuenta a que preste mucha atención a todo lo que vamos viendo, ya que todo el tiempo me está preguntando mi opinión y yo no puedo quedarme como boba cada vez que me mira, que Tori prefiere las esculturas y las pinturas que estén más vinculadas a lo… ammm "tranquilo"

La que estamos viendo ahora, por ejemplo, es una hermosa pintura de un paisaje con un faro y un mar. Sobresalen los colores lilas y anaranjados de un amanecer, y sé que el color naranja es más bien cálido, pero en la pintura compenetrado con el lila, le da un toque frio y tranquilo.

-Casi puedes sentir la brisa de la mañana en él- le digo y ella asiente- Es muy bonito.

-Si…

-¿Tu que ves?

Otra cosa importante que dijo Beck, hacerle saber que me interesa su opinión.

-Pues, es un paisaje ¿no? Veo el paisaje, pero también me pregunto ¿por que el autor prefirió elegir la mañana para dibujarla? A mí me gusta mucho más el anochecer…. Tengo buenas memorias de los "anocheceres" y creo que por eso me gusta más. Pero ahora viendo este cuadro… no puedo evitar pensar que el anochecer y el amanecer se parecen mucho.

-¿Ah sí?- le pregunto extrañada, porque para mí el cuadro es indiscutiblemente un amanecer que se diferencia mucho de un anochecer.

-Sí, bueno… algunos colores están… como el lila.

-Ammm quizás… pero siempre el amanecer es más… "cálido"- le digo, intentando seguirle el ritmo. Que realmente no me cuesta mucho. Como ya dije, amo esta materia en mi escuela, y aún recuerdo porque… y es interesante.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Luego de unos segundos más contemplando el cuadro Tori se desliza para la izquierda a ver los siguientes.

-Vamos- me llama, para que la acompañe y me acerco, nuevamente tocando su codo, para hacerle notar que ya estoy a su lado, viendo lo mismo que ella.

Vuelve a hablar sobre la escultura que estamos viendo, sacando un folleto que nos dieron al principio de la galería. Esta vez es una dama que mira un garro roto en el suelo. Es toda de blanco menos el charco que parece haber salido del garro, es totalmente negro.

La escultura vuelve a parecerme algo "tranquila" y nuevamente, también, parece llamar más la atención de Tori que las demás.

Hablamos un poco sobre ella y veo que Tori simpatiza mucho. Es cuando entiendo algo. No es solamente "tranquila" la palabra que define lo que más llama la atención a Tori de todas las obras que vemos… las palabras "Frias" y "tristes" también podrían ser.

Contemplo un poco el rostro de Tori al seguir viendo esa obra. Ella también parece una de esas pinturas, lleva una sonrisa mientras su mirada parece complacerse con lo que ve, pero aun sonriendo se ve algo… triste.

-Me estas mirando- dice y luego sus ojos se fijan en mí, sonriendo al atraparme.

-Lo siento- le digo, devolviéndole la sonrisa y siento que mis mejillas toman temperatura.

Nuevamente Tori se comienza a deslizar a la siguiente sala. Pero entonces voltea a verme y se acerca, tomando mi brazo izquierdo y haciéndolo cruzar con el suyo derecho.

-Listo- me dice y se encamina conmigo a la siguiente sala, tomada de mi brazo… y entonces sé que mi plan funciono.

…

Luego de ver casi toda la galería solo nos quedaban unas salas más. Tori se apiado de mí y dijo de tomar un refresco antes de terminar. Ya estaba oscureciendo y sabía que deberíamos ver las salas más rápido que el resto. Aparte había un gran patio, cerca de donde estaban los merenderos y los puestos de comidas, donde podía ver varios de los espectadores admirando esculturas ambientadas al aire libre.

Parecía ser parte de las muestras de la galería que no habíamos visto la primera vez.

-¿Bien, quieres que comamos algo? ¿Algo de tomar? ¿O prefieres que salgamos y busquemos un helado?- me pregunta y yo aún estoy trabajando en mi idea.

-Ammm, ¿te quieres sentar aquí solo un momento?- le preguntó indicándole un merendero cerca.

-Sí, claro. Pero debemos apurarnos si queremos…

-No me tardo, lo prometo. Ya vuelvo- le digo sin dejar que me conteste y me acerco rápidamente a unos delos puestos que vi penas llegamos al patio de comida.

Como prometí no me tarde mucho y ya le estoy extendiendo lo que le compre a Tori. Esta agarra el vaso y lo mira con curiosidad.

-¿Un helado batido?- me pregunta mientras me sonríe.

-Sí, es de café y vainilla.

-¿Café y vainilla?- me pregunta curiosa ahora viendo el vaso con su contenido.

-Sep, te gusta el café ¿verdad? Y también la vainilla. Y vi ese sabor y pensé que te gustaría- le contesto al tiempo que veo como lo prueba.

-Pues sí, está muy rico.

-¡Eso!- me felicito, haciendo que ría de mi gesto.

-¿Cuánto te salió, Cat?- me pregunta parando y metiendo su mano en su bolsillo.

-Nada.

-¿Nada?

-Bueno, sí, me salió algo- me corrijo- pero no quiero que me lo pagues, es un regalo.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, de mí para ti- le digo convencida. Otro consejo de Beck que tuve en cuenta, regalarle algo que la haga sonreír, y este batido lo logra- y pensé que podíamos tomarlo mientras damos una vuelta y vemos las esculturas del patio al aire libre- le sugiero mostrándole también mi batido. No cambio las frutillas y las cerezas por nada.

-Es una buena idea.

…

El viaje de vuelta también se hizo corto. El autobús nos deja a unas cuadras de la casa de Tori, y aun a mas cuadras de la mía. Y si, ya es de noche, pero insistí en acompañar a Tori a su casa, me desvió un par de cuadras de mi camino, pero vale la pena. Ella sigue hablando de las obras.

Llegamos a la puerta de su casa en nada y comienzo a pensar que el tiempo está en mi contra, pasa muy rápido.

-¿Quieres entrar?- me propone, pero niego. Ya debo volver, antes que se haga aún más tarde- Oh, bueno. Está bien. Supongo que te veré el lunes.

-Sí, eso espero- le digo, pero aun no quiero irme. Intento recordar si Beck me dijo algo que me ayude en este momento- ¿Tori?

-¿Si?

-La pase muy bien hoy.

Siento que está bien decir eso, porque es la verdad, pero no puedo evitar sentir esa otra cosa creciendo en mi pecho, evitando que respire con normalidad y volviendo loco a mi corazón, y no es solo nervio, no… yo conozco este sentimiento, lo he tenido por semanas. Tengo miedo, y siento la necesidad de aclarar lo que acabo de decir, para que se entienda que solo es un comentario amistoso… pero me mantengo, no lo niego…. No tengo que negarlo.

-Yo también la pase bien, Cat. Fue divertido.

Genial, ella lo acaba de aclarar por mí. ¿Debería tomar esto como una señal y salir corriendo?

-Ammm ¿crees que te gustaría… repetirlo… en otra ocasión?

-No… no creo que haya otro evento de arte pronto, pero… seguro- me contesta.

-No tiene que ser una galería de arte, podemos ir a… a un museo- no puedo creer que le esté proponiendo a alguien ir a un museo- o al cine- eso ya sonó como una propuesta de una cita, retíralo ¡Retíralo! No, no… no lo retires, no tienes que negarlo. Se clara, ¡clara!

Veo que Tori me sonríe y asiente. ¡Dijo que si! no le molesta la idea, es genial.

-Genial- digo. Y creo que ya la demore demasiado en su puerta- Yo… será mejor que ya me vaya.

-Sí, ya es algo tarde. Ve con cuidado.

-Si- contestó y doy dos pasos hacia atrás, dándome la vuelta.

-¿Cat?- me llama y volteo rápido, retomando mis pasos.

-¿Si?

-Ammm… Buenas noches- me dice y veo que pone una cara rara mientras niega. Me causa un poco de gracia y vuelvo a sentir lo nervios y ese miedo.

-Si…- contestó dando un paso más cerca para despedirme- buenas noches.

Y mi intención es darle un amigable beso en la mejilla… y eso hago, beso su mejilla, pero… sé que está durando más de lo que debería… casi puedo contar los segundos… 4 completos segundos cuando ya estoy dando dos pasos hacia atrás.

Tori me mira y sé que pensó lo mismo que yo. 4 segundos, 4 segundos es muchísimo tiempo para un beso corto y amigable de despedida. Me mira algo extrañada… me mira porque lo sabe. ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Ya lo sabe!

¡Retíralo! ¡Corrígelo! Di que sus mejillas sabían al batido o que viste algo en su pelo, ¡Di lo que sea! ¡Repáralo! ¡Arréglalo! ¡Niégalo!... ¡No! ¡No lo niegues! Pero corre. ¡Corre!

-Adiós- digo rápido, evitando que sea lo que sea que estaba por decir muera sin salir de su boca, porque yo ya me estoy yendo y por nada voy a parar.

…

Cualquiera pensaría que ver que Tori es la misma Tori de siempre, tratándome como siempre me trata, o sea bien, muy bien, ese lunes en la escuela, debería relajarme y alegrarme.

Es como si de verdad hubiéramos tenido una salida de amigas y nada más y todo el embrollo entre nosotras del miércoles al viernes no hubiera pasado nunca.

Es más, Tori está en este preciso momento comentándoles a los chicos lo que vimos, de nuevo, en la galería y sobre el helado batido de café con vainilla… y también habla conmigo con naturalidad. Es como si nada hubiera pasado, nada malo o fuera de lo normal que perturbara la paz del grupo… o de Tori, más específicamente.

Y eso seguro debería hacerme sentir relajada, porque me preocupe todo el domingo por mi pequeño beso de 4 segundos por nada. Esto debería hacerme sentir bien. Tranquila…

Pero no.

Estoy frustrada, triste, enojada y totalmente confundida por esto. Todo al mismo tiempo.

El hecho de que Tori actúa como si nada hubiera pasado, en vez de alegrarme, provoco en mí una especie de desolación inmensa. Y no, nuevamente no entiendo porque pero creo que es porque es exactamente eso.

¡Nada paso! ¡Nada cambio!

Sigo exactamente en el mismo lugar en el que estaba con Tori antes de que todo lo que pasara, pasara… y ella está como si nada hubiera pasado.

¿Entiendes? ¡Pues yo no!

¿Cómo puede estar como si nada? ¡¿Cómo?! Yo estuve como loca intentando armar alguna excusa creíble de lo que ese beso de 4 segundo significo, pero ella al verme hoy, solo me saludo como si nada y siguió hablando con los chicos.

¡Es increíble! Y frustrante… y triste. Me siento triste, porque… esto significa que todo lo que paso, sea lo que sea y del modo que sea, me cambia, me mueve, me pone muy nerviosa, me hace hacer algo diferente… pero a ella no. Para ella no fue nada, aparentemente. Nada paso, así que no hay nada que cambiar o de que preocuparse o porque ponerse nerviosa.

Para ella todo esto no significo nada.

-¿Cat?-Me volteo y veo que Jade me habla, analizando mi rostro- ¿Estas bien?

No puedo evitarlo, pero solo con ver a Jade siento un enorme arranque de frustración.

¡¿Qué hizo ella?! Nada, ella no hizo nada. No necesito hacer nada para tener la atención de Tori.

Y yo… yo… yo ya no sé qué hacer.

-Sí, todo esta perfectamente- le digo, mientras tomo mi cosas y salgo de allí.

No me importa si aún me falta la mitad del periodo de la tarde, necesito salir de aquí, irme de aquí, no ver a nadie. Porque si veo a alguien o alguien me detiene juro que soy capaz de patearlo… y ponerme a llorar… patearlo mientras lloro… o llorar mientras lo pateo… lo primero que salga.

…

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

El chico rubio deja de hablar con otra chica y me levanta una ceja analizándome.

-¿Perdona?- me dice.

-Todo esto es tú culpa. Tú me dijiste que la conquistara, que fuera por ella. Cuando yo no quería nada de esto, yo solo quería olvidarlo todo y encontrar a la escritora para que me diga cómo- sigo diciendo elevando cada vez más mi voz- y tu vienes sin siquiera conocerme y me aconsejas cosas salidas de la nada… ¡Sin conocer nada!

Siento la vista de varias personas de la biblioteca sobre mí, pero no me importa.

-Baja la voz- me recomiendo mostrando sus manos para que me calmara.

-¡No! ¡No bajare mi voz. ¡Estoy harta!- sigo diciendo mientras lo apunto con el índice- ¿Sabes qué? Si, si me gusta y mucho. Muchísimo, cada día es peor, pero eso no importa porque no puedo hacer nada al respecto ¡Nada! ¿Entiendes?

Veo que Andrew se queda callado y mira hacia los costados, va a decir algo pero no lo dejo.

-Pero ¿sabes qué? Hay algo en lo que dijiste que tenías razón. ¡El amor apesta!- le digo y siento que voy a ponerme a llorar de lo molesta que estoy, pero ya no sé si es enojo, o frustración o tristeza o todo junto- ¡Y todo es tu culpa!

-¿Así que el amor apesta?

Mi cabeza se gira, sacándome de lo que estoy diciendo, y puedo ver a una chica un poco más alta que yo, morena, que se acaba de cruzar de brazos y ahora mira a Andrew.

-Yo… no dije eso- dice el chico.

-Claro que si- contesto de inmediato.

-Bueno, si… lo dije, pero me refería a que apesta al principio- se corrige él y veo cómo se lleva una mano a su nuca nerviosamente.

-¡Oh! ¿Así que yo apestaba al principio?- contesta la chica.

-¿Qué? No, claro que no. Siempre has olido estupendamente.

-¿y porque esta chica dice que le gusta alguien? ¿Y porque dice que es tu culpa?- sigue cuestionando y veo que la molestia crece en su cara.

-Te juro… que no sé de qué está hablando- vuelve a contestar el chico.

-Claro que sabes de que hablo, me llevaste a dar una vuelta a solas y hablamos- contesto al tiempo que el Andrew parece palidecer.

-¡¿Saliste con ella a solas?!- pregunta aún más molesta.

-¿Qué? Bueno, si… pero no es lo que parece. ¡Te juro que no es lo que parece!- se desespera en contestar el rubio cuando la chica se da la vuelta pasando muy molesta al lado mío- ¿Amor?... ¡Amor! Espera.

Owwww… comienzo a creer que metí a alguien en problemas.

-Espera, espera, espera- dice él, sosteniéndola del brazo y la chica se zafa fugazmente.

-No me toques.

-Sofi…- dice este con cariño y suplica- déjame explicarte ¿sí? ¿Recuerdas a la chica que te mencione el otro día?

La chica ahora me mira, pero sigue muy enojada y creo que me esta asesinando dentro de su cabeza. Eso da miedo, casi como que me recuerda a Jade. Si tuviera ojos azules en vez de marrones y la piel más clara, podría emparentarlas.

-Bueno, esa chica es esta chica ¿Vez?- sigue explicando el rubio, logrando que su novia se acerque a mí- Ella es Cat… quien está enamorada de su mejor amiga… ¿Cat? Ella es mi novia… Sofi.

…

Luego de arreglar el malentendido y convencer a la novia del bibliotecario que no soy una amenaza que deba eliminar ni él un perro al cual castrar, Andrew nos llevó a ambas al patio y me ofreció un vaso de agua.

Me sentí mejor y comencé a contarles a ambos brevemente lo que había pasado. Sofí reprendió a su novio por dar consejos del medio de la nada. Lo cual agradecí porque estoy de acuerdo… y luego congeniamos bastante bien.

Ambos son más grande que yo y parecen tener una relación que funciona… aunque realmente parece doloroso como la chica le está estirando la mejilla como castigo de lo que hizo.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?- me pregunta la chica.

-¿Qué qué voy a hacer? Pues… veras… estoy pensando en cambiarme de país… quizás Australia.

-¿Te vas a rendir y ya?- me pregunta el rubio recibiendo una mirada dura de su novia y veo como se encoge.

-Vas a tener que disculparlo… le encanta meterse en los problemas ajenos e intentar "ayudar"

-No, está bien- le digo- yo… no podía hablar de este tema con nadie y él… bueno, me sirvió de oreja, supongo- rio ante lo último.

-Si… lástima que se le olvida que solo debe ser oreja y cerrar la boca- vuelve a decir.

-No te tienes que rendir- dice Andrew viéndome, ignorando a su novia.

-Andy…

-Es la verdad- insiste- yo creo que si tienes posibilidad de estar con… Tori ¿Cierto? No te rindas. Es complicado al principio, siempre lo es si vale la pena.

-¿No escuchaste lo que dije? Ya lo hice todo.

-¿Todo? ¿Segura?- pregunta curioso- ustedes la mujeres lo tiene todo más fácil… y por eso siempre hacen menos.

-Eres idiota…

-No, de verdad- le contesta a su novia- Lo único que tienen que hacer es sentarse allí y verse lindas. ¿No coqueteaste con Tori?

-Claro que ya hizo eso- contesta por mí la chica, pero luego me mira…- ¿ya hiciste eso?

-Si… fue lo primero que pensé- les confieso- pensé "¿Qué hago yo cuando alguien me gusta?, Oh, ya se, me pongo bonita y sonrió y espero a que el chico se acerque a hablarme" y eso hice… iba arreglada a la escuela y con el mejor humor. La mejor versión de mi… pero nada pasaba con Tori. Solo me sonreía y hablaba como siempre… nunca tuve que ponerme a conquistar a alguien… ellos eran los que me conquistaban a mí… así que tengo cero experiencias con estas cosas y… no sé cómo hacerle saber que me gusta mucho.

-¿Has probado decirle?- me pregunta el chico y recibe un codazo de la mujer. Él debe ser como Beck… ya saben… masoquista- Auch.

-Si, como si tú me hubieras dicho a mí que te gustaba- sigue su novia- no des consejos que tú no seguiste.

-Me da miedo- los interrumpo- me da miedo… decirle o demostrarle claramente eso.

-Siempre da miedo- me contesta el rubio- al principio, es normal, descuida… que te de miedo es algo muy bueno, significa que te importa… que vale la pena.

Oh, eso es algo parecido a lo que Beck me dijo. Quizás no sea tan bruto este Andrew… es decir, tiene una novia ¿no? Él lo consiguió verdad.

-¿Cómo hiciste?- pregunto curiosa y este me mira sin comprender- ¿Cómo hiciste para dejar de tener miedo?

-¿Yo?- me pregunta sacando pecho y viéndose orgulloso- nunca deje de tener miedo.

-¿Eh?

-Tuve miedo todo el tiempo… estaba aterrado con todo lo que hacía y era realmente torpe… pero nunca deje de seguir tratando… no me retiraba aunque todo en mi ser me decía que si quería conservar algo de dignidad me diera la vuelta y huyera a otro país… Quizás Australia.

-Pero… son novios… ¿Cómo…?

-Sí, veras… yo nunca me entere que él gustaba de mí- me dice la chica.

-¿Eh?

-Sí, es que… era muy torpe ¿sabes?- me confiesa y ríe- no se le entendía bien y parecía que todo era divertido para él. Nunca me fije en él como algo más que amigo… y ni siquiera eso. No tenía idea que me quería.

-Y quizás eso le pasa a Tori.

Pienso en esto último y también me llegan las palabras de Beck, sobre hacer entender a Tori la "idea" que ella me gusta

-¿Y cómo…?

-Se lo dices… decláratele- dijo Andrew, pero su novia lo vuelve a mirar feo- okey, okey, yo era muy cobarde como para declararme… así que hice otra cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

Veo que la pareja se mira entre ellos, como teniendo una comunicación no verbal y parecen serios.

-No es recomendable hacer lo que yo hice. Yo estaba… bueno, ya no sabía que hacer.

-Yo estoy igual.

-Sí, bueno. Pero no es una buena idea. Puede salir muy mal.

-A ti te salió bien- debato.

-Me salió muy mal al principio- me repite y hace una pausa- después de pensarlo mucho y no saber cómo hacer para que me notara como yo quería… decidí… y lo pensé mucho… decidí simplemente… besarla. Pensé que "¿Qué podría ser más directo, rápido y simple que un beso? Un beso lo aclara todo y luego de eso ya está. Sabrá que me gusta y yo habré plantado la idea"

Ahora mi vista deja al chico y veo a su novia, que entiende que espero que ella me cuente lo que falta.

-Yo no reaccione bien- me dice- me enoje y me sentí aturdida… creí que me tomaba de tonta y por un buen tiempo no le hable… luego lo ignore… y luego evitaba frecuentar los mismo lugares. Estuve un buen tiempo lejos de él.

-Y yo me sentí terrible- termina Andrew.

-Oh, sí parece una mala idea- concuerdo ahora.

-Sí, es una mala idea… pero era una idea. Era hacer algo… y lo hice… y por más que me dolía el resultado, nunca me arrepentí… y luego, mucho tiempo después… las cosas se dieron.

-Sí, bueno. Me encontré con él en otro curso y lo primero que hice fue evitarlo. Pero sabía que le gustaba y con el tiempo… deje de odiar esa idea. Y él- siguió diciendo Sofi con una risa- Era tan estúpido y ridículo. Siempre hacia reír a la clase y también a mi… y aunque le había cortado el rostro, seguía intentando saludarme y darme regalos o contándome algún chiste idiota. ¿Te dijo que se tiño el pelo?

-Bueno, ya… creo que entendió el punto- cortó Andrew.

-Sí, creo que sí.

Viéndolo ahora, parecen una pareja feliz. Es decir nuevamente la chica le está estirando la mejilla y parece doloroso… y si parece que tuvieron que pasar por problemas pero… no puedo evitar pensar que quiero eso.

-Quiero hacerlo- les digo, haciendo que los dos me miren.

-¡Espera!- me advierte el chico- si vas a confesarte o… besarla, es mejor que te de algunos consejos antes.

-Está bien…

-Prepáralo mejor, que no sea tan de la nada y que ella… que ella se sienta más cómoda.

-Tiene sentido… ¿cómo hago eso?- pregunto prestando mucha atención.

-Sencillo, piensa: ¿Qué es lo que a ella más le gusta?

Comienzo a pensar en muchas cosas que podrían ser, pero de repente una idea me abate como ninguna y no puedo creer que no lo haya pensado antes.

¿Qué es lo que más le gusta a Tori le gusta? ¡Dios! ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega?

…

-¡Hey Tori!

-¡Hola Cat!- me dice aun sin verme, mientras cierra su casillero y voltea hacia mí- hoy tenemos que… ¡Ay, por Dios!

-¡Si! Adoro los martes- siento que dice Jade, acercándose con Beck y mostrando una amplia sonrisa mientras me mira.

-¿Por… Por qué?- comienza a decir Beck, agarrando su frente- ¿Por qué estas vestida así?

Y no sé qué a refiere. A que de "todo" se refiere. Si a la pollera a cuadros negra con verde oscuro. O a las medias largas en negros, o a las botas con tachas en negro, o a la remera sin mangas en negro con una calavera blanca que dice "Bite me" en el medio o a la pulsera con negra con tachas, o a la otra pulsera negra con tachas, o a la otra pulsera negra con tachas o a la otra pulsera verde oscuro con tachas negras.

O quizás se refiere a mi maquillaje. Que es de un labial bordo bien oscuro, o el deliñado en negro con sombras en los ojos y el rubor oscuro también… o quizás mi pelo, al cual ni loca tiño de negro, pero puedo ponerle ese gel con color que se sale al bañarse… solo las puntas, y también de negro.

-¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué hacen? Woha- se detiene André al mirarme. Este aspecto sí que llama mucho la atención- ¿Por qué estas disfrazada de Jade?

-Cat, como lo ensayamos- me dice Jade.

-¡Oh, sí, claro!- recuerdo y borro mi sonrisa para poner en mi rostro una no tan alegre sino más bien sarcástica- ¿y tu porque usas la remera de tu abuela?

André se mira su chomba y en realidad es una muy bonita, multicolor con ondas, típica del estilo de los ochenta.

-Buena esa- me felicita Jade.

-Juro que ibas tan bien…- siento decir a Beck por lo bajo.

-¿Cat? ¿Por qué te disfrazaste de Jade?- ahora es Tori la que me pregunta.

-Ammm- según lo que practique con Jade debería decirle algo odioso a Tori… pero no le encuentro el que- ese no es asunto tuyo… Vega.

-Ñe… bastante bien- siento decir a mi nueva tutora.

-¡No!- grita Tori- ¡No! No está bien para nada.

Tori me toma de la mano y me aleja de los chicos.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- me pregunta ya a solas.

-Ammm ¡Nada!- le contesto, pero eso no suena de acuerdo a lo que planeo, debo meterme en el papel de Jade, bueno no de Jade, de alguien muy parecida a Jade- ya te lo dije, no es de tu incumbencia… Vega.

-¡Deja de llamarme así! ¡No eres Jade!

-¿Y quién dijo que quería ser Jade?- pregunto sonriendo sarcásticamente.

-¡Estas disfrazada como ella!

-No es un disfraz… es mi nuevo yo. Y se queda, te guste o no- termino y me voy dejándola con la boca abierta. Esto va a funcionar. No sé por qué no lo pensé antes.

…

-¿Cómo haces para estar todo el tiempo molesta y con cara de poco amigos?- le pregunto a Jade en los merenderos, porque realmente me está costando mantenerme en su papel y no comprendo cómo alguien puede estar tanto tiempo sin decir algo lindo o preguntando el porqué de las cosas… y lo más importa, sin sonreír con amabilidad… porque cuando Jade sonríe… es comúnmente por que se está burlando de alguien.

-Solo… piensa en algo que odies.

-No odio muchas cosas.

-Piensa en algo que destetes que suceda y que te haga poner de mal humor. Cuando ya lo tengas y sientas la necesidad de salir con cosas bonitas y rosas… lo recuerdas y se te pasara- me recomienda.

Tiene sentido ¿A ver? Cosas que deteste. Imaginarme a Tori con Cynthia. Imaginarme que Tori le explica a Cynthia matemáticas. Imaginarme que Tori le sonríe mucho a Cynthia mientras le explica matemática. Imaginarme a Tori yendo detrás de Jade. Imaginarme a Tori con Jade y que Jade sea mala con ella. Imaginarme que Tori va de la mano con Jade. Imaginarme que Jade abraza a Tori. Imaginarme que las dos están muy juntas. Imaginarme que…

-¡Ya lo tienes!- me felicita Jade.

-Oh, definitivamente lo tengo.

…

-Bien, ahora intenta decirle algo cruel a alguien- me dice Jade.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué no?- me dice encogiéndose de hombro.

-Claro… entiendo…

Es muy difícil ser Jade y entender cómo opera. Le tengo definitivamente más respeto ahora.

-¡Oye Sinjin!- le grito a mi compañero y este voltea acercándose a mí.

-¿Si?

-Ammmm yo… bueno- dudo y miro a Jade, quien está de brazos cruzados y me hace un leve asentimiento- ¿Cuántas… cuantas cotorras tienes es tu cabello?

-¿Disculpa?

-Es que esta tan alborotado arriba que lo confundí con un nido de ellas- término diciendo con una sonrisa sarcástica. Practique como idiota la sonrisa sarcástica de Jade por horas en el espejo. Puedo asegurarles que la domino.

-Ese fue bueno- siento decir a Jade, mientras Sinjin desaparece rumbo al vestidor.

-Bien ¿y ahora qué sigue?- pregunto emocionada. Jade también lo parece. Cuando la llame ayer diciendo que quería que me haga su discípula del mal, lo tomó muy bien… realmente bien… demasiado.

-¡Nada! Nada sigue ahora. Cat viene conmigo y tu- Tori es la que habla y que ya me tomo del brazo, mientras señala a Jade- deja de enseñarle cosas.

Jade se encoje de hombros y se comienza a ir.

-Recuerda que tenemos ensayo en unos minutos, Vega- dice y nos deja en los pasillos.

Yo me doy la vuelta, soltándome de Tori y dirigiéndome a mi casillero. No soy tan idiota como para volverla a ignorar, pero la actitud de Jade requiere cierto grado de… ammm, trato especial.

-¡Cat! Para esto- me pide, mientras se acerca.

-Ya te lo dije, Vega. Esto no es algo que puedas parar o no. Así soy yo.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-¿Te gusta que te repitan las cosas, Vega? ¿O es que tu cerebro tiene que eliminar información cada tanto para recolectar nueva?

¡Maldición! Esa fue buena. Si Jade me hubiera escuchado hubiera estado tan orgullosa. Y ¡demonios! Ya no hay nadie en los pasillos que lo hubiera podido escuchar.

-¡Cat! Deja de actuar así y deja de decirme Vega.

-Pero ese es tu apellido… Vega.

-¡Tu no me llamas por mi apellido! ¡Me dices Tori!- me contesta con frustración y casi puedo ver a la misma Tori que es cuando trata con Jade. Dios, Jade es definitivamente una buena maestra. Tori se enamorara muy rápido- Tu eres cariñosa, tierna, buena y atenta con todos. ¡Y te pasaste el día intimidando personas!, tirándole el almuerzo a los de primero, conseguiste que te castigaran después de clases por decirle al conserje llorón…. ¡Y hacer que este llorara! Por Dios ¡Le ganaste a Rex en una pelea de "tu mama es tan gorda"

-Si… eso fue genial, aniquile al muñeco- recuerdo con orgullo.

-¡No! ¡No es genial! ¡Es terrible!- me dice Tori.

-Relájate, Vega ¿no sé cuál es el problema que tienes?

-¡Que quiero a la Cat de siempre de vuelta!

Esta vez no discuto. No espera esa respuesta y por eso me la quedo viendo un rato. Esta parece notar que me gritó de más e intenta calmarse. Estoy segura que esta por disculparse y tratar de convérseme de una manera más tranquila. Pero yo no quiero que me convenzan.

-¿Para qué quieres a la Cat de antes? Era estúpida- digo con molestia- esta Cat es muchísimo mejor. ¿Y sabes qué? ¿A quien le importa lo que tú quieras o no? Yo haré lo que se me dé en gana y no me interesa lo que opinen los demás. No vivo para conformar a nadie.

Supongo que con esa increíble performance ya es más que suficiente. Y creo que le quedo a Tori claro, porque ya no dice más nada. Me doy la vuelta y me dispongo a marcharme. Ella tiene cosas que hacer… y yo también.

-Me prometiste que ibas a dejar de comportarte como idiota- detengo mis pasos y me doy vuelta. Tori me mira y luego baja la mirada- te estas comportando como idiota.

-¡Parece que lo único que puedo hacer en estos días es eso!- le digo gritando y acercándome nuevamente, al diablo con todo esto, estoy harta- lo único que parece que puedo hacer es comportarme estúpidamente sin poder evitarlo. Una y otra vez haciendo estupideces, completamente perdida. ¡Dios, es terrible! ¡Odio esto! ¡Odio esto! ¡Te odio!

-¿Qué?

-¡Te odio!

-¿A mí?

-No ¡a mí!- le contesto mientras la empujo con una palma, no muy fuerte, porque sería incapaz de lastimar a Tori, pero ya no sé qué más hacer, ya no sé qué más hacer ¡Ya no sé qué más hacer!

La empujo nuevamente, varias veces, cada vez más débilmente. Y Tori sigue allí, parada, dejando que la empuje, aunque ni siquiera con tanta fuerza como para realmente moverla. Solo dio dos pasos atrás de todos los empujones que le estoy dando.

No la miro, solo veo su pecho y como mis palmas intentan empujarla más. Hasta que su pecho toca mi cara y siento que sus brazos me rodean con fuerza. Y así es difícil empujarla y de repente me siento muy débil.

Intento quitármela pero no puedo… y entonces sé que voy a llorar. No quiero llorar, no quiero llorar, no quiero llorar… pero no puedo evitarlo… así que lloro.

…

-¿Me vas a decir que pasa?

Estamos las dos sentada en los pasillos y ya he dejado de llorar, ya no me siento triste o enojada… solo un poco estúpida… pero no es nada nuevo esto últimos días.

-No puedo- vuelvo a repetir.

-Está bien- acepta ella- pero… ¿vas a dejar de actuar como Jade?

Esta vez si la miro y veo que me sonríe con amabilidad. No tengo fuerzas para seguir siendo como Jade. No con ella.

-¿No te gusta?- le pregunto, mostrándole las pulseras con tachas.

-No, lo odio- me confiesa y ríe, tocando las tachas- así que por favor, quítatelas… y vuelve a ser la Cat de siempre ¿Si?

Termino asintiendo con pesar y viendo las tachas nuevamente.

-Si… aparte creo que este look no me favorece…no creo que me guste desayunar murciélago- le digo y se ríe, yo me le uno. Comenzamos a burlarnos u poco del atuendo y de la calavera en mi remera.

-Oye Cat- me dice luego de unos momentos- hay algo… hay algo que quiero decirte y… no sé cómo lo tomaras pero creo que…

-¡Vega!

Ambas giramos y no, no es Jade. Es un profesor. Uno de ultimo año que reconozco porque es el encargado comúnmente de las obras. El director.

Nos ponemos de pie y nos acercamos a él.

-Hace media hora que esperamos que nos pueda iluminar con su presencia en los ensayos. La obra es en dos semanas y aún falta mucho por hacer.

-Sí, yo… lo lamento. Ahora voy.

-Bien, la estamos esperando para la escena del beso. Todos sus compañeros ya están listo y la señorita West hablo de saltear la escena si no aparecías.

-Lo lamento, ahora voy.

-Señorita Valentine o… imitación 20 centímetros más pequeña que Jade West- me saluda el profesor mientras se va con Tori a la caja negra.

-¿Hablamos luego?

-¡Claro!- le contesto a Tori. Mientras, ahora, me quedo sola en el pasillo.

Suspiro mientras tomo mi bolsa del suelo. Agghh también es negro. Ahora que ya sé que esto no va más, no veo las horas de bañarme y quitármelo todo.

-¡Maldicion!- digo y nuevamente mi palma conoce mi frente en un doloroso golpe. Acto reflejo.

Olvide que logre que me castigaran hoy. Debo quedarme en la escuela a desarmar la escenografía del segundo piso.

Bufo molesta dirigiéndome hacia las escaleras cuando algo hace "clic" en mi cabeza y no puedo evitar ver la puerta por donde Tori se fue mientras las palabras "beso, Jade, Tori, escena, ensayar" cruza por mi mente.

Como un rayo abro la puerta y veo que hay varios actores en escena. Mi intromisión no para el ensayo y me acerco rápidamente a Sikowitz, quien tiene unos papeles.

Veo que Tori esta con Jade arriba. Y ella esta tirada en el suelo, hablando de algo sobre el amor después de la muerte y Jade sostiene su cabeza.

Le arrebato los papeles a Sikowitz y este ni se inmuta. Buscó rápidamente la escena y la encuentro, es una de las primeras. El papel de Tori es el papel del esposo de Jade que muere al principio, luego llega el protagonista, que es Beck, y durante toda la obra el romance con la viuda es una parte impórtate de la trama.

¡¿Pero eso que importa?! Lo que importa es que aquí dice que el personaje de Jade besa a Tori antes de que esta muera.

Y ahora haciendo memoria, recuerdo que Tori acepto este papel cuando no pudo conseguir el de Beck porque tenía esta escena… ¡Y yo soy tan estúpida de olvidar todo esto y ahora Jade se está acercando a los labios de Tori y…!

-¡No!- grito con fuerza y todos dejan de ensayar.

-¿No?- pregunta Sikowitz.

-¡No, no puedes hacer eso!- repito mientras subo al escenario y Jade se para, al igual que Tori viéndome extrañadas.

-¿No puede hacer que?

-¡Besarte!

-Cat… está bien, es parte del papel- me dice Tori, abriendo grande lo ojos para que no diga nada indebido.

Pero todo está mal. Si Tori besa a Jade puede que recuerde lo que alguna vez sintió por ella, y no solo quedare totalmente fuera de juego, sino que puede que Tori tenga una recaída y vuelva a enamorarse perdidamente de Jade y con eso… volvería a estar triste y frustrada…. Sufriendo. ¡Y ya entendí de que va esto de sufrir y no se lo deseo a nadie! … ¡A Tori menos que menos!

-No puedes hacer esto- le repito- no… no está en el libreto.

-¿Qué?- me contesta extrañada quitándome los papeles- sí, aquí esta ¿vez?

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunta con molestia el director.

-Dice que no puede besarme porque no está en el libreto- contesta Jade.

-Eso es ridículo- dice el director quitándole el libreto a Tori y encontrando lo mismo que ella- Si, esta. Aquí lo dice.

-Pero… pero… no puede hacerlo… porque… ¡Jade está sucia!- sigo diciendo.

-¿Qué? Claro que no- contesta esta, frunciendo su ceño.

-Claro que si- la contradigo y busco algo que me ayude a salir de todo esto. Veo unos vasos en el suelo con pintura roja, deben ser para aparentar la sangre en algunas escenas.

-Claro que no, Cat- escucho que dice Jade, molesta. Pero no la veo, solo agarro uno de los vasos y sin pensarlo más le tiro uno a la cara.

-Ahora lo estas.

Vale… no lo pensé bien.

Jade se limpia la cara con una mano y abre esos enormes ojos azules que tienen, que resalta tanto con la brillante pintura roja que tiene en su rostro ahora… esto también brillan y casi puedo ver mi cara de espanto reflejada allí.

-¡Te voy a matar!

-¡No, Jade!

Bajo del escenario y comienzo a correr por mi vida por toda la sala, mientras siento como Jade me pisa los talones.

¡No lo pensé bien! ¡No lo pensé bien! ¡No lo pensé bien!

Siento la respiración de Jade en mi nuca, al tiempo que veo a Sikowitz y sé que es mi única salvación.

Él me abraza y extiende un brazo alejando a Jade.

-¡Niñas! ¡Niñas! Calma- me dice, mientras ahora yo estoy en su espalda y chillo, porque sé que Jade me va a matar, sé que me va a matar, ella puede comer murciélagos y me va a matar.

-¡Ya basta!- grita el director y los tres nos quedamos quieto- ¡West! Vete a limpiar ¡Tu!-me grita señalándome- ¡Largo de aquí!

Sikowitz me lleva hasta la entrada y me abre la puerta.

-Está bien, está bien- le suplico- ya me quedo quieta.

Sikowitz me ve con serio pero me indica que me siente en una silla muy cerca de la entrada, él se sienta a mi lado.

No pasa mucho hasta que Jade aparece y luego de hacerme seña de que me arrancara la cabeza. Vuelve a su papel.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que la escena con Tori en el suelo vuelve a ensayarse. La veo hablar y nuevamente Jade tiene muy cerca su rostro. Por instinto me paro para hacer algo, pero la mano de Sikowitz toma mi hombro y me obliga a sentarme nuevamente.

Lo veo y solo me hace seña de que me mire el ensayo en silencio. Y eso hago.

Puedo ver como Tori ahora mira el rostro de Jade y puedo saber, por la expresión de duda que lleva, que ya no está en su papel, que se trata de Tori que está nerviosa por besar a Jade y… no creo que sea capaz de ver esto.

Jade se inclina y besa a Tori en los labios, esta cierra fuertemente los ojos y de repente… ya no escucho nada, es como si no hubiera nadie más que nosotras tres en la sala… y siento como algo muy pesado cae en un vacío dentro de mi ser.

Tori y Jade se separan y la veo absorta en el rostro que tiene enfrente, y entonces Jade comienza a hablar de nuevo en su papel… y todo regresa.

Me pongo de pie y ya Sikowitz no me detiene. Salgo por la puerta y no sé a dónde ir. De repente todo en mi cabeza se quedó en silencio y no soy capaz de pensar en nada… solo en lo pesado que se siente mi pecho.

…

La escenografía que tenía que desarmar del segundo piso es una que simula ser el interior de un avión. Lo hicieron realmente bien. Los asientos son iguales y reclinables. Inclusive puedo prender y apagar una luz de lectura justo arriba mío.

Y eso hago, prendo y apago la luz mientras sigo sentada en el asiento de la tercera fila. Son dos filas de tres asientos. Imposible que yo desarme esto. Me quedare aquí un rato más y luego iré… iré… iré a mi casa, supongo.

-Hey…

Dejo la luz por un momento y volteo al pasillo del avión. Tori esta allí con su bolso… me mira.

-Hey- le contesto pero rápidamente me limpio con el puño las mejillas. Deje de llorar hace tiempo, pero temo que aun quede algo y se dé cuenta.

-¿Está ocupado ese asiento?- me pregunta señalando el que está a mi lado, el de la ventana.

-No- le digo- está vacío.

Ella me pasa y se sienta al lado mío, mira por la ventana de mentira y luego me mira.

-Dice que es un vuelo muy largo. Espero que no tengamos turbulencia, me asustan un poco los aviones.

-Oh, descuide- le digo metiéndome en su juego- conozco al piloto es excelente… le gusta tomar cuando vuela, pero eso solo hace que el aterrizaje sea… divertido.

Tori ríe ante mi comentario y yo solo puede sonreírle con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan.

-Besaste a Jade- le digo consiguiendo que deje de reír y asienta- es una de las cosas que siempre quisiste. Te felicito.

Por más que me siento terriblemente mal por mí. Sé que una de las cosas que Tori siempre quiso hacer es besar a Jade y saber cómo se siente. No la culpo. Me he preguntado millones de veces como se sentiría besarla a ella… y yo solo llevo un par de meses en esto… ella llevaba un poco más de dos años.

-¿Cómo se sintió?- le pregunto.

-Yo… yo no sentí nada.

Me quedo en silencio, esperando a que dijera algo más, porque sencillamente no puedo creerlo, pero no agrega nada.

-¿No sentiste nada?- pregunto sin entender.

-No… no sentí nada.

-Oh… lo… lo lamento- le digo con pena- ammm descuida, vas a poder besarla más veces… en los ensayos y en la obra, presta más atención y quizás sientas…

-No voy a volver a besar a Jade- me corta, y mira al frente, al respaldo del asiento- yo… renuncie al papel.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No falta nada para la obra, y está bien que no tengas un papel importante pero… eso bajara tus notas, los profesores te odiaran.

-Sikowitz no dijo nada y el director… bueno, él si se enojó, pero… ya encontrara a alguien más… "profesional"

-Pero… ¿Por qué? Siempre quisiste besar a Jade, estás enamorada de ella desde hace un poco más de dos años. Es una increíble oportunidad.

-Cat… ya te lo dije, yo no amo a Jade, ya no. La supere ¿lo recuerdas?

-Tori… cuando te vi allí, supe que no estabas actuando cuando la besaste, te saliste del papel ¿Recuerdas? Yo y Beck somos los mejores actores de por aquí… no me engañas- le digo, sin ninguna intención de ofenderla, ella solo sonríe pero sigue sin mirarme.

-Sí, tienes razón… pero de verdad ya no amo a Jade… y si, quería besarla siendo yo… porque… necesitaba hacerlo. Quería comprobarlo… demostrarme que ya no me gustaba y… no sentí nada- me dice lo último mirándome y sonriendo. Le devuelvo la sonrisa, porque supongo que es una gran noticia para ella.

-¿Y por eso renunciaste a la obra?- le pregunto porque no tiene sentido. Si ya no sientes nada por Jade y no corres peligro de recaída ¿Por qué renunciar? Se profesional y sigue.

-Si, por eso y… por otra cosa.

-¿Qué es?

-Bueno… veras… yo- puedo ver que Tori se está poniendo nerviosa y vuelve a desviar su vista, solo que esta vez a la ventana de mentira. Se queda un rato así y comienza a reír.

Hay cartón negro del otro lado ¿Qué puede ser tan gracioso?

-Creo… creo que también quería besar a Jade porque necesitaba salir de otra duda que me estaba atormentando y es que… creo… creo que… me gusta mucho alguien más- me dice y ahora mira sus rodillas.

-¿Qué?- pregunto sin creerlo ¿De nuevo tener que pasar por todo esto? No creo tener las fuerzas- ¿y este alguien te corresponde? Por lo menos dime que no tiene novio o novia.

-No, no tiene… y creo que si… que si siente algo especial por mí, aunque no me lo ha dicho.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Pues… se ha comportado realmente muy rara.

-¿Rara? Es una chica… genial- digo rodando los ojos y no sé porque la imagen de Cynthia viene a mi cabeza… o ya sé porque… "Cynthia"

-Sí, es una hermosa chica- me dice y vamos, Cynthia no es hermosa, yo le doy mil vueltas… bueno no tantas, quizás cien- y sé que siente algo por mí porque… me lo ha demostrado, un montón de veces.

-¿Estas segura? ¿Cien por ciento?

-Bueno, no… no el cien por ciento, ni siquiera un cincuenta, diría.

-¿Y entonces?

-Es… es una corazonada- me dice, sonriendo. Maldición, sea quien sea esa chica es muy afortunada. Solo espero que no sea tan idiota como Jade- y… no quiero tener que besar a Jade de vuelta… porque parece molestarle mucho.

-¿Ah sí?

-Si- me dice asintiendo. Puedo comprender a esa chica, es inteligente parece- ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Viene a nuestra escuela? ¿La conozco?

-Sí, viene a esta escuela, Cat y… si… creo que la conoces, es una muy buena amiga ¿sabes?- me dice entrecerrando los ojos

Por más que lo pienso solo puedo recordar a Trina como la otra amiga de Tori… y no puede ser ella ¿verdad?

-No es… no, no tengo a nadie- le confieso y veo que el rostro de Tori porta cierta incredulidad. ¿De verdad había alguien tan cercana a ella y no me di cuenta.

-Es también muy amiga de los chicos- me dice, dándome más pistas.

-¿Tori?... no es Trina ¿Verdad?

Esta vez es la mano de Tori la que conoce su frente, pero solo la toca, no la golpea como hace mi mano.

-No, Cat, no es Trina- me dice y veo como me vuelve a mirar con paciencia.

¿Ya les dije alguna vez que, aunque amo las adivinanzas, soy muy mala para estas?

-Lo siento.

-No lo lamentes- me dice, suspirando con pesar- es mi culpa, yo debería decirlo pero… me da un poco de miedo.

-¡Yo entiendo totalmente eso!- exclamo comprendiendo a la perfección lo que dice Tori.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Si!

-Oh… ¿Y me puedes dar algún consejo?- me pregunta acomodándose de costado y prestándome más atención.

-Ammmm bueno, no soy quien ¿sabes?- le confieso con cierta angustia- pero… después de pesarlo mucho… creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es besarla.

-¿Besarla?

-Sí, así sin más.

-Eso es… muy arriesgado, Cat.

-Lo sé, lo se… pero, si ya intentaste de todo, y lo digo, de todo, y nada funciono… no se me ocurre nada más directo, sencillo y claro. Las consecuencias pueden ser terrible, pero… por lo menos plantaras una idea.

-¿"Plantaras una idea"?- repite Tori volviendo a entrecerrar sus ojos y viéndome.

-Sí, ya sabes. Esa chica tendrá la idea clara de que es lo que quieres y ella podrá decidir si regalarla o no, para que se vuelva una flor… o un árbol.

Así no era el ejemplo, estoy convencida que así no era el ejemplo.

-Estoy tan cansada- confieso, acostándome en el asiento. Puedo sentir a Tori moviéndose a mi lado y de repente el asiento en el que estoy se mueve hacia atrás, haciendo que me sobresalte.

-Son reclinables- me dice, haciendo que el suyo también se vaya hacia atrás y se hagan como una semi cama. La luz que aun deje prendida arriba nos ilumina a ambas ahora.

Intentó apagarla estirando el brazo.

-No alcanzo- le digo.

-Yo tampoco- me contesta, también estirando el brazo y comprobando que de acostadas ninguna alcanza.

-Eres tan vaga- le digo riendo.

-Déjala, quizás si la apago termine durmiendo, yo también estoy muy cansada- me dice mientras se acomoda de costado a mí. Hago lo mismo y puedo ver que sube sus rodillas y esconde sus manos en sus piernas, moviendo su cabeza un poco.

Tori es muy linda. Sea quien sea esa chica que le gusta, es muy afortunada. Y yo no es que quiera darme por vencida, pero estoy muy cansada y ya lo intente todo. Y no, sigo teniendo miedo, no me atrevo a besarla y arruinar las cosas. No quiero.

-¿Sabes?- me dice Tori, haciendo que le preste nuevamente atención- creo que es una buena idea la tuya.

-¿Cuál?

-La de… besarla y ver qué pasa.

-¿Ah sí?

-Si… es… es arriesgado y… muchas cosas pueden salir mal.

-Sí, lo se…

-Pero es un plan ¿verdad?- termina diciéndome y suspiro encogiéndome de hombros.

Nos quedamos unos momentos más en silencio. Tori me sigue pareciendo que es como las pinturas que vimos en las galerías, de hecho está muy quieta como si fuera una. De esas que tu caminas y te siguen con la mirada.

Ella me sigue viendo, pero entonces su mirada baja un poco y luego vuelve a subir a mis ojos.

Puedo ver que su rostro se acerca rápidamente al mío, pero se detiene… y sus ojos están tan cerca que puedo ver en ellos el mismo miedo que yo tenía cuando me miraba al espejo y me decía "Hoy se lo digo".

La escucho tragar pesadamente y se lo que acaba de intentar. Y yo me niego… me niego a dejarla sola en esto. Tengo miedo… pero aun así… aun así la beso.

Es otro beso corto de cuatro segundos, en los labios, y cuando alejo mi rostro puedo ver que Tori tiene cerrado los ojos.

Cuando finalmente los abre y me mira, solo dejo que me observe por unos momentos y vuelvo a acercar mi cara con duda, besándola de nuevo cortamente. Me alejo y repito la acción, pero esta vez dejando que mis labios la sientan por un poco más de tiempo.

Cuando me alejo nuevamente, ya no quiero abrir los ojos y siento que su palma acaricia mi mejilla. La veo y se muerde el labio, con una expresión aun de nerviosismo. Aun estudiándome, algo me dice que debo tener la misma expresión.

Esta vez es su rostro el que se acerca por completo y me besa, pero ya no es un beso corto o titubeante. Es un beso sentido, en la boca, lleno de amor. Matando cualquier otra sospecha de lo que no es.

Y yo… y yo correspondo ese beso al momento que mi estómago parece enterarse de lo que estamos haciendo, porque todo el nerviosismo y miedo que tenía, se han convertido en cosquillas y cosas graciosas recorriendo mi vientre y haciendo hormiguear mis labios.

Tori se aleja luego de unos momentos solo para dejar un corto beso nuevamente antes de abrir sus ojos. A estas alturas me tiene abrazada y yo también abrazo su cintura, en la misma posición de acostadas.

-Creo… creo que me gustas mucho- le digo y siento mis labios temblar un poco, pero logro sonreírle.

-¿Si?- me pregunta con una sonrisa y yo asiento un par de veces- creo que tú también me gustas mucho, Cat.

Me acaricia el cabello y llega hasta la punta. Veo que frunce el ceño y es porque la punta todavía está de negro.

-Es gel con pintura… se quita con agua- le aclaro, también tomando el mismo mechón.

-O puedes dejártelo… ese estilo me gusta- me dice.

-¿Qué?- le digo totalmente confundida- ¿de verdad te gusta?

Tori sonríe y niega, acariciando mis cabellos de vuelta.

-No, lo detesto- confiesa- Ya quiero ver de nuevo a la Cat de siempre… la que me gusta… mucho… tal y como es.

-Yo…- digo, luchando por mantenerle la mirada. Tori también esta apenada por lo que dijo, está totalmente roja, apretando los labios. Es tan linda cuando se da cuenta que dijo algo cursi- yo… creo… creo que te voy a seguir besando un rato más.

-¿Ah sí? No creo que tengamos mucho tiempo, la escuela seguro está por cerrar y vi que él conserj…

Nota Mental: Tori es muy, pero que muy "besable". Y le gusta hablar cuando no debería hablar y debería estar besándome… para que recuerde eso y recuerde lo mucho que le gusta hacerlo…

Simplemente bésala.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor:<strong>

_**17 kilos de palabras… ¿No merecen un Review?**_

Bueno, me tarde en actualizar… lo que hace que me demore en todo T-T pero es porque este fic solo puede tener 7 capitulos y nada más que 7 y quiero poner en ellos todas las idea que tengo para cada cap.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Yo disfrute escribiéndolo, pero debo admitir que es difícil XD realmente escribir desde Cat y mas aun tratar este tema intentando poner las emociones que quiero trasmitir es… es jodido XD

Ya saben, si les gusto comente. A mí me animan un montón, sea lo que sea. Inclusive una carita feliz vale :)

Espero leernos pronto y les deseo a todos que terminen de la mejor forma el fin de semana.


	5. Gula

Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gula<strong>_

_En el amor, como en la gula, el placer es una cuestión de máxima precisión._

* * *

><p>-Bien, entonces solo debemos agregar la salsa a la masa… que ya está cocinada y luego puedes ponerle arriba lo que sea… recomiendo comenzar con queso… ¿Qué dices?<p>

Jamás pensé que cocinar fuera tan divertido. Supongo que debí haberlo supuesto al ver como mi mamá y mi papá se divierten cocinando, pero eso solo pasa algunos fines de semanas y el resto de las otras veces parece más bien un trabajo.

Supongo que el secreto de la diversión en la cocina es hacerlo con alguien más… como Tori. Aunque prácticamente no hice nada. Solo le dicte lo que debía hacer para preparar la pizza de un papel con las instrucciones que sacamos hace unas horas.

Es fin de semana también y no teníamos planes. Los padres de Tori salieron a… a… ¡Dios! Me la pase hablando con la madre de Tori mientras me contaba lo que iban a hacer, pero al mismo tiempo me distraía viendo cómo se parece a su hija.

¡Tienen la misma sonrisa! Y juraría que las mismas expresiones, casi que me hace sentir lo mismo cuando Tori me pone mucha atención… ammm, no, no los mismo sentimientos, no me provoca besarla. Y no es que la madre de Tori no sea una linda señora, lo es, pero no es mí… tipo.

Bueno, hace algunos meses atrás pensé que "Mi tipo" eran lindos y divertidos chicos musculosos… y luego mi tipo cambio a Tori… que es linda, divertida y… tiene lo suyo… pero definitivamente no es un chico.

Así que ¿quién sabe? Quizás dentro de algunos meses "mi tipo" sean señoras grandes, casadas, con una sonrisa hermosa y latinas… que tenga una hija como Tori… realmente ¿Quién sabe? Pero ahora definitivamente toda mi atención es de esa hija, así que…Ammmm Tori me preguntó algo.

-Perdona ¿me repites?- le digo, porque realmente no tengo idea de lo que dijo, y menos si me lo decía a mí.

Ella habla mientras cocina, repitiendo lo que tiene que hacer o hablándole a la… comida, lo cual es muy tierno, así que no la interrumpo. Pero creo que lo último iba dirigido a mí. No quiero que se moleste o que piense que no le pongo atención… es exactamente porque le pongo atención que no le pongo atención… ammm es decir, es tonto que se moleste porque no la escuché ya que desde el vamos es su culpa… estoy pensando en ella, dahhh.

-Te decía que luego de poner la salsa deberíamos poner el queso y luego lo que a nosotros más nos guste.

-Uhhh ¿puedo ponerle chocolate?

-¿Cat? Estamos cocinando pizza…el chocolate, las gomitas y el helado quedan fuera de esto.

-Ohhh.

-Tomaremos helado luego, pero ahora…ten, prueba la salsa- me dice sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, tocando mi nariz, manchándola con algo rojo. La escucho reír mientras frunzo mi nariz al contacto con el líquido.

Saco mi lengua y toco la punta de mi nariz. ¡Oh sí! Tengo esa habilidad.

-Esta rica- le digo luego de probarla.

-¿Si, verdad?- dice mientras también prueba un poco de su dedo-bueno, sigamos.

-¿Tori?- la llamo viendo como comienza a poner queso en la preparación- ammm ¿deberíamos dejar que el queso se derrita y luego poner arriba lo que queramos o lo ponemos ahora y dejamos que se derrita con el queso?

-Ammm… no estoy segura… ¿Qué dicen las instrucciones?

-No dice nada sobre eso.

-¿De verdad? ¿Me las prestas?... gracias.

Veo como Tori lee el papel donde escribí las instrucciones. Estoy segura que están bien, las escribí tal cual estaban en la página… bueno, no tal cual. Estoy segura que los corazones en los puntos de las "i" es totalmente mío, y que algunos dibujos que hice de Tori cocinando en la esquina del papel tampoco estaban, pero en lo que respecta a la información estoy segura de haberla copiado bien.

-Si… tienes razón- escucho decir a Tori mientras su mirada se posa en la masa con salsa y luego en el papel… para luego volver a ver la masa.

Ahora parece más seria y frunce el ceño. Esa expresión no me gusta en ella, es solo que me parece muy linda para que en su rostro no haya más que esa hermosa sonrisa que tiene. Así que voy a hacer lo que últimamente hago para que sonría.

Me acerco un poco más a ella y veo que sigue inmersa en el que hacer con la pizza, casi que ni me nota… veremos.

Le doy un pequeño beso en los labios y veo como ahora la expresión de confusión que tenía con la comida ahora va dirigida a mí. Vuelvo a darle otro corto beso y ahora su expresión se ablanda, solo con sonreírle ya consigo esa expresión que quería ver.

El cuerpo de Tori ya se gira hacia mí y aún mantiene esa sonrisa cuando se acerca a mis labios. Les dije que esto funcionaba mucho últimamente para levantarle el ánimo… y realmente me he ocupado que en estas últimas dos semanas el humor de Tori este por las nubes.

El beso no dura tanto como me hubiera gustado, un ruido en la puerta de entrada hace que ambas nos separemos rápidamente.

-Hey, chicas- nos saluda Molly desde la entrada- olvide mi celular.

Veo como la mamá de Tori toma su peraphone de la mesa ratona de la sala y luego se queda viéndonos desde allí.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- nos pegunta y recién estoy cayendo en cuenta que tanto Tori como yo nos hemos quedado muy quietas detrás de la cocina y la miramos atentamente.

-Amm no, no… solo es… ammm no sabemos qué hacer con la pizza, si primero dejamos que el queso se derrita y luego agregamos las demás cosas o ponemos todo junto en el horno- contesta raramente Tori, pero creo que ha sido convincente.

-Es mejor que primero dejes que se derrita un poco y luego agregas las demás cosas, lo vuelves a poner en el horno por unos momentos más y saldrá bien- contesta su madre con una sonrisa.

-Sí, bien, hare eso ¿Vedad, Cat?

-Sí, sí, eso suena bien. Haremos eso. Gracias.

-Sí, gracias mamá. Ahora… hagamos eso, Cat.

-Si…- Ammm su madre nos sigue mirando algo curiosa pero luego sonríe y asiente- que pase una hermosa velada, Molly.

Conozco a la madre de Tori desde hace tiempo, le tengo confianza… de hecho aunque no le tuviera mucha confianza igual la llamaría por su nombre para ganarme su confianza también… así que tutearla me parece divertido y también parece gustarle.

-Gracias, eso hare. Diviértanse chicas- y con eso nos saluda con la mano y cierra la puerta, dejándonos sola. Puedo sentir a Tori largando todo el aire que tenía acumulado.

Entiendo que sería algo incómodo para Tori que su madre la viera besándose, para mí también lo seria, creo… bueno, que la madre de Tori me viera besando a su hija, pero no que mi mama me viera besándome con alguien, solía llevar mucho a mis novios a casa o algún chico que me gustara.

Mi mamá siempre insiste que si tengo a alguien especial para mí, entonces también lo es para ella y le gustaría conocerlo. Así que darle muestras de cariño a alguien que quiero frente a ella no es algo realmente raro o incómodo para mí. Tampoco es que voy a dejar que mi madre vea como alguien me mete la lengua hasta la garganta, eso ya no… hay cosas privadas, y una señorita debe saber deja lo privado en lo privado… y me educaron para que sea una señorita.

…

-Okey, estamos listas. Pon la película, Cat.

Obedezco al tiempo que Tori se sienta a mi lado, poniendo sodas para ambas. La pizza que hicimos ya está en la mesa ratona y se ve realmente bien… y huele aún mejor. No sabía que tenía tanta hambre hasta que Tori saco la pizza del horno con una enorme expresión de triunfo.

La película ya está corriendo y Tori apago la luz principal dejando prendida la de unas lámparas cerca del sofá. Eso es genial, podemos ver la pizza y la luz no molesta la película. Me pregunto si esa era la finalidad desde un principio. O quizás la de ver la película con una luz que es casi romántica, es decir, no es roja o rosa, pero ilumina anaranjado y el ambiente se siente cálido. Supongo que el señor y la señora Vega si saben cómo pasar "tiempo de calidad juntos" No creo que ni Tori ni Trina hayan comprado los muebles ni las lámparas del lugar… así que debió ser el papá de Tori… para tener a su esposa cerca, y ya dejamos en claro que Molly es muy linda ¿verdad?… ¡El tipo es un genio!

-¿De qué es la película, Cat?- me pregunta, mientras vemos el inicio.

-Es de…- bueno, verán. Decidí que quería ver una película de terror. Raro ¿verdad? Comúnmente hubiera elegido una de Disney, amo las películas de Disney, pero leí en internet que si quieres que una chica se te acerque mucho mientras ven una película, elige una de terror, así cuando están asustadas o inseguras buscan tu cercanía para protegerse.

Casi puedo sentir la voz de Beck, Andrew y, no sé porque, la de Jade también, diciendo "Eso es tan estúpido" Y yo sé que comprobé en carne propia, como seguir los consejos de desconocido en internet es una mala idea pero… Tori me dejo a cargo elegir la película y creo que algo de sentido tiene… es decir, ella es un poco bastante miedosa, lo comprobé cuando la obligue a ver las películas que le gustan a Jade, y cuando eso pasaba Tori siempre terminaba saltando cercan mío y a veces agarraba mi mano, o mi brazo… o dejaba la habitación repitiendo "No puedo, no puedo, no puedo"… variantes.

-Bueno…es una de una muñeca…

-¿Una muñeca?

-Si… una muñeca poseída.

-¿Q…que?- me pegunta al tiempo que deja de ver la pantalla y me mira ahora.

-Tranquila, no da mucho miedo. Le pregunte a Jade y ella dijo que esta película era una…mmm bueno, no puedo repetir eso, pero me aseguro que en realidad no da miedo, y si no le dio miedo a Jade, mucho menos a mí. Ella me tiene entrenada para soportar verdaderos thriller desde que nos conocimos... seguro no es tan buena.

-Y si no crees que es tan buena… ¿Por qué la elegiste?

-Ammm ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una noche de películas o un interrogatorio?

…

Nota mental: Algunos consejos de internet si sirven.

La película es algo entretenida, te mantiene en suspenso, aunque creo que al mismo tiempo es predecible, pero no da miedo… bueno, no a mí por lo menos, no podría decir lo mismo de Tori, pero parece también entrenada viéndola… mientras esta abrazada de mi brazo y su cabeza descansa en mi hombro y debo tener una enorme y estúpida sonrisa viendo una como intentan deshacerse de una muñeca con cara diabólica, pero no creo que sea por la película.

-Dime que no van a mata al bebé- escucho que dice.

-No van a matar al bebé.

-Me lo dices solo porque te dije que me lo dijeras ¿verdad?

-Si- contesto riendo y la siento suspirara. Apoyo mis labios en sus cabellos y le dejo un beso. Aunque el ambiente huele a pizza puedo sentir aun el perfume de su shampoo… ahora tengo ganas de ese helado que hablamos.

La película no tarda en terminar y apenas lo hace Tori suelta mi brazo y estira un poco los suyos. Pienso que quizás debí elegir una película que si de miedo de verdad, ya saben, para mantenerla más cerca por más tiempo... asustar a Tori para mantenerla cerca… si, suena como una brillante idea.

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

-Helado- contesto sin ninguna duda.

-¿No estas llena? Comiste mucha pizza.

-Sí, es que estuvo muy bien, te salió riquísima… "Tor"- digo, y se, aunque ella está juntando unos platos y no me mira, que esta sonrojada.

Adoro decirle "Tor" a Tori, y ya sé que "Tori" es la abreviación de su nombre "Victoria" y que lo que estoy haciendo es abreviar la abreviación, pero me gusta mucho como hago sonar la "r" del último, me da cosquillas en el paladar…

¿Por qué la palabra abreviación es tan larga?

-Gracias- me contesta Tori y la sigo con la vista hasta que deja los platos en la cocina y luego vuelve con un bote de helado

¿Hay algo más perfecto que esto? Seguro que sí, pero en este momento no puedo pensar en algo así… quizás una jirafa verde macho de peluche para mi jirafa… que venga junto con el helado que Tori me trae… bueno, aunque tampoco me molestaría que sea una jirafa verde hembra… sin discriminaciones. Inclusive puede ser azul o celeste. No son de verdad ¿cierto? Así que pueden ser de color que sean y no necesariamente como la naturaleza manda…

Me pregunto si en la naturaleza las jirafas de verdad se emparejan con otra jirafa de su mismo género. No podrían tener crías pero podrían adoptar ¿verdad? Inclusive, si son jirafas muy liberales y para nada discriminativas, podrían adoptar una cría de otra especie. Sería una familia muy linda de todas formas. Algo así como mamá y mamá jirafa y su hijo el chimpancé… o su hijo el rinoceronte… o su hija la ballena… bueno, lo de la ballena sería algo complicado…

-¿Tori?

-¿Si?

-¿Tú crees que dos jirafas puedan… meterse en un traje de buzo y cuidar una ballena bebé?

Tori me mira por unos momentos sin ningún tipo de expresión y luego de su boca sale un muy débil "¿Qué?" al tiempo que su expresión cambia por una de confusión muy tierna.

-Nada- contesto moviendo la cabeza y dándole una cucharada a mi helado, pero Tori ni siquiera mira el suyo, parece seguir pensando en mi pregunta.

Paso un dedo por el helado y le toco su nariz. Ahora si tengo su atención de nuevo.

-¡Cat!

-Ahora estamos a mano.

Ella saca su lengua, supongo que intenta hacer lo mismo que yo hice para limpiarme la salsa, peo no llega a tocarse la nariz.

-Ese es un talento que no tienes- le digo mientras sigo observando como lo sigue intentando, pero no, su lengua no está ni cerca- a ver, déjame a mí.

Lamo la punta de su nariz apenas y ella se sorprende… Tori es tan "sorprendible" Se está tocando la nariz ahora con sus dedos, pero no se alejó mucho de mi rostro, sonríe con algo de pena, y no, no me cansare de decirlo: Es tan tierna.

-¿Qué están haciendo?

Ambas giramos nuestros rostro a las escaleras, donde Trina nos mira… no sabría decirle con que expresión porque su rostro tiene una mascarilla verde muy espesa.

-Yo… Cat… bueno- altero mi vista entre Tori y Trina por unos momentos, esperando a ver que se le ocurre esta vez.

Oh, cierto, no se los dije. Durante este par de semanas en lo que paso con lo de la escenografía del avión, mantuvimos nuestra ammm "relación" en secreto, y ustedes se preguntaran ¿Por qué?... yo me pregunto lo mismo.

Luego de que nos besáramos, y le dijera a Tori que me gustaba y ella me dijera que también le gustaba y luego nos besamos de nuevo… y luego de nuevo también, no veía las horas de contárselo a… bueno, prácticamente todo el mundo. Pero comenzaría por Jade y los chicos.

Al día siguiente me encontré con André y Robbie y los abrace a ambos muy animadamente, diciéndole que les tenía que contar algo increíblemente asombroso que paso.

Al parecer se contagiaron de mi alegría rápidamente, porque los dos me peguntaron curiosos que era, y yo comencé a decirle que ayer estaba a solas con Tori… pero no pude seguir con el relato, porque de repente una mano tapo mi boca y comenzó a jalarme hacia atrás.

Pensé que me estaban secuestrando pero entonces la voz de Tori me dijo que era ella. Les dijo a los chicos de manera extraña que necesitaba hablar conmigo y me arrastro aun tapándome la boca hasta el armario del conserje.

Una vez adentro me soltó. Yo la salude con la mano y con una sonrisa, porque realmente me daba mucho gusto verla… ella no parecía tan emocionada. Me dijo que debíamos hablar… y hablamos… bueno ella hablo, yo solo preguntaba "¿Por qué?" cada diez segundo… aun cuenta como charla ¿verdad?

En fin, me dijo que yo de verdad de verdad de verdad le gusto, y mucho, pero que no estaba lista para decirle a los chicos sobre eso, ahí fue mi primer "¿Por qué?"

Tori hablo muchísimo, y realmente aunque lo intente, perdía mi atención con rapidez.

Lo poco que recuerdo importante, es que si me quiere, si le gusto, pero que necesita "tiempo" para dejar algunas cosas en orden. Algo sobe asimilar algo para ella misma, sus amigos y su familia, que no era fácil y que no estaba lista… algo también sobre que no quería que las cosas fueran muy rápido y que no sabía cómo se hacían las cosas y quería hacerlas bien y que la palabra martes siempre le recuerdan a los aliens y las personas que viven en el espacio porque se escribe igual que el nombre del planeta y… Oh, no… esperen, eso ultimo no, olvídense de eso… aunque es verdad. ¿Por qué le pusieron "martes" al martes? ¿Quién lo bautizo así? Y más importante aún, ¿a qué nombraron primero? ¿Al planeta o al día?

Es ese tipo de palabra igual que "Naranja" Las personas siempre dicen ¿Qué fue primero? ¿El huevo o la gallina? ¿Y eso que importa? No es tan curioso. Pero a ver, díganme ¿A qué nombraron primero? ¿A la naranja como fruta o al color? ¿La naranja es naranja porque es de color naranja? ¿O el color se llama naranja porque es del color de la fruta?

¡Eso! ¡Eso sí que es inquietante! Eso quita el sueño…

De todas formas… Le pregunte a Tori varios "¿Por qué?" y me los respondió a todos, pero de una manera tan larga y confusa para mí que me pareció que venía de marte… ¡Oh! Ahí la conexión… bueno, lo que entendí es que Tori necesitaba tiempo y que parecía importante, y que de verdad, de verdad, de verdad me quería.

Y si Tori necesita tiempo, van a tener todo el que quiere y necesite. No es un problema si puedo estar con ella. No me molesta… es decir, muero por contárselo a los chicos, porque realmente es algo que me emociona… eso de ser correspondida, pero puedo guardar el secreto si es importante para ella.

-Yo me ensucie con helado y Cat me lo sacó- contesta diciendo cada palabra con una pausa rara.

-¿Y porque no te lo limpiaste tú?

-No… ¿podía?

-¿Por qué?- sigue cuestionando Trina y esta vez Tori no parece tener una respuesta.

-No podía ver donde se había ensuciado- contesto con naturalidad.

Sé que la idea de mantener esto en secreto fue de Tori, pero créanme cuando les digo que la que parece tener los problemas en esto es ella. Es muy mala mintiendo y actuando… y no digo que sea mala actuando en el escenario, pero si lo es en la vida real.

-Oh- contesta Trina dejando de darnos importancia y acercándose a la heladera. La vemos sacar una caja y sin volver a reparar en nosotros, subió a su pieza.

-¿Una caja?

-Créeme, no quieres saber.

Ambas volvemos la vista al televisor… que esta con el protector de pantalla del dvd y es cuando recuerdo que era lo que quería.

-Sigues teniendo sucia la cara- le digo y ella vuelve sus dedos a su nariz- no, sigues sucia.

-¿Ahora?- me pregunta y yo niego- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Cuánto helado me embarraste?

-No es helado.

-¿Ah no?

-No

-¿Qué es?- me pregunta mientras sigue refregándose su mano en la cara.

-Mmmm- exclamo acercándome para inspeccionar su rostro. Tori quita sus manos para dejarme ver y entonces le sonrió de nuevo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es…?- comienza a preguntar pero la beso evitando que siga.

-Una chica- le contesto al separarme.

-Oh… eso… ¿Ya no la tengo?- me pregunta, tildando su cabeza de lado y actuando curiosa.

-No, creo que aun tienes un poco aquí.

Besar a Tori se ha convertido sin dudas en mi nuevo pasatiempo favorito, así que prácticamente todo el tiempo quiero hacerlo… y aprovecho toda oportunidad que tenga para hacerlo también… como ahora. Y si puedo tener esto con ella y que pasemos tiempo juntas y que me tome la mano y me llene de mimos y me diga lo bonita que soy mientras me mira solo a mi…. Y yo le hago las mismas cosas a ella, puedo resistir. Puedo guardar el secreto. No tengo ningún problema con esto.

Siento sus labios temblar un poco y como su mano con duda toca mi cuello. Nos vamos besando como, no lo sé, 500 veces, pero a ella la sigo poniendo nerviosa… es tan tierna.

No, ningún problema en absoluto

…

-¡Tenemos un enorme problema!

-"Tenemos" me suena a manada.

-¡Eso es de una película!

-Hola, Cat. Ya me estaba preguntando cuanto tiempo pasaría hasta que volvieras por aquí ¿Cuánto ha sido? ¿Un mes? ¿Cómo has estado?- me pregunta Andrew mientras se deja unos libros en unos estantes y se voltea a verme.

-27 días para ser más precisa, y he estado muy bien, gracias por preguntas ¿Y tú?

-Bien, gracias. Así que… ¿tienes un problema? ¿Disfrazarte como tu amiga la gótica, fingir ser quien no eras y robarle un beso a tu amiga no funciono?

-No, eso no funcionó… pero si funcionó tirarle un vaso de pintura.

-¿Eh?

-Larga historia, lo que importa es que ahora estoy con Tori.

-¿Es… están como novias?

-No, pero estamos juntas.

-Es un comienza, felicidades- me dice mientras avanzaba, acomodando más libros y yo lo sigo- entonces ¿cuál es el problema?

-¡No quiero engordar!

Andrew se gira lentamente y me da una mirada sin comprender, me analiza de pies a cabeza por unos momentos y levanta una ceja.

-Ammm eres bastante delgada.

-¡Pero voy a engordar… y mucho! ¡Y no quiero!

-¿Por qué vas a engordar?

-Lo dice el libro.

Ahora cierra los ojos y parece luchar con algo en su ser. Conozco esa reacción, la tiene muy a menudo Jade cuando crítico, objetivamente o por lo menos eso intento, su música… ya saben, esa música que asusta y donde el cantante también parece asustado y por eso grita.

-Hazle un favor a tu "no aun novia" y tira ese libro.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Dijo todo lo que me iba a pasar y me comprende a la perfección como me siento… y gracias a él estoy ahora como estoy con Tori.

-No, no es cierto. No fue gracias al libro.

-Sí, es verdad… no totalmente, pero en parte- contestó mientras veo como Andrew ya vuelve a su habitual puesto y suspira, escondiendo su cara entre sus manos para luego despeinar su cabello.

-A ver… ¿En qué parte dice que vas a engordar?

-Gula

-Claro… ¿Cómo no lo adivine?

-El libro da muchas vueltas y no lo entiendo bien, así que busque por internet y las imágenes que salieron son terribles. No tengo en nada en contra de las personas rellenitas o con curvas, de hecho muchas chicas son muy sexy justamente porque las tienen, pero las imágenes que se mostraban allí ¡eran extremas! Y no quiero termina asi. Me tomo mi carrera muy en serio y bailo mucho y cuido mi piel y mi cabello, y obviamente mi peso. ¡Aparte, no sé si lo notaste, pero soy bajita! Si como mucho engordo rápido y me veré como… mmmm mmmmm mmmm- sigo intentando hablar pero es complicado con los dedos de Andrew agarrando mis labios como si fueran pinzas.

-¿Te dijeron alguna vez que hablas mucho?- me pregunta y yo asiento- bien… mira, préstame el libro.

Una vez libre mi cara, me giro y saco el libro de la mochila. Andrew lo hojea y da con el capítulo que le interesa. Se toma su tiempo para leerlo un rato y me comienzo a cansar de estar parada.

Paso a su lado de la recepción y veo un banquito, así que sin mucho pensarlo me subo y desde aquí puedo ver que en efecto está leyendo el capítulo de "Gula"

-¿Y bien?

-Dame unos minutos- me dice, casi llegando al final del capítulo- okey… entonces voy a suponer que llegaste a la conclusión que… "amar a Tori te va a hacer gorda"

-Más o menos- le contesto.

-Claro, mira… lo que el libro trata de explicar no es la gula a la comida… propiamente dicha.

-Estas comenzando a hablar como el libro… más simple y si puedes con imágenes y ejemplos- demando y creo que no está bien demandar. Andrew me mira con los ojos entrecerrados. Después de todo el me está haciendo un favor, tengo un problema, que de verdad me preocupa y él trata de ayudarme- por favor- agrego con una sonrisa.

-Mejor- me contesta- bien, el libro no se refiere a que vas a comer "comida" a exceso. Eso es lo que te preocupa ¿cierto?- asiento enérgicamente- bien, descuida… porque tu comida es Tori.

-¿Qué?

-El libro vincula a la gula con la persona que amas. Quiere decir que el pecado esta en querer mucho todo el tiempo y abusando de eso, todo lo referido a Tori, en este caso.

-No entiendo… ¿abusar cómo?

-Pues… haciendo cosas.

-¿Cosas?

-Sí, tocarla mucho, buscarla mucho… besarla mucho…

-¡Oh Dios! Yo la beso todo el tiempo, cada vez que puedo… me volveré una ballena.

-¡Cat! Besar a Tori no hará que engordes- intenta calmarme Andrew.

-¿Ah no?

-No, de hecho está científicamente comprobado que besar quema muchas calorías.

-Entonces si beso a Tori será más… ¿delgada?

-Ñe mmm algo así.

-Pero… el libro lo hace sonar como si fuera algo malo.

-Sí, bueno… el libro quiere advertir sobre como uno "absorbe a su pareja" y ni siquiera lo nota.

-¿Absorber?

-Sí, de alguna forma tu "te alimentas" mucho de Tori... y Tori de ti… en exceso, y eso es lo malo- me termina de explicar y creo que sigue hablando, pero ya no importa, porque ahora entiendo y mis pensamientos se conectan el uno con el otro y ya se lo que pasa aquí ¡Y oh por Dios es peor de lo que pensé!

-Empache- digo apenas.

-¿Qué?

-¡Empache!- le digo más firmemente pero él me mira confundido- Si sigo besando a Tori y diciéndole que es linda y la sigo llenando de mimos como si vida dependiera de ello ¡Hare que se empache de mí!

-¿Querrás decir "que se harte" de ti?

-¡Es lo mismo! ¡No quiero que Tori se harte de mí!

-Espera, espera, espera… ¿Por qué tengo la impresión que sueles hacerte grandes problemas que tienen soluciones simples… o que quizás ni siquiera existan? Te dije que el libro era estúpido y que no debes tomártelo literal.

-¡Tienes razón!

-… ¿la tengo?

-Tú tienes novia, y una muy linda ¿Cómo haces para no hártala?

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Cómo haces para que tu novia no se harte de besarte?- pregunto, pero durante varios segundos no obtengo una respuesta.

-Bueno… no es como si todo el tiempo la estuviera besando.

-¡Cierto! ¡Cierto!... ammm entonces ¿Cómo haces para no estar todo el tiempo besándola? ¿Cómo haces para dejar de besarla?- comienzo a creer que no son peguntas fáciles, porque nuevamente no obtengo una respuesta.

-Esa es una… buena pregunta…

-¡Oh no! ¡Vamos! Por favor, ayúdame con esto. Me gusta mucho Tori, no quiero provocarle un empache y que luego vomite cuando me vea.

-¿Ella… va a vomitar?

-No lo sé… es lo que me pasaba a mi cuando veía los caramelos de gomita luego de comer 5 kilos en una noche.

-Eso es… impresionante.

-¿Si, verdad? Pero luego los odiaba… ¡Si Tori me odio me muero! Bueno… no "moridamente", es solo una forma de decir.

-¿"Moridamente"? Claro… entiendo. Mira, lo primero ¿De verdad crees que Tori te va a odiar?- me pregunta y me tardo un poco en contestar, porque la verdad me es difícil imaginarme eso, así que niego- bien ¿vez que no es ese el problema?

-Pero no quiero que se harte de mí.

-¡Cat! Una relación no se basa solo en… besar a la otra persona y estarla todo el tiempo viéndola, mimándola y diciéndole lo bonita que es. Se basa en otras cosas, muchas otras cosas, algunas en la que ambos disfrutamos hacer y otras que no. Nunca te hartas de tu novia, o quizás sí, pero entonces lo hablan y lo solucionan. El noviazgo se compone de muchas cosas las cuales la mayoría está constantemente cambiando, imposible hartarse. Aparte soy su novio, no me puedo cansar de mi novia así de la nada, nuestra relación es seria. No es como si fuéramos conocidos que se besan y se miman y nada más porque…- él dejo de hablar, y veo que me mira con una expresión algo preocupado- no estoy diciendo que ustedes estén juntas solo para besarse o algo así…- aclara, y que bueno que lo hace porque he comenzado a pensar en esa idea.

-¿Sabes? Tori no es mi novia.

-y… y eso también está bien, siempre es un proceso conocer bien a la otra persona antes de formalizar.

-Nos conocemos de hace años…

-Sí, pero como amigas ¿verdad? Quizás, verte como otra cosa todavía es demasiado reciente…-me sigue diciendo pero no me convence ¿Qué si de verdad lo que tengo con Tori es solo un pasatiempo para ella?- no… no te pongas tan seria. No es como si te tuviera a escondida o algo a lo que avergüence, seguro le gustas mucho y es serio por eso…- mi mirada se va rápidamente a sus ojos y debió ser una mirada especial, porque pareció comprender la situación- oh…

-¿Tú crees… que ella se avergüenza de mí y por eso no quiere que nadie se entere?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! No, no, no, no, claro que no. Yo no creo eso- me dice mientras mueve las manos delante de él en negación.

-¿Y entonces porque se esconde? ¿Por qué me oculta?

-Yo… ammm, no lo sé. Quizás… quizás no esta tan cómoda con su sexualidad aun…

-Estuvo enamorada de una chica por dos años- contesto con simpleza, y espero que a Andrew se le ocurra otro "quizás" pero por más que veo como se está esforzando, no dice nada mas- Quizas… es por eso…

-¿Qué?

-Quizás como no pudo obtener nada con Jade, busco a alguien con quien desquitarse… un segundo puesto… y dio conmigo.

-¡No! ¡No! Estoy seguro que no es así. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no le hago caso a Sofia y dejo de entrometerme donde no me llaman? No, Cat. Tori si te quiere.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? NI siquiera la conoces.

-Porque… me contaste mucho de ella, y no me pareció ese tipo de chica… ¿Tú crees que Tori es ese tipo de chica? ¿De verdad?

-… No… Tori no es así, tienes razón- termino admitiendo.

-Gracias, Dios.

-¿Y entonces porque me tiene a escondidas… y porque no somos novias?

-No lo sé… ¿Por qué no hablas con ella y le preguntas?

-Porque ella me pidió tiempo… y de verdad estoy dispuesta a darle todo el tiempo que necesite… no quiero que sienta que la estoy presionando y arruinarlo todo.

Suspiro y me doy cuenta que vine con un problema sobre mi peso… y ahora por alguna razón siento que me iré con algo más pesado que solo eso.

-Vas a ser una excelente novia.

Miro nuevamente hacia el costado y veo que Andrew me sonríe comprensivamente.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, te preocupas mucho por Tori y le deseas lo mejor aún así tú estés insegura. Eso quiere decir que tomas tu relación con ella en serio.

-Sí, muy en serio… de verdad la quiero.

-Y ella también te quiere. Ya te lo ha dicho ¿verdad?- me pregunta y asiento- estoy seguro que te toma en serio y que no eres ningún remplazo de nada. Mucho menos se avergüenza de ti. Eres muy bonita y simpática, cualquiera estaría más que orgulloso de tener algo contigo… y sé que tu amiga lo sabe.

Ohhhh, eso fue muy tierno. Ya estoy de mejor humor. Es decir, claro que soy muy bonita, y simpática y divertida y muchas cosas más que seguro Tori también aprecia… me siento mal solo de haber dudado de ella. Es una buena chica, no jugaría conmigo.

-Pero entonces… ¿Qué hago?

-Bueno… si la situación fuera con un chico… y vienes y me dices todo lo que me dijiste… sí pensaría que solo la está pasando bien contigo sin tomar ninguna responsabilidad. Estará y te disfrutara hasta que se harte, y como no son nada luego se ira… ahorrándose todo el drama.

-¿Ustedes hacen eso muy a menudo?

-Las chicas también lo hacen… las listas por lo menos.

-¡Tienes novia!

-Y la amo- se corrige rápido- y es lo mejor que me pudo pasar… por eso es mi novia y yo soy su novio… eso es más listo aun… el noviazgo… si…

-Sí, pero Tori no es mi novia… aun. Y si la harto antes, nunca llegare a serlo tampoco. No quiero que le dé empache antes de siquiera tener una relación de verdad.

-Pues… ¿Qué hacías para que los caramelos de gomita te sigan gustando y no te hartaras de ello?

-Pues, mi padres me los escondían y así evitaban que…- Nuevamente miro a Andrew y este aún espera que termine mi oración para seguir hablando, pero no hace falta, ya se lo que tengo que hacer para que Tori no se canse jamás de mi- ¡Eres un genio!

-Tengo un terrible presentimiento de que volviste a entender todo para el lado de los…

-No, no, es perfecto. Va a ser difícil. Pero es 100% seguro ¡Muchas gracias!

-No, espera… dime lo que vas a hacer- siento que me dice pero ya quiero poner mi plan en acción y ya me perdí el primer periodo de clases, así que voy más que solo tarde- ¡Dile a tu amiga que lo lamento!

…

No besar ni mimar a Tori, dejar de hacer cosas de novias con ella si no somos novias. Es fácil, si no quieres que alguien se harte de ti, entonces no le des la oportunidad.

Mis padres me escondían los dulces de gomita y no me los daban… y yo enloquecía todos los días por ellos. Es simple.

Es una consigna realmente fácil de cumplir cuando estamos con los chicos, ya que Tori se comporta con normalidad, solo debo de ser firme cuando estemos a solas y todo ira sobre ruedas.

-¡Hey, Cat! Te extrañamos en el primer periodo ¿Dónde estuviste?

-Hey, Tori, André- le digo a los chicos que se acercan por el pasillo.

-¿Cómo estas rojita?

-Bien… ¡Oh! Y falte al primer periodo porque tuve algo que hacer en una biblioteca, me demore más de lo que tenía pensando- le contesto a Tori, quien la que me hizo la pregunta en una primer momento.

Aprendí mi lección de no comportarme como idiota con ella y menos aún ignorarla. Ella sigue teniendo toda mi atención… ammm pero también se puede hartar de tener siempre mi atención ¿verdad?... no, no pienso ignorarla o tratarla con indiferencia, prometimos que no. Así que será mejor que me las ingenie de otra forma con ese tema.

-¿La biblioteca?

-Si.

-¿De la escuela?

-No, no… otra biblioteca.

-Oh… entiendo- dice Tori y me sonríe… esto va a ser difícil cuando estemos a solas- hoy… luces muy bonita- realmente difícil.

¿Qué se supone que haga con los cumplidos? Comúnmente lo primero que hago estos días cuando veo a Tori es decirle lo hermosa que es y como lo que sea que esté usando se ve más lindo solo porque lo usa ella o cosas así… siempre la verdad, lo juro… pero seguro debe ser agotador que estén todo el tiempo diciéndote cosas así. Sí, eso será mejor que deje de hacer también.

-Gracias.

No es que me haya producido mucho hoy… bueno, siempre cuido de verme bien y que me guste lo que uso. Hoy opte por una falda verde y una remera sin mangas blanca, los accesorios son lo que marcan la diferencia y siempre he sabido sacarle provecho… ahora que lo pienso Tori también suele decirme que me veo bien y que soy bonita… creo que incluso podría llegar a molestarme que no me vea así… no con ella claro, si no conmigo por no lograr llamar su atención de ese modo.

-¡Hey, Cat!

Me giro y es Robbie quien me saluda, le devuelvo el saludo y los tres me ponen al día de lo que me perdí.

La campana suena y aun no tuve oportunidad de dejar mis libros en el casillero. Robbie y André se van, Tori debe ir con ellos también. Ahora solo me toca clases con Jade y Beck.

-¿Quieres que luego te pase los apuntes?- ofrece Tori.

-Sí, seguro, gracias- le contesto y cierro mi casillero.

-Claro… ¿Cat?

-¿Si?

Me lleva un par de segundos darme cuenta que Tori me está besando, pero apenas reacciono me alejo de ella.

-¿Qué haces? – le pregunto al tiempo que veo alrededor y noto que los pasillos están vacíos.

¡Demonios! Debo estar más despierta.

-¿Te… beso?- me dice confundida.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Porque… tú me gustas y yo te gusto y… lo venimos haciendo como hace un mes?- pregunta con el mismo tono de confusión.

Es un buen punto y no tengo como rebatirlo.

-He he he… he he…- comienzo a reír mientras me alejo, caminando de espalda- que graciosa eres, Tori… de verdad que graciosa… ¡Adiós!

…

-Me estoy muriendo- susurro mientras dejo descansar mi cabeza en el merendero.

Solo llevo 4 días en esto y me estoy muriendo. Quiero besar y abrazar a Tori tan mal que si me sigo reprimiendo juro que moriré de frustración aquí mismo.

-No esta tan mal- escucho que dice Jade a mi lado. Levanto al vista y veo como revuelve su puré con el tenedor- le falta… papa, es decir, puré al puré, pero no esta tan mal. ¿No lo vas a comer?

-No tengo hambre… de puré.

-¿De qué tienes hambre entonces?

-Tori…

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué?- maldición, aprende a callar subconsciente- que ahí viene Tori.

Y para mi salvación Tori se acerca a dónde estamos y… ¡Maldición! Es idea mía o se ve cada día más linda. Comienzo a pensar que es un terrible mal no decirle lo hermosa que es… esto es duro.

El otro día se puso un collar con colores muy bonitos y me salió sin querer un cumplido de lo bien que le quedaba. Ella sonrió mucho y me dio las gracias, tocándose el collar. Parecía muy feliz de que se lo dijera.

Me hice daño en el labio tanto morderlo para reprimir la ganas de arrastrarla al armario y hacerle entender que de verdad, de verdad, de verdad se veía hermosa con ese collar… de hecho lo está usando ahora de nuevo… y si, le queda hermoso.

-¿Quieres ir el fin de semana a ver la obra?

¿Me perdí de algo?

-¿Qué obra?

-En la que esta Jade y Beck… ya sabes… esa de la que me salí.

-Oh, esa… pero se estrenó hace un par de semanas.

-Sí, pero este fin de la vuelven a poner en escena y ninguna de nosotras la vimos aun… pensé que quizás te gustaría ir.

-Suena bien… ¿Robbie no quieres venir?

-Si, me encantaría, tampoco he visto la obra aun.

-Yo me sumo también- dice André.

-¿A qué hora comienza, Jade?

-A las 6.

-Genial, entonces ya tenemos planes para el fin de semana.

-Si… genial- también concuerda Tori, pero parece algo desalentada… ¿me perdí de algo?

…

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

Ammm, no suelo saludar últimamente a Tori con una pregunta que no sea como esta o como hace para verse tan bien... pero estoy sorprendida de verla sola en la puerta de mi casa.

Se supone que vendría con André y los tres iríamos a buscar a Robbie y todos juntos iríamos a la obra. Así que donde esta André con su auto y porque Tori está en la puerta de mi casa supongo que llama más mi curiosidad esta vez.

-Le dije a André que tu hermano nos llevaría juntas a la obra.

-Pero… eso no es cierto.

-Lo sé- dice sin más y me guiña un ojo- era para poder pasar tiempos a solas contigo en nuestra cita.

-¿Qué?- pregunto algo confundía… porque lo estoy- no recuerdo haber quedado en una cita.

-Sí, si quedaste… solo que después invitaste a todos nuestros amigos a ella.

¡Oh! La invitación a la obra de Jade era una cita, ¡claro!... nunca lo note ¿Por qué simplemente no me lo dijo? Oh, cierto… estaban los chicos.

-Lo siento- le digo tocando mi frente.

-Descuida, fue mi culpa. Igual seguro lo pasaremos muy bien con los chicos, pero quería estar un rato sola contigo… si te parece bien… No te molesta ¿verdad?

-No, claro que no- contesto con una sonrisa. ¿Cómo podría molestarme? Adoro pasar tiempo con ella a solas. Es muy divertido y son en los únicos momentos donde podemos… oh…

…

"Hey Cat ¿Ya te dormiste?" Leo en la pantalla de mi peraphone y deseo estar dormida, pero aun no concilio el sueño. Espero unos momentos más viendo la pantalla y otro mensaje llega a los pocos minutos.

"Supongo que sí, ya es algo tarde. Bueno, nos vemos el lunes en la escuela. Buenas noches, que descanses"

Esto me alivia un poco, quizás Tori solo se vaya a dormir y deje de insistir tanto. Seguro que no cree que todo lo que paso hoy fue algo raro, quizás si actué con normalidad.

La pantalla de mi peraphone se vuelve a encender y con un suspiro abro el nuevo mensaje.

"Te quiero"

Okey, eso sí me hace sentir un poco mal.

¿Versión corta de lo que paso esa noche?

No fue tan divertido, bueno, si fue entretenido ver las mil y un formas de evitar que Tori me bese, o me de la mano o me susurre cosas al oído.

Primero la caminata desde mi casa a la obra fue… rara, incomoda. Tori me dijo que si quería la podía tomar el brazo, yo le dije "no, gracias" de hecho repetí esa frase en todo el trayecto a prácticamente todo lo que me propuso. Me pregunto un par de veces si todo estaba bien, pero pude desviar la charla a otra cosa… y luego llegamos a la obra.

Luego de encontrarnos con nuestros amigos, Tori se sentó a la par mía. Cuando las luces se apagaron y comenzó la obra, ella aprovechó para que nuestra cercanía se hiciera más… cercana.

Inclusive me dio un beso en la mejilla, agarro mi mano y ya estaba por darme un beso en mi boca cuando le dije a Robbie "¿Te puedo cambiar de lugar?" excusando que no veía bien desde donde estaba… pero veía perfectamente… y de verdad comenzaba a sentirme débil respecto a este plan.

Tori es muy linda, y muy tierna y muy delicada y muy todo lo que se puede pedir cuando alguien piensa en cómo quiere que sea un besador… o algo así.

Robbie me cambio de lugar encantado y terminamos la obra sin otro… ammm percance.

Luego a la salida Tori me invito por un helado, esta vez me lo pidió al oído y agarre la idea de que era una cita a solas para las dos al toque… así que invite a Robbie y a los chicos por un helado… esta vez a propósito y es que ¡Oh Tori! Las cosas que haría teniéndote sola para mi… no iba a poder contra eso.

Luego me asegure de volver con André en su auto y ya… me despedí de ellos y llegue a mi casa.

Me bañe y me acosté y realmente estoy pensando en hacerme "permitidos" ya saben, como cuando uno hace dieta pero luego tiene "permitidos"

Se la pasan de lunes a sábado comiendo lechuga pero el domingo es su "Día de permitidos" y se comen una vaca doblada con ensalada.

Debería hacer lo mismo con Tori. No quiero que se le olvide que le gusta besarme… yo nunca me hubiera olvidado de los caramelos de gomita, pero tampoco dejaba que pasara realmente mucho tiempo sin comer alguno.

Los mensajes que recibí de ella luego de la salida con los chicos solo me hacían querer salir corriendo a buscarla y besarla hasta que no le quedaran aire en sus pulmones… o en los míos… y eso que tengo mucha capacidad para mantenerlos, resisto sosteniendo una nota por mucho mucho tiempo… y Tori también es cantante, así que podrías estar un buena rato… ¡Basta!

…

-¡Cat!

-Oh, ¡Hey, Tori!

-¡Hola!

-Hola…

-Ammm ¿Sucede algo de lo que me tenga que enterar?

-Ammm no… no.

A veces deseo que las hadas existan junto con un montón de criaturas de los cuentos maravillosos y películas infantiles y no tan infantiles… y otras veces, como ahora, que deseo que por favor no existan… o que si existen que estén haciendo algo más que no sea observando como digo mentiras porque me gusta mucho mi nariz tal y como es ¡Adoro mi nariz! Es tierna, es la cuarta cosa favorita de mí cara y de verdad quiero que se quede del tamaño que es.

-¿Segura?

-Si

-Bien… porque quería invitarte a mi casa a ver una película.

-¡Genial! le diré a los chicos- le digo y me giro para buscarlos pero siento que me toman de la mano y me detienen.

-De hecho es solo una invitación para ti- me dice Tori- sin los chicos.

-Oh… ¿Cómo hace unas cuantas semanas?

-Si- me dice con una sonrisa y se acerca a mí, demasiado- exactamente como hace unas cuantas semanas.

Algo me dice que no podría ser "Exactamente" como hace unas cuanta semanas, es decir, no tiene sentido que veamos nuevamente la misma película; seguramente los padres de Tori no tienen lo mismo planes; y supongo que haremos la pizza mucho más rápido porque tenemos más experiencia y… Oh… se refiere a la sesión de besos.

-¿Qué dices?-me pregunta con entusiasmo y aun me sonríe. Rayos, ese rostro podría mover montañas.

-Ammmm…

-¿Qué? Oh, vamos. Sera divertido.

No es justo que me ponga esa cara, yo soy comúnmente la que pone esa cara, ya saben "La cara" esa con la que compro a quien sea y llega a convencer a Jade de ver conmigo la trilogía de High School Musical… si… esa cara.

-Seguro…

-¡Sí!- se emociona y no puedo evitar sonreír, me recordó un poco a mi… y eso es raro porque no suelo llevar un espejo que me diga cómo me veo cuando me emociono, pero algo me dice debo de verme así- tú no tienes que traer nada, yo preparare todo y es mi turno de elegir la película. Debo ir a clases, pero nos veremos luego ¿sí?

Ni siquiera me deja contestar porque ya se está yendo.

Algo se me va a ocurrir, una noche a solas con Tori pueden traer consecuencias devastadoras… si, definitivamente algo se me va a ocurrir.

…

No puedo creer que no se me haya ocurrido nada.

Suspiro mientras me acomodo en el sillón de la sala de Tori, las luces esta apagadas y la película ya va por la mitad o más de la mitad, no sé muy bien.

Lo que si se es que Tori está del otro lado de la mesa ratona también sentada un sillón, el contrario al que estoy yo y que no ha intentado tener algún tipo de… ammm acercamiento romántico conmigo.

No sé si eso debería aliviarme o preocuparme… creo que me preocupa más de lo que me alivia, y tampoco hablamos mucho desde que llegue, solo un conversación casual que podría haberla tenido con cualquiera de los chicos.

Huele a trampa, y no, nunca he olido una. Bueno, una vez mi hermano me hizo trampa jugando al monopolio y el ambiente olía a hamburguesas… pero era porque estábamos comiendo eso, ahora no huele a hamburguesa, así que supongo que no tendría por qué pensar que huele a trampa. De hecho huele a papas fritas, que es un olor que va muy bien con las hamburguesas. Supongo que por eso las venden juntas y funciona.

Me pregunto ¿a quién se le habrá ocurrido? Es decir, me imagino a un tipo comiendo una hamburguesa y que de repente le diga a su amigo "Oye, ¿sabes con que vendría bien esta hamburguesa?" "¿Con un poco de coca?" "Si, eso, pero también con una papa" "¿con una papa?" "Si, con puré de papa" "¿No crees que sería mejor con papas fritas?" "Que genial idea"… Oh

Que escena tan bonita, está nevando en la película, adoro cuando nieva, adoro el invierno, algunos pensaran que mi estación favorita es la primavera, y es muy bonita, pero mi favorita es el invierno.

El chico rubio, al que no me acuerdo el nombre, se encuentra con la chica y está nevando, si ya mencione eso, pero es que siempre es buen factor. ¿Vieron cuando las personas quieren un beso bajo la lluvia? Yo ya tuve de esos, nada especial, lo que me gustaría es un "beso de nieve" eso sería especial, como en la película, se están besando y parecen felices, seguro es algo especial, me pregunto si Tori tendrá algún deseo de beso especial.

La miro para preguntarle y llamar su atención, pero parece que no hace falta. Apenas pongo mis ojos en ella y noto que me está mirando, pero rápidamente baja su vista y luego la vuelve a la película.

Está sonriendo… Quizás pensamos en lo mismo y quizás también ella piensa en la misma persona… es decir. Cuando pensaba con quien me gustaría besarme bajo la nieve, me imagine a Tori.

Eso es algo nuevo, antes me imaginaba al príncipe Harry ¿Qué chica no querría ser besada por un príncipe así? Y ahora ese lugar lo ocupa Tori…

¡Wow! Tori le gana a un príncipe.

-Tengo un poco de sed ¿No tienes sed?- me pregunta Tori, pausando la película.

-Si.

-¿Qué quieres tomar?

-Lo que te sirvas estará bien- le contesto y veo cómo va a su nevera y saca limonada rosa, llena dos vasos y los trae.

Se sienta en el sofá del medio y deja mi vaso a la par del suyo en la mesa ratona, así que me levanto y me siento a la par de ella para tomarlo.

La limonada rosa siempre me ha llamado mucho mi atención, y no, mi color favorito no es el rosa, así que no es por eso. Es por… ¿Cómo le hacen para que sea rosa? El limón es amarillo… ammm ¿verde?... ¿Fluorescente?... ¿verde amarillado? ¿Amarillo verdoso? Como sea, el limón no es rosa.

Es como el asunto con el océano también, el agua es trasparente, no tiene color, y sin embargo el mar es celeste o azul… ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera los peces son azules o celestes, ni las algas, ni la arena ¿así que por que es azul? Cuanto tú sirves agua en algún recipiente del color que sea, parece que el agua es de ese color, pero no, es trasparente… así que… ¿Qué es lo que imita el agua en el océano para que sea azul?

El agua es como el aire… entonces…

-¿Tori?

-¿Sip?

-¿Por qué el cielo es celeste de día y azul oscuro de noche… y a veces anaranjado y otras veces lila?

Tori frunce un poco su cara y mira hacia arriba.

-No tengo idea- me dice, pero parece seguir pensando en eso.

¿Ya les había dicho que Tori es demasiado linda para tener esa expresión tan seria en su rostro? Pues ahora me gustaría cambiársela de nuevo.

-No lo sé, Cat. ¿Por qué crees que sea?- me pregunta ahora sonriendo y mirándome.

-Pues… no lo sé ¿Tendrá algo que ver con los arcoíris? Estas se provocan cuando llueve y hay humedad, así que la luz del sol se refleja en eso y nuestra perspectiva nos hacen ver los diferentes colores ¿Sabías que por más que persigas un arcoíris nunca de lo nunca llegaras a tocar uno o alcanzarlo?

-¿De verdad?- me pregunta con interés, apoyando su quijada en su palma y girando su rostro más cerca del mío.

-Sí, de verdad. Con mi hermano estuvimos "cazando" arcoíris por un año. Lo perseguíamos con el auto y en algún punto me di cuenta que sería mejor saber porque nunca llegábamos… así que estudie los arcoíris… y no, es imposible llegar a tocarlos… ¿Siempre me he preguntado a que saben?

-Pues… son como luces ¿verdad? Las luces no saben.

-Sí, pero son cálidas, pensé lo mismo y estuve con diferentes punteros láser amputándome da dengua- le digo sacando mi lengua y señalándomela- y era cálido… el cálido no es un sabor, pero quería saber si se sentía así.

-Si… ¿Cómo se sentirá?...

Me quedo viendo como Tori me mira y mis ojos caen en sus labios y ahora en este preciso momento tengo más curiosidad por saber cómo se sentirán.

No que no lo sepa ya, pero creo que tengo muchas ganas de recordarlo, supongo que lo averiguare pronto porque se está acercando…

Esperen… Tori no me podía besar, yo estaba sentada en el sillón justo al otro lado de la habitación para evitar eso ¿Cómo es que llegue a aquí? ¡Oh! Vine por la limonada… ¡que Tori dejo en la mesa para que yo me acercara!

¡Fue una trampa! … que ingeniosa…

Esquivo el primer beso y este va a parar a mi mejilla, Tori me mira algo confundida pero lo vuelve a intentar, nuevamente lo esquivo. Lo intenta varias veces y yo los esquivos todos. Agarra mi cara y me hace que la mire, pero entonces me alejo así atrás y caigo un poco.

-¡Basta ya!- exclamó cuando ya forcejeamos en el suelo. Me rio porque me hace un poco de cosquillas, pero su rostro está muy serio… debo dejar de reír- ¿Qué sucede, Cat?

-Nada, nada.

-¡¿Oh de verdad?!- me pregunta y parece frustrada- ¿Y estas evitando que te bese?

-Yo no estoy evitando que me beses- hadas, si me están escuchando, les juro que soy una buena niña.

-¿Ah no?

-¡No!

-Bien… entonces…- me dice y puedo ver que se inclina hacia mi rostro de nuevo.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza y giro mi cabeza temblando un poco, no me voy a zafar de esta, pero entonces ya sus manos no me agarran y ya no siento el peso de su cuerpo. Abro mis ojos y no la veo.

-Esto es ridículo- siento decir de algún lugar detrás del sofá. Me pongo de pie y puedo ver a Tori caminando hasta su nevera- me siento como si estuviera violando a una niña pequeña.

-¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?!

Ella cierra la puerta de su nevera sin haber sacado nada y se acerca rápidamente de nuevo.

-¡Nada, nada!- me dice gesticulando con los brazos- oh, no, espera, ya se. La chica que me gusta no se a que está jugando conmigo y por alguna razón que no se, de repente parece no querer saber nada… quizás eso pase.

-Eso es sarcasmo…

-¡Cat! ¿Qué sucede?

-No es nada, es solo que… no creo… no creo que deberíamos besarnos… tanto…

-¿Tanto?... especifica que tanto…

-Ammm bueno, lo había estado pesando y creo que no tendría problema si nos besáramos en ocasiones especiales, como navidad y los cumpleaños de ambas… y claro, año nuevo.

-Eso sería cuatros veces al año…

-Ammm sí, pero si quieres también puede ser para día de acción de gracia.

-¿Por qué? No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué ya no quieres besarme? ¿Por qué ya no me dices cosas lindas? ¿ Por qué le huyes a mi mano y a pasar tiempo a solas?- me pregunta mientras se desploma en su sofá con una mano en su frente, como si esta le doliera- ya…- ahora me mira con algo de tristeza y parece tomarse su tiempo- ¿Ya no te gusto? ¿Es eso?

-¡¿Qué?! No, no, claro que no, tu si me gustas, muchísimo, Tori, como nunca me ha gustado nadie hace mucho tiempo- le digo y me siento a su lado.

De hecho, ahora que lo pienso bien, creo que es la primera vez que alguien me gusta tanto. No puedo recordar a alguien con él que me haya tomado tantas molestias y haya reflejado tantas inseguridades o deseado que de verdad, de verdad funcione.

-Ese… ese el problema- le confieso- créeme que quiero hacer todas esas cosas tanto como tu pero… es complicado. De verdad me gustas, créeme.

Tori analiza mi rostro por unos momentos pero no dice nada, solo suspira y se queda mirando luego sus rodillas. Hago lo mismo. Quizás si sería más fácil si le dijera lo que me preocupa, pero es que de verdad no quiero que malinterprete las cosas. No quiero ser una molestia para ella o alguien cargoso y es verdad, no sé cómo llevar un equilibrio de esto. No sé cómo puedo asegurarme que funcione, que dure y de verdad quiero que dure, de verdad quiero a Tori.

-Tori, mira… déjame explicarte…

-No tienes que, yo entiendo… tienes razón- me dice y yo no puedo hacer más que mirarla. Se voltea a verme también y me ofrece una sonrisa comprensiva, asintiendo un par de veces.

-¿Ah sí?- ¿ella entiende? ¿Qué entiende? ¡Qué me lo explique entonces!

-Sí, Cat… si entiendo. Yo… sabía que las cosas no tenían que ser así y no debía ponerte en esta posición, no sé qué pretendía. Lo comprendo. Perdóname.

-Ammm claro- le digo devolviendo al sonrisa y quedándome en silencio por unos segundo-¿Tori?... ¿Qué es… lo que entiendes?

-Que seguramente debes sentir que no me tomo en serio el estar contigo. Debería hacer las cosas bien, como si de verdad quisiera una relación contigo, y si quiero. Pero en vez de eso yo…- veo como lanza un bufido de malestar- te escondo y te prohibido que le hables a tus amigos de lo que tenemos y pretendo que cuando yo quiera poder besarte y que me digas lo maravilloso que es todo cuando… me estoy comportando como una idiota. Como si fuera alguien que solo te busca para pasar un "buen tiempo" y nada más. Debo hacerte sentir como si fueras una cualquiera, perdón Cat. Entiendo perfectamente que te hagas respetar y me pongas un alto… es por eso ¿verdad?

No puedo decir nada, solo veo como Tori termina su explicación y me observa con una expresión de eterno arrepentimientos.

-Cl…claro, así… así me siento.

¡En mi vida se me hubiera ocurrido eso!

-Cat, de verdad lo lamento. Y entiendo tu postura, yo haría lo mismo, es más, no me tendría ni la mitad de paciencia de la que me tienes. Te aseguro que de verdad te quiero y de verdad me gustas. Quiero una relación contigo, pero…- veo que intenta decir algo, pero termina suspirando- no, sin peros. Te prometo que será diferente, te lo demostrare. No eres solamente una más, eres especial y yo… yo ya entendí.

…

-Si Tori no se apura y deja de hacer lo que sea que está haciendo, se va a perder el almuerzo- dice André viendo hacia un costado. Todos lo imitamos y podemos ver a Tori, que parecía venir hacia nosotros pero que justo ahora nos da la espalda y se está volviendo a meter a la escuela.

-Va a terminar haciendo una zanja. Es la quinta vez que hace lo mismo- dice Jade, y vuelve su atención a su burrito.

Bueno, yo estoy de espalda a la escuela, pero si, Tori se está comportando raro.

Desde que tuvimos esa charla en su casa no volvimos a tocar el tema, simplemente me pregunto si quería terminar de ver la película y dije que sí. La terminamos, me acompaño hasta mi casa, no intento nada y en los próximos tres días actuó raramente… nerviosa. Y ahora no sé qué está haciendo, simplemente se acerca hacia donde estamos, pero parece olvidar algo y vuelve a los pasillos.

-Finalmente- siento decir a Jade y todos miramos a que se refiere.

-Hola a todos- nos saluda Tori, lo cual es raro porque ya nos saludamos a la entrada el día de hoy- hola Cat.

-Holis- quizás solo quería que la saludaran de nuevo.

A veces me pasa lo mismo, no me basta con que me saluden una sola vez… o a veces pasan varias horas y extraño a alguien y cuando lo veo de nuevo me dar por saludarlo otra vez… porque creo que paso mucho tiempo. Me pasa seguido con Tori, suelo extrañarla… constantemente… y preguntarme que estará haciendo. Y como es raro hasta para mi saludar a la misma persona 4 veces al día, cambie mi "hola" por un "¿Qué hacías?" o "¿Qué cuentas'" o "¿Cómo estás?" también lo pregunto cómo unas 4 veces, pero Tori siempre contesta diferente así que no hay gran problema.

-Nos saludamos a la entrada y no hace más de 20 minutos que te dejamos en los pasillos- contesta Jade.

Cierto, Jade es del tipo de personas que si puede no saluda ni una vez.

-Sí, bueno… es verdad… ammm- dice Tori y ya puedo ver el mismo nerviosismo en ella de los últimos días.

-¡Tori!- la llama de repente Beck y puedo apreciar que le mueve un poco las cejas- No… ¿no nos acompañas a almorzar?

-No… no, Beck yo… estoy haciendo un trabajo con Sikowitz, solo… vine a...

-¿A dar lastima?- pregunta Jade… y si ese era el fin de Tori, pues… lo está logrando.

-Jade…- reprende Beck.

-No, Jade- le contesta Tori y ya puedo ver esa seguridad que es habitual en ella cuando pelea con mi amiga- Yo vine porque le quería preguntar algo a Cat, y después volveré con Sikowitz.

-Oh… pues… ahí esta Cat- Jade me señala.

-Claro… claro… ¡Cat!- me nombra y ya parece nerviosa de nueva. Puedo ver como su mirada vacila entre mí y… ¿Beck?- yo… me preguntaba si… he he- y ahora mira sus pies.

Este comportamiento me parece vagamente familiar. ¿Dónde lo he visto antes?

Tori suspira ampliamente y mueve un poco su cabeza. No dice nada pero me sonríe.

-¿Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a tomar algo después de clases?- termina diciendo y creo que todos en la mesa deben tener la misma expresión que yo.

O sea ¿Qué? ¿Tanto alboroto para eso? Siempre vamos a tomar algo con los chicos o nosotras dos solas, inclusive a comer o por un helado. Creí que me iba a pedir un riñón o algo por el estilo.

-Claro- le contesto con una sonrisa, aun sin entender. Pero parece importante y no quiero que este nerviosa por algo así, claro que iba a aceptar.

-Es una buena idea, hoy hace mucho calor, deberíamos ir todos, conozco un lugar donde la limonada es exquisita- dice Robbie. Me pregunto si tendrán limonada color azul también, si hay rosa porque no azul ¿verdad? Y quizás…

-No.

Mis pensamientos y el inicio de la conversación que estaba comenzando con André y Jade contra la limonada de Robbie se detienen, ya que Tori hablo y creo que dijo que "no"

-¿No?- pregunta Robbie sin entender.

-No- repite Tori. Okey, esto es raro ¿No es ella la que acaba de proponer que…?- no iremos todos a tomar algo. Solo iremos Cat y yo… la invitación solo es para ella.

Otro momento de silencio en que ninguno, ni siquiera yo, hace nada más que mirarla.

-E…es decir, si quieren ir a tomar algo ustedes, pueden hacerlo, yo no soy quien para decirles que no vayan, pero Cat y yo… iremos por nuestra cuenta… solas- se sigue explicando pero nuevamente nadie dice nada.

-Es decir- habla Jade- ¿estas invitando a salir a Cat, solo a Cat… por algo de tomar a la salida, solo a ella?- termina preguntando y Tori asiente, es cuando veo que Jade forma su típica sonrisa burlona- ¿Cómo una cita o algo así?

-Bueno- se apresura a cortarla Tori- solo vamos a tomar algo después de clases, no es como un gran plan para una cita… pero si… es una cita.

Oh, ya sé de donde me era familiar: Robbie suele ponerse así cuando quiere invitarme a salir y muchos chicos más que comúnmente tienen el mismo resultado que Robbie… y no son muy buenos resultados si contemplamos el hecho de que prefiero salir con una chica ahora.

-Es… o sea ¿Por qué? ¿Como? ¿Una cita?- pregunta Robbie con un "pff" y una sonrisa que deja ver lo perplejo que esta, Jade parece haberse comido su propio chiste también.

El único que parece feliz es Beck, hasta orgulloso ¿Sabe algo que yo no?

Bueno, comúnmente las personas suelen enterarse de cosas que yo no, pero es como un empate ¿saben? Yo sé que los laser saben caliente y ellos no o porque no puedo no puedes tocar los arcoíris y cosas interesantes que los demás no saben… a cambio de eso ellos saben otras cosas que no son interesante para mi… aunque algo me dice que me debería interesar porque Beck esta tan cómodo con todo esto.

-¿Una cita?- repite Robbie- o sea, ¿Tu y Cat?... como amigas ¿verdad? ¿Tienen algún trabajo que hacer o algo así de la escuela?

-Nop- contesta Tori- no tengo ningún trabajo que hacer con Cat u otra responsabilidad. Quería salir con ella porque… eso hacen las personas que se gustan ¿cierto? Salen juntos en citas… a veces a solas y comparten tiempo juntos. Así que estoy invitando a Cat a una cita porque quiero pasar un rato con ella… para hacer algo que a ambas nos guste y solo a ella… porque ella es… ammm a quien me gustaría invitar a salir… de este modo- y ahora me mira a mí- y me preguntaba si tú querrías lo mismo… ya sabes, tener un cita conmigo… a solas las dos… si tú quieres…

Veo como Tori hace una pausa y creo que está pensando en seguir hablando extrañamente como lo viene haciendo.

Una parte de mi siente curiosidad por saber que más va a decir, pero otra parte cree que ya sufrió demasiado… en una manera muy graciosa que estoy segura que Jade disfrutaría… si no fuera porque parece perdida en todo lo que está escuchando.

-¡Claro! eso suena bien- le digo y ahora es mi turno de ser el centro de atención, pero descuiden, estoy acostumbrado a serlo y que me miren exactamente con la cara con la que me están mirando todos. Inclusive Tori, que al parecer corte abruptamente algún tipo de discurso que estaba pensando dar, pero luego sonríe, así que supongo que está bien. Asiento para re afirmar visualmente lo que acabo de decir, pero por si acaso lo aclarare más- me encantaría salir contigo, a solas, en una cita, o lo que propongas. Así que… ¿te espero a la salida?

-Si… ¡Sí! Tengo que terminar lo de Sikowitz y seguro deberé revisarlo luego de que terminen las clases hoy, pero seguro serán 5 minutos. Espérame e iremos por algo.

-Claro.

-Bien.

Por unos segundos solo nos sonreímos ambas, hasta que notamos que nuestros amigos nos siguen viendo como si tuviéramos verde la cara.

-Yo… mejor me voy a ver eso- dice Tori señalando hacia atrás con su pulgar y retrocediendo hacia atrás. Gracias a eso no vio el basurero a la par de su cadera y choco con este, pero no se hizo gran daño. Me saludó con la mano y luego si se fue.

-Eso fue… tan triste.

-Jade…

-¿De qué hablas? Fue tierno- le contesto encogiéndome de hombros y volviendo a mi plato, pero seguía sintiendo las miradas de mis amigos en mí.

Levanto la vista y efectivamente todos me veían. Aunque cada uno diferente. Beck me sonreía, lo cual hizo que le sonriera también; André fruncía el ceño y, aunque me miraba, algo me decía que no me estaba viendo en realidad; Robbie tenía la boca abierta y hacia sonidos extraños, pero tampoco llegaba a decir nada; Y Jade… Jade estaba de brazos cruzados y parecía molesta.

-Tenemos que hablar- me dice.

-Ammm ¿puede ser mañana?

-No, hoy, ahora.

-No puedo. Acabo de aceptar una cita y de verdad quiero ir.

-De eso. Es. Que tenemos. Que hablar.- dice puntualizando cada parte y me hace sentir como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

Ya saben, como cuando roban galletas antes del almuerzo y tu mamá te descubre y te regaña por lo que hiciste y tú esperas el castigo rogando que no te quiten tu helado favorito por una semana.

-¡¿Tu y Tori?! - grita Robbie finalmente - ¡¿Tori y tú?!

-¿Tori y yo que?- pregunto sin entender- ¿Yo y Tori qué?

Pero Robbie nuevamente abre la boca y salen exclamaciones inconclusas e inentendibles.

-Tu tranquila, chiquita- dice Rex en su mano- él chico solo está asimilando información nueva… bueno, solo una parte de lo nuevo, que que nuestra amiga la latina candente sea invertida y que disfruta más del pescado que de la carne no es ninguna novedad.

-Mmm sí.

-Tiene razón.

-Yo ya lo sospechaba.

-La escuela entera y parte de las chicas de NorthBridge también lo sospechaban.

Finalmente cambiamos de tema, aunque Robbie sigue con la misma expresión de desconcierto y Jade… Jade sigue viéndome molesta… así no se puede comer, me va a caer pesado.

…

-… ¿así que no… no fue la peor propuesta para invitarte a salir?

Me rio un poco de la pregunta. Y es que así me la pase la mayor parte de la "cita" con Tori.

Logre convencer a Jade de que íbamos a hablar de lo que sea que me quería hablar luego de tomar algo con Tori.

La jornada paso increíblemente lenta, pero llego a su fin. Solo tuve que esperar unos minutos a Tori afuera y pronto se reunión conmigo.

Al principio seguía muy nerviosa, y la verdad no entendía porque. Salimos mucho en estas últimas semanas, a solas, en citas, o por lo menos yo pensaba que lo eran, y ella nunca se había mostrado tan… así.

Disfrute de la Tori nerviosa mientras caminábamos, ella dijo que ya sabía dónde quería llevarme así que yo simplemente la seguí.

A medida que caminábamos y hablábamos de nuestro día, el nerviosismo tierno que ella tenía fue desapareciendo, lo cual es bueno, como dije, disfrute de su nerviosismo pero también me agrada que pueda estar a gusto conmigo.

Llegamos al bar y este era muy juvenil con colores vivos. Me gusto bastante y aparte de pedir unos refrescos pedimos unas papas fritas gratinadas y… todo fue genial y muy divertido.

Le conté a Tori lo que pensaba sobre las papas como amigas de las hamburguesas y otros alimentos que también se llevaban muy bien juntos. Ella me conto que el gusta combinar, y escuchen esto, las galletas oreos con manteca y mermelada.

Nunca en mi vida escuche algo así y créanme que soy muy creativa en lo que combinar comida respecta.

Me reí bastante de esa ocurrencia y prometí probarla… me reí bastante de varias cosas… ahora que lo pienso bien, me reí mucho, pero no burlándome de Tori… bueno cuando nos tocó hablar de cómo reaccionaron los chicos a su muy peculiar forma de pedir que saliéramos… si me reí un poco de ella, pero en buena fe, lo prometo.

E intento hablar también de temas más serios, que aunque me aclaro varios puntos por lo que ahora ya me siento más tranquila, aun así prefería seguir jugando con ella a las preguntas de "¿Esto o aquello?"

¿Sabían que Tori prefiere a Beck sobre André; A Rex sobre Robbie; y a Jade sobre Trina?... y claro a mi sobre todos ellos, eso fue lo más importante, pero también otras cosas llamaron mi atención como que prefiere más el Otoño sobre el verano, o sobre el invierno o sobre la primavera, y muchas otras cosas como que prefiere New York sobre Hollywood.

Tuvimos que pedir otra ronda de papas y más refrescos porque realmente me estaba divirtiendo pero también tenía hambre. Como era día de escuela no nos pudimos quedar tarde así que Tori dijo que era mejor que regresemos, se ofreció a acompañarme hasta mi casa y aquí estamos… caminando.

-Fue la propuesta más tierna… algo torpe y un poco desesperante al estilo que creí que te ibas a morir de un paro en cualquier momento… pero fue lindo- le contesto aun riendo al recordar lo nerviosa que estaba y como se chocó con ese bote.

-No sé porque estaba tan nerviosa, sabía que ibas a aceptar… bueno, no, no estaba totalmente convencida, contigo nunca se sabe, pero creo que estaba más nerviosa por los chicos.

-¿Y por qué no me lo pediste a solas?

-Porque quería que fuera así, que ellos también supieran lo que pasaba entre nosotras y me pareció una buena idea hacerlo así.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya les puedo contar a los chicos?

-Sí, Cat, puedes contarle todo lo que quieres.

-Qué bueno, porque Jade no ve las horas de interrogarme y estoy convencida que va a usar la tortura conmigo si no le digo todo.

-Ammm, descuida, puedes contarle a Jade lo que quieras. Es tu mejor amiga ¿no es así? Seguro que querías contarle desde un principio pero te prohibí hacerlo y supongo que te lo tuviste que soportar… lo lamento.

-Ya, deja eso. Ya entendí por qué y puedo soportarlo… solo me preocupaba que te avergonzaras de mi o algo por el estilo ¡Y si!- me apresuro a decir viendo que ya está por hablar con ese rostro triste de nuevo- ya me aclaraste por qué era, y lo entiendo… a medias. Así que descuida, ya no te tortures.

-Gracias Cat, eres la mejor.

-Lo sé- digo con seguridad y actuando orgullosa, Tori se ríe y al poco tiempo también lo hago. ¿Lo ven? Así en toda la cita.

-La próxima vez yo te invitare a salir.

-¿Tan mal lo hice?

-No- le repito aun riendo, es que bueno, si fue gracioso- solo que así estaremos a mano con los nervios… aunque no creo que me ponga nerviosa porque yo sí estoy cien por ciento segura que aceptaras.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¡Oh Por favor! soy linda, simpática, tierna y divertida- le digo consiguiendo más risas- mueres por salir de nuevo conmigo.

-Sí, es verdad- me comenta cuando ya estamos llegando al portal de mi casa, así que dejo de caminar y me pongo frente a ella- muero por volver a salir contigo.

Dios, si me deja, juro que saco mi peraphone y hago una foto de su cara. Sonríe con vergüenza pero me mantiene la mirada, Tori tiene los ojos más lindos que he vistos, sus pestañas no serán tan encantadoras como la mía, pero sus mejillas, ahora coloradas, hacen que sus ojos se ven más… llamativos.

Toma una de mis manos con la suya y no hace nada más. Ahora si sonrió más ampliamente, no quiero ponerme a reír de nuevo, porque no quiero que piense que me burlo de su gesto, me produce algo parecido cuando veo cachorritos, son tan tiernos que te ríes, pero no de ellos… bueno si, de ellos, pero no burlándote, sino que se ven tan lindos y te producen tanta ternura que simplemente eres muy feliz viéndolos.

Como ahora que siento que soy muy feliz solo por ser la atención de esos hermosos ojos y que se haya animado a tomarme la mano, lo cual es gracioso porque…

-Y yo muero por matarla.

Ambas damos un brinco hacia atrás, del susto.

-¡Dios, Jade! -mi mano toca mi pecho al momento que veo a Jade acercándose a nosotras desde la puerta de entrada de mi casa ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva allí?

-Oh, de verdad no lamento haberles arruinado el momento- dice viéndonos a ambas actuando como si le hubiera dado pena, pero no, lo acaba de decir- que bueno que tuviste la decencia de acompañar a Cat hasta su casa después que la entretuvieras hasta tan tarde un día de semana.

-Jade…- le advierto, yo conozco ese tono y ella conoce el mío que estoy usando ahora, así que solo me mira y la veo inhalar ampliamente.

-Da igual, ya te ibas ¿no es así? ¿Qué te detiene?

¡Maldición! No puede evitarlo ¿verdad? Pero debo reconocer que esta también es mi culpa, así que no puedo reprocharle realmente a Jade que trate mal a Tori… bueno, si puedo, estamos en mi casa ¿verdad?... ah no, estamos aún afuera de mi ella.

-Sí, ya me iba- contesta Tori y veo que no se inmuta al comportamiento de Jade.

Tori no lo sabe pero ese sí que es un punto a su favor… en estas cosas que hace Jade con… bueno, con cualquiera que me invite a salir o pretenda algo conmigo… con mis pretendientes… ha ha Tori es mi pretendiente. Nunca lo había visto de esa forma, es tan gracioso.

-Nos vemos en la escuela mañana- se despide- Jade… Cat…

Yo también al despido levantando un poco mi mano y sacudiéndola. Temo que Tori se acerque y me dé un beso en la mejilla o algo parecido, no porque no quiera que lo haga… sino porque si llega a hacer eso como están las cosas ahora es probable que Jade le clave una de sus tijeras en sus lindas mejillas… ¡Y amo las mejillas de Tori!

…

-Aquí vamos…

-¡Tienes 5 minutos para decirme lo que pasa entre tú y Vega!

-Pero… en 5 no me alcanza ni para decirte lo que pasó hoy.

-Ahora te quedan 4 minutos y 50 segundos.

-¡Oh Dios! Bien… ammm

¿Por dónde empiezo? No le puedo decir que Tori la amaba, asi que debe haber otro punto de donde pueda empezar y tampoco le quiero mentir, si se entera que llevamos juntas desde que la bese por primera vez hace como… ¡oh rayos! más de mes y medio… y si tenemos en cuenta desde el momento que me gusta, gusta de verdad… ¡Dios! ¡Va a matarme!

- 4 minutos y 30 segundos y si se te ocurre mentirme lo pagara muy caro tu jirafa.

-¡Bien, bien! Tori estaba muy mal hace algunos meses porque estaba muy enamorada de una chica que tenía novio, y amaba a su novio mucho mucho mucho, no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Se puso muy mal y yo detestaba verla mal, porque es mi amiga y la amo, como amiga, como te amo a ti, o eso creía. La ayude a superar a su amor no correspondido, pero en algún momento del proceso, que en realidad fue muy duro y dedicado, comencé a sentir algo por Tori, al principio no sabía que era, pero luego me fue evidente que Tori me gustaba, pero no sabía que tanto. Así que busque a la autora de un libro, ¡Dios, olvide contarte sobre el libro! No importa, busque a la autora de un libro que habla sobre el amor, porque temía estar enamorada de Tori, no preguntes porque, pero me daba miedo. Llegue a una biblioteca donde conocí a una chico que tiene una novia linda que lo trata como tu tratas a Beck, pero eso paso después, antes, el chico me dijo que la autora estaba muerta y yo me desespere. Hable con el chico y él me hizo entender que de verdad me gustaba Tori, y me dijo que debía conquistarla. Al principio me negué y esperaba que se me pasara pero cada vez que veía a Tori me gustaba más y más y hasta llegaba a doler, así que decidí conquistarla. Hice de todo pero nada parecía funcionar, hice cosas estúpidas y no funcionaron directamente, pero indirectamente se podría decir que algo, igual no recomiendo tomar consejos de internet. El día del ensayo en el que te arroje pintura, me puse muy triste porque Tori te beso, algo que yo estaba deseando por semanas y me di cuenta que quizás nunca lo consiga. Me fui a llorar al escenario del segundo piso que estaba ornamentado como si fuera el interior de un avión. Tori vino y se sentó conmigo, hablamos y me dijo que estaba enamorada de otra chica y yo me puse mal porque pensaba que era otra chica, cualquier chica menos yo, pero resulto que si era yo. Nos besamos una vez y le dije que me gustaba mucho y ella dijo que yo también le gustaba, después nos besamos ammm unas cuantas veces más… ¡aire! ¡aire! Necesito aire- exclamo e intento respirar lo más que puedo- ¿Cuántos tiempo me queda?

-Menos de dos minutos

-¡Rayos! Después de besarnos y aclarar que nos gustábamos, tuve la intención de contarles a los chicos sobre lo que teníamos, no pude evitarlo, estaba muy contenta, pero Tori me pidió que lo guardara en secreto. No lo entendí al principio y temía que fuera porque Tori se avergonzaba de mi o algo así, pero no fue eso, ahora lo entiendo mejor, pero eso es después, antes, tuve miedo de hartar a Tori sin que ni siquiera llegara a ser mi novia, no sabía que deseaba ser la novia de Tori tan mal hasta hace algunas semanas, visite a Andrew, que es el chico de la biblioteca con la novia que se parece a ti, pero no en aspecto sino en la actitud, y ni siquiera en la actitud, ella es más amable y no parece que te quiera matar, de hecho en lo único que se parecen es en que tiene un novio masoquista, pero en fin, me encontré con él y saque la conclusión de que si no quería que Tori se hartara de mi entonces debía dejar de hacer cosas de novia si no éramos novia. Hice que Tori se confundiera y sacara una conclusión que me convenía, pero que nunca se me hubiera ocurrido. Y luego en la escuela me pidió una cita frente a ustedes, en una forma de "oficializar" que estamos saliendo, que no hacía falta pero que me hizo muy feliz y me dijo que ahora si podía contarle a quien yo quisiera, pero entiendo los motivos por lo que ella quería mantenerlo en secreto así que solo deseo contarle esto a ti y a los chicos y quizás a mi mama un poco más adelante, y a mi nona… y a las amigas de mi nona, pero a nadie más. ¡Y tu saliste del medio de la nada diciendo que la quieres matar! Entraste a mi casa y me dijiste "Tienes 5 minutos para decirme o que pasa entre tú y Vega" y comencé a narrar ¡y termine! ¿En cuánto estoy?

-Te quedaban 10 segundos.

-Dios, bien… necesito agua.

Todavía respiro con dificultad y ya me dirijo a la cocina. Siento que Jade me sigue. Sé que no le estoy contando todo, todo, todo, pero si lo que necesita saber y no, no le mentí en nada. Solo no dije cosas que me quedan en claro que no son mis asuntos y que diciéndola traerían más problemas de los que solucionarían.

Termino mi vaso de agua y la miro, aun esta de brazos cruzados, pero su cara ya no es molesta, solo pensante. Momento de las preguntas.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-No podía. Sé que puedo confiar en ti, de verdad que sí, y sé que hubieras sido lo más útil y comprensiva que podría haber tenido… pero no podía por una razón muy impórtate que no tiene que ver conmigo y que tampoco te puedo decir. Pero quería hacerlo, quería tu ayuda y que me escucharas… pero también tenía mis razones, como sé que hubieras molestado a Tori.

-Yo no hubiera molestado a Vega- me dice pero le doy una segunda mirada- tanto… ¿Y qué? ¿Ahora son novias?

-No, no somos novias, yo quiero y quizás se lo pida un poco más adelante… y espero que acepte, me haría muy feliz- intento ser clara, aunque tengo muchas dudas, porque conozco a Jade y en estos momentos necesita respuestas claras de lo que pasa, seguridad- ahora recién le estamos contando a nuestros amigos que nos gustamos y que oficialmente estamos saliendo, es un paso importante.

-¿Y Vega ya no te esconde?

-De eso hablamos hoy, y no me estaba escondiendo a mi… se escondía a ella misma. Parece tener problemas aun con aceptarse tal cual es, bueno no. Ella si se acepta y está segura que le gusto y que soy una chica, es decir que está segura que le gustan las chicas, pero no esta tan segura aun de quererlo decir al mundo y a su familia, tiene un poco de miedo, mucho miedo y necesita tiempo… y yo le pienso dar todo el que necesite.

Veo que Jade se mueve a un lado y al otro de la cocina, sin mirarme y haciendo caras de indignaciones incredulidad. No que no lo haya visto antes. Suele pasar cuando creo que me gusta mucho un chico y Jade lo termina encontrando como un idiota… o cuando acepto muy rápido ponerme de novia… con un idiota.

Creo que la lucha interna que está teniendo Jade es más bien porque si conoce a Tori, y ya sé que la suele tratar mal y ofenderla, pero en su interior, bien en su interior, muy al fondo a la derecha, quiere a Tori y sabe que no es una idiota, y que no puede lastimarme y que…

-¡Pero Vega es una idiota! ¿Cómo te puede gustar? Y es tan torpe e incompetente ¿Siquiera estas segura que te quiere? ¿Siquiera ella está segura que te quiere? ¡¿Siquiera tiene algo seguro en su vida de lo que sea?!

O quizás no.

…

Veo que Tori está cerca de su casillero y me acerco a paso seguros, ya casi lo está por abrir.

-Hey, Cat… ¿Qué haces?- me pregunta y que no se refiere a una forma de saludar sino a porque apoyo mi mano en su casillero evitando que lo abra.

-Solo, déjame a mi ¿sí?

-Amm… ¿Okey?

Abro la puerta del casillero unos milímetros y veo el interior. Vuelvo a ver a Tori y le sonrió, pero esta parece confundida con mi comportamiento.

-Hazte un poco para atrás ¿quieres?- y da dos pasos hacia atrás, pero me sigue observando extrañada.

Meto la mano por la pequeña apertura que hice y acaricio algo suave. Me aseguro que su pelo se acomoda y que ya no esta tan asustado y odioso como sé que debe estar por estar encerrado ahí adentro. Cuando ya creo que está bien abro la puerta de su casillero y ya puedo meter ambas mano sacando lo que hay adentro.

-¿Por qué hay un gato adentro de mi casillero?- pregunta sin comprender.

-¡Oh! Por ninguna razón en particular- le contesto y el gato ya más tranquilo salta de mis brazos y se pierde por el pasillo, veo unas botas negras justo por donde este desapareció y alzando mi vista me encuentro con la de Jade. Que rolea los ojos cuando el doy una mirada de advertencia.

Típico, debí de haberlo supuesto cuando dijo algo sobre "Si a Vega le gusta tanto Cat le gustaran también las otras cosas así ¿verdad?" ayer en el almuerzo con los chicos. Sabía que estaba tramando algo y me llevo toda la noche pensando en que podía ser. Hoy llegue temprano a la escuela y la blusa negra de Jade tenia pelos… hasta ahí mi análisis.

-¿Y como supiste que había un gato en mi casillero?

-Ammm ¿adivine?

-¿Adivinaste que había un gato en mi casillero?

-Sí, un gato en tu casillero que seguro estaría muy molesto y asustado porque alguien lo metió a la fuerza en un lugar oscuro… si, lo adivine.

-Claro… Y Jade no se tomó muy bien lo nuestro ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? No, claro que sí. Le encanto- le digo pero Tori me levanta una ceja y realmente no se lo cree- dale tiempo. Siempre es así al inicio.

-¿Cuánto dura "el inicio"?

-Ammmm…

-Ya entiendo.

-Sí, bueno, dejando eso de lado- le digo una vez que vuelve a su casillero y se fija si este recibió algún daño- es viernes.

-Lo sé.

-Sí, sé que lo sabes, o quizás no, nunca está de más aclarar.

Oh… haha, ya entiendo un poco el nerviosismo de Tori, pero no es tanto, de hecho estoy más ansiosa que nerviosa.

-¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?

Tori me mira y parece confundida.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Sí, ya es fin de semana y pensé que podríamos salir… ¿o tienes planes?

-No, no, no tengo planes. Es solo que pensé que como habíamos salido hace 2 días no ibas a quieres salir tan pronto de nuevo.

-¿No quieres tú?

-¿Yo? Claro… ¿Qué tienes pesando?

-Bueno…-¡Oh, rayos! Sabía que me estaba olvidando de algo.

-No planeaste nada ¿verdad?- me pregunta Tori luego de unos segundos de silencio, yo le sonrió solamente porque me causa gracia la situación. Solo había pensado en invitar a Tori a una cita y demostrarle que no era la gran cosa para ponerse muy nerviosa… nunca pensé que tenía que planear que haríamos- descuida, solo dime ¿Qué quieres hacer este fin de semana?

-¡Oh! Este sábado a la noche hay fiesta disco en la pista de patinaje Charlie.

-¿Existe una pista de patinaje llamada Charlie donde bailan disco?

-Sí, voy allí desde pequeña. ¡Vamos juntas! Sera muy divertido.

-Suena muy bien, Cat, pero nunca en mi vida patine.

-Mejor aún, puedo enseñarte, no es para nada algo difícil, es muy sencillo.

-Ammm Cat, no lo sé. De verdad no tengo idea sobre eso… me tropiezo al caminar hacia atrás, no creo que pueda deslizarme y no matarme.

-Tori, por favor, te aseguro que nada malo te pasara, será súper divertido y no morirás.

-No moriré… eso suena a un verdadero plan de fin de semana- me dice con una sonrisa y asiente.

…

Bueno ¿Quién tiene la vida asegurada? ¿Verdad?

Y no es que Tori se vaya a matar… "literalmente" es decir dudo que se golpee tan fuerte la cabeza contra el hielo que su cráneo se parta y muera desangrada… pero quizás si pueda pasar que quede desmayada o se rompa una pierna… o dos.

No ha parado de resbalarse y caer de cola al hielo, me recuerda mucho a Bambie en este punto, es como ver a un ciervo recién aprendiendo a caminar… en una superficie extremadamente resbaladiza.

Veo como intenta despegarse de una baranda a los costados, da unos pasos, primer erros ¿Por qué intenta caminar? Ahora perdió el equilibrio y agita los brazos… y ahora se ha quedado quieta intentando retomar el equilibrio, lo está logrando… y ahora su cola conoce el suelo por séptima vez.

Me acerco a ella patinando y la miro desde arriba, levanta su vista y me mira, suspira y me extiende una mano, la tomo y la ayudo a pararse.

-Ya casi lo tienes- le digo con una sonrisa. La primera vez que intente patinar, patinaba con mi cola y no con los pies, así que entiendo por lo que esta pasando

-¿De verdad?

-Siempre cuesta un poco pero créeme, soy muy buena patinando y te enseñare- le digo y me pongo en frente de ella dándole las manos, guiándola para que venga hacia mí.

-Sí, se nota que lo eres… también hasta popular aquí ¿Por qué todos te conocen?

-Son amigos de mi nona, ella es la popular.

El lugar siempre se llena de personas mayores que quieren venir a patinar y disfrutar de la música de los 80 o 70, buena música si me lo preguntan. También hay una que otra persona joven pero la mayoría son grandes. La pista es enorme y techada, y aun las luces están prendidas, comúnmente las apagan y ponen de colores y el lugar es como una verdadero disco, es realmente genial, no sé porque a los jóvenes no les gusta venir.

Luego de un par de horas, y varias canciones geniales que Tori también parece conocer, comienzo a ver verdaderos progresos en mi alumna.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien- me emociono cuando ya puede deslizarse a la par mía sin que la esté cuidando desde todos los ángulos.

-Sí, aun así no me sueltes- me dice, y es verdad, aun me sostiene la mano, la cual recibe algunos tirones cuando pierde el equilibrio, pero cada vez pasa menos.

-Te soltare por unos momentos y luego te volveré a agarrar ¿Si? Lo estás haciendo muy bien, seguro no caes.

-No, Cat, por favor, ya me estaba acostumbrado a que mi cola no se congelara en el suelo- me dice riendo.

Aunque a Tori le costó aprender en estas horas y se siguió cayendo un par de veces más, parece realmente estarlo disfrutando. Algo que me preocupaba, no quería que la apsara mal en nuestra cita, pero rio bastante y canto conmigo algunas canciones y aun parece tener ganas de seguir aprendiendo. Tori es genial… un Bambie genial.

-Vamos ¿sí?, estaré a la par tuya, si sientes que vas a caer, agárrame.

-Te tirare conmigo.

-Bueno… está bien, pero inténtalo.

-De acuerdo…

La suelto y al principio no se mueve. Patino lentamente adelantándome un poco para que me siga y logra moverse, lo hace bien, me está siguiendo, a un ritmo lento pero lo hace.

Me pongo de frente a ella patinando hacia atrás para seguirla viendo, se mueve pero me frunce los labios hacia el costado entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Presumida- me dice, sabiendo que ella no puede hacer lo mismo.

-Un poco- le contesto con una sonrisa. Porque es verdad, le estoy presumiendo. Aumento un poco mi velocidad y ella logra seguirme el ritmo- ¡Bien, bien! Lo estás haciendo genial, Tori.

-Deja de adularme, no es para tanto.

-Sí que lo es, solo te llevo un par de horas, ¡Dios! Es tan emocionante. Es como ver a tu primer bebé dando sus primeros pasos. Estoy tan orgullosa.

-Un bebé ¿eh?- me pregunta con gracia al tiempo que giramos un poco, pero aún le cuesta virar a los costados y traspatina, pero logro agarrar sus manos de nuevo y la guio para que gire.

-Sí, un bebé- le digo ahora guiándola conmigo teniéndome de frente.

-Pues vas a ser una excelente madre, Cat.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Pues, me enseñaste muy bien y no me estas dejando caer- comienza a decir- aparte eres muy tierna y dulce, cualquier bebé te adoraría.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro, y tienes todas esas ocurrencias y esa enorme sonrisa que seguro les encantaría, no se aburrirían nunca contigo. Me puedo imaginar llegando a casa, cargar al bebé y que este se ponga a llorar y que solo tú aparezcas por la puerta y que con solo mirarte este ya sonría. Y yo te preguntare ¿Amor como haces para que…?

Aun le sigo sonriendo a Tori cuando esta se queda boquiabierta y comienza a sonrojarse. Ha comenzado a hacer los mismos sonidos que hace Robbie cuando dice algo que lo deja en evidencia y no sabe cómo solucionarlo.

-Lo lamento, quise decir… me refería a… bueno no quería decir que…

-Descuida Tori- la calmo mientras la hago virar para otro costado- Los chicos con los que solía salir, inclusive Robbie, me ha contado como se imaginan un futuro conmigo, me parece cosas curiosas y lindas. No tiene nada de malo, solo que yo… bueno yo nunca planifico o pienso en un futuro lejano. Apenas si puedo ver de aquí a un mes… y siempre estoy cambiando de planes… es más fácil para mi vivir así, pero supongo que para las parejas es normal verse en un futuro juntos. Yo no podría pensar tan lejanamente, es decir, apenas si estoy pensando en ponerme de novia contigo como para pensar en casarme y esas cosas que…

Ahora es el turno de Tori de sonreír y yo de parecer a Robbie.

-Perdona- le digo riendo también.

-¿Así que planeas hacerme tu novia?

-Ammm ya veremos ¿no te lo dije? Siempre estoy cambiando de planes- Tori vuelve a entrecerrar los ojos, pero parece divertida con mi comentario.

-¡Cat!

Ambas giramos a ver y puedo ver un grupo de cuatro señoritas mayores saludándome. Las reconozco al instante, son amigas de mi nona.

-¿Te molesta si voy a…?

-No, no, ve- me dice Tori soltando mis manos. Le sonrió mientras me alejo de espalda y luego giro, acercándome con velocidad a las señoras y parando en seco al llegar. A que eso impresionó a Tori.

-Holis.

-¡Oh por Dios! Como has crecido, bueno, no, no has crecido en estatura tanto pero que bella te has puesto.

-Gracias.

-Creo que hace años que no te vemos por aquí, Cat.

-Oh, bueno, vine con mi hermano el mes pasado, pero no las vi.

-Oh si, el mes pasado estuve con problemas: bolitas se atraganto con una bola de pelo y tuvimos que llevarlo al veterinario, pero ya está bien. Deberías visitarlo uno de estos días.

-Claro, me encantaría.

-¿Viniste con tu hermano?

-No, vine con Tori.

-¿Con quién?

-Con Tori, ella es…

-¿Esa chica que parece ir sin control a la pared?

Me giro y puedo ver que Tori ahora está mucho más lejos de donde la deje y se dirige a la pared de la pista, pero aún no sabe virar y mucho menos girar… y claramente está demostrando que no sabe hacer eso.

Veo como da algunos manotazos al aire y como levanta uno de sus pies un poco, tocando el suelo con el e intentando frenar. Agita más lo brazos y ya está muy cerca de la pared y yo simplemente cierro fuertemente los ojos.

-Uhhhhh- siento que exclaman a mis espaldas, no quiero ver- eso debió doler.

…

-Auch…

-Lo siento- le digo y retiro mis dedos de su frente con rapidez.

-Va a estar bien, solo se dio un buen golpe- me dice Eric, el encargado- déjale la bolsa de hielo en su frente y es todo.

-Gracias- decimos ambas y Eric nos sonríe y se va.

Estamos al costado de la pista de patinaje, donde están las sillas y más atrás la barra de comida. Ya han apagado los reflectores y ahora están con las luces de colores. La pista se ve uy bonita desde aquí, predomina el rojo y el azul y líneas verdes, las personas se divierten bailando y patinando con la música.

En este sector, el de los asientos siempre se está un poco más oscuro, pero puedo ver a Tori a la perfección. Tiene la cabeza hacia atrás y sostiene con su mano la bolsa de hielo.

-¿Sabes? Es curioso que te pongan hielo para aliviar el dolor… te golpeaste con eso después de todo- Tori ríe de mi comentario, y es un alivio, temía que este molesta conmigo- lo lamento.

-No, no es tu culpa, descuida.

-¿Me dejas ver?

Se retira la bolsa de hielo del costado de su frente y me acerco para verla mejor.

-Mmmm vas a tener un gracioso chichón el lunes en la escuela- le comento, porque la zona está algo inflamada y roja.

-¿Tú crees?

-Oh si… Jade lo va a disfrutar mucho.

Unas palmas en la pista de baila llaman la atención de ambas. Miro y veo como ya están formando la famosa fila y todos la siguen al compás de la música.

-Parece que se divierten mucho- me comenta Tori.

-Sí, siempre lo hacen, desde que tengo memoria que son muy divertidas las noches de disco aquí.

-¿Vienes desde muy pequeña?

-Sí, mi nona nos traía con mi hermano y aprendimos rápido, pero te aseguro que me caí las primeras veces unas… 50 o 60 veces al día.

-¿Y llorabas?

-Ammm no, quizás las primeras veces pero luego solo me reía.

-Puedo imaginarme eso, a una pequeña Cat Valentine viniendo, con los patinas más grande que ella misma y con sus cabellos rojos contrastando con el hielo.

-De hecho me comencé a teñir el pelo cuando tenía 12, antes lo llevaba negro bastante oscuro, así que imagínateme así.

-Okey, déjame un momento, a ver…- veo como Tori tilda su cabeza y mira hacia arriba, actuando como si lo imaginara- listo, ya me lo imagine, sigue siendo muy tierno.

-¡Oh! Y para mejorar esa visión tuya, imagínateme sin uno de los dientes de adelante.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Pues, una vez, a los 7 años, caí muy mal y mi cara dio contra el suelo- quiero seguir explicando pero me siento un poco cansada, quiero sentarme, pero el asiento de la par está lleno de ropa. Sin mucho que resolver me siento de costado en la pierna de Tori, esta sonríe así que supongo que está bien- mi nona se preocupó bastante cuando le lleve el diente en la mano.

-Haha, me imagino su cara.

-Sí, estaba sorprendida y preocupada. Mi mamá siempre le dijo que me cuide y que siempre me mire, ella nunca fue de venir a patinar… patina como tú y no le gusta caerse.

-Entiendo.

-Así que anduve por mi temprana vida sin ese diente, por suerte era de leche, así que solo tuve que esperar que el otro apareciera. Igual era gracioso. ¿Sabes cuantas veces sonrío mostrando todos mis dientes por día?

-Ammm ¿muchas?

-Sí, pues cuando era pequeña aún más… si eso es posible.

-Okey, ya me lo imagine, así que supongo que aparecerme con un chichón el lunes no es nada comparado a eso ¿cierto?

-Cierto.

Puedo sentir como las manos de Tori rodean mi cintura. Es más cómodo así, me da más estabilidad para no caerme… y porque puedo estar más cerca de ella, lo último definitivamente es más importante.

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-¿Qué hay de mi con qué?

-Yo también quiero tener una imagen tuya desde pequeña, así que cuéntame algo como lo que te conté para poder imaginarlo.

-Ammm, yo no era tan divertida.

-Vamos, debe haber algo, no tiene que ser divertido.

-No lo sé… podrías imaginarte a una miniatura de mi siendo desplazada por mi hermana para recibir atención… todo el tiempo.

-Haha, puedo imaginarme a Trina haciéndote eso, pero vamos, algo más.

-Ammmm

-Por favor.

-Está bien, está bien… déjame pensar- me dice mirando hacia arriba- ¿habrás notado que me gustan las estrellas?

-Si.

-Bueno, no siempre me gustaron, es decir, no siempre llamaron mi atención tanto. Cuando era más chica, mi familia solía ir mucho al sur a visitar a nuestros abuelos. Yo tenía 6 años la primera vez que fui. Me aburría bastante porque el lugar era muy… bueno, no había nada- me dice riendo- mi abuelo tiene una hermosa casa grande, pero a los alrededores no hay muchas cosas, es como un campo, inclusive tiene vacas y ovejas, y hay que caminar bastante para llegar al vecino más cercano… ni hablar de ir a la pequeña ciudad, para eso solo en auto o en camioneta.

-Okey- le digo para que sepa que la estoy escuchando con atención. Me imagino la escena y todo.

-Bueno, me aburría bastante, así que le pregunte a mi abuelo con que se divertía y él me dijo que leyendo… yo sabía leer, poco, pero sabía… intento enseñarme un libro pero solo tenía muchas letras y ningún dibujo. Imposible que me divierta con eso. Él solo se rio de mi expresión al intentar comprender lo que estaba escrito. Le dije que seguía aburrida y me prometió mostrarme algo muy emocionante a la noche si lo dejaba leer tranquilo… a él definitivamente le gustaba leer.

-A ti también te gusta leer.

-Sí, pero ese gusto lo cogí años más tarde, también gracias a él. En ese entonces solo tenía 6 años, no me gustaba nada que no sea colorido o brillara, Cat.

-Ya veo… ¿y que te mostró?

-Bueno, al caer la noche lo comencé a molestar con eso justamente. Él se levantó de su sillón y me subió a uno de los caballos que teníamos, se subió conmigo y cabalgamos un buen tiempo. Llegamos a una especie de monte y el me cubrió los ojos. Me estaba divirtiendo a decir verdad, me tenía realmente atrapada con el misterio y amaba cabalgar. Sentí que se bajaba del caballo y luego me ayudo a bajar a mí. Me dijo que me quitara la venda y lo hice. Pude ver un hermoso paisaje, con un pequeño lago y árboles. Era hermoso, pero aun así lo mire con reproche, no era tan espectacular como lo había pintado y se lo dije.

-Oh, eras una niña difícil de consentir- le digo riendo, imaginándome a una pequeña Tori haciendo puchero con sus labios por la desilusión.

-Sí, supongo, pero a mi abuelo solo le basto con señalar con su dedo hacia arriba para callarme. Mire al cielo y era tan hermoso que solo pude decir "Waaaw" y luego nada, solo miraba a mi abuelo y seguía repitiendo lo mismo. Era muy hermoso, no tengo palabras para explicarlo. Luego de eso moleste mucho a mi abuelo por las noches, a cambio lo dejaba en paz por las tardes y procuraba que Trina no lo molestara. Él me llevaba de nuevo a lugares donde podía ver el ese cielo y a veces llevaba consigo un telescopio. Sabía mucho de astronomía y aprendí bastante. Me regalo un libro sobre las constelaciones y de ahí comencé a esforzarme por leer más. Luego decidí que el abuelo era una "adulto genial" e intente leer todo lo que él leía y finalmente me termino gustando también eso.

Noto que la música cambio un poco. Veo para la pista y ya no están tan animados, más bien es ese momento en el que ponen canciones más lentas y algunas parejas se toman de las manos.

Yo amo esta parte. Cuando era chica solía sentarme y ver a los enamorados bailando muy juntos, sonriéndose y chocando sus narices, siempre me pareció muy lindo… pero no tan lindo como imaginarme a Tori de chiquita viendo las estrellas con cara de boba. Me dan ganas de estar allí con ella.

Es una pena que haya conocido a Tori de tan grande. Me hubiera gustado ser su amiga desde chicas, seguro hubiéramos sido buenas amigas, hasta quizás Jade la hubiera aceptado y hubieran podido ser un grupo de amigas, como esas que crecen juntas y se cuentan todos y se tiñen del mismo color o se compran un collar partido en tres. Como en las películas.

Vuelvo mi vista a Tori y veo que ella también ve la pista… y mirándola así ahora, creo que no hubiera su amiga… hubiera estado enamorada de ella.

-¿Y… ya no vas al sur con tu abuelo a ver las estrellas?- le pregunto consiguiendo su atención de nuevo. Lo dudo un poco pero abrazo cuello, nuevamente sonríe y ese es el idioma universal para mí que me dice que está bien.

-No… mi padre tuvo una pelea con mi abuelo. No he vuelto al sur desde que cumplí los 11.

-Oh, qué pena.

-Si… igual sigo recordando lo que me enseño y a veces busco las constelaciones aquí en Los Ángeles, pero… no es el mismo cielo… supongo que cogí cierta obsesión con las estrellas desde entonces.

-Eso es tierno.

-¿El qué?

-Todo, imaginarte en miniatura, muy morena, mirando el cielo embobada en esos campos. Y también imaginarte aquí en el medio de la ciudad mirando por tu ventana el cielo buscando lo mismo.

-Mmmm pues sí, es algo que solía hacer.

-¿Lo sigues haciendo?

-A veces… sí.

-Eso es muy dulce.

Estando así, sentada sobre sus piernas de costado, con sus brazos abrazando mi cintura y mis manos en sus cuellos y luego de imaginármela como me lo acaba de proponer es realmente difícil, realmente difícil, ¡Realmente difícil! Mirar hacia abajo donde está su rostro y no besarla.

-¿Có…como está tu frente?- le pregunto rompiendo el silencio más cómodo que conocí en mi vida.

-Todavía duele un poco.

Recuerdo que la primera vez que me caí me golpee la rodilla. Mi nona le dio un beso y canto algo sobre una rana que me causo gracia y deje de llorar… y también dejo de doler. Las siguientes veces que me caí hizo lo mismo…. Y luego todas sus amigas hacían lo mismo y apretaban mis mejillas… ese fue un increíble motivante para dejar de caer.

Pero lo del beso funcionÓ, así que beso la frente de Tori en su potencial chichón. Sé que debería cantar algo ahora sobre una rana, pero al alejarme veo que Tori me mira atentamente, mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Mejor?- le pregunto y ella asiente.

-Sí, un poco.

Vuelvo a darle otro beso, porque quizás si funcione sin la canción, esta vez en su mejilla, no porque la tenga lastimada o algo, sino porque son muy suaves y provoca besarlas.

-¿Mejor?- vuelvo a preguntar y asiente.

No puedo evitar sentir a mi corazón acelerándose en mi pecho mientras me relamo el labio sin alejarme aun de Tori.

Es tan curioso, pero siento un abismo justo detrás de mí y como si una fuerza me atrajera al rostro de Tori. Y estando así, viéndola a los ojos, tan de cerca, me cuesta mucho recordar porque estoy luchando para alejarme, así que ya no lo hago… y mis labios presionan los suyos con suavidad y es tan agradable que mis pensamientos se callan y solo puedo sentirla.

Los besos de Tori son tan diferente a los otros besos que he recibido, en el sentido que todo parece ir más lento. Nunca es demandante o desesperada, es eso, un beso lento. Siempre se queda unos segundos quieta, sintiéndome, y luego mueve sus labios un poco jugando con los míos, a veces, como ahora, sonríe y no lo puedo ver, sino sentir.

Ella hace que mis pensamientos se callen, y cuando eso pasa es cuando puedo sentir como mi cuerpo reacciona al suyo.

El aire en mis pulmones se vuelve raro, como si olvidaran como tienen que funcionar y mi estómago se siente extraño también, pero extraño bueno, divertido, como si muchas cosas pasaran en el haciendo cosquillas.

Parto mis labios para poder respirar y puedo sentir la respiración de Tori también sobre ellos. Me abrazo más a su cuello al momento de volverla a besar. Quiero sentirla aún más, así que acaricio con mi lengua su labio y ella escarmienta. Amo cuando hace eso, amo sentir que tengo ese efecto en ella.

Sus labios se parten pero yo retiro mi lengua.

Otra cosa que siempre he amado es experimentar y jugar en estas cosas, y Tori es muy divertida para mí. Con sus inseguridades y lo tierna que es, con sus arranques de coraje y moverse hacia adelante aun sin saber que esperar.

Es una persona realmente curiosa para mí y muy interesante. Siempre quiero saber que va a hacer a continuación, que va a pasar luego, como siguen las cosas.

Ella es como una caja de preguntas la cual siempre me deja sorprendida por sus respuestas.

Es su lengua la que entra buscando la mía y es mi turno de sonreír.

Nos quedamos así por unos momentos. No podría decirles cuanto, mi percepción del tiempo es extraña en los momentos así. Se siente como si estuviera totalmente desorientada.

Se aleja finalmente de mis labios y yo espero el corto beso que sigue a continuación. Me ha acostumbrado a ese gesto luego de un beso profundo, así que ya simplemente lo espero.

-Lo siento- me susurra luego de su pequeño beso.

-Creo que ambas ya nos disculpamos bastante por hoy ¿no crees?- le pregunto y asiente.

-¿Quieres…? Ya estuvimos muchas horas aquí, creo. ¿Ya quieres regresar?

-No… de hecho… quiero darme otra oportunidad con la pista- me dice sorprendiéndome- pero prométeme que esta vez no me vas a soltar.

…

Entro a mi casa y solo dejar las llaves en la mesa de entrada veo el llavero de mi mamá. Solo con eso me dan ganas de estar un momento con ella.

Seguro está en su estudio/consultorio. Esta casa tiene un pasaje al costado, donde mi mamá les da la bienvenida a sus pacientes y los lleva a una sala donde los escucha. Es una sala que no conecta con la casa. Así su trabajo no interfiere con su familia y ella puede estar a veces cerca de nosotros. Aunque la mayoría de veces prefiere trabajar en su instituto que es si está lejos de casa.

-Toco la puerta y ya sé que está allí, sale una luz por debajo de esta y no tarde en decir que pase.

Entro y recuerdo lo mucho que me gusta esta sala. Es de un color amarillo apagado, con lámparas que desprenden una luz también de color amarilla no muy fuerte. Tiene unos cuadros en azul intenso que contrasta con la tranquilidad del lugar, pero aun así armoniza y un enorme sofá marrón, amo ese sofá.

Mi mamá está sentada en su estudio que está a un costado del sofá, donde hay una laptop y papeles.

-Hola, Hija ¿Qué tal la pista de patinaje con tu amiga Tori?- me pregunta, levantando su vista y mirando como cierro la puerta y me adentro.

Si la mamá de Tori es linda, la mía se lleva los laureles claro en mi opinión. Adoro sus cabellos rubios y su mirada café. Tengo sus ojos y nunca me he sentido tan afortunada de tener algo de alguien. Es delgada y alta… Todavía no sé porque soy tan pequeña.

Me siento en el sofá y automáticamente me hundo un poco en él, reboto con gracia hasta que encuentro la forma más cómoda.

Tori me comento del miedo que tiene a decírselo a sus padres… lo nuestro y que a ella le gustan las niñas. Siempre creí que la relación que tenía con ellos era buena, y no entiendo a qué le teme. La aman.

Pero ahora que lo pienso, yo tampoco le he contado a mi mamá sobre esto, y quiero hacerlo, solo que no he tenido la oportunidad, y ahora que la tengo pues… si me siento algo nerviosa.

-¿Mami?

-¿SI?- me pregunta sin despegar la vista de sus hojas.

-¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que cuando conozca a alguien muy especial te lo tenía que presentar?

-Ajam- me dice y ahora si levanto la vista.

-Bueno… conocí a alguien muy especial… pero no te lo puedo presentar aun.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es… complicado, no se tiene mucha confianza aun.

-De acuerdo, puedo esperar hasta que se sienta en confianza- me dice con una sonrisa- aunque no se para que, si es especial para ti y te quiere y respeta no veo cual sería el problema.

-Sí, yo tampoco veo el problema, pero necesita tiempo, es todo.

-Okey… ¿y esta personita especial tiene nombre?

-Si…

-¿Y me vas a decir cómo se llama?- me pregunta con gracia.

-Puede ser- le contesto en el mismo tono. Mi mamá es genial.

-¿Puede ser?- me repite haciéndose la ofendida. Rio y termino asintiendo.

-Se llama Tori- le digo y parece algo confundida.

-Tú tienes una amiga llamada Tori ¿verdad?

-Si.

-Oh… pensé que hablabas sobre un novio nuevo o algún chico que te gusta mucho.

-Si bueno, veras- si estoy un poco nerviosa, esto no pasaba antes- no es mi novia, pero si me gusta mucho… de esa forma.

-Oh…- exclama viéndome con atención y luego larga otro "Oh" más prolongado- ya veo.

-¿Es un… problema?

-Ammm bueno, repente- me dice poniéndose de pie para acercarse y sentarse conmigo en el sofá- ¿Ella es… de mente abierta? Es decir, ¿te puede llegar a querer como tú la quieres? ¿Le gustas?

-Estoy muy segura que sí.

-¡Oh!... ¡Oh! Hoy en la pista, no era una salida de amigas… ¡era una cita!- exclama dándose cuenta, yo asiento- oh, perdóname, mi amor. Dime ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?

¿Lo ven? La mejor mamá del mundo y es genial. Igual siento que un peso me deja y mis hombros están más ligeros.

-Bien, muy bien. Tori se cayó y se golpeó la frente, pero no fue tan malo. Estoy segura que se divierto. Patina como tú ¿sabes?

-¿O sea terrible?

-Parecía Bambie- le digo y ella comienza a reír.

Aprovecho para acurrucarme en su lado y ella m abraza, besando mi cabeza.

-Amor, eres lo más importante y valioso que tengo en este mundo junto con tu hermano… No sabía que te gustaban las chicas.

-Yo tampoco sabía.

-Entiendo… si esta chica Tori… te hace feliz, pues… es lo único que me importa. Ahora puedo imaginarme porque tiene inseguridades. Sé paciente con ella, Cat. Y cuando puedas… la engañas y me la traes a la casa, muero por conocerla.

-¡Mamá!

-¿Qué? La paciente tienes que ser tú, no yo. Quiero conocerla.

...

Es jueves y estamos volviendo con Tori desde Nozu, donde dejamos a nuestros amigos, porque Jade le escondió unos libros a Tori y lo necesita para un examen mañana. Logre que me dijera donde están y ya estoy llevando conmigo la llave de su casillero.

La escuela ya deberia estar cerrada, pero seguro el conserje todavía se encuentra allí, las luces están encendidas y la puerta abierta. Quizás esta limpiado el caja negra, porque en los pasillos no está.

-¿Lo tienes?- me pregunta Tori cuando abro el casillero de Jade.

-Los tengo- le digo al momento que saco dos libros y Tori los pone en su mochila.

Ya estoy cerrando el casillero de Jade y dirigiéndome a la puerta, temo quedar encerrada, ya me paso antes y no quiero repetir la experiencia.

-Hey- me dice Tori tomándome de la mano, parece tener problemas con sus libros, me suelta y ahora si termina de guardar uno, para tener otro en su mano y revisarlo.

La escena me parece terriblemente familiar y ya sé de donde, no por Tori mirando un libro, que eso lo veo seguido, sino por el principio.

-¡Oh por Dios! tu eres Tori ¿verdad?

-Ajam- me dice sin entender, pero solo con eso ha seguido el guion a la perfección

-¡Tú eres tan genial! Estuviste increíble en el show case

Puedo ver como la confusión de Tori se va de a poco de su rostro, cayendo en la conversación.

-Oh, gracias.

-Mi nombre es Cat.

-Oh, como el animal.

-¿Que se supone que significa eso?

-Nada, nada. Adoro a los gatos- dice Tori acercándose.

-Sí, yo también, son tan tiernos- le digo con una sonrisa.

-Esta es la parte en la que te das la vuelta y me dejas colgada, sola en el pasillo- me dice.

-¿Qué? No es cierto- contesto- yo no hice eso.

-Oh, sí que lo hiciste. Te fuiste así nomás sin reparar.

-No es cierto.

-Claro que es cierto.

-No.

-¿Y entonces que hiciste Cat?

Ammm no lo recuerdo, ese día pasaron muchas cosas. Recuerdo cuando conocí a Tori, la reconocí pro el increíble performance que hizo de "make it Shine" pero no recuerdo como siguió la conversación.

-Ammm no lo recuerdo.

-Porque te fuiste Cat.

-No es cierto.

-Mira, hazlo de nuevo y veras que tengo razón.

-Okey.

-Okey.

-Tori, tu comienzas la escena.

-Cierto- me dice al recodarlo, camina unos pasos hacia atrás y le doy la espalda- ¡Hey!- me dice tocándome mi brazo.

-¡Oh por Dios!, tu eres Tori ¿verdad?

-Ajam.

-¡Tú eres tan genial! Estuviste increíble en el show case

-Oh, gracias.

-Mi nombre es Cat.

-¡Hey Cat! Gusto de conocerte ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

-¿Que se supone que significa eso?- pero dejo de actuar y miro al suelo porque algo no cuadra en la escena.

Mi vista se levanta al instante y siento que estoy abriendo mucho los ojos analizando a Tori.

-Yo… ammm, había pensado en preguntártelo en otra cita y… me estaba matando planeándolo todo, pero nada me gustaba y quería que sea perfecto porque contigo nunca se sabe. Luego me di cuenta que nunca sería perfecto. Que siempre me pongo muy nerviosa y nunca te lo iba a pedir…y… lo siento eso fue terrible, no sé en qué estaba pensando. Déjame intentarlo de nuevo con…

Ni siquiera iba a dejar que termine esa oración. La tengo agarrada del cuello de la camisa y mi boca choco con la de ella con algo de brusquedad pero ya lo estoy remediando. Escucho como su libro cae al suelo y me corresponde.

-Adoro a los gatos- me dice al separarse.

-Yo también, son tan tiernos- contesto… oh…- es verdad, si te deje luego de eso.

-¿Lo ves?

-Sí, lo lamento.

-Descuida, ese día estaba destinado al fracaso… luego una chica volcó café en mi cabeza… a propósito.

Rio al recordar eso, pero me intento ponerme seria porque aún no le he dado una respuesta.

-Sí, sí quiero- le digo lo más clara que puedo- ser tu novia, me refiero, me encantaría ser tu novia.

-¿De verdad? Vaya… yo pensé que el beso de hace rato solo fue porque me veía irresistible diciendo tonterías.

-Sí, también por eso.

-Oh, entonces… ¿Cuántas tonterías más debo decir ahora por otro beso?

Ni siquiera le contesto eso, ya la estoy besando de nuevo. Es mi novia, puedo besarla tanto como quiera y tomarla de la mano y enloquecerla y… ¡Oh!... el otro asunto.

Me separo de Tori antes de seguir profundizando el beso y la miro con algo de preocupación.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es?- me pregunta curiosa.

-Ammmm… no sé cómo decirlo- le confieso soltándola y alejándome un poco.

-Pues, puedes decirlo como sea que salga- me dice con paciencia- somos novias ¿sabes? Quiero que confíes en mí.

-Y confió, de verdad.

-Bueno, dime… ¿Qué te preocupa?

-Es que, sé que lo que voy a decir es tonto y…

-Cat, nada que te preocupe es tonto ¿sí?

-De acuerdo… yo… no quiero que te canses de mi… tan rápido.

Si es tonto, ahora que se lo digo en voz alta sí que es tonto… Tori tilda su cabeza y parece no entender.

-¿Cómo podría cansarme de ti, Cat?

-Es como… que te aburras de mí o te hartes. Suelo ser algo… intensa y todo el tiempo quiero besarte, y abrazarte y decirte cosas lindas.

-Cat… yo también…

-Y ese es el punto. ¿Qué pasa cuando ya te hartes de todo eso? Como cuando yo por comer muchos caramelos de gomita termine odiándolos.

-Pues… no soy un caramelo- me contesta con simpleza… y me siento aún más tonta, es decir, obvio que no es un caramelo y se eso, pero con decirlo es como que más cosas cierran- y tú tampoco lo eres, no me voy a cansar de ti.

-Sí, pero las parejas si pueden cansarse la una de la otra, y suelen terminar por eso.

-Cat, no hace ni tres minutos que somos novias ¿Cómo podría cansarme?

-Sí, pero eso podría pasar en un futuro.

-Me dijiste que no planificabas a futuros lejanos.

-Sí, pero aun así…- Dios, que alguien me calle, siento que solo digo tonterías- no quiero que te aburras de mí.

Tori se toma unos momentos para contemplarme y siento que debo tener una expresión triste en el rostro.

-Cat, eres la persona menos aburrida que conozco- me dice acercándose- jamás me podría aburrir de ti ¿Sabes quién si es aburrida?... yo lo soy.

-¿Qué? Eso es mentira, tú eres la persona más interesante que yo conozco y conozco a muchas personas.

-Aun así soy aburrida y todos se hartan de mí con facilidad.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¿Quién se hartaría de ti? Todo el tiempo estoy descubriendo cosas nuevas y las cosas que no son nueva aún son interesante y se siente como si fueran familiar y a gusto. Nunca se sabe que es lo que va a suceder contigo.

-No, Cat, soy tan predecible Cuando salía con Danny todo era igual y él se terminó hartando de mí.

-Danny es idiota, yo también salí con él y no es ni la mitad de interesante que tú. Aparte que importa Danny, yo no soy Danny, jamás me podría cansar de estar contigo, todo es nuevo porque nunca había conocido a alguien así, es tan difícil aburrirse si ¡esto es una trampa para hacerme dar cuenta que es muy difícil que te hartes de mí!- termino exclamando, señalándola con un dedo, algo molesta, ella asiente- Rayos…

-Cat, entiendo tus inseguridades, quieres que esto funcione ¿verdad?- me pregunta y ya dejo de señalarla, me cruzo de brazos y termino asintiendo- que bueno, porque yo también. Nunca he tenido una novia o… alguien que me importe tanto, alguien con que de verdad quiera que funcione y que dure…

-Sí, entiendo eso- le confieso viendo hacia un costado.

-Y está bien que lo sientas… me da gusto saber que no estoy sola en eso. También tengo miedos y no sé qué es lo que pasara en el futuro ¿Quién podría saberlo? Y quizás dentro de 10 años no estemos juntas, no lo se… ni siquiera se si dentro de un par de años… me gustaría, pero no lo sé… pueden pasar muchas cosas. Me siento nerviosa pero muy contenta a la vez. Y no, no sé qué pueda pasar luego, pero ahora, justo ahora quiero estar contigo, Cat.

-¿Y dentro de 3 horas?- le pregunto aun preocupada, ella solo sonríe mientras me acomoda un mecho atrás de la oreja.

-Sí, dentro de 3 horas también.

-¿Y mañana?

-Mañana también.

-¿Y pasado mañana?

-También, Cat.

-¿Y dentro de una semana?

-Yo creo que sí, me vas a seguir gustando dentro de una semana.

-¿Y qué hay de la próxima? Es el cumpleaños de mi nona y me encantaría presentarte con ella, seguro se emociona mucho.

-Sí, creo que voy a seguir de novia contigo un par de semanas, seguro que sí.

-¡Genial! Porque al cumpleaños siempre asisten sus amigas, y esas señoras siempre están preguntando "¿Para cuándo el novio, Cat?" lo cual es gracioso porque la mitad de ella siguen solteras a pesar de tener más de 60 años. ¿No debería preguntarse donde están sus novios? Creo que esa es una pregunta más impórtate.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-¡Oh! Y también ira mi mamá, ella muere por conocerte Tori, estoy segura que te amara... Ammm… pero tu querías que no haga mucho alboroto con esto… puedo hablar por mi mamá de que ella guardara el secreto, pero las amigas de mi nona son algo chismosas, parece que eso se vuelve fundamental con la edad… mejor se lo diré solo a mi nona… ¡Oh no! Espera… ella es peor, algo así como la chisme madre de todos los chismes. Rayos…

-Me cayeron muy bien las amigas de tu nona en la pista disco, Cat. No tengo problemas con que me presentes a ellas y a tu nona.

-¿De verdad? ¡Genial! … ¿y mi mamá?

-¿Dijiste que ella quiere conocerme?

-Si… yo… ya le hable de ti un poco ¿está bien?

-Está perfecto… yo también muero por conocerla entonces.

-¡Eso es genial! ¡Es genial! ¡Gracias!- le digo y la abrazo con fuerza. Tori me corresponde y nos quedamos así por unos momentos. Dios, podría quedarme así toda la vida y no me quejaría.

-Yo… creo que si no regresamos pronto Jade me matara.

-¡Oh Rayos! Tienes razón- le digo apartándome y mirándola con preocupación. Inclusive puede que ya la esté buscando con sus tijeras- vamos.

La llevo de la mano con prisa afuera de la escuela, no sé cuánto tiempo perdimos adentro, pero no puede ser mucho ¿verdad? Recién llegábamos a Nozu cuando Tori se dio cuenta que faltaban sus libros. Seguro los chicos siguen allí.

Ya más calmada, dejo de tirar a Tori y caminando suelto su mano.

Solo doy unos cuantos pasos cuando siento que Tori la toma de nuevo, pero esta vez entrelazando sus dedos. La miro al instante pero ella mira al costado opuesto a donde estoy, aun así veo que esta sonrojada…

¡Y demonios! Tengo a la novia más linda del mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor<strong>

Con esto debería retirarme ya… **21 kilos de palabra**

**¿No merecen un Review? ¿Una carita feliz siquiera? XD les juro que soy feliz con eso nomas.**

Bueno, gracias por leer este… mounstro que me esta saliendo, de verdad, parece que mi capacidad de resumir se fue al caño XD lamento eso.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo. Puse mucho de mi, supongo que por eso no tengo buena nocion de que tanto estoy escribiendo.

¡OH CIERTO!

El capitulo que sigues **Lujuria.** Y quería que me comentaran que esperan de ese capítulo. Yo ya lo tengo medianamente diseñado, pero quería saber que les gustaría ver en él. Tengo curiosidad y juro que siempre tengo en cuentas sus comentarios

Asi que ya sabes **¡COMENTEN!**

Que tengan una linda semana ;)


	6. Lujuria

Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

><p><strong>Lujuria<strong>

_La lujuria es como la pimienta, que no se tolera a no ser en pequeñas dosis_

* * *

><p>-Okey amigo, te equivocaste de lugar para ver tus cochinadas. Te voy a pedir que dejes la biblioteca y apagues la computadora porque en este lugar la gente viene a… ¡¿Cat?!<p>

-Hehe… holis.

Andrew parece muy sorprendido de verme sentada detrás de una de las computadoras de la biblioteca, más bien… confundido… creo poder adivinar porque.

-¡Ammm si, Candy! Más rápido, así, así ¡Sí! ¡Si!

La mirada de ambas se dirige al monitor de la computadora donde salen los sonidos y luego volvemos a cruzar miradas.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!- me pregunta molesto mientras me hace un lado y cierra el sitio que estaba visitando, apagando la computadora luego.

-Ammm ¿Una investigación?

-¿Me estas preguntando?

-No… no, hacia una investigación- le digo más segura.

-¿Sobre qué? ¿La evolución de la pornografía a través del tiempo?

-No… ¿evolucionó mucho?

No me contesta, simplemente niega con la cabeza y se comienza a alejar de mí. Yo tomo mis cosas y lo sigo. Quizás me pueda ayudar con algún libro u… otra página más educativa. No me malinterpreten, encuentro a la pornografía muy educativa… pero no… necesariamente… ammm adecuada.

-De verdad estaba haciendo un trabajo de investigación.

-Si me dieran un dólar cada vez que escuche eso…

-No, de verdad- le explico pero este sigue caminando- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba viendo…. Investigando sobre eso de todas formas?

-Las computadoras de esta biblioteca están conectadas a un mismo servidor, el cual opera desde una computadora central que está a mi cargo… me avisa cuando de los sitios que visitan y me alerta de que están haciendo un mal uso de los servicios que aquí les brindamos.

-¿Eso no atenta contra la privacidad de las personas?

-Es América…

-Cierto…

-Y sí estabas haciendo un mal uso de los servicios de la biblioteca.

-Eso no es cierto…

-Sí, ya… una investigación- me dice con tono incrédulo- ¿sobre?

-Bueno… no pensaba llegar a esos videos cuando busque "Lujuria"

-No me digas que no tiraste ese condenado libro…

-Y una cosa llevo a la otra, y como yo tengo novia quería saber a qué se refería con respecto a dos chicas… y nuevamente una cosa llevo a la otra… y termine en los videos…

-¿"Los videos"?

-Sí, bueno… me dio curiosidad… con un solo video no iba a saciarla.

-Claro… ¿encontraste todo lo que querías para tu investigación?

-No… quizás tú puedas ayudarme.

-No, no puedo- me dice cortante una vez que llega a su habitual lugar, pasa el otro lado del recibidor y se sienta en su silla.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

-No me parece una buena idea.

-¿Bromeas? Fue una genial idea todas las anteriores veces.

-Estoy más que convencido que tu novia no opinaría lo mismo.

-Vamos, por favor- le suplico, realmente estoy algo bastante desorientada con este tema.

-¿No tienes buenos… amigos a los cuales hablarle sobre estas cosas?

-Los tengo, pero sería demasiado raro tratar con ellos.

-¿Por qué?- puedo notar cierto tono de exasperación en su pregunta, pero créanme, estoy muy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas, soy inmune.

-Porque mi mejor amiga, es mi novia; Mi otra mejor amiga no esta tan… cómoda con el hecho de que tenga novia, sin mencionar que ama, realmente ama, molestar a mi novia. Hablar de ella con este tema haría quizás que vomite… y casi seguro le daría un arsenal nuevo para molestar a Tori… no le que falten temas, pero seria uno totalmente nuevo y Jade es muy creativa; Beck… bueno… creo que Beck le contaría a Tori. Él es como el confidente de esa parte, yo lo sé, y no me gustaría que Tori se enterara de… varias cosas; Robbie… bueno Robbie y Rex, ellos… Rex se comportaría como un idiota y Robbie cada vez que le hablo sobre mi novia se pone algo… especial… sensible… llora; Y Andre, Andre… no tengo una buena razón para no confiar en André pero algo me dice que el tema lo incomodaría un poco.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no me incomodaría a mí?- me pregunta luego de escuchar todo.

-A mí no me incomodaría contarte, ¿Por qué te incomodaría a ti?

-¿Por qué no te incomoda contarme?

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

Ambos nos miramos por un rato, sigue teniendo esa expresión de incredulidad en su rostro. ¿Qué es lo que tanto cuesta creer? Tengo un problema, el los viene escuchando estos últimos meses y nunca pareció tener nada en contra de eso. No nos conocemos tanto así que la parte incomoda de hablar de esto con un conocido que te puede juzgar está prácticamente anulada y sinceramente no puedo pensar en alguien mejor en estos momentos.

-Por favor…- tildo mi cabeza y pongo mi mejor cara de súplica. Nunca falla.

-Está bien…- lo ven, nunca dije- ¿Con que tienes problemas esta vez… Cat?- dice mi nombre forzando una sonrisa.

-Ammm bueno… ¿recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?

-Bien… ¿Recuerdas cuando me enoje porque me preguntaste que tanto me gustaba Tori y una de las opciones era "Me gustaría tenerla en mi cama"?

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

-Ese tipo de problema.

Me quedo en silencio porque creo haber terminado de explicarme, pero por la cara de Andrew supongo que no me explique tan bien.

-No veo el problema.

Definitivamente no me explique bien.

-¿Cuando ustedes dicen "Me gustaría tenerla en la cama se refieren a…?- le pregunto intentando entrar a más detalles.

-¿Cuándo tú dices "ustedes" te refieres a…?- me pregunta imitando mi voz.

-Los chicos- contesto con simpleza.

-Oh, lo chicos- me dice y casi puedo notar el sarcasmo, aunque no estoy segura- okey Cat, cuando los chicos decimos "Me gustaría tenerla en la cama" ¿nos referimos a…?

-Tú sabes…

-Porqué soy un chico ¿verdad?

-Claro.

-¿Estás hablando de sexo?

-¡Eso! ¿Lo ves? Lo entiendes.

-Claro… porque soy un chico… y por eso no veo el problema que puedas a llegar a tener… eres una chica ¿verdad? Las chicas no piensan en "cuanto les gustaría tener a alguien en su cama" ¿no es asi? El sexo es una cosa solo de chicos- me dice, y asiente, mirando de nuevo a su computador.

-Ammm claro...

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio en los que puedo llegar a entender que ya no me volverá a hablar sobre el tema y en los que creo que me dio una especie de… ¿Pista?

Y es cuando lo comprendo.

-¿Andrew?

-¿Mmm?

-¿Crees que haya una posibilidad de que yo…? Ammm… ¿sea un chico?

Puedo ver como la mano de Andrew conoce su frente con un ligero sonido de choque y como se acaricia la cien luego de esto, suspirando. Le toma unos momentos pero luego deja la pantalla y se concentra en mí.

-¿Cat? Que tengas… "Necesidades" no te convierte en un chico. Las chicas tienen necesidades tanto como nosotros… no tanto como nosotros, de hecho… pero si, las tienen y mucho.

-Lo sé, he sentido esas… "necesidades" también, desde antes de Tori, solo que nunca antes habían sido tan… molestas.

-¿Te molesta sentirte así por Tori?

-Yo no… no lo sé- realmente no lo sé, porque no sé cómo sentirme al respecto.

Ya soy bastante grande y créanme que pase por esas "necesidades" de la que estamos hablando, soy de carne y hueso después de todo. Toda la exploración de mi propio cuerpo y como me siento respecto a ciertas partes, todo eso… pues… digamos que tuve una etapa de exploración muy divertida conmigo misma y conozco… cosas…

¡La cuestión es! … bueno… Tori… Tori es la cuestión. He tenido novios antes, pero nunca he tenido una relación tan larga como para sentirme atraída tan… de ese modo. Y si, los chicos guapos con los que salían eran muy apasionados y todo… y era excitante estar con ellos… pero no tanto como para… ammm… avanzar tanto… y hacer determinadas cosas con ellos… la verdad nunca he vinculado estas "urgencias" con nadie… y Tori… Tori…

No puedo seguir pensando porque de repente puedo oír la respiración entrecortada de Tori y como mis labios se sienten raros al recordar lo entumecido que terminan a veces y el calor que me da en algunos momentos ¡Y es suficiente!

Suspiro intentando concentrarme. Andrew me hizo una pregunta y conteste que no lo sabía… ¿de verdad no lo sé?

-Me molesta… me molesta no saber qué hacer.

-Eso es un poco diferente… entonces, ¿si te gusta que Tori te provoque esas "sensaciones"?- me pregunta y asiento. Algo me dice que se está esforzando mucho para hacerme sentir comoda.

Me gustaría que no se esforzara tanto. A veces Tori hace lo mismo, se esfuerza buscando las palabras adecuadas para evitar que la malinterprete o no la entienda como ella quiere que la entienda, y a veces por eso termina no diciendo cosas que me hubieran gustado saber… y ahora de verdad de verdad de verdad quiero saberlo todo sobre este asunto.

Quizás la que tenga que ser más clara sea yo. Vamos, que no tengo 10 años. Sé muy bien lo que pasa aquí… es solo que asusta bastante... creo que estoy algo asustada… no es que Tori me asuste, claro que no, la adoro, de verdad que si… es más bien todo el asunto este el que me tiene algo… nerviosa.

Ya me había sentido así antes… pero nunca antes me había sentido así "por" alguien… lo sé, también es confuso para mí.

-Entonces tú crees que te gustaría "avanzar" en esas "sensaciones" con tu novia porque "no te desagrada" la "idea"…- comienza a decir pero lo callo, levantando mi palma y negando.

De verdad, me hace sentir bien que se tomen molestias conmigo, pero no, necesito ayuda y si la voy a pedir, que sea bien… no es como si el sexo fuera algo tabú o desagradable para mí, no lo es… solo que "figurarme" que hay una ligera posibilidad que quiera… ammm tenerlo con Tori es… ¡Dios! Solo de pensarlo ya siento mi estómago raro.

-Seamos claros ¿sí?- le digo actuando determinada, si actuando… actuar es una buena idea. Él asiente- Cuando Tori y yo no besamos… mucho, en este último tiempo, nos tocamos un poco… demasiado y pegamos muchos nuestros cuerpos y siento…ammm- sigo intentando actuar segura sueno segura y clara ¿verdad?- siento… que quiero más… pero ya estoy muy pegada a ella, muy abrazada a ella, con el beso bien profundizado… Tori es realmente buena besando y supongo que yo también lo soy porque a veces cuando se aleja de mi me mira con una cara como desorientada y está toda roja. Es realmente adorable cuando esta confundida y apenada, me pregunto si podría apartarme rápidamente y sacarle una foto, luego podría seguir besándola, pero seguro cambia su cara a sorpresa, que no es la cara que me gustaría tener en mi peraphone, bueno, solo con ser la cara de Tori bastaría, pero esa expresión en particular mi encanta o quizás pueda pedirle a alguien que… ¡Rayos!- digo con frustración porque iba tan bien. ¿En qué momento me desvié tanto del tema? ¡Concéntrate! ¡Vamos!

-Descuida, llegue a entenderte- me dice y lo miro con esperanza.

-¿Ah sí?

-Si… ya no te basta con solo besarla, abrazarla y acariciarla… quieres mas ¿Es eso?- me pregunta y siento que me sonrojo… pero si, es lo que quiero. Asiento-¿y ella siente lo mismo?- esta vez me encojo de hombros ¿Cómo estas segura de eso?- ¿No lo sabes?

-¿Cómo saberlo?

-Pues… ¿cómo se comporta ella cuando… ammm se besan y se tocan?

-Pues ella siempre… ¿corresponde entusiasta?

-¿Me estas preguntando?

-No… es decir, no lo sé… a Tori parece gustarle besarme- ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Es obvio que Tori adora besarme y hacer esas cosas conmigo, se le nota. Sacudo mi cabeza e intento salir del estado de timidez impropio que me invade- Si, totalmente, a Tori le encanta estar así conmigo.

-Entonces ella siento lo mismo, háblalo con ella.

-¡No puedo hacer eso!

-¿Por qué no?

-Sería raro ¿Qué se supone que le diga? ¿Tenemos que hablar de sexo, Tori"? ¡No!

-No es tan raro, relájate. Las parejas suelen hablar sobre sus inseguridades… y es obvio que estas insegura.

-¡No estoy insegura!

-Claro…

-¡¿Pero qué pasa si ella no siente lo mismo?!

-Me acabas de decir que disfruta tanto como tú de estar juntas así…

-¡Si, pero quizás a ella le baste solo con eso! Y quizás si pregunto lo del sexo estaría apresurando las cosas o sonaría como desesperada o como que de verdad muero por hacer eso!

-¿Y… no es así?- me pregunta con confusión.

-¡No! Es decir, creo que sería… lindo hacer eso con ella.

-¿Lindo?

-No lo sé, pero no estoy desesperada ¿sabes? ¡Puedo esperar!

-Relájate- no es hasta que él dice eso y levanta sus manos, mostrando una sonrisa tranquila, que es que me doy cuenta que me altere un poco… solo un poco- habla con ella, estoy muy seguro que las dos están igual con este tema.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunto un poco avergonzada por mi actuación previa… el asunto quizás si me desespera un poco, pero no por morir por querer tener relaciones o algo… simplemente es que… de repente no parezco yo, ni siquiera se explicarlo.

-Corazonada.

…

Tori tiene esa cualidad en mí. La de hacer que absolutamente todos mis pensamientos desaparezcan de un momento a otro y solo pueda percibir pequeñas cosas.

Es como estar totalmente cautivada por sus besos, tanto que solo algunos detalles hacen que mi mente se desenfoque, como si los necesitara para saber que de alguna forma el mundo sigue girando.

Detalles como la respiración arriba de mis labios y como esta se entrecorta cuando se separa de mí, solo para volver a unirse; Como cuando noto que sus dedos finalmente llegaron al final de mi camisa y logran tocar mi piel; Como cuando mi mano deja de aferrarse a su cuello y mis dedos se deslizan por su cabello desde detrás de su oreja hasta su nuca, son tan suaves; Como cuando mi otra mano se desliza por su cuello y puedo sentir su piel erizarse, para luego tocar su remera y seguir bajando hasta su estómago, y luego mis dedos se aferran a la presillas de su Jeans; Como cuando ya la tengo agarrada así y la acerco lo más que puedo a mí, haciendo que su vientre conozca al mío y siento como si algo pesado cayera dentro de él.

Hay ligeros detalles como esos que me desconectan de los besos de Tori, pero más que alejarme de ese momento, hacen que este mas lucida en lo que hago con ella. Como si todos mis sentidos pudieran disfrutarla, no solo con tocarla, sino también olerla y escucharla.

Como ahora, que ya estamos tan juntas que creo que no cabe ni un alfiler entre nosotras y solo puedo oler ese aroma a vainilla de su shampoo mientras mi boca sigue presionando contra ella.

Mi espalda toca la fría puerta de su habitación y no puedo evitar sonreír. Me causa gracia el hecho de que cada paso que doy, el cuerpo de Tori me sigue intentando no separarse de mí. Entiendo eso, la sensación de sentir su calor abrazándome es tan placentera que yo tampoco quiero separarme.

Estábamos en el medio de su habitación cuando comenzamos a besarnos. No sé en qué momento mi retroceso, debido a la presión que generaba Tori, hicieron que mi espalda llegara a su puerta… Pero lo agradezco, teniéndola detrás mi cuerpo ya no puede retroceder y esa presión se siente definitivamente más… y mejor.

Hay un sonido, que desde el primer momento que lo escuché, se volvió en mi favorito de este último tiempo, y justo ahora siento esa… necesidad de escucharlo.

Mi boca hace más presión con la de Tori y mi mano que aun descansa entre sus cabellos la atraen más hacia mí. Ya les había dicho que amo explorar y testear a Tori. No me tomo realmente mucho tiempo enterarme de sus debilidades, especialmente lo sensible de sus labios y como le gusta jugar con los míos… y otras cosas.

Me relamo, dejando apenas de hacer presión, para buscar lo que necesito, ese sonido, y vuelvo a reclamar su boca, atrayendo su cabeza lo más que puedo, mi lengua entra en juego, ayudada de mi presión y casi puedo sentir su garganta temblar bajo mi mano, trayendo ese sonido.

-Mmmm…

Sonrió ante mi pequeña victoria, adoro esa exclamación de placer y debilidad que se ahoga sobre mi boca. Porque sé que a Tori más bien le gustan los juegos silenciosos y se apena cuando su cuerpo la deja en evidencia… ese sonido solo hace que me excité más al saber que solo yo puedo generar cosas que ella no puede evitar.

Casi puedo sentirla sonrojarse por esto, no hace falta que vea sus mejillas, estas ya desprenden cierto calor que percibo en mi propio rostro.

No tarda mucho hasta que nuestro beso pasa de ser lento y profundo, a ser agitado y cortado. La respiración es cada vez más compleja pero no quiero dejar de besarla. Su muslo está haciendo mucha presión en mis piernas, presión que, por los movimientos cortos que hace, parece también necesitar.

Un "Toc Toc" ligero, justo atrás de mi oreja hace que nos detengamos por completo.

-¿Tori?- La voz de Holly atrás del otro lado hace que ambas abramos los ojos por completo y siento como si el aire de mis pulmones se congelaran y mi corazón se detuviera cuando la manija de la puerta se gira y siento como intentan abrir la puerta, que debido a que nosotras la bloqueamos, es imposible,

-¿Tori? ¿Trabaste la puerta?

Eso debimos haber hecho, debimos poner el seguro… pero no, es mi espalda la que evita el ingreso.

-¿Tori?- la voz de Holly comienza a sonar preocupada. Miro a Tori intentando trasmitirle que diga algo.

-Amm Si, si… ¿Qué pasa má?- gusto después de eso toma una amplia bocanada de aire. Aun esta agitada y por cómo se comporta mi pecho puedo notar que yo también.

-¿Cielo? ¿Qué traba la puerta?

-No…nosotras.

-¿Ustedes?

Ahora Tori me mira a mi como pidiendo ayuda ¿En serio? ¿De todas las respuestas se le ocurrió decir la verdad?

-Ammm si…- termina diciendo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… ammm estábamos ensayando y necesitaba una puerta y la única que había era la de mi habitación.

-Oh, claro… ¿crees que puedan abrir la puerta ahora?

Ambas nos examinamos un poco y creo… creo que esa sería una terrible idea. No sé cómo debo lucir yo, pero no debe ser muy diferente a como mi muy colorada, algo despeinada y bastante desalineada novia debe lucir.

-No- contesta con seguridad.

-¿No?

-Sí, es que bueno… aun… aún estamos ensayando y… no queremos perder el… ¿ambiente?- termina diciendo en modo de pregunta… no sé si reírme.

-Por supuesto- escucho decir a Holly, y puedo estar muy segura que aun esta confundida por la respuesta de su hija… o quizás no y lo creyó por completo… ¿Quién sabe?

Mi mamá se hubiera reído de ambas y nos hubiera lanzado un comentario a lo "Espero que no se atraganten porque les prepare bocadillos" pero quizás la mamá de Tori es algo así como ella… no lo creo… Holly siempre me ha parecido alguien mucho más despierta… pero nuevamente ¿Quién sabe?

Y no estoy diciendo que Tori no sea despierta, definitivamente no es alguien lenta, para nada… excepto cuando tener que mentir respecta… en ese campo no hay quien la defienda.

-¿Hija?

-¿Si?

-La cena estará lista en unos minutos. Quería saber si tu amiga Cat se queda a comer para agregar otro plato.

-Yehi… comida.

-Sí, má. Cat se queda a comer- contesta Tori ahora ya más relajada y con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo. Entonces estecen lista en unos minutos- termina diciendo Holly y siento sus pasos alejándose de la puerta.

No soy consciente de que estaba reteniendo la respiración hasta que el suspiro amplio de ambas me lo hace notar.

Veo que Tori me mira con una sonrisa y larga una pequeña risa mientras sus manos se extienden al cuello de mi camisa. Me prende uno de los botones de arriba y luego la alisa hacia abajo, acomodando también los bordes.

-Parece que estábamos muy metida en lo que hacías- le digo con gracia.

-S…si- me contesta avergonzada. No quería apenarla con mi comentario, lo dije por… decir algo, creo- lo lamento.

-Descuida yo… yo…- veo la remera desalineada de Tori y también se la acomodo hacia abajo y luego un poco en su cuello- yo también estaba concentrada en esto, creo- le termino diciendo aun sonriendo- lo lamento… es decir, no lo lamento… ¿Tu… tú lo lamentas?

-¡Claro!

-¡¿Claro que lo lamentas?!

-¿Qué? ¡No! Es decir ¡Sí!...ammm- la veo dudar- lamento haber desalineado tu ropa… no lamento… lo otro.

-¡Oh!... cierto, yo también…

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio por unos momentos.

-¿Qué es… lo otro que no lamentas… exactamente?- le pregunto con cuidado.

-Pues… no lamento… lo que estábamos haciendo.

-¿Qué estábamos haciendo?

-Ammm ¿besándonos?

-Cierto, claro, claro- le digo asintiendo- solo besándonos… ¿verdad?

-Ammm si, si, seguro, es decir, también lamento si pensaste… si creíste… ammm- Tori ya ha comenzado a fruncir su ceño exactamente cuándo lo hace cuando busca las palabras adecuadas para mí… realmente, no es necesario. Suelo entender cuando me hablan desinteresadamente, no hace falta tanto cuidados- lamento si te sentiste incomoda pensando que era lo… otro- quizás… si necesite un traductor.

-¿Incomoda?... ¿con lo otro?- le pregunto mirándola de costado, como si eso ayudara a mi entendimiento.

-Si… lo otro, no quise que… pensaras que pretendía… eso…

-¿Eso?

-Sí, ya sabes solo… nos estábamos besando y… creo que si estábamos muy metida en eso, pero que te haya… ammm desacomodado la ropa no quiere decir que quiera… desvestirte y hacer…- Tori ya está muy colorada, no creo que sea posible saber si lo está aún más, pero sí parece cada vez más incómoda con todo- lo otro.

-Oh… claro, entiendo… yo tampoco iba a eso, lo lamento… ¡Es decir no! No lo lamento…

-Claro, porque solo nos estábamos besando, no tiene de que lamentarlo, yo lamento si te hice creer que iba a eso.

-Claro, descuida, no lo pensé- le aseguro.

-Bien.

-Bien.

-…

-Quise decir que no lo pensé ahora… o quizás sí, no lo sé- digo con sinceridad- pero si lo pensé… antes, bueno no antes cuando estábamos viendo el documental de "El Tiburon" eso sería raro, sino antes… en otros momentos… y no lo lamento… es decir cuando pensé en eso en la clase de historia y luego el profesor me dijo que contestara la pregunta 6 y no supe que decir, ahí si lo lamente… pero las otras veces no. ¿Tú lo lamentas? Es decir… si piensas en eso… ¿verdad? Y cuando piensas… ¿te molesta pensar en eso?

Tori me mira entrecerrando los ojos y creo que está repasando lo que le acabo de decir.

-¿Qué?- me pregunta luego de unos momentos de abrir la boca y cerrarla sin decir nada.

-Nada… ammm nada- le digo con una sonrisa intentando hacerle entender que no tiene importancia lo que dije… pero sí la tiene.

De todas formas paso a la par de ella y me acerco a su cama, sentándome. Aun el televisor esta encendido y están pasando un comercial sobre un chicle que dura lo triple que otros chicles.

Eso es curioso ¿saben? Es decir ¿Cuándo deja de durar un chicle? ¿Cuándo se vuelve de piedra o se desintegra, cosa que nunca vi que pasara, o cuando deja de saber al sabor que se supone que sabe?

-¿Cat?

-¿Si?

-Ammm ¿Tu ya… pensaste en esas cosas?

-Claro

-¿Claro?

-Si… es decir, el chicle de menta sabe luego a arena cuando lo masticas luego de 5 horas, y no me refiero a la textura, sino al sabor- le aclaro apuntando lo último.

-No, no, no, no me refería a lo otro.

-¿Lo otro?

-Sí, lo que hablamos hace unos segundos… cuando, hablábamos sobre besarnos y lo… lo que sigue a eso.

-¿La cena?- le pregunto, porque después de besarnos, teníamos que arreglarnos un poco para ir a cenar… ¿o se refería a arreglarnos un poco?

-No, Cat- la veo soltar aire con frustración y acercarse a mí, se sienta al lado- me preguntaste si yo pienso en esas cosas y si me molesta pensar en esas cosas ¿tú ya piensas esas cosas? ¿Te molesta pensar esas cosas?

Por unos momentos no contesto nada, solo la miro.

-Me perdí en la inmensidad de "Las cosas" perdón.

-Claro… ammm déjame ser más clara- me dice y yo asiento poniéndole más atención- cuando nos besamos y nos… "entusiasmamos" mucho con el asunto… ¿ese es un problema?

-No, me gusta que te entusiasme besándome- Ohhhhh, ya sé a dónde va esto. Es a lo que yo iba hace unos minutos atrás. ¡Nos entendemos! Estamos en sincronía, queremos lo mismo… ¿queremos lo mismo?

-Bien… bien, a mí también me gusta… pero…

-¿Hay un "pero"?-pregunto.

-¡No!…no… no hay ningún pero, es decir, a menos que tú quieras que haya un "pero"… ¿quieres que haya un "pero"?

-¿Tú quieres un "pero"?

-Yo pregunte primero.

-No, yo pregunte primero.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Sí, si lo es. Yo te pregunte primero si te molestaba pensar en eso, cuando terminaste de arreglarme la camisa, antes que me sentara en tu cama y tú comenzaras con los "peros" y la pregunta de los "Peros" y mi pregunta sobre "si te molestaba pensar en esas cosas" son casi la misma pregunta… y yo pregunte primero.

Nuevamente Tori tiene esa cara de estar rememorando.

-Oh si… ya lo recuerdo.

-Lo ves.

-Sí, tienes razón- me dice y ahora me mira más atentamente, parece que quiere decir algo importante- Si, Cat, si pienso en esas cosas… claro que pienso en esas cosas y no lamento pensar en esas cosas.

-Bien… entonces. Contestando también a lo tuyo: No, no hay ningún "Pero"

-Bien…

-Bien…

-…

-…

-Ni siquiera sé si estamos hablando de lo mismo.

-Yo tampoco. ¿Podemos ser… más clara?

-Seguro.

Vamos, Cat, esto es fácil. Yo intento hablar sobre… tener sexo ¿verdad? Tori intenta hablar de lo mismo ¿Verdad? Entonces esto es fácil… ambas somos grandes ¿Verdad? Queremos las mismas cosas ¿verdad? Y somos novias y nos gustamos mucho así que es normal ¿verdad?...

¿Verdad que es muy fácil simplemente decir las cosas como son y ya?

-Ammm yo quería saber si tu…- comienzo a decir pero… al mismo tiempo creo que no es tan verdad todo lo que pensé.

¿Qué si Tori no siente las mismas cosas? ¿Qué si ella seguía hablando de los chicles? ¿Qué si aún no le gusto… tanto? ¿Qué si nunca le gusto de esa forma?

No… no, eso es ridículo, Tori adora besarme y… tocarme de ciertas formas que me hacen sentir… cosas. Y yo estoy muy segura que le hago sentir lo mismo… ¿verdad?

¡Rayos! No, no es fácil en lo absoluto.

-¿Tu querías saber si…?- me dice para que continúe, pero no lo hare.

-Mejor… mejor tú se "La clara" de la relación ¿quieres?

-Ammm, claro… déjame ver- me dice, pensando- ¿Cat?

-¿Si?

-¿Tú quieres…? Conmigo… ¿Quieres que nosotras…?...

Esto no va a ir a ninguna parte.

-¡Tori!

Ambas nos sobresaltamos al oír la voz de Holly, Tori suelta mi mano y se para. A los pocos segundos tocan la puerta y luego aparece la cara de la mujer más grande del lugar, viéndonos a ambas.

-La cena ya está lista… ¿sucede algo?

-No, no… nada… ya bajamos má- le dice su hija imitando su sonrisa.

-Bien- contesta Holly, dedicándome también la sonrisa a mí. Luego vuelve a cerrar la puerta.

-Sera mejor que bajemos- me dice mi novia y yo asiento.

Me siento algo tensa solo de estar "no discutiendo" el tema con Tori.

…

-Préstame a tu novia

-… ¿Qué? ¡No!- me dice Andrew solo de verme.

-No la voy a usar para nada malo y te prometo cuidar de ella.

-¡No!

-No sé en qué estás pensando pero solo quiero hablar con ella.

-La respuesta sigue siendo no.

-¿Por qué no? Lo he pensado mucho y la necesito. Es obvio que tú eres un torpe con este tema, pero ella quizás me pueda entender más.

-Auch… yo no soy torpe.

-Si eso es lo que quieres creer…- le digo encogiéndome de hombros- solo hablare con ella. Es perfecta, no nos conocemos mucho significa que no tengo porque tener miedo de que me juzgue y si digo algo demasiado vergonzoso solo debo pensar que quizás nunca más la vuelva a ver. Ya tiene experiencia en lo que tener sexo respecta y puede aconsejarme y es mujer, igual que yo. ¡Es perfecta!

-No…

-¿Por qué no?

-No voy a dejar que le hables raramente a mi novia de lo que te preocupa solo porque me conoces a mí.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, olvídalo, no lo hare- me dice aún más seguro.

-Por faaaaavorrrr- le digo juntando mis manos en suplica.

-No.

-¡Por favor!

-¡No!

-Por…

-Disculpa… mi amiga y yo buscamos un libro sobre las capas tectónicas- nos interrumpe dos chicas muy desarregladas con unas enormes ojeras- es de un autor nuevo, pero cuando lo buscamos no pudimos encontrarlo. ¿Podrías ayudarnos?

-Sí, sí, claro- veo que Andrew se levanta con torpeza y rapidez. Supongo que sabe que se está distrayendo de su trabajo. Quizás esta chica lo han estado buscando y el aquí entretenido hablando de sexo… yo estaría molesta que él en su lugar- no hagas nada- me indica mientras se aleja y es seguido por las chicas.

Suspiro con frustración, pensando en todo esto y como poder resolverlo. Una chica sería mucho más útil para hablar… ¿Por qué Andrew no es una chica? Seguro me entendería más.

Y si… sé que le dije a Jade que hablaría de esto cuando el asunto surja… pero nunca pensé que el asunto seria para con Tori. No puedo decirle eso a Jade, vomitaría… y luego molestaría a Tori… y luego me haría tener miedo sobre el sexo para asegurarse que nunca se me ocurra hacerlo con Tori… no necesariamente todo en ese orden.

No voy a hablarlo con mi mamá… adoro a mi mamá pero hay cosas que simplemente no… no puedo… no, mi mamá no.

¿Con Trina? Genial... ya comenzamos a delirar.

Mi vista vuelve hacia el frente, algo cansada y veo que Andrew dejó sus libros con una libreta. Supongo que el trabajo de hoy consiste en acomodar estos en su lugar… dejo su peraphone, definitivamente cumplir con sus obligaciones le importa… quizás pueda ayudarlo un poco con sus…

Dejó su peraphone…

Miro hacia los costados y no hay rastros de él ni de las chicas, todo está en silencio fuera de los ruidos típicos de gente estudiando concentrada… o sea, casi nada.

Sin perder el tiempo y sin querer pensar lo mal que es lo que estoy por hacer, porque casi segura que si me pongo a pensar en eso quizás no lo haga… y de verdad necesito ayuda. Tomo su peraphone y está sin clave

¿De verdad? ¿Sin clave? ¿Y si alguien le roba el peraphone? ¿O si alguien como yo quiere uno de sus contactos sin su permiso?

No, no, no, no pensemos en lo que estamos haciendo… simplemente hagámoslo.

Busco el nombre que me interesa, pero no encuentro a nadie. ¿Sofía se llamaba? Estoy casi segura que si… ¿Por qué no aparece nadie con ese nombre o un parecido entonces?

Lanzo un bufido de frustración y creo que me daré por vencida, porque tiene muchos nombres, es ridículo que me ponga a ver uno por uno.

Vuelvo a abrir la lista de contacto sin hacer nada. Pensando en cómo puedo encontrar. Salgo de allí recordando que siempre me estoy chateando con Tori, seguro él también.

No tardó en dar con un mensaje que tiene de destinatario un tal "Amor"

Sonrió ante la victoria… y ante el hecho muy tierno que tiene a su novia como "Amor"

Yo tengo a Tori como "Tori" Debería cambiar eso. ¿Cómo la llamaría? ¿Amor también? No lo creo, no suelo decirle a Tori amor… suelo decirlo "Tor" pero eso tampoco sería un buen nombre para mi novia en mi teléfono… tiene que ver algo…

Unos ruidos en uno de los pasillos me despiertan. Cierto, tenía una misión.

…

Puedo ver, desde mi mesa, como Andrew me mira con cierta desconfianza. No lo culpo del todo, supongo que no es normal verme quiete, en silencio y con un libro sobre… Ammm "Biologia Marina"… aunque estos dibujos de pingüinos son muy graciosos.

Un pequeño murmullo hace que mi vista se vuelva a posicionar en Andrew. Ya no está saludo. Saluda a una chica que acaba de llegar con una bufanda marrón.

Cierto, el clima ha estado realmente muy fresco, de nuevo recuerdo que no falta nada para el invierno, esa época que tanto me gusta. Podre tener muchos besos bajo la nieve con Tori… espero, a ella le gusta más el otoño pero creo que puedo convencerla de que…

¡Oh cierto!

Me acerco rápidamente a los dos chicos, que ahora parecen estar hablando confundidos mientras Andrew toma su teléfono y lo revisa.

-¡Holis!- saludo un poco más fuerte de lo normal. Ambos se giran a verme y Andrew parece estarme mirando como si sospechara que en mi cara podría encontrar las respuestas que busca.

-Hola- me saluda la chica y ahora tengo que aprovechar.

-¡Hey, Sofía! ¿Cómo has estado? Has venido a visitar a tu novio en su trabajo ¿Eh?- le digo con ánimo.

-Pues…

-Andrew parece que está muy ocupado ahora- la corto rápidamente- ¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar algo y esperamos a que salga?

Y dicho esto la tomo de la mano haciendo que me siga.

-¡Hey, no! ¡Cat!- siento que me grita Andrew, pero al ver hacia atrás veo que dos viejitas se le acercaron a consultar algo.

Luego quizás me disculpe con él.

…

-Entonces…- me dice la chica que tengo en frente mientras se toca la cien- ¿me estas contando tu… vida privada "privada" a mí, que soy una desconocida, porque así te queda "cómodo" porque crees que yo "siendo mujer" te puedo ayudar a que tu novia tenga "relaciones" contigo… porque supones que entiendo más de todo el "asunto" porque tengo "relaciones"… dentro de una relación… de novios?

-¿Básicamente?... sí- le contesto con una sonrisa, porque vaya que lo entendió muy rápido. Quizás ella si pueda ayudarme.

-Esto es tan raro…

-No, no, mira… haz de cuenta… que tienes esta charla con tu hermana pequeña, o con una amiga que quieres mucho y de verdad esta desorienta en el asunto.

-Ashhh- exclama con molestia mientras mira a su alrededor. Decidí traerla a un pequeño bar y le compre un café. A las personas mayores y a Jade le gustan los cafeses ¿verdad?… ¿Se dice cafeses? ¿O cafes?... Jade toma mucho café…- ¿Qué es lo que más te molesta del asunto?

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por quien me habla, y de repente no sé si se refiere al café o al otro tema. La miro por unos momentos y aunque no me mira, parece querer estar dispuesta a ayudarme… se parece a Jade en este sentido… así que supongo que si le gusto el café que le compre.

-Bueno- le digo sonriendo, me siento aliviada de tener esta charla finalmente- de todas las cosas, me molesta que no pase.

-¿Qué no pase?

-Sí, bueno… veras. Supongo que cuando llevas ya mucho tiempo en pareja o con alguien… bueno de hecho creo que a veces no necesitas mucho tiempo para que eso pase… pero supongo que cuando alguien te habla y te dice que lleva años con su novio, si la pregunta de si "ya estuvieron juntos" aparece, tu entras a suponer que obviamente que si- me perdí en el punto de lo que estaba por decir… ¿Qué estaba por decir?- yo ya llevo algunos meses con Tori y me parece que lo "obvio" seria que ya hubiéramos estado juntas… de ese modo ¿verdad?

-No.

-¿No?

-No, mira… ¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso hay algún tiempo específico, planteado, programado para tener sexo?- me pregunta levantando una ceja… se parece a Jade…

-Ammm no creo.

-No, no lo hay. Si tu preocupación va por el lado de cumplir algún tipo de obligación con "algo" pues es… tonto. Si no quieres tener relaciones con tu novia pero siente que "debes" tenerla, es casi seguro que te vas a equivocar… y te vas a arrepentir- ahora se cruza de brazos y mira para un costado… parece molesta y también es algo severa.

-No… creo que explique mal. Yo… bueno, sí. Siento que lo normal sería que yo este con Tori de esa forma… pero también quiero estarlo… y creo que ella también lo quiere, pero… no sé cómo.

De repente me vuelvo a sentir un poco desanimada. Comienzo a creer que quizás nunca nadie me entienda en esto. Y las últimas palabras que me dijo sobre "equivocarme y arrepentirme" me comienzan a molestar.

¿Cómo puede algo que me hace sentir tan bien en ese momento, hacerme sentir con tanto miedos y dudas en otro? No tiene sentido.

-Mira, no hay un manual o algo que puedas leer o saber para hacerlo bien. Simplemente deje que pase y ya.

-Pero… yo no quiero "Hacerlo y ya" Tori es importante y creo que el "hacerlo y ya" no se aplica en este caso…

-Si estás buscando como planearlo todo y esas cosas, no puedo ayudarte. Háblalo con tu novia, o no le digas nada y espera. Quizás sea ella la que tome la riendas de la situación y tu simplemente… síguele el juego o lo que salga. ¿No tienen ustedes algo así como un rol?- me pregunta y yo solo puedo tildar la cabeza sin comprender- olvídalo. Mira… ya me tengo que ir ¿Si?

Termino asintiendo y veo que se levanta, aun incomoda por todo. Supongo que no es el tipo de personas que simplemente hablan sin inhibiciones. Supongo que Andrew sabía que no le iba a gustar charlar sobre esto y por eso se negó a prestármela por unas horas.

¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿Simplemente dejo que las cosas sigan como están saliendo? No es que estén yendo mal, de verdad que no… y Tori no es el problema, nunca… soy yo la que quiero hacer más cosas… con ella y quiero que ella también quiera hacer más cosas conmigo.

De repente veo que el asiento vacío en frente mío vuelve a ser ocupado con alguien con una bufanda marrón. Sofía suspira con pesar antes de desviar la mirada nuevamente.

-Odio estas cosas, son tan raras, pero a ver…- comienza diciendo- tienes razón.

Ahora estoy más confundida porque nunca dije o afirme algo por lo que se me dé la razón, es más, todo lo que dije fueron preguntas ¿Cómo las preguntas pueden tener razón? Son dudas…

-En lo de que es importante y… eso, que te da miedo hacer algo mal y arruinarlo- se explica- porque muchas personas te van a decir que "deja que todo fluya" y de que "no es la gran cosa" y no es cierto, o quizás lo sea, pero porque ellos ya superaron esa etapa y no recuerdan como… es. Tú tienes razón en estar nerviosa y tener dudas, algo te importa mucho y no quieres estropearlo, quieres hacerlo, de verdad que quieres, pero al mismo tiempo ves muchas formas de echarlo a perder…. ¿Algo así es lo que te pasa?

Por unos momentos no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando. Esta chica me entiende ¿Cómo hizo para entenderme? ¿Se metió a mi cabeza? ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Sabe que últimamente no he dejado de mirar el trasero de Tori? ¿Sabe que últimamente me las ingenio mucho para tocarlo? ¿Qué más sabe?

-Si… algo así.

-Bien… porque supongo que te alegrara saber que a casi todo el mundo le pasa lo mismo.

-¿De verdad?

-A todo el mundo que este en una relación de verdad con alguien que aprecia mucho y quiera seguir avanzando… no solo les pasa con… bueno, el tema sexual, sino con otras cosas… pero lo que tu estas preguntando es sobre ese tema ¿verdad? Pues… en normal que te preocupe que tu primera vez no salga bien, estoy segura que a tu novia le preocupa y siente los mismos nervios por ser la primera vez también.

-Pero no es la primera vez de Tori.

Aunque pensaba que Tori era virgen, no sabía cómo preguntárselo para estar segura, pero tuve una buena oportunidad en un juego de verdad y consecuencia que jugamos con los chicos en una fiesta. Claro que tampoco podría preguntárselo a Tori así como así, así que se lo pregunte a Robbie. Creí que trayendo el tema al grupo despertaría la curiosidad malvada de Jade… lo cual funciono.

Ahora que lo pienso, cuando todo salió como planee fue como "Whoa, todo salió como planee" Hacia tiempo que no me sentía tan lista, es una sensación tan genial, no paraba de pensar en eso "Que genial soy"

En fin. Robbie contesto que sí, que nunca lo había hecho con nadie. Reí por lo bajo, sabiendo que eso haría que se sobresalte, de nuevo, que genial fui. Robbie se sorprendió y nos preguntó a todos, que estaba seguro que solo Jade y Beck no lo eran.

Jade, como dije, se puso curiosa con la intensión clara de burlarse de Tori por su "quedadez" pero se tragó sus palabras cuando Tori dijo que ya lo había hecho antes, dos veces, con el mismo chico, un exnovio.

André aclaró que él tampoco lo era y yo aclare que sí lo era. Dejándome a mí y Robbie como los "Quedados del grupo" pero solo se sintió como si él lo fuera. Luego Beck y André hondaron más en el tema.

Yo me distraje de lo que hablaban al ver que Tori me observaba solo para sonreír y bajar su mirada… fue extraño… pero fue la primera vez que "tratamos" el tema sin dar vueltas… me hubiera gustado saber más de lo de ella.

-Pero será la primera vez contigo… quizás es un poco menos tenso para ella, pero al parecer también le preocupa. Deberías sentirte alegre por eso ¿sabes?- me dice Sofía y simplemente espero que continúe- significa que te quiere mucho, lo suficiente como para tener miedo de lastimarte o hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas.

-Tú… ¿Te arrepentiste? ¿Estabas nerviosa? ¿Cómo hiciste para no estarlo? ¿Lo arruinaste?- pregunto y solo logro hacer que me sonriera por unos momentos.

-Sí, totalmente, lo arruine por completo- me contesta aun con la misma expresión- por eso te digo que el que tengas miedo de arruinarlo y que las cosas salgan mal pues… tienes razón, pueden salir muy mal.

-Ahora me estas asustando un poco.

-Lo lamento, pero es verdad. Yo… ni siquiera estaba de novia cuando fue mi primera vez, y ni siquiera lo hice por los motivos que me hubiera gustado hacerlo. Simplemente "Lo hice y ya" porque tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo… y me deje llevar por eso… y me arrepentí.

-¿Con Andrew?- pregunto pero no me contesta, deja de sonreír para analizarme. En algún momento entiendo que si fue con él- Pero… ¿Por qué? Parecen muy felices juntos.

-Bueno, veras, es complicado y la verdad no tienes por qué saberlo todo- me dice poniendo de nuevo distancia- pero, una noche simplemente paso. No éramos novio, algo así como amigos y yo estaba algo confundida. Lo hicimos porque eso quise y… lo arruinamos todo. Luego de eso no lo podía ver ni hablar, y él no me podía ni ver ni hablar tampoco, era incomodo tratarnos inclusive irritante… entonces dejamos de hacerlo. Parecíamos desconocidos. Así que si, el sexo… puede llegar a arruinarlo todo.

-¿Y… como…? ¿Qué paso luego?

-Empecé a salir con otro chico. Me puse de novia con él y… sentía lo que tú habías planteado al principio. Eso de ya estar en edad y ya tener meses de novia. Veía al sexo como un requerimiento por estar en pareja. Nunca lo hable con mi novio, lo "hacíamos y ya" y como dos personas maduras, al día siguiente nos podíamos ver a la cara y seguir con normalidad. Él era mucho más… maduro, estable y seguro que Andrew, me hacía sentir de la misma forma y por eso el asunto del sexo funciono bastante bien.

-¿Y luego que paso?- vuelvo a preguntar, porque hasta donde se Sofía es novia de Andrew…a menos que estén metidos en la poligamia… esa cosa rara… ¿No, verdad? Sofía casi le saca la mejilla a Andrew cuando sospecho que intentaba algo conmigo.

¿Me pregunto cómo será Jade en una relación "poligamica"? Algo así como el nuevo apocalipsis, supongo.

-No lo amaba. Estaba… realmente muy lejos de amarlo- me contesta.

-¿Y a Andrew si lo amas?

-Sí, lo amo. Ahora. Cuando lo hicimos no. Inclusive, cuando deje a mi novio y me di una oportunidad con él, aun no lo amaba. Me llevo un poco de tiempo, a él también.

-Claro… pero. Cuando ya estaban de novios y "se amaban" el asunto de… estar juntos de esa forma fue… fácil ¿verdad?

-No, todo lo contrario.

-¿Qué?

-Yo ya lo había arruinado antes y mucho, pero como Andrew no me importaba tanto lo supere, lo superamos. Pero ahora si me importaba y mucho. Tenía mucho miedo de arruinar las cosas. Así que no importaba que ya la haya hecho antes, inclusive con él… estaba más nerviosa que nunca… y al parecer la cuestión era de ambos, algo parecido a lo que me contaste con Tori. Parecía que ambos queríamos pero nos deteníamos.

-¿Y cómo… lo solucionaron?

-Pues… un día salimos a correr y yo… pues… ammm- la veo sonrojarse un poco, creo que no me lo va a contar.

-¿Salieron a correr y…?

-Ammm decidí que… quería pasar… es decir… quería estar con él de esa forma… mucho.

-Tenías ganas. Como cuando yo veo a Tori caminar por los pasillos y lleva pollera de Jean. Las polleras le favorecen muchísimo, no sé por qué no las usa más, prácticamente que me dan ganas de tirármele encima… tiene una cola muy linda, y nunca pensé que las colas sean algo realmente lindo en las personas, pero la de Tori si… a veces creo que camina delante mío a propósito. ¿A ti también te gusta eso?

-¿Q… qué?- Me pregunta aun incomoda- No se dé qué hablas. Bueno, en fin… eso. Y lo invite a mi casa esa noche. Yo ya había hablado con una amiga para que me diera consejos… y gracias a esto… pues, lo hicimos. Estaba realmente muy nerviosa al principio, pero… las cosas se dieron mejor de lo que esperaba. Por la mañana, al día siguiente, tuve miedo de haber vuelto a estropear las cosas, pero esta vez fue… diferente… y luego si, el asunto se volvió más fácil.

-¿Qué consejos te dio tu amiga? ¿Funcionaron?

-Bueno, no es la gran cosa. Me dijo que si me sentía muy nerviosa, que lo mejor era que yo lo empezara todo y orientara. Algo así como al "falsa ilusión de control" de ese modo, él sentiría que yo tengo estoy segura de lo que hago, si él cree eso entonces iba a estar seguro… y si los dos estábamos seguros… pues yo ya no estaría nerviosa.

-Eso… suena como… algo.

-Sí, puede funcionar… supongo.

Veo que Sofía parece recordar todo lo que me dijo y la incomodidad vuelve a ella. Aun me pregunto muchas cosas, pero creo que ya está en su límite.

-Gracias- le digo con una sonrisa, porque ahora tengo algunas ideas y no me siento tan "sola" en todo esto. Aparte, me ha dado una brillante idea.

-Ni lo menciones. A mí me hubiera gustado tener a alguien a quien acudir cuando todo esos- hace un gesto con la mano cerca de su cabeza, como si estuviera agitando algo- pensamientos y estupideces aparecieron. En fin, ya de verdad debo volver a buscar a… mi novio.

-Claro- le digo moviéndole las cejas.

-¡No es para eso!

…

-¡Cat!- siento que grita mi mamá en algún lugar de la sala de abajo- ¡Tori ya llego!

-Bien- me digo a mi misma mientras me levanto de un brinco de la cama.

Vuelvo a darle una segunda vista a mi habitación. Quite varias cosas que me gustan bastante, prometiéndome que las volvería a ubicar luego, pero ahora necesitaba una habitación que se pareciera un poco más a la de… "una adolescente que no le gustara tanto lo rosa, las películas de Disney y las jirafas moradas" Es decir una habitación que no se pareciera tanto a mí, pero que siga siendo yo… idea de Jade.

No hable del tema con Jade… pero la necesite ante de ayer. Quería comprar algo bonito… algo bonito en lencería de hecho. Y Jade… Jade sabe de estas cosas. Necesitaba que alguien venga conmigo y… quería sorprender a Tori con esto, así que no le podía pedir que venga conmigo. Pensé en decirle a Sofía pero algo me decía que mandarme al demonio le iba a quedar cerca… de hecho Jade me rechazo rápidamente cuando le pedí que me acompañara a comprar algo… solo cuando le dije un poco de que se trataba accedió.

Me pregunto varias veces para que quería ropa interior nueva, porque eso fue lo que dije "Quiero comprar ropa interior nueva" intente esconder el tema lo mejor que podía. Realmente creo que Jade va a molestar mucho a Tori con esto.

En algún momento Jade se cansó de preguntar cosas que yo solo contestaba con anécdotas de mi hermano y dejo de insistir. Llegamos a la tienda y vimos un catálogo. Muchas prendas llamaron la atención de Jade y estaba segura que compraría unas cuantas… pero cuando me probé algo y le pedí que me dijera que opinaba… pues, creo que se le olvido…. Solo para recordar que tiene un papel de hermana sobreprotectora para conmigo.

Termino admitiendo que el nuevo conjunto que compre me quedaba muy bien. Luego vino a mi casa y se quedó un rato conmigo. Parecía querer abordar el tema pero supongo que mi cara de súplica para no hacerlo basto. Antes de irse mencionó que quizás sea una buena idea que mi habitación no luciera como una guardería infantil… y luego si se marchó.

Jade está realmente mejorando mucho con el asunto de Tori. Ya saben, de aceptar que es mi novia y querer la relación… y sé que sospecha lo que me pasa, pero es bueno ver que me respeta. Es una buena amiga, ahora casi que me siento mal de no haber acudido a ella en un primer momento. Prometo contarle todo luego.

Ahora viéndome al espejo, adoro aún más el conjunto de lencería que compre, es uno de encaje en morado vivo, es realmente lindo y se nota un poco gracias a la camisa que llevo encima. No sabía cómo lucir la parte de abajo, y no hay forma, así que el short corto que uso tendrá que ser lo suficientemente sexy por el momento. Me recogí el pelo en una coleta alta y aun me acomodo un poco el flequillo de lado.

-Bien, perfecto- me vuelvo animar, muy satisfecha con mi apariencia- vamos.

Comienzo a bajar las escaleras que llevan a la sala de abajo y puedo escuchar a mi mamá hablando animadamente con Tori.

Esa es otra cosa que también salió muy bien. De hecho mi mama no pudo esperar hasta el cumpleaños de mi nona para presentarle a Tori, así que me suplico por invitarla a cenar una noche. Yo también quería que se conocieran, así que no tarde en preguntárselo. Tori accedió aunque lo dudaba un poco.

Para mi dicha la cena salió muy bien. Solo fuimos nosotras tres y comimos sfigas hecha por mi mamá, amo sus sfijas y a Tori también le gustaron. Hablamos muchísimo esa noche y mi mamá no perdió ninguna oportunidad en conocerla… de hecho la que más tuvo que hablar fue Tori… pero creo que hablo muy bien… torpemente, tiernamente, pero bien.

-Hey ¿No vas a bajar a saludar?- me dice mi madre al notarme parada aun en las escaleras. Termino de bajar y me reúno con ellas.

-Hola- le digo a Tori.

-Hola- me devuelve con una sonrisa. ¿Ya dije que amo su sonrisa? ¿Si, verdad? Pues lo repito, y más aún si sé que soy yo por la que sonríe. Le da gusto verme y saber eso… no tiene precio- Le decía a tu madre que estaba haciendo mucho frio afuera, que, aunque se ve hermosa en ese vestido, quizás deba llevar un tapado- me comenta luego de unos momentos.

Mi mamá debe salir a una fiesta con sus colegas, el aniversario de 50 años de una de sus jefes. Mi padre ira con ella, por supuesto, y mi hermano hace 3 semanas que está en un internado, nada grave pero le dieron para un mes… así que… solo seremos Tori y yo, como lo planee.

-Sí, yo elegí el vestido y también le dije sobre el tapado en caso de que haga frio- comentó admirando nuevamente el vestido en colores verdes que elegí, es el color favorito de mamá aparte- ¿así que si hace mucho frio?- le pregunto ahora viendo como esta mi novia.

Esta está muy abrigada, con unos Jeans, polera negra, y un sobretodo marrón claro.

-Sí, un poco… pero aquí está más agradable- contesta con media sonrisa- cálido…

-Bueno, está bien… llevare un tapado- dice mi madre con gracia, sabiendo que interrumpe el momento, ambas reímos- ¿y que planees tienen?

-Veremos una película, que nos dijeron que era muy ridícula, y luego grabaremos un video sobre lo que nos pareció, para TheSlap- explica Tori, y si… eso fue lo que le dije que haríamos.

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Lo verán en el living? Hace poco compramos un nuevo televisor y te aseguro que la definición es tan buena que puedes sentir que estas allí y…

-Lo veremos en mi pieza- interrumpo a mi madre, porque estar en el living no es lo que había planeado.

-Oh… ¿En tu pieza?

-Si… bueno… pensé que sería más cómodo, así si estamos muy cansada luego podemos simplemente tirarnos hacia atrás y estaría la cama- explicó, pero mi madre a comenzado a mirarme más detenidamente- mucho más práctico. ¿No crees?- le pregunto a Tori, intentando escapar de la mirada curiosa que me están dando.

-Claro- me contesta esta sin más, al no tener idea del verdadero porque.

-Seguro- termina diciendo mi madre y gracias a todos los cielos un bocinazo de afuera nos indica que mi padre ya se cansó de esperarla- bueno, creo que mi esposo aun no entiende lo importante que es para una mujer los retoques a última hora- dice haciendo reír a Tori- Cat… ¿me acompañas… afuera un rato?

-Sí, claro- contesto con pesar. Ya lo sabe, estoy segura que ya lo sabe.

Salimos y caminamos en silencio hasta el auto. Efectivamente, mi short corto me hace notar que si hace mucho frio afuera.

-Bueno, ya te acompañe. Que se diviertan- le digo a mi mamá y me volteo para entrar de nuevo a la casa.

-Espero que tú y Tori se diviertan mucho viendo el video y haciendo la reseña- me dice haciendo que me detenga. Odio ocultarle cosas, pero vamos, esto no se lo voy a decir.

-Gracias.

-Se nota que Tori te quiere mucho… es una buena chica.

-Lo es y yo también la quiero mucho.

-Claro, eso también se nota… y se gustan mucho bastante- suspiro ante ese comentario y me volteo a verla. Ella se acerca unos pasos y parece… ¿Conmovida?- crecen tan rápido…

-¿Qué…?- quiero preguntar pero ya me está abrazando.

-Recuerdo que fue ayer cuando viniste corriendo y me contaste que ese chico pelirrojo te había besado la mejilla y que lo empujaste.

-¡Mamá!

-Perdón, perdón… ya estoy bien. Diviértanse con Tori y descuida nosotros no vamos a volver hasta en la mañana… no la vamos a interrumpir, espero.

-¡Mamá!

-Ya me voy, ya me voy- me dice mientras se limpia las lágrimas en los ojos, aun sonriéndome. Se da la vuelta y se comienza a marchar, pero entonces vuelve a verme- y Cat, cielo, estoy segura que a Tori le va a encantar ese conjunto morado, a que la dejas con la boca abierta.

-¡Mamá!

…

Unas risas saliendo del televisor me distraen por unos momentos en los que alejo mis labios de los de Tori, pero no mi rostro. Aun con los ojos cerrados puedo sentir como mi respiración y la de ella se mezclan.

No quiero verla, quizás viéndola pierda la seguridad con la que estoy siendo invadida de querer seguir aún más, vuelvo a juntar nuestros labios y puedo sentir, como aun estando sentadas en mi cama, ella intenta aproximar nuestros cuerpos en un abrazándome por la cintura.

Sé que debe sentirse de la misma forma que yo, su rostro ya está totalmente perfilado al mío y mueve su cabeza empujando en mi dirección profundizando más nuestro beso, el cual comienzo a pensar que ya duro bastante en esta posición.

Con mi mano empujo del hombro de Tori, haciendo que caiga de espalda en mi cama, nuestras piernas cuelgan del borde de esta.

Mi rostro se separa del de ella y ahora teniéndola recostada a mi lado no puedo evitar notar lo hermosa que es, aun estando agitada y con el rostro colorado, con una expresión confundida y expectante.

De repente los nervios por lo que estoy por hacer me vuelven a invadir, por lo que planeo hacer. Por lo que sé que vine a hacer. Temo que mis nervios hagan que nos detengamos, que yo me detenga o que Tori crea que debe detenerse.

Siempre he sido una buena actriz, lo sé, sé que puedo usar esa habilidad fuera de escena también… y creo poder actuar confiada también ahora. Puedo hacer esto, puedo hacer que finalmente pasemos por esto.

Así que, por más que siento a mi corazón latir muy rápido y pesadamente, y por más que los pensamientos se amontonan en mi cabeza sin ninguna utilidad, aun olvidándome de cómo se debe respirar, le sonrió a Tori de costado mientras me vuelvo a inclinar acercando nuestros rostros. Ella cierra los ojos y yo sé que con eso me está dejando avanzar, así que vuelvo a besarla.

Mis manos se deslizan por debajo de su polera, acariciando su estómago y me sorprende sentir el calor que desprende su piel. Mis dedos siguen trazando ligeros círculos en esa zona y puedo sentir los suyos enredándose en mi cabello.

Esto va bien ¿verdad? Supongo que así es. Solo que esta vez estoy más concentrada en darme cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo y como lo estoy haciendo, no es como las anteriores veces que mis pensamientos se callan solo por estar con Tori, realmente estoy nerviosa, pero creo que estoy actuando muy bien.

Mi mano sigue subiendo por la piel de Tori y no tardo en toparme con su sostén. Veo que da un pequeño brinco cuando mi palma cubre una de sus copas y mis dedos tocan la piel de su pecho que sobresale.

Lucho con el instinto de retirar mi mano y presiono un poco haciendo que el aire de Tori se corte. Esto corta nuestros beso, lo cual solo aprovecho para darle una nueva mirada de seguridad y una cálida sonrisa, antes de dirigirme a besar su cuello.

Lo vi muchas veces, como se supone que debo hacer estas cosas y creo que lo estoy haciendo bien. El cuerpo de Tori reacciona a mis caricias y besos… y eso quiere decir que lo estoy haciendo bien ¿verdad?

Un sonido hace que todo lo concentrada que estoy en mi cabeza de repente se pierda. Y todos mis pensamientos se congelan, haciendo que me quede inmóvil. Tori ha desprendido el botón de mi short.

Una nueva sensación, como un rayo recorre mi espalda y cuando todo ese calor llega a mi cabeza, también llega todos pensamientos y nervios que estaba intentando ignorar.

Con determinación vuelvo a besar el cuello de Tori, cerrando fuertemente los ojos y proponiéndome continuar.

Así es como debe ser ¿verdad? Lo estoy haciendo bien ¿Verdad? Así es como deben continuar las cosas ¿Verdad? Ambas queremos esto y es normal ¿verdad? Yo puedo con esto ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!

-¡No puedo hacer esto!- exclamo poniendo rápidamente de pie y alejándome de la cama- ¡Aghhh!- vuelvo a exclamar con frustración mientras me cubro el rostro con las manos.

¿Por qué es tan difícil esto? Antes no era así, antes besarme con Tori era lo más sencillo del mundo, era difícil no besarla de hecho. Y sigue siendo muy fácil, besarnos y acariciarnos… pero en algún punto, se hace difícil continuar. Llevarlo más allá es difícil, y se supone que no debería serlo.

Las personas siempre dicen que estas cosas simplemente fluyen y pasan. Y nosotras nos gustamos, mucho, sé que nos gustamos mucho ¡¿Entonces porque simplemente no pasa?! Pensé que quería esto, pensé que de verdad quería esto ¿Entonces porque no puedo? ¡¿Por qué?!

-¿Cat?- siento que me llaman desde mi cama y creo que voy a ponerme a llorar… no, esperen, ya estoy llorando. Genial- ¿Cat?

Su tono de voz no parece molesto. Hago una pequeña apertura entre mis dedos para mirarla de reojo y veo que está sentada en la cama, mirándome con curiosidad, pero definitivamente no está molesta.

Vuelvo a cerrar la apertura tapando pro completo mi cara y le doy la espalda a la cama de nuevo. Me seco lo mojado que siento mis ojos y mejillas y me cruzo de brazos, caminando hacia la ventana. Me da vergüenza verla. ¿Qué se supone que diga? ¿Qué se supone que me pregunte? ¿Qué se supone que deba contestar a los que se supone que me va a preguntar?

-¿Cat?- vuelve a intentar Tori- ¿Estas bien?- asiento rápidamente- no pareces que estés bien…

-Sí, si… si lo estoy- contesto sin girarme aun- solo… de repente me dio hambre ¿Quieres comer algo? Preparare algo- digo todo muy rápido mientras, sin mirarla, rodeo la cama y me dispongo a salir.

-Espera- me dice con calma mientras me toma mi muñeca. Creo que si la vuelvo a ver me voy a poner a llorar de nuevo.

¡Esto es tan estúpido!

Ni siquiera sé porque estoy así. No es nada, no es grave. Simplemente estoy teniendo unos… pequeños problemas con avanzar en esto. No es para tanto, simplemente debo… debo… ¡No tengo idea de lo que debo hacer!

No se cómo pasar esto ¡Nunca podremos pasar esto! ¡Nunca tendré sexo con Tori!

¡Esto es estúpido!... ¡Solo de pensarlo!

-¿Cat?... ¿Me puedes mirar?- suspiro y finalmente me giro a verla. Tori esta allí, parada, sosteniendo mi muñeca con gentileza y parece preocupada- ¿Qué pasa?

-Yo…yo…yo…- comienzo a decir y me termino resignando- no lo sé- y al decir esto siento que me voy a poner a llorar de vuelta. Desearía, aunque sea, esta vez, no ser tan llorona… no puedo evitarlo ¿Saben? Soy una persona muy sensible, y eso a veces es una buena cualidad… y otras veces, como ahora, hacen que Tori me mire con angustia e intenten consolarme. Detesto angustiar a Tori, detesto esta situación, detesto no haber podido seguir con lo que estábamos haciendo en vez de estar parada en el medio de mi habitación con la sensación de que algo está mal- Lo lamento…

Pero Tori me toma entre sus brazos y me besa la cabeza, quedándose así conmigo.

Una vez que se me pasan las ganas de llorar y ya me siento mejor, rompo el abrazo.

-Creo… creo que tenemos que hablar- le digo y ella asiente- ven.

La guio hasta mi cama y hago que se siente a la par mía. Aún tiene esa mirada de preocupación. Mirando a través de su hombro puedo ver que aun la película sigue corriendo. La apago y suspiro porque ahora la habitación parece aún más en silencio… lo que hare que lo ridículo que tengo que decir suene aún más claro.

-¿Podemos hablar… sobre sexo?- termino preguntando, cerrando uno de mis ojos, como si hacia evitara ver la expresión de burla o enojo que seguro pondrá. Pero no, solo parece confundida- creo que no estoy lista… para eso.

Por unos segundos Tori no hace ni dice nada y luego de examinarme por, lo que creo, una eternidad, larga un enorme suspiro de alivio.

-Gracias a Dios- me dice con una sonrisa- también quería tratar este tema contigo Cat, pero no sabía cómo. Estoy muy nerviosa con eso, creí que era la única y enloquecería.

-¿Estabas nerviosa? ¿Por qué? Tú ya tienes experiencia en esto.

-Ah… si, cierto… ammm pero es diferente- me dice, intentando explicarse.

-¿Diferente porque?

-Porque… es contigo.

-¿Y eso es… malo?

-No, no, claro que no. Es bueno, pero es… lo que quiero decir es que sería mi primera vez con… una chica ¿Sabes? Así que igual, me pongo algo nerviosa, pero no tanto, descuida- termina diciendo, pero parece algo mareada en sus propias palabras. Supongo que el asunto también le molestaba.

-Claro, entiendo. Es solo que… es todo tan… "importante" es como si todo fuera importante. Esto, de tener mi primera vez y que sea contigo, y tener miedo de hacerlo mal y todo eso… es… es terrible.

-¿Cat?- me llama con calma- no tienes por qué presionarte tanto.

-Pero… es que quiero que pase, de verdad quiero hacerlo contigo- puedo ver como mis palabras hacen que Tori se sonroje un poco y yo, dándome cuenta, también ciento algo de vergüenza- lo siento…

-Descuida, yo… yo también quiero estar contigo de ese modo Cat- admite, igualando las cosas- pero no tengo ningún apuro ¿sabes? Puedo esperar a que estés listas, si no lo estas.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, claro- me contesta segura- solo, tengo una duda.

-¿Cuál?

-Es porque… ¿Hay algo malo conmigo?- me pregunta y no entiendo- ya sabes… tu no me ves… ¿sexy?

-¿Qué?- por más que estoy segura de lo que acabo de escuchar no entiendo esa duda.

-Ya sabes… el porque te detienes… ¿es por mí?

-¡No!- ahora ya entendí- no, no, claro que no. Tú de verdad me gustas, mucho, de esa forma, eres muy sexy- me apresuro en contestar, es una duda realmente tonta- Me gustas muchísimo y no veo las horas de hacer esas cosas contigo, son… son cosas mías, es hasta que esté lista, lo juro. En este último tiempo he pensado mucho en ti de esa forma. No tienes ideas la cantidad de noches que me la pasó imaginándome que lo hacemos. Me excitas muchísimo, te lo juro.

Dios, debo aprender a callarme o quizás la cabeza de Tori le explote por la presión que ejerce su sangre, está muy roja… y la que está diciendo las cosas vergonzosas soy yo.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto al ver que su boca tiene una posición rara y sigue muy roja.

-Sí, si- me contesta y me rio, porque realmente amo a la Tori avergonzada.

-Lo lamento- repito aun entre risas. Ahora puedo sentir que la capa de nervios y presión que tenía se disipa. De verdad amo a Tori, ella sabe cómo hacer para que las cosas mejoren, sin siquiera saber que está haciendo algo al respecto.

-Descuida yo… yo también pienso en esas cosas… contigo.

-¿Ah sí?

-Si…

-¿Mucho?

A veces entiendo porque a Jade le gusta tanto molestar a Tori. Es divertido, y realmente lo pone fácil. Ya tiene esa expresión de estar en aprietos por mis preguntas. Es tan tierna.

-Ammm, bueno… si… supongo- admite, desviando su mirada- de todas formas. Quiero que sepas que puedo esperar y que todo estará bien ¿Si? Cuando tenga que pasar, pasara. No te esfuerces demasiado en eso ¿está bien?

-Sí, señora- le contesto robándole un corto beso, ya me siento con confianza de nuevo.

-Bien… crees… ¿Crees que podamos terminar de ver la película?

-Claro- le digo mientras enciendo el televisor de nuevo y la pongo desde el principio.

Ambas subimos a la cama y nos recostamos boca abajo viendo la pantalla. Tori me besa en la mejilla y acercándose a mi oído me susurra un "Me encantas en morado" que en un principio me confunde, pero a medida que voy entendiendo no puedo evitar que una enorme sonrisa se planta en mi boca.

…

-Okey, una vez más. Esta vez intenta que tu voz aquí no sea tan aguda.

-De acuerdo.

Estamos en la sala de música con Tori. Queríamos ensayar esta canción para el evento del fin de semana desde hace tiempo, pero los demás cantantes que también se presentaran reservaban la sala antes.

Ya habíamos practicado un par de veces en mi casa y en la suya, pero aquí es mejor. Podemos registrar y escucharnos, ver los tiempos y que ritmo quedaría mejor. Es definitivamente mucho más profesional, así que estoy agradecida de que por fin podamos ensayar aquí.

Las cosas con Tori han estado bien. Sigo sin poder avanzar mucho en… bueno, eso, ya saben. Pero ella se muestra muy comprensiva y paciente, casi que no lo considero un problema.

Por otro lado he notado que a veces esta algo rara. No conmigo necesariamente, pero tiene repentinos ataques de malgenio y los diálogos de peleas con Jade se han comenzado a prolongar, inclusive aunque la discusión terminara sigue estando a la defensiva por más tiempo, principalmente si el motivo de la burlas es por siquiera aproximación de nuestra relación.

A veces las razones son muy evidentes y superficiales, como que no consiguió el refresco que quería o la nota que deseaba o algo relacionado con Trina buscando sus cosas. Solo basta que me hable de ello por unos momentos y parece que sola se da cuenta que es una tontería estar molesta con esas cosas, y entonces se le pasa.

Estoy segura que hay algo más que le molesta, pero es difícil saber que es cuando las razones que da son tan triviales.

Sé que cuando más se molesta es cuando trata temas que indirectamente tienen que ver conmigo, pero me cuesta mucho encontrar la causa y también es, que no se molesta conmigo, se molesta con los demás o con los objetos que causan su malestar, pero nunca conmigo.

Y con esto no quiero decir que no hayamos tenido ya nuestros primeros desacuerdos, ni siquiera las voy a llamar peleas porque ni a eso llegan. Tori es muy pegocha conmigo, cosa que agradezco porque creo que soy igual. Enojarse por mucho tiempo no es algo que le salga muy bien, tampoco le doy motivos.

Las veces que no nos entendemos son por tonterías y si, a veces nos molestamos, pero nada que un mensaje o una segunda mirada no solucione.

De todas formas, hoy fue la primera vez que sentí que podía tratar el tema que tiene a mi Tori mal. Sí, mi Tori, mi novia… en fin. Entre las cosas raras que hay comenzado a hacer Tori he notado una cualidad que antes no tenía y que ahora se ha marcado bastante, no tanto como se le marca a Jade, pero es considerable.

Tori se ha vuelto muy celosa.

A diferencia de los problemas con los que se queja Beck, a mí me gusta la Tori celosa, de hecho me gusta todos los estados y facetas que Tori tenga, inclusive creo que es hermosa cuando esta triste, aunque también detesto verla triste, es un sentimientos confuso el mío.

La Tori celosa se acompleja sola y es muy común admirar su confusión, adoro también a la Tori confundida, no más que la apenada, pero la confundida es definitivamente muy tierna.

¿Por qué se confunde sola? Fácil. Tori sigue manteniendo la postura de llevar lo nuestro "a escondidas" de todo el mundo. Aun no lo sabe su familia ni nuestros compañeros de escuela, solo nuestros amigos y mi familia.

Mi parte del mundo favorita son mis amigos y familia, así que con que ellos lo sepan y pueda comentar libremente lo feliz que me hace, me tiene satisfecha. Pero hay desventajas que no necesariamente las padezco yo, y que Tori no tardo en notarlas… y es que por consiguiente yo, ante el resto del mundo menos importante, sigue estado soltera sin nadie a mi lado. Por ley Tori también lo está, pero la parte que importa aquí es cuando los chicos se me acercan a mí.

Jade sacó mucho provecho de esto. Inclusive me hizo propaganda en su perfil de TheSlap posteando fotos mías con ella, como nunca, lanzando uno que otro comentario diciendo lo linda que era, lo simpática que era, lo divertida que era y… lo soltera que estaba. Todo esto a sabiendas que sí estaba con Tori y que seguro el tema la divertiría. Le dio resultado, Jade parecía estarse divirtiendo como nunca al ver como Tori reaccionaba cada vez que un chico se me acercaba.

Es ahí cuando aparece su cara de confusión. Parece debatirse entre querer saltar y reclamar que se quieren levantar a su novia y recordar que ella sola se está escondiendo aun y que no puede decir nada. Yo tampoco puedo decir que tengo novia porque eso la mandaría al frente, así que siempre tengo que estármela ingeniando para que nadie salga herido.

Hoy en el almuerzo, un chico al que ya había rechazado antes, me robó un beso… en frente de Tori y los chicos diciendo "Esto es justicia, yo te robo un beso por todas las noches que me robaste el sueño"

Me reí sin poder evitarlo, no era mi intención sonreírle o apremiar lo que había hecho, es solo que me causo gracia el gesto, es todo… a Tori no le causo gracia. De hecho le tiro todo el contenido de su vaso en la cara.

Cuando ambos volvimos a verla, yo un poco más seria, vi que nos miraba muy duramente. No tardo en tomar sus cosas he irse.

-Maldición, no lo filme- escuche que decía Jade, pero no tuve tiempo de contestarle, ya estaba siguiendo a Tori.

Hablamos menos de lo que me hubiera gustado. Tori me dio muy rápidamente la razón de que se estaba enojando por una tontería, realmente ni siquiera discutió, cedió, me dio un corto beso y me dejo diciendo que todo estaba bien y que quería llegar a la siguiente clase temprano.

Le mande unos cuantos mensajes insistiendo en saber si de verdad estaba bien y según ella todo perfecto… y aquí estamos.

-¿Podemos tomar un descanso?- le pregunto tirándome al suelo dramáticamente, actuando exhausta. Al escucho reír.

-Sí, supongo, yo también estoy cansada. Ya son como las… ¡Dios, las 10 de la noche!

No contesto a lo que sea que está diciendo, me distraigo por lo felpuda que es la alfombra del salón. Es blanca y espesa, y es muy nueva, porque antes tenía un piso de madera brillante. Adoraba ese piso, pero para tomar una siesta esta alfombra esta muchísimo mejor.

-…los contrabajos están mal, quizás debamos cambiar un poco el tono aquí… inclusive creo que al versión con una guitarra acústica sería mejor que esta parte con…

-¿Tori?

-Si

-Acuéstate aquí y dime si esta parte está más suave que esta parte de acá.

-¿Qué?

-Es que cuando estoy aquí…y giro para acá- le digo moviéndome de un lado a otro- esta parte me parece más cómoda.

Tori aparece parada frente mío luego de unos segundos, parece dudar de mi petición pero finalmente cede acostándose a mi lado. Luego de comprobar lo que digo me da la razón.

-Okey, y habiéndote quitado esa duda existencial- me dice sentándose- ¿Podemos volver a trabajar?

-Noooo- le contesto alargando la palabra y actuando nuevamente como si estuviera sufriendo, ella vuelve a reír.

De verdad parece que el pequeño acontecimiento de esta tarde no hubiera existido.

-Eres hermosa- digo sin pensarlo demasiado. Hay momento en el día en que me obligo a estar atenta para que ese tipo de comentarios no se me salgan cuando estamos en medio de clases, o en su casa cuando no estamos solas, pero cuando lo estamos, esa parte de mí que me exige comportarme desaparece, y me veo habilitada para poder lanzar esos comentarios tanto como me plazca.

-Gracias- me contesta mirando hacia otro lado. Repito que hay pocas Tori que le ganan a la Tori apenada, muy pocas, esa Tori debe estar como en el top 5 de Toris.

-¿Y si me agradeces con un beso? Yo siempre te doy uno cuando me dices esas cosas- le recuerdo sonriendo y esperando que lo haga. Adoro besar a Tori, pero más adoro que ella lo haga.

Tori se gira a verme hacia abajo y roda los ojos hacia arriba, resignándose a mi petición. Sé que ella también quiere, pero suele poner ese dejo de "Lo hago porque me lo pides" creo que así maneja un poco su pena en estos casos.

-Listo ¿Ya? ¿Ahora si vamos a trabajar?- me pregunta luego de besarme cortamente y alejarse de mi cara.

-Otro- le pido y me lo da nuevamente- otro- vuelvo a repetir y de repente mi mente se traslada a cuando era pequeña y veía a alguien haciendo algo asombroso, pidiéndole que lo repitiera.

Tori me da otro beso y se vuelve a alejar un poco.

-Ya podemos… amm ¿Trabajar?- me pregunta pero esta vez soy yo la que acorta la distancia y la besa, solo para volver a dejar descansar mi cabeza en el suelo.

Mi novia ahora me mira con más perdidamente, supongo que la idea de seguir trabajando puede esperar otro rato más.

Tori me comienza a besar, como es usual, ya sin despegarse de mí, y como es usual también es este último tiempo, el beso comienza a subir varios tonos.

No estamos realmente abrigadas y el hecho de que sus manos ya jueguen con mi piel no es nuevo, que yo también puede acariciar la suya tampoco.

Es habitual para nosotros ya volvernos muy fogosas en los besos, tenemos mucha confianza al saber que estas cosas no nos molesta a ninguna. La misma confianza también de saber que no tiene que ir a ningún lado.

Besos por el amor de besar.

-Creo que ya… ya… podemos seguir trabajando ¿verdad?- me dice entre jadeos mientras intenta sentarse. Mi cabeza sigue a la suya y mi cuerpo aún bastante revolucionado por las atenciones se niega a alejarse más.

Yo asiento ante su petición pero aun así la vuelvo a besar, tomándola del cuello y atrayéndola aún más.

Las caricias vuelven a hacerse presente y pienso que esto se siente muy bien, está muy bien, no solo lo pienso, mi cuerpo implora porque siga por esto.

Me abrazo al cuello de Tori y esta empuja hacia mí. Aún estamos sentadas y ya siento a mi espalda tocar lo que creo es la parte de atrás del piano que utilizábamos hace unos momentos.

Me alejo de su rostro para mirarla. Hay dudas en sus ojos y esta muy colorada y por primera vez, desde que todo este embrollo apareció, ya no siento ninguna duda.

Y no es solo la necesidad que está creciendo en el interior de mi estómago o lo mucho que está doliendo no seguir recibiendo las caricias de Tori. Es algo más, una confianza que antes no tenía y de verdad deseo a Tori, de verdad, de verdad, la deseo, la necesito.

Necesito esto.

Y con ese último pensamiento vuelvo a acercar mi boca reclamando la suya. Mis manos ya más hábiles en su cuerpo desabrochan su camisa y puedo sentir más piel cerca de mí, quiero sentir más, así que me separo de Tori para sacar mi polera. Al tirarla a un lado ni siquiera dejo que Tori termine de admirarme, la vuelvo a besar.

Se siente tan bien que solo puedo pensar en eso.

Sus dedos ya se clavan en mi costado con más seguridad, mientras se desliza bajando hacia mi jean. La familiaridad del sonido de mis pantalones siendo desabrochados hace clic en mi cabeza de nuevo, pero estoy muy lejos de estar asustada, solo ansiosa.

Nuestras bocas se separan y Tori me comienza a besar la mandíbula, para seguir al costado y terminar besando mi cuello.

Uno de sus besos me hace escarmentar, haciendo que diga su nombre con temblor… y entonces siento que se detiene.

Puedo sentir que su espalda se tensa debajo de mi abrazo y su cuello parece muy rígido de repente. Sus manos han dejado las caricias y se ha quedado completamente quieta.

¿Qué va mal?

Me alejo buscando su mirada, pero la esquiva. Busco besarla de nuevo y esto parece derretir un poco la rigidez, me está correspondiendo.

-No, Cat, detente- me dice, alejándose de mí, haciendo que sus rodillas se arrastre un poco hacia atrás. Tiene una expresión extraña en su rostro, como si estuviera teniendo un dolor de cabeza.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto en caso de que algo le duela. ¿Le hice daño? Intento pensar a toda velocidad si algún movimiento mío fue brusco o torpe, no puedo saberlo.

-Sí, si… volvamos a trabajar- dice poniéndose de pie y abrochando de nuevo su camisa.

¿Qué? ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Estoy totalmente desencajada, no entiendo.

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto aun en mi estupefacción, pero ella no me mira -¡Tori!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡¿Por qué te detuviste?!- le pregunto sin dar vueltas. Pero ella no contesta solo se me queda mirando por un tiempo.

-Deberías ponerte de nuevo la polera- me dice volviendo su atención a las hojas en la que trabajábamos.

Obedezco a lo que dice y una vez ya bien vestida me vuelvo a acercar a ella con los brazos cruzados.

-Creo que lo mejor es que en esta mi voz debería ser más…

-¡¿Qué está mal contigo?!- le pregunto muy irritada por el hecho de que parece estar evadiendo lo que pasa de nuevo.

-¡Nada! Estoy cansada y quiero terminar de trabajar para volver a dormir ¿sí?- me explica también de mal humor, pero sigue sin mirarme.

-¡No me refiero a la canción! ¿Por qué te detuviste hace unos momentos?

-Porque estamos en la escuela, Cat. Cualquiera podría pasar y vernos y…

-¡Oh sí, yo se lo mucho que te molesta que nos vean!- la interrumpo, esto no está bien ¿Por qué estoy tan molesta?

Me estoy agarrando con un tema que está por sentado, solo porque de verdad, de verdad, de verdad Tori acaba de arruinar la primera vez que siento que estoy dispuesta a hacerlo con ella… y no me está diciendo por qué.

-Estamos solas en la escuela, son más de las 10 de la noche. Nadie nos está viendo. Esa no es excusa- explico con más calma- ¿Por qué te detuviste?

-No íbamos a detener de todas formas ¿cuál es la diferencia?

-¡La diferencia es que esta vez de verdad quería hacerlo, de verdad me sentía lista, estaba bien!

-Bien, perdóname. La próxima vez te preguntare "¿Estas lista, Cat?" y entonces sabré que estaba bien seguir.

-¡¿Qué?!- no entiendo nada.

-¡Nada, solo! … estoy cansada ¿de acuerdo?- me dice y vuelve a los papeles.

-¿De que estas cansada? ¿De la canción o de lo que pasa entre nosotras?- pregunto, solo para aclarar, pero me desespera cuando nuevamente no contesta- creí que estábamos bien.

-¡Lo estamos!

-¡¿Y entonces porque te detienes?!

-¡Por que no puedo hacerlo! ¡¿Okey?! ¡Todo es muy complicado y es muy estresante y no te entiendo, Cat!- me grita finalmente viéndome- ¡¿Tienes idea lo complicado que es?!

-¡¿Lo complicado que es qué?! ¡No entiendo de qué hablas!

-¡Tu!- me dice exasperada- ¡Tú eres muy complicada! ¡Todo lo que tiene que ver contigo es complicado!

-Eso no… eso no es cierto…

Estoy realmente confundida y perdida en esta discusión. Como es que llegamos a esto. Estábamos bien hace unos minutos, besándonos y creí que entre nosotras las cosas estaban bien, teníamos algunas problemas pero estábamos bien.

-Detesto todo esto…- siento que dice mientras vuelve a sus papeles de nuevo, y en alguna parte de mí, siento que el coraje y mi orgullo por ver que Tori no intenta solucionar las cosas, sino más bien que me ve inútil tratar de hacerme entender, es herido.

-Si tan complicada soy y si tanto lo detesta- le digo con claridad- ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-Me refería a la canción, Cat- me dice con mal humor- detesto, trabajar hasta tan tarde "en la canción"

-No tienes que hacerlo, déjala, puedo trabajar con alguien más- le digo y parece sorprendida.

-¿Ah sí?

-Si-vuelvo a contestar segura- lamento no haber venido con un manual de instrucciones tampoco, no sabía que era tan complicado tratar conmigo.

-No tienes idea…

-¡Bien! Tampoco tienes que seguir tratando conmigo si es tan complicado.

-¡Si, quizás tengas razón!- aclara poniéndose de pie y cruzando de brazos- yo también lamento que no vengas con una manual de instrucciones.

-¡Si, descuida!- vuelvo a decir y siento que el enojo sigue creciendo- estoy segura que puedo encontrar a alguien que pueda conmigo, alguien que no se complique tanto, un chico que de verdad no crea que soy problema. Como el chico que me beso hoy, él sí parece que tiene muy claro las cosas que quiere conmigo.

Eso estuvo tan mal.

-Pues…- comienza a decir Tori y veo que tiene dificultad para hablar- tienes razón. Quizás sea mucho más fácil que estés con ese chico ¿Sabes?

-¿Que?

-Quizás no debamos estar juntas- me dice más firmemente… pero luego su vista vuelve nuevamente a las malditas hojas de ensayo, y eso termina conmigo.

-¡Si, quizás no debamos estar juntas! Y quizás tampoco debamos seguir practicando esta estúpida canción porque quizás tampoco debamos cantarla juntas- exclamo mientras le arranco las hojas de la mano y tomo mi mochila acercándome a la puerta de salida. Estrujo el papel y lo tiro en el cesto. Vuelvo mi mirada a Tori antes de sentir que las lágrimas comienzan a inundar mis ojos -¡Idiota!- Le grito mientras cierro la puerta. Es lo único en lo que puedo pensar, en lo muy idiota que es Tori.

Apenas salir de Hollywoods Arts siento que el estómago comienza a dolerme, pero es un dolor muy diferente a uno físico, me pesa.

Suspiro mientras mi nariz se comienza a llenar y me la limpio con el borde de mi polera. Hace mucho que no me sentía así… había olvidado como era.

…

Espere algún mensaje de Tori por la noche, pero nada llego. No sé qué hacer y tampoco quiero mandarle yo un alguno, me siento muy mal como para que me ignore, entonces es mejor no darle esa oportunidad.

Espero que Tori me mande un mensaje esta noche… diciendo lo que sea. Ni siquiera sé porque estábamos tan molestas, por que dije lo que dije, porque dijo lo que dijo. Todo me parece tan ridículo.

Aún recuerdo lo molesto y enojado de su rostro. ¿De verdad estaba tan mal? ¿De verdad soy tan complicada? ¿Soy un dolor de cabeza para ella?

No tiene sentido, no puedo recordar haberle causado realmente un problema, todo estaba bien. ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué nos pasó?

De verdad espero que Tori me mande un mensaje esta noche…

¿Por qué tarda tanto?

Si se sigue demorando así, me voy a dormir… y seguro tendré un mal sueño… porque mi novia ya no me quiere… y no parece importarle que este llorando y mojando mi almohada. Me duele la cabeza, quiero que Tori me mande un mensaje, que me llame. Que me diga que me quiere y que me desee las buenas noches.

Quiero que Tori me mande un mensaje esta noche… por favor… Tori.

…

**Nota de Autor.**

Yo de verdad lamento cortar este capítulo aquí, pero es imposible para mí seguir… de verdad imposible.

Yo, no tengo como justificar este periodo de inactividad y tener el descaro de actualizar y no terminar el capítulo como estaba en los planes terminarlo. Igual creo que es buen capítulo, con muchos condimentos y de verdad espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nunca subiría algo que no me guste.

Lamento haberlos hecho esperar y de verdad me propongo subir el último capítulo de este fic muy pronto, casi seguro que lo amaran, me esforzare mucho, lo prometo.

Yo… no he estado muy bien y… aparentemente esto afecta a mi desempeño como escritora. Pero si lo que les preocupa es si terminare mis trabajos y esas cosas, pues, no se preocupen ;) suelo terminar lo que comienzo y de verdad le tengo mucho amor a mis creaciones.

Amo este fic, estoy muy orgullosa de él y me duele mucho estar tan… "asi" en estos días.

Bueno nada, que seguro subo el siguiente capítulo pronto y ya finalizado este proyecto seguiré con otros nuevos.

Ya saben, si les gusto el cap, aunque seguro la última parte les dejo con mal sabor de boca, comenten. Sus Review realmente me animan :P

Y eso, que espero que nos leamos muy pronto.


	7. Soberbia

Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soberbia<strong>_

_Separarse de la especia por algo superior no es soberbia, es amor._

* * *

><p>No suelo comer mucho, pero las papas gratinadas son de mis favoritas y aun estando llena siempre encuentro espacio para ellas… y tengo espacio porque prácticamente no comí nada en los últimos días y aun así… no puedo comer ni siquiera una.<p>

Vuelvo a levantar con mi tenedor una de esas papas y se ve deliciosa, pero sencillamente no puedo. ¿Qué es esta lucha en contra de las papas de repente?

Adoro las papas fritas con queso gratinado. Es como uno de los mejores inventos de todos los tiempos, y aun así no puedo comerlas.

Y adoro a Tori con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón y muero por ir a donde está leyendo y abrazarla hasta que sienta que es suficiente… y aun así tampoco puedo comerla, es decir, abrazarla.

-Ashhhh- exclamo dejando salir el aire con frustración entre mis dientes. ¿Cómo es que estoy en esta posición? ¿Cómo la cambio? ¿Qué hago ahora?

Podría ir y hacer lo que quiero, abrazarla a la fuerza ¿Pero que si me rechaza? Me muero si me rechaza. ¿Qué si no me rechaza? Que si no hace nada y luego se va ¿Qué si me devuelve el abrazo y me besa? Eso sería lindo pero estoy muy segura que si hace eso significaría que nuevamente quiere pasar de lo que paso y no tratarlo… ¡Y realmente me molesta que me haya dicho que soy complicada y que detestaba esto!

¡Ni siquiera sé que es "Esto"!

¿Por qué tiene que ser tan terca? ¿Por qué no es ella la que viene y me abraza? ¿Por qué nadie se me acerca a mí y me dice que todo va a estar bien?

-¿Cat?

Levanto mi vista y veo que Jade se sienta a mi lado.

-Estás haciendo puré tus papas- me termina de decir y veo hacia mi plato para comprobar que tiene razón.

-¡Rayos!- digo con frustración, porque el puré me podrá gustar, pero no más que las papas fritas gratinadas… no es lo mismo… esto ni siquiera es puré.

Suspiro alejando el plato y vuelvo mi vista a Tori. ¿Es normal ver a una persona como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo y aun así estar molesta?

Imagínense que están contemplado una hermosa pintura, la más bella que hayan visto… y la contemplan con fuerza… con fuerza y enojo, están enojadas con la hermosa pintura… bueno, así, así se siente.

Ella está allí, sin comer tampoco, leyendo un libro, sola en un merendero. En el medio de los rayos del sol. Supongo que es agradable ya que aun hace frio… pero con sol.

Frio con sol… que gracioso suena eso.

-Voy a intentar adivinar y diré que te peleaste con Vega- dice Jade haciendo que dejara de mirar a mi, espero, novia y le ponga atención a ella.

-No… no- digo más firmemente- no sé de qué hablas.

-¿Y por qué estás aquí haciendo puré tu comida y no vas y comparten un acogedor almuerzo con tu querida novia?

-Yo… estoy bien aquí, no me guste que me dé tanto el sol ¿sabes?

-¿Cat? Este merendero también está bajo el sol.

Miro hacia arriba y ¡Cielos! Tiene razón.

-Sí, pero me gusta el sol de este lado del patio, es más cómodo.

-¿El sol de este lado es más agradable que el sol que está recibiendo Tori… a uno metros de nosotras?

-Si.

-Claro- contesta y por unos minutos creo que se tragó el cuento- ¿y por qué no se han hablado ninguna de las dos en todo el fin de semana que fue el festival, ni el lunes, ni hoy, y no cantaron la canción que debían cantar juntas?

-Esas son muchas preguntas…

-¿Por qué se pelearon?- me vuelve a preguntar- no es como si me molestara realmente, ya sabes, amo ver a Vega sufrir y parece estar pasándola mal también.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, lo disimula bien, pero se nota que anda…- suspira esta vez- igual que tú. Así que supongo que en algún punto ya no es tan divertido de ver… así que ¿Qué paso con tu novia?

-Pues… ni siquiera sé si es mi novia- me resigno finalmente, estoy cansada.

-¿Terminaron?

-No lo sé… no lo sé, espero que no.

-¿Por qué pelearon, entonces?

-Por sexo- contesto y puedo ver la cara de Jade algo rigida.

-¿Por sexo? Oye, sabía que Vega era idiota, pero no ese tipo de idiota. ¿Te presionó o algo así para que lo hicieran? ¿Se enojó porque no lo hicieron? ¡Que imbécil!

-Más bien yo soy la imbécil… yo la presione a que lo hiciera… y yo me enoje porque no quiso- admito, sintiendo que "imbécil" me queda más cómodo.

Ya lo había pensado antes, durante todas estas noches que estaba muy mal por no saber de Tori. Yo había comenzado a contestar de manera irritada y sin cuidado porque estaba molesta… porque Tori no había quería hacerlo conmigo… yo comencé la pelea… y si, aunque me cueste creerlo: Comencé una pelea por sexo.

Vuelvo a poner atención a la cara de Jade y esta es muy graciosa, me reiría si no fuera que aún estoy triste porque creo que mi, espero aun, novia no me quiere.

Jade parece debatirse internamente y luego larga todo el aire que estaba guardando.

-Whoa… okey, estoy perdida, eso no me lo esperaba- admite- ¿Así que la imbécil eres tú? No, lo siento Cat, esto es muy raro. Nunca me imaginé una escena así… dame tiempo- me pide mientras mira a la nada y parece estarse imaginando lo que paso- nop, no puedo. Cuéntame.

-No hay mucho que contar. Me sentí lista para hacerlo y quise hacerlo. Tori no quiso. Yo me enoje y le grite. Ella se enojó y me grito. Ambas nos gritamos. Ambas dijimos cosas que estoy segura no quisimos decir. Se comportó como una idiota. Yo me comporte como una idiota. Ambas nos comportamos idiotamente. Ambas dijimos que quizás era mejor no seguir juntas… y yo- tengo que hacer una pequeña pausa porque creo que me estoy sintiendo mal de nuevo.

No voy a llorar, definitivamente no voy a llorar. No porque me crea capaz de contener mis lágrimas, sino porque ya no me quedan ¿Qué quieren de mí? Soy dramática, me gusto lo intenso…. Lloro de la misma forma.

-Y yo le dije quizás tampoco tengamos que seguir ensayando la estúpida canción, porque quizás no deberíamos cantarla juntas- termino diciendo y no llore ni me quebré, bien por mí- pero no es una estúpida canción, la amo, la escribió Tori… ¡Y yo le dije que era estúpida! ¡La estúpida soy yo!

Quizás ya no pueda llorar, quizás ya no pueda quebrarme, pero darme golpes con mi palma a la frente sí que puedo.

-Okey, si suena como que eres idiota- dice Jade y realmente eso no ayuda- también parece que Vega tiene la culpa… pero parece que ninguna quiere dar el brazo a torcer. Esto no me pasa con Beck ya que él es el que suele venir a hablar… a veces soy yo, pero raramente tengo la culpa, ya sabes.

-Eso no es cierto.

-…y él viene, habla y luego todo está bien, hasta que alguna malnacida vuelve a aparecer cerca.

-Jade…

-Bien, lo tuyo con Vega… habla con ella- me dice como si nada.

-Tengo miedo de que ella no quiera hablar conmigo.

-¿Tú quieres hablar con ella?

-Sí.

-¿Entonces qué importa lo que Vega quiera?

Me quedo viendo a mi amiga por unos momentos y esta simplemente tiene el mismo rostro malicioso de siempre, se encoje de hombros como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera lo más obvio.

-Beck te debe amar muchísimo.

-Claro que sí.

-Okey… ¿qué hace Beck cuando estas enojada con él?- estamos hablando de Jade. Jade es muy irritable y sus enojos pueden durar años, pero con Beck no llegan ni a los dos días. Tori es mucho más tratable y dulce y comprensiva y cariñosa, menos caprichosa, tierna, huele muy diferente a Jade aunque ambas huelen rico y supongo que ambas besan bien.

No tengo idea de cómo besa Jade pero voy a suponer que bien, Beck parece muy complacido siempre… ¿También lo complacerá bien en la cama? Quizás le pueda pedir unos consejos a Beck y ¡No! Detente, no vayamos por ahí, no quiero imaginarme a Beck y Jade juntos de esa forma… no ¡No!

Sacudo mi cabeza con velocidad.

-Dime, rápido, que hace Beck- le digo- ¡Para que se arreglen las cosas! ¡No para lo otro!

-¿Qué?

-¡Nada! Tu solo dime.

-Pues… siempre me regala algo bonito, o viene con cara de derrota y dice que me extraña… a veces no dice nada, se sienta a la par mía y me mira, hasta que soy yo la que habla. Hace muchas cosas.

-Okey, las intentare todas juntas.

-Si… suena como un buen plan, Cat. Suerte, y por favor apúrate. Ya extraño molestar a Vega.

No sé qué parte de todo eso fue sarcasmo, pero Jade tiene razón. Yo quiero hablar con Tori… mucho más que solo hablar, pero primero hablar.

La quiero de vuelta… así que hagamos algo. Siempre hago algo, nunca me quedo de brazos cruzados… así que… lo hagamos todo.

…

La biblioteca de la escuela… no me gusta.

Ya me he acostumbrado a la biblioteca con Andrew. Debo llevar a Tori allí, seguro le gusta más que aquí… aunque eso no quite que está aquí ahora.

Está en un lado apartado en la parte de atrás, puedo verla a través de los estantes, en una graciosa mesa amarilla, con un par de libros de los que parece sacar unas anotaciones.

Una biblioteca, por más que sea la de Hollywoods Arts, donde el silencio no es necesariamente requerido, no es un buen lugar para hablar, pero sé que en lo que queda del día quizás no vuelva a ver a Tori y de verdad no quiero otra noche como las que vengo teniendo.

Aprieto más fuertemente la manga de mi mochila y suspiro dándome ánimos. Es mejor no pensar en el "Que pasaría si". Es realmente una tortura, así que ya basta de pensar, solo hagámoslo… voy a hacerlo.

Me acerco a Tori, y un chico me saluda, yo solo devuelvo el saludo con la mano, pero ya con ese "Hey, Cat" sé que Tori me ha detectado. No se ha movido de su lugar… eso es bueno.

Listo, ya llegue a la par suya. Sé que nota mi presencia, estoy a su par, justo al lado… pero no hace nada, sigue escribiendo… bien.

Agarro mi mochila, la abro y vierto todo su contenido en la mesa. Caramelos, chocolates, gomitas, galletas, dulces, todo lo que se puedan imaginar de esa índole llenan la superficie amarilla de brillantes colores, inclusive la rebalsan.

No me elegía que regalarle a Tori, y recordé que le gustan los dulces, bueno, no tanto como a mí, pero sí le gustan… y como no me decidía cual sería el mejor pues… los compre todo.

Lo juro, le hice la semana al encargado de la tienda.

Tori deja de escribir y parece ver los envoltorios que llegaron también a tapar su cuaderno. Quizás si reciba por lo menos uno, o eso pensé hasta que con su dorso limpia su cuaderno.

Me levanta la mirada y es la primera vez que creo que nos la mantenemos por lo menos más de un par de segundos en 5 días, pero no me dice nada… supongo que espera que le diga algo… ¿Qué le digo?

-Am… compre dulces- digo finalmente.

-Me doy cuenta- me contesta sin ninguna expresión que pueda identificar antes de volver a su libro.

-Son para ti- agrego, porque quizás no quedó lo suficientemente claro.

Por unos segundos temo que diga algo al estilo "No los quiero" pero no dice nada… no sé si eso es mejor o peor.

-Bien- digo bajito, quizás es lo único que pueda conseguir ahora. Me sentare por algún lugar cerca y esperare a que coma alguno, seguro se le antoja, y cuando lo coma quizás se sienta de mejor humor.

Me doy vuelta pero no llego a dar ni un paso cuando escucho un casi imperceptible "Gracias"

Me giro con velocidad para encontrarme con su rostro, pero sigue metida en su cuaderno.

-¿Po… podemos hablar?- le pregunto con esperanzas, quizás estemos iguales y solo necesite un empujón.

-Estoy ocupada estudiando.

O quizás no.

Me desanimo al escucharla decir eso, pero también puedo ver que está cerrando los ojos con malestar… terca.

-Pues, yo también debo estudiar-le contesto ahora también algo molesta- ¿Está ocupado este asiento?

Tori levanta la vista a mí, enarcando una ceja, luego ve a su alrededor. Yo también lo hago y creo que nota que casi todas las mesas cerca están vacías. Las computadoras son las que están ocupadas en la parte posterior de la biblioteca, nosotros estamos detrás de los estantes, así que podría sentarme donde me plazca… pero casualmente quiero sentarme en esta mesa.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras- me dice y vuelve a su cuaderno.

-Bien, eso hare- contesto y con el puño limpio un lugar en la mesa amarilla y apoyo unos cuadernos allí, los abro y realmente me pongo a leer.

Pasada la primera media hora, siento sonar la campana. Uno por uno los ruidosos alumnos, repito que me acostumbre al silencio de las bibliotecas de verdad, se van.

Tengo clases de historia a esta hora. Tori no tiene clases en este periodo, recién en el siguiente. Yo conozco sus horarios, ella conoce los míos.

Me saltare la clase, Jade me podrá pasar los apuntes luego y…

-Llegaras tarde a tu clase de historia- me dice haciendo que la vea, pero sigue en su libro.

-Prefiero quedarme a terminar los apuntes- contesto también sin mirarla, pero noto que esta se inclina con curiosidad a ver si digo la verdad.

-Eso son apuntes de historia, Cat.

-Si ¿Y que con eso?

-¿Los apuntes de historia son más importantes que las clases de historias en sí?

-Sí…

-Claro… eso "sí" que tiene sentido.

-¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?!

-Nada, nada…- me dice con mal humor sin mirarme.

-Cierto, tu nunca entiendes nada.

-¡Si, fuimos muy clara en eso!

-¡Si, lo fuimos! Y decidí hacerte caso ¡Voy a escribir un manual!

-¡Bien! Préstamelo cuando lo termines, pero por favor, que no sean más de un millón de palabras ¡Tengo mucho que estudiar!

-¡Pues en ver de estar gritando como idiota, ¿porque mejor no te callas y estudias entonces?!

-¡Bien!

-¡Bien!

¡Rayos! y ahora estoy viendo con bronca las letritas de un mini libro que no tienen la culpa de esto. Tori es idiota ¡Tori es idiota!

Okey, relájate. Quiero arreglar las cosas con ella, no empeorarlas, aunque tengo ganas de tirarle con algo... no, no… Tori es… Tori es idiota, sí, pero ya también lo fui. Tengo que arreglar esto, tengo que hablar con ella, yo quiero saber que le pasa, quiero…

Pero mis pensamientos se cortan al ver que Tori cierra su cuaderno haciendo ruido en todo el silencio que ahora nos invade.

-¡No hagas eso!- le digo intentando detenerla.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Huir!

-No estoy huyendo.

-Estas por irte.

-Porque no puedo estudiar aquí.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por mí? ¿Tanto te molesto?

-¡SI! Si por ti, siempre es por ti.

-Pues lo siento ¿de acuerdo?- eso es lo que vine a decir en un principio ¿verdad? Que lo lamentaba, lamento ser idiota también- ¡lo siento! lo lamento. Perdóname- yo sé que no soy yo la que tiene toda la culpa, pero si esto va a hacer que Tori ceda un poco, entonces está bien- ¡Perdóname!- esto esta tan mal, me siento sensible de nuevo- … por favor…

-¡No llores!

-¡No puedo evitarlo! Lo lamento, lamento eso también ¿sí? – Le digo secándome las mejillas- No sé qué hacer. ¡Dime que tengo que hacer!

-¡No! ¡Yo soy la que no sabe qué hacer! ¡Yo lo lamento!- levanto mi mirada y ella también tiene los ojos cristalizados… genial – perdóname tu a mi ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Qué?- pregunto cuando las dos ya estamos llorando.

Tori no me contesta, vuelva a sentarse y limpiándose su nariz toma uno de los caramelos. Lo desenvuelve y se lo lleva a la boca. Termina ese y toma otro, y luego otro, come varios.

-¿Me convidas?- pregunto, porque son sus dulces.

Asiente, acercándome varios de la mesa, no hace falta, como dije la mesa está llena de caramelos y dulces, pero tomo uno del bulto que me paso.

Pasa un rato en el que solo comemos. No se ella, pero yo ya me siento mucho mejor, el sabor dulzón de los caramelos que elegí hicieron pasar el nudo que tenía en la garganta y ella también ya parece más calmada.

-¿Están ricos los de cereza con chocolate verdad?- le pregunto rompiendo el silencio

-Sí, son mis favoritos- me contesta y sonríe finalmente

-Sí, también los míos, bueno tengo varios favoritos, pero esos también son especiales, bueno tengo varios especiales, pero definitivamente esos son uno de mis especiales favoritos.

Tori vuelve a sonríe y asiente. Voy a tomar esto como una muy buena señal

-¿Podemos hablar ahora? Sin enojarnos… o enojándonos pero… intentando arreglar esto- le pregunto aun con miedo al rechazo- ¿quieres?

-¿Tú quieres?- me pregunta viéndome a los ojos

- Claro que quiero… eres mi novia… quiero estar bien con mi novia.

-¡Gracias a Dios!- exclama con un suspiro de alivio- me estaba matando el no saberlo.

-Yo nunca… yo nunca dije que "terminábamos" solo… bueno, ambas dijimos que "quizás sería mejor no estar juntas" pero eso era como… ya sabes, una observación o suegerencia, nunca dije que… de verdad… no era en serio- le digo y veo que asiente también bajando la mirada.

-Yo… estaba muy molesta y… también dije cosas que no quería, que no iban en serio y… lo lamento- me dice y de nuevo se hace un silencio prolongado.

-Yo sé porque yo estaba molesta, pero no sé porque tú lo estabas- comienzo a explicar- así que… yo te diré porque estaba molesta… y tú me dirás porque lo estabas tú ¿está bien?- le pregunto, porque me parece una buena forma de arreglar esto, ella asiente.

Intentare no enojarme y si veo que me enojo me meteré varios caramelos a la boca, con eso debería bastar.

-Bien- le digo- me enoje y te grite porque estaba frustrada. Esa noche era la primera vez que me sentía con toda la confianza de avanzar contigo y tú lo detuviste, sin ningún motivo. Y luego temí que quizás no pueda luego… y tuve miedo… y me enoje. Y cuando quise saber cuál había sido el problema, ni me miraste y me sentí rechazada… y dolió. Por eso dije un montón de estupideces, como lo del chico ese que ni el nombre le sé, pero tampoco entiendo porque de repente tienes tantos celos y estas de mal humor de la nada. No lo entiendo, y si no me lo dices, aun menos lo sabré… y si es por lo que soy complicada, no lo sabía, intentare ser más… clara. Si me explicaras el problema quizás yo pueda… no lo sé… no ser un problema para ti- termino de decir, y con eso concluye mi parte por el momento.

-Tú no eres un problema, Cat. Lamento haberte hecho sentir así… el problema soy yo.

-No, no es cierto, nunca te he visto como un problema.

-Lo se… yo soy la que me veo como un problema… y por eso estaba tan molesta- me explica y baja su rostro.

Okey, vamos a cambiar eso primero.

Tomo su quijada y la obligo a verme. Sea lo que sea que me tenga que decir, que me lo diga de frente, a los ojos, yo puedo soportarlo, y quizás estoy siendo desconsiderada y ella no pueda soportarlo, pero quiero que confié en mí.

-Yo… tengo mucho miedo, Cat.

-¿De qué?

-De hacer las cosas mal contigo. De que cualquiera venga y lo pueda hacer mejor. De que… yo sé que todo sería más fácil si… si tu estuvieras con… con…

-¿Con un chico?

-…

-Tori…

-No, espera, ya sé que vas a decir que es una estupidez y todo eso, pero… no lo veo así- me explica y sé que está luchando por esconderse de mi mirada pero aún me la mantiene- todo me parece difícil, Cat. Y no es por ti, tú lo único que has hecho es… facilitármelo todo, esperándome, asegurándome que me querías y guardando el secreto… pero es… ¡difícil! Yo quiero que sea más sencillo, que sea… como todas las demás parejas perfectas, como Jade y Beck.

-Ese es un terrible ejemplo el que acabas de dar- le digo consiguiendo cortar un poco la tensión.

-Sí, lo sé, pero… no puedo dejar de pensar que… tú serias más feliz estando con un chico que te quiera, sin miedo a que lo beses en el medio del patio o… que puedas presentarle a todo el mundo y él te asegure que… tendrán un futuro.

Ahora es cuando recuerdo que le dije a Tori que ese chico "sí que sabía lo que quería" y como la compare y me siento terrible.

-Que podrán tener una familia y que nadie se meterá contigo o… nos dirán "raras" y que… no lo sé, tenías razón. Quizás un chico tenga más claro lo que deba hacer con… lo que quieren hacer.

-¿Estás hablando de sexo de nuevo?- le pregunto y esta asiente con timidez.

-Sí, quizás él no se ponga tan nervioso y no se preocupe de que todo salga perfecto y puedan avanzar.

-Tú no tienes por qué estar tan nerviosa. Yo soy la que debo estar nerviosa. Es mi primera vez y…

-Y justamente es por eso que… quiero que sea perfecto- me explica- yo no quiero arruinar tu primera vez, Cat. Desde el momento que supe que no lo había hecho con nadie… yo sola me puse mucha presión y… tenía miedo de que si lo arruinaba, no solo iba a arruinar nuestra primera vez, sino tu primera vez en general… y eso sería terrible.

-¡Claro que no!- la corto- tu jamás lo podrías arruinar. Siempre has demostrado tener confianza, que sabes lo que haces, que me cuidas. Se nota que tiene más experiencia y…

-No, no la tengo- me interrumpe ella esta vez. Veo que se muerde el labio y se toma su tiempo- Yo… bueno veras… yo nunca… nunca lo hice con nadie… tampoco.

Me cuesta unos par de segundos entender las palabras.

-¿Nunca lo hiciste con nadie… que sea mujer?- le pregunto aun sin entender.

-No, Cat… yo… soy virgen… también…

-…

-…

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Espera! Cálmate… déjame explicarte- detengo mis pensamientos y recuerdo que debo comer caramelos para no enojarme. Así que tomo tres y me los meto a la boca.

-Esxflicathe- exclamo aun masticándolos.

-Bien, veras… yo, supuse que iba a ser más fácil para ti, todo este asunto, si pensabas que yo estaba "cool" con este tema, ya sabes, que sabía lo que hacía. Así ibas a estar más tranquila y no tendrías que pasar por lo que yo pasaba, eso de "saber" que la otra era virgen y que era importante. No querías que te preocuparas por eso ni que te sintieras presionada, así que dije que lo había hecho un par de veces, para quitarle importancia al asunto… pero la verdad es que me estaba muriendo de los nervios y no sabía cómo…

Okey. Esta chica, que tengo en frente… mintió sobre algo a lo que yo misma le estaba dando mucha importancia, a lo que le tenía miedo y decidió pasar por alto y esconder temas muy importantes para ella… solo para que yo no estuviera nerviosa… tenía pensado actuarlo hasta el final si era necesario… para demostrarme que si podía con esto… y se complicó sola al no poder.

Todas esas rabietas, inseguridades, ataques de celos, todo porque temía no poder estar a la altura… y se esforzaba por estarlo… para que yo esté segura, para que crea en lo nuestro… aun cuando a ella le costaba creer en ella misma.

-… y sé que es estúpido querer llegar a la perfección, pero creo que necesito que sea perfecto… y con solo desear eso me presione y sin darme cuenta le contestaba mal a Jade y a los chicos y a ti… y me siento tan mal de no haber notado que…

-Te amo.

Con esas dos palabras parece que aturdí completamente a Tori. De hecho yo también creo que estoy un poco aturdida.

No es la primera vez que le digo que la amo, pero es la primera vez que siento que de verdad de verdad de verdad esas palabras tiene mucho peso. No sabía que había varias formas de decir "te amo" pero algo me hace pensar que esta es la forma correcta de decírselo a ella.

Es diferente al "Te amo, Helado" o "Te amo, aplicación que hace que mi voz suene como ardilla" inclusive es diferente al "Te amo" que le doy a Jade a veces… inclusive es diferente al que me da mi mamá, se parece mucho, pero es diferente.

-¿Qué?- me dice finalmente Tori, sacudiendo un poco su cabeza.

-Te amo- repito, y nuevamente suena diferente a todos los "te amo" que le di ante.

-¿Por mentirte sobre temas importantes, gritarte, no llamarte en 5 días, no mandarte mensajes, no buscarte, decirte cosas hirientes y aun así esperarte y comportarme como una completa idiota?- me pregunta incrédula y me hace reír.

-Si- le digo aun sonriendo- Te amo porque eres idiota.

-Ammm… no entiendo.

-Te estas complicando mucho, Tori- le digo segura- te estas tomando muchas molestias, más de la cuenta, muchas más de la cuenta… y todo para conseguir mi amor y que yo esté segura de que quiero estar contigo… sin darte cuenta que ya tienes mi amor y que ya estoy muy convencida que quiero estar contigo… lo único que quiero es estar contigo. No quiero estar con nadie más. Nadie lo va a hacer mejor, Tori. Solo te amo a ti.

Me pongo de pie y me acerco a ella, tomándola del rostro y haciendo que mire hacia arriba, a donde está el mío.

-Todo lo que queda por hacer y lo que pueda pasar, todo, lo quiero solo si es contigo. No puedo ni siquiera imaginarme con alguien más. Nadie mejor que tú para pasar las primeras nevadas, nadie mejor que tú para besarme bajo el muérdago, nadie mejor que tú para mi primer beso de año nuevo, nadie mejor que tú para ver películas acurrucadas, nadie mejor que tú para amanecer al lado, nadie mejor que tú para tener mi primera vez. No hay nadie más que tú… de verdad- le aseguro y veo que aun analiza mis ojos- créeme.

-Te creo- me dice en un hilo de voz.

-Idiota- le digo con una sonrisa. Le beso la mejilla cálidamente y luego me acerco a su oído- Te amo, Tori.

Y con esto me abrazo a su cuello y con confianza me siento de costado en sus piernas. Ella corresponde a mi abrazo y deja descansar su cabeza en mi hombro. Me causa una pequeña risa cuando su espalda se hincha al tomar mucho aire y se hace chiquita de nuevo al soltarlo todo en un gran suspiro.

…

-Bien, ahora que ya estamos mejor, creo que debemos hablar de otros temas- le digo luego de compartir una barra de chocolate.

Seguimos en la biblioteca y realmente no sé en qué periodo estamos ya. El lugar está vacío así que debe ser uno de los últimos.

No me he levantado del regazo de Tori y ella aun me tiene abrazada de la cintura mientras terminamos el chocolate.

-Okey… ¿de que quieres hablar?

-Primero lo primero, basta de mentiras.

-Basta de planes ridículamente planeados para facilitar las cosas que siempre las complican más.

-Okey, me parece justo- admito- bien… hay cosas que quiero que sepas.

-Te escucho.

-Yo sé que… cuando estábamos en la sala de música dije cosas que…

-Las dos nos arrepentimos de eso y las dos dijimos cosas que quizás ni sentíamos.

-Cierto, pero igual quiero aclararlo- le digo aun- a mí no me molesta que lo nuestro sea un secreto.

-¿De verdad?

-Ammm bueno. Me preocupa el no saber hasta cuando- admito- porque hay una parte de mí que me dice que sea paciente y que lo harás a tu tiempo… pero me asusta pensar que quizás no lo hagas nunca.

-Si lo hare… pero no todavía- termina con algo de pena.

-Eso está bien, Tori. Cuando decía que podía esperar, lo decía enserio- le aclaro- de verdad no me molesta… es solo que no lo entiendo… de verdad creo que le voy a caer bien a tus padres y amigos, ya lo hago.

-Pero como amiga, Cat.

-También le caeré bien como tu novia, de verdad. Soy muy simpática y divertida y me gusta charlar y Holly y David me van a querer, estoy segura que puedo hacer que me quieran. Trina ni siquiera es un desafío, solo deberé comprarle un par de botas.

-¿Cat?- me corta mirándome con compresión- no eres tú el problema. Soy yo.

-Tú no eres un problema…- le digo y siento que suspira.

-Prometo que se los diré. Quiero hacerlo… solo… dame tiempo.

-Todo el que necesites.

-No es mi intención hacerte esperar por siempre.

-Lo sé.

-Bien… ¿Qué más?

-Pues… aun debemos hablar sobre sexo- le digo, sabiendo que si bien ya lo habíamos hablado antes, era mitad mentiras y no fuimos totalmente honestas.

-Cierto.

-¿Te parece si comenzamos desde cero?

-Sí, me parece lo mejor.

-Bien- le digo acomodándome mejor para poder mirarla- te amo.

-¿Vas a comenzar así?

-Sí, es lo más importante primero en aclarar. Te amo. Te amo y de verdad quiero hacerlo contigo, y solo contigo, y con hacerlo me refiero a tener relaciones, y con relaciones me refiero a tener sexo ¿Estoy siendo clara?

-Bastante- me dice asintiendo algo sonrojada pero mirándome.

-Bien, quiero hacerlo solo contigo, de verdad, pero solo si tú también lo quieres y estas listas. Si tú no lo quieres, entonces yo tampoco, si tu no estas lista, entonces yo puedo esperar. Inclusive, quiero que sepas, que si no pasa nunca, eso también va a estar bien- le digo con seguridad-… aunque mejor si sí pasa y sí quieres- le termino confesando y haciéndola reír- pero de verdad, solo si estas lista y quieres.

-Bien… pienso lo mismo. Me encantaría hacerlo contigo… Cat- mi turno de sentir que mis mejillas suben de temperatura- pero solo cuando estemos listas y queramos ambas.

-Okey, y quiero que dejes de presionarte y pretender que todo saldrá perfecto… no pasara, no saldrá perfecto… y eso también estará bien.

-Está bien… pero… estoy segura que lo voy a arruinar.

-Yo también lo voy a arruinar. Estaremos a mano entonces- le aseguro y esta vez ambas reímos- y también, Tori- le digo cesando nuestras risas- quiero que sepas, que por más mal que salga, que en realidad lo dudo, no importa que pase… te seguiré amando, eso no va a cambiar… no va a cambiar las cosas, seguirás siendo mi novia.

-Y tú seguirás siendo la mía, Cat.

-Bien, porque ya me tenías preocupada y no creo que pueda pasar otro día dudando si sigo o no con mi novia.

-Si… es terrible no saber.

-Lo es- le digo recordando esas noches.

-¿Cat?... sé que solo fueron 5 días pero- me comienza a decir escondiendo su rostro en algún lugar de mi espalda- No sabes cuánto te he extrañado.

…

Adoro esta época del año, ya se los dije como un millón de veces pero lo voy a repetir.

¡Adoro esta época del año!

Ya tuvimos las primeras nevadas, y solo en la primera que hubo, que comenzó bastante temprano, a eso de las 5 am, desperté a Tori. No podía ir hasta su casa ese día tan temprano, pero fui a primera hora.

De verdad que quería probar sus besos de nieve… ¡Y fue el mejor! ... ¡Los mejores! Y los seguí teniendo todas las veces que nevó.

Hoy también nevó por las mañanas y Tori ya me ha dado mi sesión de besos. Ya no nieva, pero igual nos estábamos besando hasta hace unos momentos… hasta que el padre de Tori llego a casa.

De verdad no la entiendo. David me adora, estoy segura que me adora, y Holly aún más. Estarán encantados de saber que soy la novia de su hija y que ella tiene una persona que de verdad la ama y la cuida y la hace feliz.

-¿Vienes conmigo, Cat?- me pregunta Tori desde la puerta de su casa- tengo que ir a buscar unas cajas en el supermercado "El barquito"

-¿Eh?

-¿No escuchaste a mi papá?- me pregunta, y supongo que mi cara de confusión le causa gracia- me acaba de pedir que buscara esas cajas por él ya que debe volver al trabajo inmediatamente y teme que nieve para cuando él salga. Si es así no podrá traer las cosas… así que iré yo ¿Vienes?

-Sí, claro.

…

-¿Estas nerviosa?

Giro mi vista de la carretera y veo a quien me lo pregunta.

-No, claro que no. ¿Por qué debería estarlo?- le pregunto a Tori, aunque sí sé a qué se refiere.

No hace más de una semana que Tori logró sacar su licencia de conducir. Estábamos muy feliz por eso y la invite a comer algo a cualquier bar apartado de la ciudad. Donde nadie nos conociera y hasta donde ella se hartara de conducir.

Se había puesto algo nerviosa por tener que conducir tanto pero la convencí de que todo estaba bien, que si finalmente había sacado la licencia significaba que podía manejarlo… literalmente manejar.

Fue una buena noche, nos comportamos como novias sin miedo a las miradas que podríamos haber tenido. Fue genial.

Pero sé a qué viene esa pregunta de nuevo y más bien estoy segura que es porque es ella la que está nerviosa.

Esa vez de la cita, fuimos en el auto de su mamá, que es compacto y lindo. Esta vez, sin embargo, estamos yendo en la enorme camioneta nueva de su padre, que es asistida y fácil de manejar, lo sé porque mi hermano tiene una parecida, pero supongo que lo que intimida a Tori es el tamaño del vehículo.

No tiene nada de malo, de hecho es una hermosa camioneta, es plateada, con vidrios polarizados, unas fuertes y seguras yantas… si algo nos chocas casi seguro se lamentara, pero nosotras estaremos bien. ¡No que crea que Tori va a chocar! Solo digo… por si acaso, pero no estoy nerviosa.

El olor a nuevo del vehículo todavía se siente. Aún recuerdo la cara de felicidad de David cuando le mostró la camioneta a su familia. Parecía que la navidad había llegado mucho más antes para él.

-Bueno, llegamos- anunció mi novia. Realmente quedaba lejos. Sí me dijo que estaba ubicado fuera de la ciudad, pero nunca imagine que tanto.

El supermercado era enorme. De eso que tienen de todo ubicado al lado de las rutas, otros minis mercados y un bar junto con una gasolinera se encontraban a los lados.

El señor que nos debía dar las cajas parecía habernos estado esperando. Reconoció a Tori al instante.

-¡Oh, la hija de Vega!- saludó el hombre que parecía tener la edad de Sikowitz.

-La misma- dijo Tori sonriendo.

-Tú debes de ser la linda y simpática de las hijas, conocí a tu hermana antes- siguió comentando.

-Lo lamento tanto…

…

El simpático hombre nos llevó hasta adentro del enorme supermercado. Cosa que ambas agradecimos porque una vez adentro el calor nos recibió y estuvimos más cómoda.

El lugar tenía un techo alto, fue lo primero que note, lo segundo fue que era muy espacioso y la gente podía concurrir con mucha comodidad y lo tercero y más impórtate, ya estaba lleno de colores verdes, rojos y blanco, lo que me recordaba que la navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Ni siquiera era aún diciembre, pero se notaba que el lugar se estaba preparando para esas ventas. Me distraje bastante viendo las cosas brillantes que ofrecían. No había notado que me había apartado mucho del lugar a donde nos había dejado el señor.

Me gire al recordarlo, pero Tori estaba detrás mío también viendo algunas cosas, más específicamente la sección de ropa del lugar.

-¿No deberíamos…?

-No, descuida. Jeremías- dijo asentando el nombre del señor, el cual me causa gracia cuando se presentó- dijo que le tomaría un tiempo traer las cajas y que si queríamos podíamos dar una vuelta, él nos encontrara cuando estén listas.

-Oh… bien- dije poniéndole más atención a lo que veía- deberías probártela.

-No… ya tengo como 5 camperas muy parecidas a esa.

Y creo que es verdad. Tori tiene una manera muy peculiar de vestirse. Rara de vestirse, muy parecida a la manera de Beck de hecho, exceptuando por contados casos que se mucho más… ammmm bueno, a veces usa vestidos.

Y no sé si la forma de Beck es hasta femenina a veces, pero Tori tiene una manera muy peculiar, rara y femenina de vestirse. Le queda bien igual.

Como ahora, que tiene unos Jeans celeste gastados, que se adhieren muy bien a sus piernas y su encantadora cola, una remera purpura lisa mangas largas y un saco negro abrigado… y como no, unas botas largas negras. Diferentes a las de Jade. Jade usa botas negras mayormente de estilo militar que dan miedo… porque sabes que la chica puede dar fuertes patadas, las de Tori siempre son más estilizadas, me gustan más las botas de Tori… son más amigables.

-Tú podrías probarte ese de allá, Cat- me dice interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y veo un hermoso vestido en verde.

Supongo que Tori también piensa que tengo una forma peculiar de vestirme, predominante en vestidos y colores llamativos… no que se equivoque del todo.

-Ah, ¿así que piensas que ese vestido me gustaría?

-No, no lo pienso, yo "se" que ese vestido te gusta- me dice con gracia.

-Pues, quizás si me pruebe algo- le digo, mientras sigo mirando por ese sector. Tomo algunas cosas cuando esta distraída y me dirijo a un probador cerca- ¿Qué tal luzco?- le pregunto y veo que se gira buscando a donde me encuentro.

Veo que no puede evitar sonreír y largar algunas risas mientras desvía la mirada divertida.

-Apuesto a que te acaba de enamorar un poco más de mi- le digo muy segura, pues estoy disfrazada de nuevo. Esta vez con un jean suelto, unas botas marrones y una remera lila hombreada a un lado. Para terminar un bolso de lado, también holgado y marrón. Toda una Tori.

-Pues, es muchísimo mejor que esa vez que te disfrazaste de Jade- me dice acercándose y viendo el bolso- no es justo, yo no tengo un estilo tan marcado, tú en cambio… pues, puedo señalas todas las cosas aquí que seguro encontraría también en tu placar.

-¿Ah sí?

-Totalmente.

No tardo en volver al probador y sacarme el disfraz de Tori. No me gusta cómo me queda su estilo, lo amo en ella pero en mi no. Me gusta más lo que traía puesto.

Me doy una nueva mirada en el espejo, para quedar satisfecha de nuevo. Me termino de subir las medias negras hasta arriba de la rodilla y acomodo mi pollera también negra. Esta tela me gusta, es abrigada y ligera, especial para una pollera corta de invierno. Me acomodo mi camisa blanca justo antes de ponerme encima mi saco rojo brillante. ¡Amo este saco! Es más claro y brillante que mi cabello, y eso es decir mucho, pero amo este saco... no tanto como amo mi gorrito blanco, el cual también acomodo antes de salir de probador.

Puedo ver a Tori mirando más vestidos y luego, al notar que ya salí, se gira, dándome una disimulada mirada de arriba abajo, antes de poner atención nuevamente a los vestidos.

-Creo que este, este y estés- me dice señalando algunos con estampados coloridos- serian regalos perfectos para ti.

Típico de ella, querer tomar una conversación rápida de escape cuando prácticamente que suspira al verme. Sé que le gusta como estoy hoy, se le escapó un comentario de lo linda que me vio apenas llegue a su casa… y luego rápidamente comento del clima. Es tan tierna cuando ella misma se pone en evidencia.

-Sí, bueno, quizás… pues yo creo que este, este y este otro- le digo señalando una campera, un bolso y un jean- serian perfectos para regalarte a ti.

-Puede ser…

Seguimos señalando más prendas que creíamos que a la otra le gustaría, hasta que mi mirada se posó en una en específico y ahí ya deje de jugar. Tori lo notó y se acercó también sin decir nada.

-Ese es un vestido realmente bonito- dijo al ver el mismo que estaba viendo- ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas?

-No… no es mi talla- dije, reconociéndola al instante- y… tampoco me gusta para mí.

-¿Ah no?

-No… me gusta para ti.

-¿Para mí?

-Si- le contesto y veo como, con una cara extrañada, vuelve a ver el vestido.

Es un vestido corto casual con mangas cortas también. Blanco apagado con delicados estampados en negro. La parte de sus mangas, el cuello y la parte baja está adornada por tela de encaje negra. Es un vestido muy bonito.

-Pruébatelo- le digo sin más.

-Ammm si, está bien- me dice. Creo que le dio curiosidad mi comentario.

Espero del otro lado de la puerta del probador, cuando creo que ya se está tardando demasiado.

-¿Tori?

-Un momento…- finalmente la puerta se abre y se queda adentro, esperando por mis comentarios. Pero yo solamente puedo sonreír mientras la miro una y otra vez. Se ve realmente hermosa así- ¿Co…como me veo?- me pregunta y noto que no estoy diciendo nada.

No puedo evitarlo, no tengo palabras. Y sé que es un vestido casual y nada extravagante, pero ¡Maldición! Que bien le queda el estilo relajado a esta mujer. No necesita prácticamente nada para verse así de linda… y es tan linda.

Me acerco a ella invadiendo su espacio en el probador y le robo un cálido beso.

-Vaya… ¿Así de bien?- me pregunta luego de nuestro beso, sonriendo y yo asiento.

-¡Oh! Hasta que las encuentro- dice Jeremías y ambas nos volteamos a verle- vaya, ese vestido te queda muy bien. Lástima que ya estamos fuera de temporada con esas prendas.

Es verdad, este vestido es más bien para otra época que no sea esta tan fría por la que estamos pasando. Supongo que lo cálido del lugar no nos lo hace notar, pero en cualquier otro escenario Tori estaría muriéndose de frio.

-Solo estábamos viendo- contesto con una sonrisa- y probando…

-Sí, ya veo, bueno. Las cajas están listas. Dos de mis hombres con gusto las ayudaran a llevarlas a su vehículo.

-Sí, muchas gracias. Cat ¿Puedes guiarlos hasta la camioneta? Yo tengo que cambiarme.

-Sí, seguro.

…

Los amables encargados no tardaron nada en subir tres cajas en la parte de carga de la camioneta. Podrían haberlas puesto en la parte de atrás, ya que es un vehículo de dos cabinas, pero Tori creyó que quizás las cajas dañen los asientos de atrás, igual la vi poner una bolsa.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo caliente?- me pregunto señalando el bar a la par de la estación de servicio.

-Claro- y ella comenzó a caminar hacia allí. Yo sin embargo le di una nueva mirada a la bolsa desde afuera por la ventana. Apenas pudo notarlo, pero vi un poco de tela blanca… con detalles negros.

…

-¡Oh, vamos!- me dijo luego de terminar su café con leche- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada… nada- le conteste, pero no había podido evitar que cada tanto, en nuestras charlas, una sonrisa se me saliera- está muy rico mi chocolate caliente, hubieras pedido uno.

-¿Cat? ¿Te causa gracia tu chocolate?

-Claro.

-Cat…

-Vi el vestido en la parte de atrás de auto- le confieso finalmente. Ella abre la boca un par de veces y ay puedo notar que se sonroja.

-Bueno… si… es un lindo vestido, después de todo. Dijiste que me quedaba bien, yo también lo creo… quizás lo pueda usar cuando no haga tanto frio… ya sabes, creo que con medias de seda negra se vería bien y… si, quizás pueda usarlo.

-Me encantaría que lo hicieras- le digo y ella sonríe con pena- idiota- comento con cariño.

Mi atención se pone luego en la ventana, está comenzando a nevar afuera. Me emociono y se lo hago notar a Tori, pero está lejos de alegrarse me dice que es mejor irnos.

…

Sé que a Tori le preocupaba la carretera y que esta esté resbaladiza, pero no tiene que. Va muy lento y la nieve apenas cae, estamos realmente bien.

-Relájate- le recomiendo, viendo que está muy concentrada en el volante.

-Sí, perdón. Se nos hizo tarde- comenta, intentando relajar sus hombros.

-No te preocupes, era muy lejos y tus padres entenderán que nos demoremos un poco- le digo con la voz más calmada y amable que consigo, se nota que eso ayuda.

Veo por la ventana y es verdad, ya es de noche y la nieve se ve más claramente, peor como ya dije, no es mucha. A los alrededores se nota la nieve, pero de más temprano, quizás a la mañana. Cuando estamos llegando, también la vi. Seguramente esos camiones que limpian el camino trabajaron más de una vez ese día. La calle esta despejada y limpia.

Estamos apenas comenzando el tramo de regreso. Por lo que las casas se notan muy alejadas una de otras y a lo lejos puedo ver un barrio. Las luces de los faros también son muy alejadas las una de las otras. Creo que nunca había venido por aquí.

Suele ser una zona donde trabaja el padre de Tori, vigilando en algunos turnos. Sabía que Holly pasaba largas noches a solas, Tori me comento un poco… tema largo y complicado de tratar, de hecho…

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por algo moviéndose más adelante a un costado de la ruta y por unos momentos todo se vuelve en cámara lenta.

Un animal no muy grande se cruza desde un costado a estar en frente de la camioneta e intento advertir a Tori, pero esta ya había pegado un giro con el volante.

No sé qué paso con el animal pero la camioneta dio una sacudida y comenzó a vibrar bruscamente hasta que se paró de golpe, haciendo que mi cabeza golpeara en alguna parte.

-Ohhhummmp- digo con malestar tocándome la frente.

-¡¿Estas bien?!- giro mi rostro para ver a Tori que tiene ambas manos sobre su pecho y respira de manera acelerada. Parece muy asustada.

-Sí, descuida- contesto de inmediato- ¿Tú estas bien?

-Sí, si... lo lamento, Cat. No sé qué paso.

-Un animal se cruzó- le digo, abriendo la puerta. Tori me imita y ambas salimos de la camioneta.

Apenas apoyo un pie, este se hunde en la nieve. Veo hacia el frente del vehículo y puedo ver un árbol de madera muy oscura en frente. Me acerco y puedo comprobar que ni siquiera lo tocamos. La nieve acumulada cerca amortiguo el capó, así que no se dañó.

Eso debería ser un gran alivio para Tori, la camioneta está realmente impecable… si no fuera porque tiene un pequeño montículo de nieve arriba.

-No veo nada- escucho decir a ella, que se había acercado a la ruta de nuevo.

Sea lo que sea que se cruzó, no lo chocamos. La camioneta esta como a unos 10 metros de la ruta. Supongo que el impulso y la nieve, ayudaron a que se desvié hasta el árbol.

-Ven, subamos- me indica luego de mirar minuciosamente el vehículo.

Por más que la camioneta si arranca, cuando intentamos dar marcha atrás, las ruedas se hundían más en la nieve. Luego de algunos intentos era evidente que no saldríamos de allí por nuestra cuenta.

Ha comenzado a nevar un poco más.

-Iré a buscar ayuda ¿sí?- me dice muy segura- quédate aquí, volveré enseguida.

Puedo ver como se aleja rumbo a la casa más cercana, que en realidad no queda tan cerca. Desde donde estamos puedo ver lo pequeño que parece el supermercado donde salimos… y sé que es enorme, así que también estamos muy lejos de allí.

Tori tarda más de lo que esperaba en regresar.

-Cat, ya hable con mi papá, le explique lo que pasó y dijo que seguramente necesitaría una grúa u otro auto que nos remolque hasta la carretera de nuevo.

-Bien… no parece complicado.

-Si… pero debido a que está nevando más es peligroso que alguien venga a buscarnos ahora.

-Oh… ya veo ¿Y qué hacemos?

-Pues, mi papá intentara buscarnos con uno de los vehículos especiales de policía. Esos tienen ruedas para la nieve y son más seguros, pero tardara una hora en llegar, quizás un poco más. Mira, ya hable con uno de los vecinos de por aquí. Y esa casa que esta allá- me señala la casa alejada a la que se fue- es de una pareja de tiernos ancianos. Me dijo que encantados estarían que esperáramos allí con ellos. Yo tengo que quedarme a cuidar la camioneta, como veras es algo alejado y desde allí no puedo verla. Pero ve tú.

-¿Qué? No, no voy a dejarte sola.

-Está bien, Cat. Su casa es muy agradable y calentita.

-Aquí también está bien por la calefacción. No me hace frio- le digo muy segura, y es verdad. Es una enorme camioneta, con un buen equipo de calefacción. Se está muy bien aquí- me quedo- le digo sin darle lugar a mas discusión sobre el asunto.

…

-No, si, entiendo- escucho que Tori habla por su peraphone.

Estoy recostada en la cabina trasera. Desde esta posición puedo ver el cielo por la ventana de la camioneta, aunque el vidrio está cerrado. El cielo es un fondo negro con manchas pequeñas en blanco que van cayendo.

-No, papá, estamos bien, de verdad. No te apures, tomate tú tiempo, seguiremos aquí cuando llegues- sigo escuchando y también nota el tono despreocupado y calmado con el que está hablando- sí, descuida. Tomate los cuidados necesarios, de verdad estamos bien… yo también… adiós.

Tori corta la llamada y la escucho suspirar. Me reincorporo sentándome y viéndola por el retrovisor noto que esta algo agobiada.

-¿Qué dijo?- le pregunto.

-Dice que…- vuelve a suspirar- que donde él se encuentra está nevando más insistentemente y que tardara… más de que lo que esperaba en buscarnos.

-Eso está bien. Podemos esperarlo, estamos bien aquí- le aseguro con calma.

-Sí, si… le dije que no se preocupe, que todo está bien y que aquí no nieva tanto… que cuando venga, lo haga con cuidado.

-Hiciste bien- le aseguro, viendo hacia afuera de nuevo.

Es verdad, aquí nieva pero no tanto, constantemente, pero definitivamente no tanto. La nieve apenas si forma una capa en la camioneta y los alrededores solo están un poco cubierto. Estoy segura que cuando el padre de Tori llegue nos podrá remolcar sin ningún problema.

Vuelvo mi vista a Tori y noto que esta tiene ambas manos en el volante, su mirada perdida en alguna parte del vidrio.

-¿Tori?- la llamo, sospechando lo que piensa. No me contesta- No fue tu culpa.

-Cat, era la única que estaba conduciendo ¿De quién más va a ser la culpa?

-Fue un accidente, cuando los accidentes ocurren no es culpa de nadie- le explico y veo que me mira por el retrovisor también- no me paso nada, a ti tampoco, a la camioneta tampoco y tu padre vendrá a buscarnos pronto.

-… perdón.

-¡No, basta!-la detengo- yo no te culpo de lo que paso, de verdad. No te culpes ¿sí?- le digo acercándome a su asiento desde atrás.

-Sí, pero… me asuste y perdí el control, debí haber estado más atenta y… no lo sé… podría haber salido peor de lo que…

-¡Pero no pasó nada!- la detengo- podrían haber pasado un montón de cosas, pero nada paso. Ibas muy lento y con cuidado, hiciste lo mejor y estamos bien ¿De acuerdo?

Vuelve a levantar su vista al retrovisor y nos miramos por un tiempo. Parece que estar por decir algo cuando se detiene para verme mejor.

Se gira en su asiento y veo que su rostro parece preocupado y atento mientras frunce el ceño.

-¿Qué?

-Tienes sangre.

-… ¿Qué?

Lo siguiente que veo es como Tori baja del auto y abre la puerta a la par mía, sentándose a mi lado en la parte trasera. Toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me hace girar un poco de perfil.

Me saca el gorro con cuidado y sigue viendo en algún lugar cerca de mi oreja. Al recibir mi gorrito blanco veo que este tiene una pequeña mancha roja a un costado.

Por acto reflejo alejo a Tori y me tapo la oreja.

-Déjame ver- me pide.

-No…- creo que más me tapo la oreja por miedo a que Tori se ponga aun peor más que por la impresión que me da. No me duele, pero definitivamente estoy lastimada. Debió ser cuando la camioneta freno en seco. Ahora recuerdo que mi cabeza había golpeado con algo.

-Déjame ver, Cat- me vuelve a pedir, y su tono tiene tanta culpa que termino cediendo.

Luego de que me examina de nuevo, se hace para adelante, pasando su mano por el asiento del conductor y saca una botella de agua, busca en su bolso y saca un paño. Veo que tiene un espejo de mano y también lo saco para verme.

No es la gran cosa, mi oreja tiene un pequeño corte en la parte de arriba al costado. Hay un pequeño hilo de sangre ya bastante seco, de verdad, ni siquiera me duele.

-Permíteme- me pide, ya con el paño mojado y yo alejo el espejo y mis manos, dejando que me limpie.

-Auch- suelto sin querer, mientras cierro los ojos. Ahora que Tori me ha tocado la herida, esta se resintió.

-Lo lamento- siento que contesta mientras vuelvo a abrir los ojos, y no sé si lo dice por el pequeño dolor que me provoco su toque o de nuevo por lo que paso con la camioneta.

Termina de limpiarme y no vuelvo a sentir dolor, como les dije, no fue nada, es una herida muy pequeña.

-¡No! no hagas esto- le advierto mientras siento como me acaricia la mejilla, pero ya es tarde, ya tiene los ojos vidriosos- ¡Tori! ¡No fue tu culpa!

-Lo siento tanto, Cat.

-¡No! ¡Basta!- le digo, abriendo la puerta de la camioneta.

-¿Qué haces?

-No pienso pasar todo el tiempo adentro contigo viendo cómo te culpas de algo que no hiciste- le digo segura y ella aun me agarra del brazo.

-Pero es…

-¡No, sin peros! O te dejas de culpar o te juro que me sentare en la nieve y moriré de frio. De eso si vas a tener la culpa- la veo dudar- ¡Bien!

-No, está bien, está bien- me dice y yo cierro al puerta de la camioneta, realmente hace frio afuera.

Veo que lucha por su instinto de auto-culparse por todo, pero creo que va ganando.

-¿Cuánto tiempo paso?- le pregunto luego de unos momentos de silencio, para aliviar un poco mi enojo por su actitud y su tristeza por… por ser tan ella.

-No más de 20 minutos.

-¡¿De verdad?!

-Si.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo piensas que tardara tu padre en llegar?

-¿Sinceramente?

-Por favor.

-Creo que entre una hora u hora media… quizás dos horas.

-Ya veo…

-Si…

…

Ya llevábamos otros 20 minutos jugando a diversos juegos de adivinanzas y charlando. Afuera seguía nevando insistentemente. El padre de Tori mandaba mensajes cada tanto y ella le contestaba al instante para decirle que estábamos bien.

Aun parecía que nos tocaría esperar por un buen tiempo.

-¡Ya se!- le digo luego de estar bastante cansada de jugar al "Veo, veo" y que todo sea blanco- cuentos.

-¿Cuentos?

-Sí, cuentos- afirmo- una vez me quede atrapada con Jade en la azotea de su casa y estuvimos horas hasta que su padre llego a casa. Ella me contó cuentos y yo también… tenemos un gusto muy diferente y marcado por cierto. Inventa un cuento, Tori.

-Cat… Jade escribe guiones… y tú tienes la imaginación más despierta y creativa que conozco… yo… yo se cantar.

-¡Oh, vamos!

-Está bien, está bien… comienza tu primero.

-No, tu primero.

-No… tú propusiste esto, vas primero- dice y se acomoda en el asiento esperando a que comience.

-Está bien… veamos… esta es la historia de…- digo mientras miro hacia el techo de la camioneta pensando a toda velocidad- una chica muy pero muy linda.

-Una chica linda… ¿y cómo se llama?

-No te diré el nombre.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

-Porque no es importante en la historia.

-Ammm está bien…

-Bien, esta chica muy pero muy linda, vivía en New York.

-Adoro esa ciudad.

-Lo sé- le digo siendo muy consciente de eso- vivía en New York y lo tenía todo: Un buen trabajo, un hermoso departamento, era muy linda, llena de buenos amigos, de verdad lo tenía de todo… pero tenía un solo problema.

-¿Cuál?

-Tenía mucha, pero mucha mala suerte en el amor.

-¿Cómo es eso?- pregunta con gracia.

-Siempre que un guapo pretendiente aparecía pasaba algo. Si la invitaban a salir, la cita salía muy mal y el chico terminaba en el hospital o a veces ella terminaba en la sala de emergencia… ¡O a veces ambos! Y si evitaba las citas y buscaba una relación por internet, siempre se trataba de un hombre granulon adicto a los videojuegos… él mismo siempre.

-Vaya- me dice riendo.

-Sí, inclusive acercarse a hablarle a algún compañero que le parecía lindo terminaba mal. Con el café hirviendo en la camisa de quien se acercaba o manchándolo de tinta… y ella siempre pidiendo disculpa. Era tan marcada su mala suerte que los que la conocían ya directamente antes de saludarla le decían "Hola, pero solo como amigos"

Tori rio ante este último comentario. Seguro se lo está imaginando y seguro se imagina a ella misma, yo también me la imagino, así que está bien.

-De verdad era muy linda, y simpática y talentosa y tenía una hermosa sonrisa, lo tenía de todo, pero su mala suerte no la dejaba encontrar el amor- seguí relatando- se resignó a pasar el resto de su vida sola.

-¿Pero…?- preguntó con genuina preocupación por la protagonista.

-Pero un día apareció un gato.

-¿Un gato?

-Sí, un gato apareció en su departamento. Uno totalmente negro- explique- la hermosa chica intento ahuyentarlo, sabiendo que ya tenía demasiada mala suerte como para tener un gato negro. Pero no lo logro, el gato insistía en quedarse.

-Un gato muy persistente.

-Si. Fue tanta la persistencia del gato que ella término aceptando su compañía y se volvieron buenos amigos. Inclusive lo sacaba a pasear con una correa.

-¿Sacaba a pasear el gato con una correa?- me pregunto entrecerrando los ojos

-Sí, con una correa roja- aclaro también riendo- Un día, que ambos salieron a pasear, el gato se le escapó de la correa. La hermosa chica lo persiguió hasta encontrarlo nuevamente, pero cuando lo halló, lo vio en los brazos de otra chica, de su dueña.

-Oh.

-Sí, lo mismo exclamó ella- digo rápidamente- vio que el gato estaba muy feliz de encontrar a su dueña y que su dueña también lo estaba. Se sentía mal pero creyó que era lo mejor, se dio la vuelta y regresó a su departamento.

-¿Pero…?- vuelve a preguntar Tori al notar que no sigo hablando, nuevamente preocupada por la protagonista.

-Al llegar a su departamento, se sorprendió mucho de encontrar al gato esperándola en la puerta. El gato vi que la hermosa chica llegaba y corrió a sus brazos. Solo estuvo acariciándolo por unos momentos cuando sintió la voz de una chica a sus espaldas, era la dueña del gato. Ella se acercó, pero entonces tropezó cayendo en los brazos de la hermosa chica y el gato saltó para no quedar atrapado. Se vieron por unos segundos y…

-¿y…?

-Un tarro lleno de pintura les cayó a ambas en su cabeza.

-¿Un tarro de pintura? ¿De dónde?

-Estaban remodelando el lugar y había una escalera cerca, el tarro estaba arriba.

-Oh.

-La dueña del gato pidió perdón y le explicó a la chica que todas las personas que estaban cerca de ella siempre terminaban con pintura encima. La hermosa chica la invitó a limpiarse en su departamento. Luego de que ambas estuvieran limpias, le explicó que también había sido su culpa, que siempre les pasaban cosas malas a todas las personas en las que se fijaba. A la dueña del gato le pareció gracioso que la otra chica acaba de decir que se había fijado en ella, pero no parecía notarlo.

Tori sonrió seguramente sintiéndose identificada.

-La dueña creía que era imposible que la hermosa chica aun no tenga novio o alguien que la ame, le parecía tan linda y simpática y todo, que sencillamente le pareció imposible. Ella le explicó lo de la mala suerte y como todos se le alejaban con miedo. A la dueña le pareció ridículo y la invitó a salir para demostrarle que no era tan terrible.

-¿Y qué paso?

-Salieron y la cita fue un desastre. Ambas terminaron llena de pegamento y de barro… inclusive una paloma les había echo encima.

Conseguí más risas de Tori. Todo rastro de culpa o preocupación ya se habían ido.

-La hermosa chica le dijo a la dueña que esto pasaba siempre y que lo lamentaba, pero la dueña le dijo que ella no lo lamentaba en lo absoluto. Que todo fue muy divertido. La hermosa chica se sorprendió mucho cuando le pidieron una segunda cita, nunca había llegado tan lejos.

-¿Y luego ya tuvieron suerte?

-Nop, la mala suerte las seguía a cada una de sus citas, pero la dueña del gato siguió saliendo con ella… y un día, le pidió que sea su novia y ella aceptó.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Tori sin entender.

-Porque se gustaban mucho, Tor- le conteste con su petname haciendo que se sonrojara- se mudaron juntas y la mala suerte se acentuó mas, pero permanecieron unidas, hasta que un buen día, la dueña del gato le pidió que se casara con ella.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Lo mismo pregunto ella!- le digo señalándola- no podía creer que su novia quisiera seguir con la mala suerte exponensiada toda su vida, y entonces la dueña le dijo que hace tiempo que la mala suerte no la sigue, lo que extrañó a la hermosa chica porque solo ayer un perro le había hecho pis en sus botas nuevas. La dueña le explicó que en realidad es la más afortunada del mundo, que quizás tenga mala suerte en muchas cosas pero tuvo mucha suerte en conocerla a ella, y la sigue teniendo cada día que está a su lado a despertar y que quiere tener esa buena suerte toda su vida. Le dijo que teniéndola en su vida no se puede quejar de tener mala suerte, tiene la mejor de todas.

Termino diciendo y Tori tiene una expresión rara en su rostro.

-Awww- exclama finalmente, tapándose su nariz- eso es muy tierno.

-¿Verdad que si?- le pregunto riendo- La hermosa chica aceptó y… un nuevo tarro vertió su contenido en ellas... pero esta vez fueron flores las que cayeron. Y desde ese día la suerte las dejo en paz… fin. ¡Oh! Y le compraron una novia al gato, y ahí si los 4 vivieron felices… sin y con suerte.

-¿Sin y con suerte?

-Claro, te dije que la suerte las dejo en paz.

-¿Y cómo es eso?

-No lo sé- contesto y me pongo a reír, al lado mío escucho que Tori hace lo mismo.

Las risas cesaron a los pocos minutos y nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente entre nosotras. Vi por la ventana y todo estaba oscuro afuera, excepto por las luces de la ruta que se veían a la distancia. Aun nieva.

-¿Tú… tú tienes mucha suerte?- escucho que me preguntan y vuelvo mi vista a Tori, que mira hacia sus rodillas- ya sabes… crees… ¿Crees que eres afortunada, Cat?

-Muy- contesto sin ninguna duda, haciendo que Tori me mire. No pasa mucho hasta que me golpea amigablemente con su codo, algo avergonzada.

-Eres tan… dulce- me confiesa.

-Lo sé- le digo sin más, encogiendo los hombros y dándole una sonrisa pícara.

Ella me mira y parece que va a sonreír también, pero luego veo como su mirada se vuelve a posar en mi oreja lastimada y su expresión cambia a triste de nuevo.

A veces me pregunto "¿Qué pasara por esa cabeza que siempre piensa que tiene la culpa de todo?" "¿Qué le preocupa tanto?" "¿Por qué siempre se aflige?"

Ella extiende su mano y me aparta un mechón para ver mejor la herida, es entonces cuando agarro con ambas manos la suya.

-Muy afortunada, Tori- le aclaro viéndola y consiguiendo que vuelva su mirada a mis ojos y no a mi herida- la más afortunada de todas.

Y ahí es cuando consigo finalmente esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta… y no pierdo más tiempo, la beso cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Me separo y ambas nos sonreímos. Esta vez es Tori la que se acerca y me da más cortos besos, jugando. Me abrazo a su cuello y evito que siga el juego de darme esos pequeños picos para finalmente poder besarla sin interrupciones.

La siento reír por mi poca paciencia, pero no me importa, amo a esta chica.

Sus manos abrazan mi espalda mientras profundizamos el beso. Nunca imagine que en un beso como este nos de tiempo para reírnos y hacer que nuestras narices se mimen tanto entre ellas.

Finalmente consigo que Tori se concentre más en el beso cuando nuestras lenguas se encuentran.

Nunca me ha importado irme en los besos con ella. Es como si todo se desconectara y nada más importara. Me gustaría hacerlo más seguido y más a gusto, pero no son muchos los momentos en lo que podemos estar así, sin tener que preocuparnos por… "cosas"

-Mmmm.

Abro los ojos al escuchar ese leve gemido saliendo de ella y me alejo un poco de su cara. La sensación que estoy experimentando en mi estómago me confunde. Ya la había sentido antes, me hace escarmentar.

No es que me molesten este tipo de besos, en lo que nos vamos solo por sentir, pero me siento algo confundida y estoy segura que mi rostro lo refleja porque Tori también parece analizarme con confusión.

Vuelvo a unir nuestros labios porque vuelvo a sentir esa urgencia. Besarnos así no es nada nuevo, acomodarme encima de sus piernas y pegar más mi cuerpo a ella no es nada nuevo tampoco. Ni siquiera lo es quitarme mi saco y quedarme con mi camisa y quitarle también el abrigo a Tori. Suele molestarme cuando lleva mucha ropa porque amo sentir su piel y tenerla cerca.

No es nada nuevo para mí ni para ella.

Este tipo de besos, entrecortados y con urgencia; este tipo de caricias donde meto mi mano por debajo de su remera y toco la piel de su estómago y cintura; Este tipo de acercamiento de mi cuerpo y el suyo donde no cabe ni un alfiler… nada de esto es nuevo para nosotras.

Tenemos mucha confianza haciendo y explorando sobre estas situaciones porque sabemos que no van a ningún lado, que todo está bien, que lo haces por amor a sentirnos.

-Cat…- mi nombre sale en un jadeo que hace que me detenga en seco.

Abro mis ojos y puedo ver el rostro de Tori muy sonrojado y jadeante, mi mano se estremece y es cuando bajo mi vista hasta encontrarla.

Aguanto la respiración cuando descubro que esta encima de uno de los pechos de Tori, por debajo de su sudadera. He estado masajeando esa zona. Puedo sentir la tela de su sostén y la piel que sale por encima de este.

Mis dedos acarician con curiosidad de nuevo esa suavidad y siento que el cuerpo que esta abajo mío escarmienta.

Estoy a punto de pedir perdón y comienzo a retirar mi mano, cuando Tori me detiene tomándola. Su sudadera está muy levantada gracias a nuestras manos y me cuesta apartar la vista de allí, pero termino haciéndolo para encontrarme con su vista.

-Tori, perdón, yo no…- pero mis palabras se detienen cuando su mano presiona la mía haciendo que se hunda un poco más en su pecho. Ella cierra los ojos y un leve jadeo sale.

Solo abre los ojos por unos segundos para volver a besarme, y entiendo que esto que estamos haciendo, aunque es nuevo, está bien.

Correspondo el beso y sigo explorando y acariciando esta nueva zona. Logro que mis dedos bajen y vuelvan a subir, metiéndose por debajo de su corpiño… y sigue besándome, así que este movimiento supongo que también está bien… y el que siga frotándola… también.

Siento mis oídos zumbar al tiempo que parece que mi palma se volvió mucho más sensible, haciéndome imaginar como son los pechos de Tori. Es muy suave, al tiempo que su botón esta duro, sobresale.

No pasa mucho hasta que siento esa urgencia entre medio de mis piernas, tampoco nada nuevo, pero de verdad esta vez necesito hacer algo por ella.

Me es incómodo acercarme a Tori en esta posición, siento que quiero hacer presión con mi centro en ella, como si eso bajara el repentino dolor que la necesidad me produce.

Logro hacer que se recueste en el asiento, cayéndose de lado. Así es más fácil entrelazar mis piernas en la de ella. Sí funcionó, presionar sobre su muslo satisface esa necesidad.

Mi mano deja de jugar con su pecho y comienzo a acariciar la piel de su estómago, zona que ya muy bien conozco y es más familiar para mí.

No se cómo seguir con esto. Ya tengo algo nuevo a lo que siempre hacíamos. Nuevas zonas que explore y que siento que a partir de ahora están a mi alcance cada vez que nos volvamos a besar y acariciar y talvez… Oh.

La cadera de Tori se mueve hacia arriba buscando más contacto conmigo. Aun nos estamos besando pero no puedo evitar concentrarme en ese detalle. Quizás a ella también le duele ahí y quiere hacer presión con mi cuerpo, pero no lo va a lograr en esta posición.

Y sé que dije que me sentía afortunada de haber dado un paso en nuestra intimidad y lo que estoy por hacer es dar otro paso y que es arriesgado… pero quiero… quiero que sepa que está bien, que puede contar conmigo para calmar esa urgencia que yo también tengo, que la entiendo.

Solo estoy nerviosa porque rechace mi movimiento, pero al mismo tiempo todo en mi cabeza es acelerado, no encuentro como pensar correctamente en esto… no, ya no quiero seguir pensando en esto.

Mi mano se desliza nuevamente hacia abajo, por arriba de su jean y encuentro su centro. Comienzo a acariciar la tela del pantalón y veo que nada sucede, no se queja y sigue concentrada besándome… es cuando mis caricias comienzan a ser más persistentes, haciendo que mis dedos la presionen más.

Nuestro beso se corta debido a los jadeos de ambas y paso mi rostro a un lado. Tori me abraza del cuello, pero no puedo escuchar más que jadeos de su parte… así que está bien ¿Verdad?

Ya no sé cómo llegamos a esto, pero lo único que sé es que me estoy moviendo rápido y presionando cada vez más, y no puedo parar. Mis dedos me están comenzando a doler debido a lo duro de la tela, aunque quiero, de verdad que quiero, no puedo seguir así por mucho tiempo.

Mi otra mano baja y aunque comienzo a acariciar su vientre, no es lo que busco. Me familiarizo fácilmente con el botón de su jean y no me cuesta nada desprenderlo.

Quiero hacer esto tan mal que temo que proteste, así que vuelvo a incorporar un poco mi cabeza y beso con apremio su boca, lo mejor que puedo, de todas las formas que ya conozco como le gustan, lo más profundo que se jugar con ella… y lo consigo.

Mis victorias que amo siempre que beso a Tori: esos gemidos de placer y escarmientos que da en nuestros besos fogosos… y cuando ya siento que la tengo, es cuando termino de desprender su pantalón y cuelo una de mi manos en ello.

Ambas nos separamos del beso, jadeando y sé que esta igual que yo, que quiere esto igual que yo, que está bien que avance, que está bien que lo haga.

Aun estando muy atenta a su rostro, en señal de algún malestar, comienzo a acariciar su zona por arriba de su ropa interior, igual a como estaba haciendo arriba de sus jean, pero esto es mucho más cómodo para mí, la tela es suave y esta húmeda, mis dedos no se sienten adoloridos en lo absoluto.

No sé qué esperar de esto, así que no espero nada. Solo estoy muy motivada al ver las reacciones del rostro de Tori. Ella tiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados, jadeando y gimiendo cada vez que paso mis dedos por ahí. Puedo sentir como sus muslos tiemblan y de vez en cuando sus rodillas se flexionan intentando buscar con sus pies en donde afirmarse mejor.

-Cat…- nuevamente mi nombre entre jadeos- más rápido…- me pide en un susurro totalmente avergonzado, que por la personalidad que conozco en ella, sé que le apena, pero esto solo genera en mi cierta adoración en ella que me es imposible no besarla a pesar de toda la situación.

No me olvido de su pedido y mis dedos comienzan a moverse más rápido sobre esa tela.

La humedad y los escalofríos de su cuerpo me comienzan a aturdir de nuevo. Quiero más, mucho más pero no sé cómo conseguirlo, lo quiero todo.

Si no fuera porque nuestro beso es interrumpido por Tori cortando su respiración de manera abrupta, creo que me hubiera llevado más tiempo darme cuenta de lo que acabo de hacer.

En un rápido movimiento aparte la tela de su ropa interior a un costado y con la misma presión y velocidad que llevaban mis dedos, la penetre sin más.

Estoy entrando en pánico. No, no, no entres en pánico… no entres en pánico.

Mis dedos siguen dentro de ella, mientras siento como mi mandíbula comienza a temblar y mis ojos buscan su mirada.

Esto es enorme, esto es grande, esto nunca antes lo había hecho… la habíamos hecho ¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto? Estaba contándole un cuento y ella se preocupó por mi herida, nos besábamos, reíamos y ahora esto… esto y yo… no sé qué hacer. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué hice?

-¿To… Tori?- la llamo y escucho como mi propia voz es dudosa y llena de miedo. Ella está temblando debajo de mí y su ojos y labios están fuertemente cerrados- ¿Tori?

Comienzo a retirar mi mano pero entonces uno de sus brazos se desliza de mi cuello y toma mi muñeca.

Ella vuelve a respirar por su boca mientras ahora sí me mira. Investigo en su mirada si hay alguna huella de enojo o tristeza, pero solo parece nerviosa.

-No… no mires hacia abajo ¿Si?- me susurra y no entiendo sus palabras. Ella deja de mirar a mis ojos y baja su vista a donde esta nuestras manos.

Quiero saber que observa pero recuerdo su pedido y me concentro en mirar su rostro.

A pesar de no estarla viendo puedo saber lo que está haciendo. Está bajando su pantalón aún más, junto con su ropa interior.

Vuelve su vista a mí con duda y se acerca para depositar un corto beso que me deja perpleja. Me vuelve a besar esta vez dejando una palma en mi mejilla. Parece intentar que reaccione y lo entiendo, creo que me quede de piedra aun intentando comprender lo que esta pasando.

A medida que más besos van llegando más se va derritiendo mi nerviosismo y soy capaz de comenzar a corresponderle, haciendo que todo se vuelva más cálido de nuevo.

Tori ha comenzado a mover sus caderas hacia arriba, buscando más roces con mi mano que aún permanece en su centro.

Sigo sintiéndome confundida y tengo algo de miedo, pero también me siento ansiosa y llena de expectativas, así que simplemente me dejo llevar por Tori y comienzo a mover mis dedos dentro de ella.

Intento no pensar, pensar solo en el pensar me asusta… si pienso demasiado las cosas me asustare aún más, y no quiero estar asustada. Siento muchas cosas ahora y estoy segura que en algún lugar tengo miedo, pero no sé de qué y no quiero pensar en qué.

Así que no voy a pensar, solo quiero… esto. Quiero estar haciendo esto, me gusta, me gusta Tori y como me hace sentir… así de bien… quiero hacerla sentir bien también.

En alguna parte de mi cabeza, pienso que Tori debe estar igual que yo… debe de estarlo. Así de nerviosa, así de cálida, así de aturdida por esto que se siente tan bien al mismo tiempo que da miedo, y quiero que no tenga miedo, quiero que sepa que está bien, que yo estoy bien estando con ella.

Corto el beso y mis labios se dirigen a su oreja mientras los esfuerzos de mi mano se vuelven más seguros, acompañados de la presión que mi propio centro está ejerciendo. Pienso que quizás pueda decirle algo, pero nada pasa y mi boca ya está muy ocupada jadeando e intentando respirar, así que solo atino a besar su oreja.

Puedo sentir sus gemidos y su respiración entrecortada justo en mi oído, hace que esta urgencia que siento en el centro solo palpite y duela más. No sé qué hacer con ella, me desespera un poco.

Los movimientos de cadera de Tori han comenzado a ser menos distantes y mi mano solo está empujando hacia adentro.

-¿Tori?- no sé cómo preguntar esto, me siento desorientada a niveles impresionantes, pero creo reconocer este momento como los que alguna vez tuve a solas en mi habitación- ¿Estas… estas cerca?

No me contesta pero puedo sentir su cabeza asintiendo justo al lado de la mía.

Aunque mi mano y muñeca ya han comenzado a sentir los efectos del cansancio, me concentro en esforzarme aún más por hacer más presión y masajear más incesantemente su zona.

¡Por Dios! No sé lo que estoy haciendo…

Tori me aprieta mucho más a ella con su abrazo y sus piernas se cierran en una de las mías apretando también mi mano. Siento vibrar su cuerpo por unos segundos y luego permanece en esa posición muy quieta.

Escucho en mi oído como libera finalmente el aire de sus pulmones y como este sale de forma corta y con un ritmo constante aunque raro.

Una parte de mí se relaja al saber que Tori ya acabó. Es como haber llegado a algún lugar que aspirabas sin darte cuenta, con delicadeza retiro mis dedos y parece estar bien… pero la otra parte de mi…

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos cuando mi centro vuelve a hacer presión en el muslo de Tori. Esto es vergonzoso ahora, porque si bien antes también hacia presión, Tori estaba concentrada en sus propias sensaciones, ahora que ella paró, sentirá lo que estoy haciendo, casi seguro que lo siente, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Mis caderas se mueven en contra de su pierna y son esas pequeñas descargas eléctricas las que hacen que vuelva cada vez a presionar de nuevo, con otro roce.

Esto segura que estoy muy húmeda, puedo sentirlo, y la parte en la que me estoy refregando del muslo de Tori esta sin la tela de su jean.

No sé qué pensara de mí, pero seguro siente mi humedad sobre su piel, de alguna forma la estoy ensuciando con eso… y me apena, pero no puedo evitarlo, se siente muy bien.

-¿Cat?- me llama y ceso mis movimientos. Esto está mal, que horror, ni siquiera me puedo controlar, debe ser muy incómodo para Tori y…- ¿Cat?

Alejo mi rostro de su costado y no quiero abrir mis ojos por la vergüenza. Cuando lo hago Tori me mira con todo el cariño del mundo y acaricia mi mejilla.

-Lo siento, yo…- me apuro a decir, pero ella besa mi mejilla con calidez y me hace callar.

Se reincorpora, llevándome con ella y haciendo que ambas estemos en una posición de sentada, yo aún arriba de ella.

Su mano toma mi cuello y hace que mi cabeza descanse en su hombro nuevamente. Luego sus manos se dirigen a nuestras cinturas y acomoda nuestras piernas. Luego se abraza a mi cadera y hace que me acerque más a su cuerpo.

Cuando siento que ya no se mueve me alejo de su hombro y la miró pero ella no me mira, está observando a un costado hacia abajo y parece dudar.

Mi vista se posa entonces hacia abajo y veo que mi pollera negra cubre su desnudez en el centro.

Entiendo, desde un principio, que Tori tiene vergüenza a estar desnuda frente mío, permite que la toque pero aun parece estar incomoda con que la vea. Está bien, no tengo problemas con eso, lo haremos a su tiempo.

Su vista finalmente vuelve a mí y parece ver un interrogante en ella, pero aún me siento acalorada y mareada por todo lo que pasa, no logro entenderla y…

-¡OhPorDios!- exclamo todo junto agarrando fuertemente sus hombros con mis manos

Ella acaba de mover sus caderas de manera sugerente hacia mí, solo un movimiento y luego paro, pero fue lo suficiente para que sienta su cálido centro rozando el mío aun por arriba de la fina tela de mi ropa interior.

Jadeo cortamente cuando vuelve a repetir el mismo movimiento y clavo mis dedos en sus hombros, temblando. Es como las descargas eléctricas de hace rato pero intensificadas.

Vuelve a repetir un tercer movimiento y siento a mis ojos abriéndose muy ampliamente buscando su mirada.

Esta sensación me está matando, es nueva, como nada de lo que haya sentido antes, no se puede comparar a cuando te tocas y sabes lo que sigue… no hay forma de saberlo y es tan excitante y se siente condenamente bien ¿Esto era lo que le hacía sentir? ¡¿Así?!

Quiero que lo siga haciendo pero me siento muy aturdida y exaltada como para moverme, y no es hasta que ella me devuelve una mirada calmada y apoya su frente en la mía, que soy capaz de volver en mí.

La escucho tragar con pesadez y aunque ya tiene los ojos cerrados puedo adivinar su nerviosismo cuando un cuarto movimiento de su cadera vuelve a arremeter contra mí.

Reprimo un chillido que sale en forma de gemido agudo de mi boca, mientras cierro mis ojos también. Finalmente reacciono a lo que quiero y mis caderas se mueven buscando la proximidad de Tori, solo que yo ya no me detengo.

El movimiento, que era lento y titubeante en un principio, comienza a ser más incesante y rápido, acelerado.

Cada roce lleva más presión de mi parte y Tori también se mueve ayudando a la fricción. Siento como nuestros alientos se mezclan hasta que ya no soy capaz de seguir manteniendo mi frente en alto y tiro mi cabeza escondiéndola en su cuello.

-Tori…-su nombre comienza a escapar de mi boca muchas veces, más de las que quisiera, pero es lo único en lo que está ocupada mi mente, en ella.

Estoy cerca, lo siento venir y me abrazo más firmemente a su cuello, mis uñas se clavan en la tela de su sudadera y mi mandíbula tiembla, no sabiendo que hacer con ella muerdo su cuello. No reconozco a mi cuerpo, no puedo contralarlo del todo tampoco.

Siento sus manos agarrando mi cola, presionando para acercarla lo más que puede a ella y solo necesito de unas cuantas embestidas más cuando siento que todo mi cuerpo se sacude y se presiona con violencia, aferrándola.

No puedo pensar en nada, es como si me hubieran desconectado y solo puedo sentir como si olas de placer viajaran hacia mi desde mi centro hasta la punta de los dedos.

Me quedo estática en esa posición, siento que Tori sigue moviéndose con sugerencia pero de manera más lenta. Las ondas siguen recorriendo mi cuerpo y gradualmente van desapareciendo, junto con los latidos de mi centro que cada vez se van calmando más y más.

La primera respiración que puedo dar luego de eso es amplia y por mi boca, donde me doy cuenta que realmente mordí fuerte a Tori en el cuello. Al abrir los ojos puedo ver mis manos aun aferradas a su espalda, mis dedos tiemblan y me obligo a abrazarla más cálidamente hasta que la sensación termine.

Nos quedamos así hasta que nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron… y luego de eso también seguimos así por varios minutos.

Estaba tan a gusto con ella y mi cabeza descansaba tan cómodamente en su cuello, que por unos segundos creí que me iba a dormir así.

Ella fue la que se movió primero, escarmenté cuando su centro se separó de mí.

-Lo siento- escucho que me dice y luego alejó su rostro, obligándome a verla- no mires… ¿de acuerdo?

Asiento rápidamente, pero en realidad no entendí a qué le dije que sí. Solo cuando ella se separó un poco más es que recuerdo su vergüenza a la desnudez y rápidamente tapo mis ojos con mis manos mientras me giro al lado contrario de la camioneta.

Mi cuerpo ya no toca el suyo en ningún punto y también tengo la necesidad de acomodar mi ropa. Sé que tengo la camisa hecha un desastre y la pollera levantada… sin mencionar que mi ropa interior está… sucia.

-Ya… ya te puedes dar vuelta.

Al escuchar esto me quito las manos con lentitud y descubro mi rostro, girando para verla.

Ella está sentada, mirando hacia el frente de la camioneta. Ya tiene su jean puesto y acomodado al igual que su sudadera más arreglada. Aunque toda su ropa esta arrugada, supongo que esta presentable de nuevo y está más cómoda así, aunque no me mira.

Yo aprovecho para acomodar mi ropa. No me molesta que Tori me mire. He estado en frente suyo en bikini varias veces, y aunque esto se siente diferente, tampoco me molestaría que me vea completamente desnuda.

Me siento linda y cómoda frente de ella, de ese modo también. Y Tori es hermosa, y sé que amaría verla desnuda de la misma forma que amo verla arreglada, no tiene por qué tener vergüenza, ante mis ojos ella es… es muy perfecta. La más hermosa de todas. La única realmente linda.

Es un pensamiento raro, pero no tengo mejor forma de describirlo.

…

No se cómo siguen las cosas luego de… lo que hicimos.

Las películas interrumpen la escena antes de que "eso" pase o luego de que "eso" pase. La pornografía también, te muestra como comienzan las cosas y como siguen… inclusive como terminan… pero no lo que sigue luego de que terminan… si eso que acabo de pensar tiene sentido.

Supongo que si ambas estuviéramos en una cama podría… no lo sé… ¿dormir? Porque siento sueño, pero no puedo dormir, y no estamos en una cama.

Seguimos sentada en el compartimiento de atrás de la camioneta nueva de su padre, ella en la parte derecha y yo en la izquierda, ambas mirando los asiento de adelante y sin decir nada.

¿Y que se supone que digamos? ¿Qué se supone que hagamos? ¿Nos abrazamos? ¿Nos decimos que nos amamos? ¿Nos besamos? ¿Lo hacemos de nuevo?

Miro hacia la ventana y me pongo a pensar algo inteligente que decir. Debe haber algo que pueda decir, lo que sea, cualquier cosa que nos saque de este silencio en el que estamos, no que no me guste el silencio, con Tori aprendí que el silencio puede ser cómodo, solo que ahora se siente como si tuviéramos que decir… ¡Lo que sea! Pero ninguna lo hace.

Quizás le pueda comentar sobre la nieve, o sobre el clima en estos días, o sobre esas luces que alumbran la camioneta.

-Un auto- dice y creo que no es mejor tema de conversación, no se mucho sobre autos, André y Beck si saben, de marcas y clases… yo solo los diferencio por el color y…- es mi papá.

Tori sale de la camioneta y me doy vuelta mirando por el vidrio de atrás. Su padre la recibe y la abraza. Hablan y Tori vuelve rápidamente a la camioneta. Cuando sube lo hace temblando y abrazándose a ella misma.

-Olvide el abrigo- me dice mientras se pone su tapado y ambas reímos por esto.

…

El viaje fue también muy silencioso para ambas, no dijimos nada. Lo únicos que hablaban en la camioneta era su padre y su compañero.

David había venido a nuestro auxilio con dos de sus compañeros. Nos remolcaron con un auto especial de la policía sin ningún problema. Tanto la camioneta como su vehículo estuvieron listos para seguir en un santiamén.

El padre de Tori le dijo que ya podía volver a conducir, pero ella no quiso. Parece que aún está asustada por todo lo que paso y vi culpa también en ella.

Su padre la entendió muy bien y dijo que él conduciría la camioneta de vuelta, uno de sus compañeros se subió al asiento de acompañantes mientras el otro fue a dejar la patrulla en su lugar.

Aunque las dos estábamos sentada juntas en la parte de atrás, era imposible para nosotras hablar. El único gesto que atiene a hacer fue tomar la mano de Tori. Esta me miró sonriendo y la sostuvo durante todo el viaje.

Llegamos a su casa muy tarde, alrededor de las 2 de la mañana. Previamente ya había avisado en mi casa la situación en la que estaba y le dije a mi mamá que si se hacía muy tarde me quedaría en lo de Tori, ella debe trabajar temprano así que no quise molestarla ni preocuparla.

Aun así cuando mande el mensaje diciendo que ya estaba a salvo en casa de mi novia me contestó al instante. Supongo que lo estaba esperando.

-¿Quieren comer algo?- nos preguntó Holly luego de recibirnos. Al parecer también se había quedado despierta a nuestra espera.

-Sí, muero de hambre- contestó Tori con una sonrisa y curiosamente siento lo mismo, tengo mucha hambre, así que también asiento agradecida.

-Bien, les prepare unos sándwich calientes- contesta está dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-¿Tori?- la llamo y esta me mira. Le hago seña para que se acerque y lo hace- Ammm estoy algo… sucia ¿crees que podría…?

-Sí, sí, totalmente, perdón, claro- me contesta todo muy deprisa, cerrando los ojos y castigándose por no tenerlo en cuenta- yo… yo también necesito un baño. Báñate primero, puedes usar el baño de aquí abajo pero te recomiendo mejor usar el de mi pieza.

-Sí, gracias… ammm

-¡Ropa! Ropa, claro- se adelanta a mi pregunta- puedes usar unos de mis piyamas. Vamos.

Subimos a la habitación y la miro buscar en su placar. Me extiende unos pantalones sueltos en gris y una remera roja.

-Cuando salgas de bañarte y cambiarte, baja, así comemos. Yo tomare una ducha en el baño de abajo ¿Esta bien?

-Si.

-Bien- me dice y veo que se está por retirar.

-¿Tori?

-¿Si?

-Ammm… bueno… mi ropa interior también está sucia.

-¡Claro!- repite golpeando su frente son su palma y regresando a su placar para buscar lo que necesito.

…

Okey, tuvimos sexo, estuvo bien… ¿Qué se supone que es lo que tenga que decir ahora?

Me siento en la cama de Tori y me quedo viendo a la nada. Ya nos bañamos, cada una por su cuenta, nos cambiamos, cada una por su cuenta, comimos juntas y me dijo que suba que ella terminaría de limpiar y se me uniría.

Y aquí estoy. Casi convencida de que cuando llegue y me encuentre se formara nuevamente ese silencio que teníamos en la camioneta, porque ambas sabemos que hay algo por hablar… ¿pero qué? ¿De verdad hay algo que decir?

De acuerdo… pensemos. Nuestra primera vez estuvo bien, es decir, súper bien, es decir… no es nada de lo que esperaba… realmente nada de lo que esperaba… ¿Cómo rayos se supone que iba a esperar algo así?

¿Me gusto? Sí, me encantó… estaba nerviosa como el infierno, pero sí me gusto. ¿Me dolió? No, para nada, no me dolió… Tori no hizo nada para que… ¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Lastime a Tori?! Yo sí "hice" algo, y lo hice sin darme cuenta y sin cuidado… ¡Dios! ¡Lastime a Tori!

¿Y si a ella no le gusto porque la estaba lastimando?

No, no, no, no, espera… Tori… a ella si le gustó, estoy segura… ella… llegó ¿verdad? Sí, estoy casi segura que si… ¿verdad? … ¡¿Verdad que si la hice llegar?!

¡Dios! ¿Y si lo hice tan mal que ella tuvo que fingir?

Yo no fingí, estaba muy nerviosa y exaltada y ansiosa y… estaba muy "todo" como para actuar, ni siquiera se me paso por la cabeza… y no hizo falta. Yo si llegue… si lo que me paso no es "acabar" entonces no sé qué es. ¿Qué puede ser mejor que eso?

¡Nada! ¡Nada! No se me puede ocurrir nada que sea mejor que eso. De hecho de solo recordarlo ya estoy sintiendo que me pongo algo… ammm… "alegre"

Okey, no, concentración ven a mí.

Lo hice con Tori, bien.

Fue la primera vez de ambas, bien.

Ya no soy virgen, lo perdí con Tori, bien… No.

Espera…

¿Cómo funciona esto de la virginidad?

Yo penetre a Tori, ella no… bueno a mí no. No me tocó así, es más, nunca me saque mi ropa interior… de hecho ambas estábamos con mucha ropa… bueno, no tanta ropa, pero con ropa en fin.

¿Sigo siendo virgen? ¿Me siento como una?...

¡¿Cómo se diferencia a alguien virgen de alguien que no lo es?!

Bueno, alto, no… debería buscar en un diccionario hasta cuando uno es virgen y cuando ya no. Si te pones a pensar, yo, roces con Tori, tuve muchos, nunca así como esta vez, pero si varias… caricias fogosas, de nuevo ¡Nunca así! Pero si hubo. ¿Eso me quita mi estado de virginidad?

No. Es decir, nunca dude de esto. Siempre creí que "nunca lo había hecho con nadie" Hoy… hoy si lo hice con Tori… pero lo hicimos de manera diferente… entonces… las dos ya lo hicimos.

Ninguna puede decir que "No lo hizo nunca" porque ya paso… eso nos deja con…

"¿Yo soy más virgen que Tori?"

¿La virginidad se mide?

Me está comenzando a doler la cabeza.

Mi vista se posa en la puerta al sentir que giran de la perrilla. Tori aparece por ella y cierra la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Hola- me dice con una sonrisa.

-Hola.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio lamento haberme desconcentrado tanto y no solucionar lo que se supone tenemos que decir.

La veo caminar muy lentamente por su habitación, viendo las paredes o a cualquier lugar menos a mi… oficialmente me desesperó.

-¡Hey Tori!- le digo con tono alegre y se voltea a verme- ¡Tuvimos relaciones!... finalmente…

Luego de mi observación ella se queda con la boca abierta por unos segundos pero luego ríe y yo me le uno.

-Sí, es verdad- termina diciendo aun parada a unos metros de mí. Okey, comencemos a abordar el tema.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto, creyendo que lo que más me preocupa debería ir primero.

-Sí, si… estoy bien… ¿Tu estas bien?

-De maravilla- contesto de inmediato.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, de verdad… ¿Por qué dudas?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Bueno porque… todo fue tan… inesperado y… quería que fuera especial… estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía que hacer… no se… siempre me lo imagine en tu cama o mi cama… en un lugar agradable y cómodo y… bueno, quería que sea especial para ti.

-¡Lo fue!- la corto de inmediato- Es decir, te entiendo, pero si fue especial, fue contigo y… si, yo me harte de imaginarme como seria y nunca creí que se iba dar en la parte trasera de la camioneta nueva de tu padre pero- digo de corrido riendo- pero si fue especial. Estaba nevando afuera, el interior era cálido y cómodo y… estaba contigo. Fue especial, definitivamente. Tú… ¿No piensas igual?

-Si, claro, tienes razón- contesta también rápidamente- si lo fue… fue… fue increíble, tu eres increíble es decir, tu… Whoa…- exclama al parecer recordarlo, me rio de su expresión.

-Tú también fuiste muy "Whoa". Me hiciste sentir mucho. Me hiciste llegar. Estuviste muy bien, Tori, más que eso, mucho más que bien, gracias.

Es taaaaan raro estar felicitando a alguien por sexo y más aún dar las gracias. Solo… estoy diciendo lo primero que se me pasa por la cabeza, estoy siendo honesta… espero que ella haga lo mismo, aunque este sonrojada y apenada por mis extraños cumplidos.

-¿Tu llegaste?- le pregunto y puedo verla asentir.

Whoa, que orgullosa me siento de repente.

Soy capaz de darle orgasmos a Tori y ella a mi ¿Cómo es que este no es el gran descubriendo y logro del año? Puede competir con el hecho de que tengo una novia muy linda, simpática, talentosa y sexy… son dos grandes acontecimiento… no se cual elegir como el mejor.

Hago que mi novia se corra. ¿Cómo es que eso no es lo más genial del mundo?

Luego de sentir mi inmensa sonrisa de orgullo, puedo notar que Tori sigue parada a unos metros aun, sigue con sus ojos perdidos en alguna parte.

-¿Tori?

-¿Si?- me pregunta volviendo a mí.

-¿Crees que pueda… besarte?

¡Eso! ¡Eso es lo que tuve que hacer luego de terminar todo! ¿Cómo es que no se me ocurrió antes? Bueno, mejor tarde que nunca, supongo.

-¿Besarme?... ¿Ahora?- me pregunta y me toma unos segundos captar el porqué de su duda.

-¡Oh! No, no, no. Solo besarte, solo tenía ganas de un beso. No quiero hacerlo de nuevo contigo.

-¿No… no quieres?

-¡Ahora!- me corrijo con rapidez- no quiero hacerlo contigo ahora, claro que quiero hacer eso de nuevo, pero no ahora… ¿Por qué? ¿Tú quieres hacerlo de nuevo ahora?

-No, no… claro que no.

-¿Ahora no, pero otro día sí?

-Si, claro, otro día si, ahora no. De verdad me encantaría hacerlo contigo de vuelta… que se repita… otro día- dice y yo sonrió, veo que se comienza a poner incomoda.

-¿Qué tanto te encantaría que se repita?

No puedo evitarlo, es muy divertido ponerla incomoda. Totalmente entiendo a Jade, aunque seguro ella no conoce esta forma de ponerla incomoda. Es tan adorable.

-Lo lamento- le confieso al ver que no sabe qué cara ponerme, estoy segura que si seguía esperando haría que me diga cosas que al dejaran en más evidencia aun, pero no es mi intención que sufra- estoy jugando contigo.

-Te juntas mucho con Jade- me dice a tono de reproche pero luego ríe.

-¿Entonces?- le pregunto, volviendo a lo que quería- ¿Mi beso?

-Eres mi novia, Cat. No necesitas mi permiso para esas cosas.

-Claro- digo poniendo de pie, pero no me acerco a ella. Es cuando descubro lo que en verdad quiero.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunta al notar mi quietud.

-Quiero que tú me beses- le contesto con seguridad.

-¿Quieres que yo te de un beso?- me pregunta sin entender y yo asiento.

Ustedes se preguntaran qué diferencia hay en lo que estoy diciendo. Pues… no mucha. Pero quiero que sea ella la que venga a darme un beso y que lo comience… es diferente, en algunos sentidos, no sé cómo explicarlo.

Tori camina hacia a mi hasta que queda cerca, me mira y se muerde el labio. Sonrió ante esos gestos, quiere hacerlo bien… no hay forma de que lo haga mal, de verdad ¿Qué pasa por su cabeza?

Con sus manos agarra mi cadera y nuestras cinturas se unen. Sube una mano y me acomoda un mechón detrás de la oreja. Sus ojos recorren todo mi rostro pero yo nunca aparto mi vista de esos orbes que tanto me gustan.

Sí, tenemos formas diferentes de besar, y ahora deseo que me bese a su forma… eso debe ser.

Finalmente conecta su vista con la mía e inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo me besa. Mis brazos se abrazan a ella tirando de su cuello.

Amo sus besos.

No pasa mucho hasta que un bostezo me obliga a separarme.

-¿Muchas emociones para un solo día?- me pregunta con una sonrisa. Ahí está mi Tori. Asiento sonriéndole muy de cerca también- Vamos, ya es muy tarde.

Con su mano me guía a su cama y acomodándome y tapándome con su frazada primero, se recuesta a mi lado. El sueño me toma casi inmediatamente.

…

Me despierto sintiendo algo de frio en mi espalda, me giro y me doy cuenta que estoy sola en la cama.

Sentándome, refriego mis ojos, largando un nuevo bostezo. Las 4:30 am ¿Dónde está Tori?

Sintiendo que la curiosidad puede más y extrañando mucho su cuerpo, me dispongo a buscarla saliendo del cuarto.

Apenas puse un pie en el pasillo vi que todo estaba oscuro, excepto por una débil luz por las escaleras, seguro de la parte de la cocina. Quizás le dio hambre y fue a buscar algo que comer.

Logro bajar algunos escalones cuando escucho unas voces.

-…lamento lo que te paso hoy, pero debes entender que fue solo un accidente, yo he tenido muchos y no por eso he dejado de conducir- dice una voz que reconozco al instante, es David.

-Sí, lo se… pero igual preferiría no conducir por un tiempo ¿Sabes?- Y esa que habla ahora es Tori.

Bajo unos escalones más, a escondidas, la oscuridad de este sector de la sala ayuda a que no me vean.

Tori está sentada, dándome la espalda al igual que su padre. Ambos parecen estar tomando algo, quizás un vaso de leche, no puedo saberlo.

-Sí, entiendo- vuelve a hablar David- pero mira, ni tu ni Cat resultaron heridas. Estoy seguro que manejaste muy bien la situación y cuidaste de ella. Eres responsable Tori, no dejes que este accidente te haga pensar lo contrario.

-Gracias Pa- contesta Tori y la veo suspirar ampliamente- la verdad es… la verdad es que fue Cat la que cuido de mí.

¿Qué? ¿Yo cuide de ella? Yo ni siquiera tenía control de mi cabeza…

-¿Cat fue la que cuido de ti?- escucho preguntar a David con gracia. No lo culpo, hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-Si… ella… ella siempre está cuidando de mí. Siempre trata que me sienta bien, que este bien. Suele regalarme caramelos todos los días cuando me ve porque cree que comenzar con algo dulce es una buena forma de empezar la jornada… y se encarga de que yo tenga un buen comienzo… todos los días. Ella… ella no solo se encarga de cuidarme… me hace muy feliz.

-Sí, parece que es una buena amiga. Se nota que te quiere mucho, me alegra saber que tienes amistades tan buenas cerca, hija.

-No… Cat no me quiere.

-¿Ah no?- escucho que dice David con confusión, yo también estoy confundida.

-No- contesta Tori segura para dar otro suspiro- ella me ama... Y yo… yo no solo la quiero, yo… siento mucho más que eso.

Siento que el aire que tengo en los pulmones se me congela y todo pasa lento, excepto mi corazón, a ese lo siento latir muy deprisa.

Tori está nerviosa, sé que está nerviosa, me lo está contagiando. Debo parar esto, no tiene por qué hacer esto. Le dije que podía esperar. Puedo esperar toda la vida, no tiene porque…

-Papá, Cat es mi novia.

Y al escuchar esas palabras, siento que todo el tiempo se congela. Solo cuando veo que la espalda de Tori se eleva y se encoge de manera rara es que percibo que el tiempo no se congelo, que sigue pasando… y que ella está sollozando.

Por varios segundos, que me parecen años, nadie hace nada. Tori no se mueve más allá de sus sollozos, su padre no se mueve, yo no me muevo, nada cambia.

Finalmente veo el brazo de David moviéndose, hasta llegar a apoyarse en la espalda de su hija y refregarla un poco.

-Te amo, hija- y con esto veo como ella se abraza con rapidez a su padre y comienza a llorar.

Creo que ya vi demasiado… y ella va a estar bien… supongo que tendrán cosas que hablar… y espero que eso también salga bien.

…

Vuelvo a mirar el reloj, y ya han pasado como 20 minutos desde que regrese a la habitación. Abrazo mis rodillas, sentada en la cama y tapada.

Quise volver a dormir pero estoy muy nerviosa para eso.

¿Qué si el padre de Tori le dijo que la amaba pero que no aceptaba esto? ¿Qué si lo reconsidera y no ama tanto a su hija? ¿Qué si me comienza a odiar a mí? ¿Qué si esta "okey" con que a su hija le gusten las chicas pero no está "okey" conmigo?

¡¿Qué si era todo un engaño para distraer a Tori y matarla por la espalda cuando este con la guardia baja?!

Me tiro de espalda a la cama y me giro cerrando los ojos cuando siento que la puerta se abre.

Puedo sentir a mis espaldas como esta se vuelve a cerrar y como unos ligeros pasos se acercan, luego el colchón se hunde y el aroma que siento me tranquiliza, es Tori.

-¿Cat?- me llama en un susurro. Su voz parece tranquila, no triste ni enojada, me llama con cariño- ¿Cat?

No sé qué hacer, pero se supone que estaba dormida, así que mejor sigo así. No quiero que piense que la estuve espiando… sí la espié, pero no me quede a escucharlo todo, solo me había preocupado y la busque… no quería meterme en sus asuntos o algo por el estilo. Si me quiere contar algo, lo hará, yo lo se… no tengo porque estarla espiando… si, mejor… "estoy dormida"

Al no recibir mi respuesta, supongo que ya la convencí de que duermo. Ella deja de llamarme y se recuesta a mi lado, puedo sentir como se tapa con la misma manta y sabana que me cubre.

Intento no sobresaltarme cuando pasa sus brazos por mi cintura, abrazándome y pegándose a mi espalda. Acurrucarnos así tampoco es nuevo, es más, lo adoro. Aunque mayormente soy yo la que termina abrazando y usando a Tori de almohada cuando nos quedamos a dormir.

Su respiración cerca de mi oreja me hace cosquillas.

-Cat…- vuelve a susurrar mi nombre- gracias por enamorarte de mí, Cat.

Siento que besa mi oreja con cuidado mientras yo abro los ojos.

-Yo también te amo, Cat… te amo mucho.

No puedo evitar que se me forme una sonrisa, mi corazón está latiendo con una calidez muy acogedora y la sensación es tan… linda que no puedo describirla.

A Tori se le ha escapado un millón de veces lo mucho que me quiere y que me ama, no debería ser nuevo lo que está diciendo para mí… pero se siente diferente.

Quizás es como mi "Te amo" que le di en la biblioteca… a pesar de habérselo dicho antes, ese se sintió como la primera vez… y este definitivamente se siente especial… aparte agrego "Mucho"

Suspiro y me giro para verla. Parece sorprendida de verme despierta, no la culpo, soy buena actuando, siempre lo fui.

Su mirada me huye con incomodidad y solo puedo pensar en una sola cosa cuando mi mano acaricia su mejilla, obligando a que me vea de nuevo.

-Idiota- le digo antes de darle un corto beso en los labios.

Luego de eso me acurruco en su pecho hasta quedar cómoda. De verdad estoy muy cansada y tengo firmes intenciones de dormir todo lo queda hasta volver a clases, no me importa.

Lo último que siento antes de caer rendida son los brazos de Tori tomándome nuevamente de la cintura y como sus labios besan mi cabeza.

Soy feliz…

…

-¿Así que… le besaste cerca del ombligo y gimió?

-Sí, totalmente, esa es una zona sensible para ella. También su cuello… bueno, tiene muchas zonas sensibles a mis besos.

-La próxima vez prueba besando más… húmedamente.

-¡Si! Qué buena idea…

-Bueno... y que más, detalles, detalles, quiero detalles.

Sonrió mientras retomo mi relato de la última vez que estuve en intimidad con Tori. Andrew es un excelente escuchador. No sabía que una persona te podía poner tanta atención por tanto tiempo.

Desde la primera vez que lo hice con Tori ha pasado un tiempo, y si, como dijimos, lo íbamos a repetir… ¡Y sí que lo repetimos! … ¡Varias veces más!

Las primeras veces, fue parecido a la primera vez, pero cada vez con más confianza y seguridad, hasta que finalmente ya estaba totalmente cómoda con el asunto.

Con esa confianza vinieron mis curiosidades y ansias de seguir explorando y con todas las letras puedo decirlo: El sexo es una de mis actividades favoritas.

Tori también lo disfruta, lo sé, y ya la vi totalmente desnuda. Ella también me vio a mí, pero lo que aquí importa, que también lo describí con lujos de detalle a Andrew, es lo linda, sexy, encantadora y despampánate que es mi novia.

Se lo dije antes de todo, es bellísima.

¡Oh! ¿Y recuerdan que tenía dudas sobre mi grado de "Virginidad"? Bueno, Tori ya se ha encargado de disipar todas esas dudas… y no fue hablando.

Aún así, estoy en etapa de exploración, descubriendo lo que más le gusta… Andrew es buena oreja para estas cosas y también me ha dado consejos muy útiles que he usado.

Si no fuera por lo emocionada que me tiene todo este asunto, diría que él se muestra más entusiasmado que yo… pero es muy poco probable.

-¿De qué están hablando?- nos giramos y podemos ver a Sofía con unos libros, dejándolo en la mesa del recibidor de la biblioteca.

-Le contaba a Andrew lo que hice con Tori anoche- contesto honestamente.

-¿Qué cosa?- me pregunta enarcando una ceja.

-Ya sabes, tener relaciones- le digo sin más- Andrew me dio unos consejos y me hizo prometer que le contaría si funcionaba, pero parece que quiere más detalles, así que se los estoy dando.

Sofía deja de mirarme y vuelve su vista a su novio. este de repente está muy pálido.

-¿Ah sí?- pregunta acercándose a él.

-Si…- quiero seguir contándole todo, pero mi peraphone vibra en mi bolsillo. Lo saco y veo que es un mensaje de Tori.

[¿No crees que el día está encantador para un chocolate caliente a la par de la persona que amas? ¿Dónde estás, Cat? Vamos a tomar algo]

Termino de leer el mensaje con una sonrisa y estoy a punto de contarle que se trata de Tori…pero la imagen de Sofía jalando dolorosamente la mejilla de Andrew mientras lo reta, me hace desistir.

Vuelvo mi vista a la pantalla y le contesto a Tori. Claro que quiero verla y claro que se me antoja un chocolate caliente con ella.

Le envió el mensaje y el destinatario me hace sonreír. Finalmente Tori ya tiene un nombre en mi lista de contactos.

"Mi Idiota"

* * *

><p><em>Epilogo<em>

* * *

><p>-Bueno, y aquí obviamente será el comedor ¿lo ves? Cerca de la cocina- me dice Tori mientras veo el lugar y puedo imaginármelo, pero no sé si ella se imagina lo mismo.<p>

Para que visualicen mejor. Estamos en un departamento totalmente "pelado" alias vacíos, alias no hay un mueble y las paredes son blancas. Ambas nos encontramos de pie en lo que vendría a ser la sala principal de un departamento de dos habitaciones.

Es una sala amplia y a la derecha puedo ver un pequeño pasillo con dos puertas, cada una con una habitación diferente. Detrás mío esta la puerta del baño y la sala principal cuanta con a un costado con las cosas para armar la cocina… así que sí, que Tori quiera poner el comedor aquí es lo más lógico, supongo.

Oh, para orientarlos aún más. Estamos en New York. No es la primera vez de ninguna aquí en New York, de hecho ya perdí la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que estuvimos yendo y viniendo de aquí.

Les contare las novedades emocionantes.

¡Ambas conseguimos becas aquí! … pero no en la misma universidad.

Sé que dije que nunca planeaba las cosas con muchos años de anticipación, pero sí de tener que ir a una universidad respecta, siempre me imagine solo una… y entre a esa misma: "Juilliard"

De hecho me pareció muy divertido todo el proceso, quede fácilmente me enorgullece decir.

Tori había hecho audición en varias universidades también en New York. Sabía que quería seguir con su carrera musical y artística… pero no quedo en la misma que la mía. Me puse muy triste al enterarme, pero pronto llego la carta de recibimiento a otra universidad: AADA.

Me emocione mucho con la noticia, Ambas estudiaríamos en New York, no estaremos en la misma universidad pero podríamos vernos de manera recurrente.

No le tengo mucha fe a las relaciones a distancia, aunque estaba más que dispuesta a intentarlo por Tori, pero ahora que no hace falta y saber que poder verla todas las semanas es un alivio.

Y eso nos ubica aquí. El padre de Tori, quien me adora, por cierto, busóo rápidamente el departamento para su hija y ahora que aprovechamos para dejar unos papeles de inscripción, decidí venir a conocerlo.

Trina estudia en una universidad privada en LA para mala fortuna de sus padres que pensaban descansar un poco, pero no. Así que este departamento es solo de Tori… lo que es genial, puedo pasar tiempo a solas con ella aquí… a solas, solas, si saben a lo que me refiero…

Yo aún no he buscado un departamento. Me preocupa y se lo he dicho a mis padres, pero estos parecen querer postergar esto hasta el último momento.

-¿Y?- me pregunta Tori- ¿Te gusta?

-Es muy lindo- le contesto- tiene una linda vista- eso también tiene, un hermoso balcón.

-Qué bueno que te guste.

-Sí, aparte esta no está muy lejos de mi universidad, puedo venirte a visitar tanto como quiera.

-Más vale que lo hagas, debes bañarte, comer y dormir para ir bien a la universidad.

-Tontita, si te vendré a visitar- le digo, pensando que quizás quiera asegurarse que la vea- tengo muchas razones para venir aquí, pero la principal siempre serás tú. Puedo hacer las demás cosas en mi departamento, descuida.

-Si… bueno… justamente es eso. Este es tu departamento también- me dice y no entiendo.

-¿Cómo lo que es mío es tuyo y lo que es tuyo es mío?- pregunto aun confundida.

-No… como que de verdad… este es tu departamento- me dice acercándose a mí- hable con tus padres… hace tiempo y todos estamos de acuerdo que nos convendría que… vivamos juntas, aquí…mientras estudiamos. Como Roommate… ya sabes. Así que este "Es" tu departamento… bueno, nuestro… el departamento viene conmigo- aclara riéndose- no te dije nada porque era una sorpresa así que… "Sorpresa"

No digo nada por varios segundos y Tori aun analiza mi rostro.

-¿Te… te gusto la sorpresa, Cat?

-¡La mesa ira aquí y será negra lisa! La adornaremos con un florero que seguro contrastara mucho, bueno, no tiene que ser un florero, puede ser otro centro de mesa, pero adoro como contraste con el negro- digo girándome y esta vez sí que estoy viendo el departamento- debemos pintar estas paredes, no puedo seguir viéndolas de blanco. Y colgaremos varios cuadros, y aquí pondremos un juego de living, aquí- le digo señalando cerca del balcón- con un enorme sofá, necesitamos un enorme sofá.

-Okey- me contesta Tori riendo, pero esto es serio, quiero un sofá para poderme sentar a gusto con Tori e inclusive dormir en él.

-Hay dos habitaciones así que podemos ornamentar como quisiéramos según nuestros gustos cada una… pero…

-En realidad… pensaba que tengamos la misma habitación, con una sola cama grande- me interrumpe- y sé que tenemos gustos diferente pero creo que podemos… hacer un cuarto bonito que nos guste a ambas y quizás…- no dejo que termine, ya la estoy besando.

-Sí, hagamos eso- le digo apartándome nuevamente de ella- y la otra habitación puede ser una sala de estudio o lo que se nos ocurra. Mejor una sala de estudio, podemos grabar y dejar los instrumentos allí, será genial.

-Sí, será genial…

-Y podemos tener un juego de jardín en el balcón, donde podremos desayunar y mirar el amanecer, o mejor unas reposeras o mejor una pequeña mesa y esas sillas reclinables que parecen muy cómodas. ¡Y flores! Amo las flores, podemos decorar el borde con masetas y ponerle flores, olerá riquísimo y no tienes que preocuparte, yo cuidare de ellas, mi nona me enseñó cómo y créeme, las flores son súper felices conmigo.

-Estoy segura que si- me vuelve a consentir con una sonrisa mientras asiente.

-¡Oh! Y la cocina, podemos comprar un enorme refrigerador de esos que son plateados, creo que quedan mejor y nunca parecen sucios, es él que más nos conviene, creo, pero si te gusta otro también puede ser, el jugo de cocina tiene que combinar con este, igual. Amo cocinar, tu sabes cómo me gusta cocinar y no creo que tenga mucho tiempo por los horarios de la universidad, pero si tenemos una cocina linda ¡cocinare! ¡Me hare tiempo! ¡Y la cama! También sabes cómo adoro dormir… así que eso es lo más importante que compraremos primero, y tenemos que ir a buscarla juntas ¡Porque compartiremos la cama! Nos tiene que gustar a ambas, es súper importante que nos guste a ambas, y las camas de agua son divertidas, pero créeme, la terminaras odiando en menos de una semana.

…

No sabía que comer en un departamento totalmente vacío, sentadas en el suelo, fuera tan divertido.

Buscamos comida china y volvimos enseguida, todavía veo cada esquina del lugar imaginándome como será amueblar y llenarlo todo, va a ser genial, va a ser genial, será el departamento más genial, tierno, amoroso y encantador de todos.

-… si, tu cara de desilusión cuando tire ese libro fue impresionante- sigue narrando Tori, y si se preguntan de qué libro habla… pues sí, habla de "ese" libro.

-No puedo creer que hayas tirado ese libro al estanque- le digo recordándolo- era una buena guía.

-Créeme que tuvo suerte de que no le prendiera fuego luego de enterarme que seguiste sus consejos.

-Los de allí, los de internet y lo de desconocidos.

-Por favor, Cat, no vuelvas a hacer algo así.

-Pero salió muy bien, estamos juntas- le digo en defensa- y ahora ya no tengo nada de eso… bueno, puedo llamar a Andrew por teléfono… y aun puedo buscar cosas en google… ¿Quién usa bing? … pero… ¿Qué hare para guiarme con las cosas nuevas que pasen?

-Ya te las ingeniaras- me dice Tori empujándome con su hombro- eres brillante y creativa, seguro lo resuelves… igual podrías... ya sabes, hablarlo conmigo antes de… no sé, caerme con un stripper o una caja de marihuana porque se te ocurrió que eso mejoraría las cosas

Rio ante ese comentario, pero luego todo por lo que pasamos… quizás si termine siendo capaz de cosas parecidas… ahora que lo menciona… siempre quise conocer un StrippClub, parecen divertidos. Espero que me acompañe... seguro que si… pero mejor se lo pido en otro momento.

-Cat, debemos volver al hotel en el que nos estamos quedando, no podemos pasar la noche aquí.

-Sí, entiendo.

-Pero tenemos toda la mañana para hacer lo que queramos, nuestro vuelo sale a la tarde. La próxima vez que regresemos aquí será para empezar la mudanza… va a ser agotador, pero seguro nos divertimos- me dice y le sonrió- Luego veremos la cosas que nos faltan e iremos de compras.

-¡Yehi! adoro las compras.

Tori se pone de pie y guarda los restos en una bolsa, me extiende una mano y me ayuda a pararme.

La espero en la puerta de entrada mientras ella apaga las luces y deja todo en orden.

No me cansare de decirlo y pensarlo nunca: Tori es realmente muy linda, y el departamento que compartiremos por estos años es muy lindo también.

Quizás algún día le pida que se case conmigo, como en el cuento de la chica hermosa con mala suerte y al dueña del gato, y ella acepte… y entonces tendremos algunos bebes, no muchos, solo algunos. Entonces nos mudaremos a una casa grande donde estemos todos más cómodos… y seguro compraremos un perro, no un gato, o quizás ambos, y les enseñaremos a convivir… y Jade será la madrina de nuestros bebes y les enseñara como hacerle imposible la vida a Tori… puedo imaginarme eso.

Y sé que dije que no soy de las que piensa a largo plazo… pero Tori siempre me pone de cabeza las cosas que pensaba que sabía de mi… pero es verdad… mejor vamos paso por paso, día por día, hora por hora.

-Bien, ya está- me anuncia juntándose conmigo en la puerta y cerrando el departamento- Entonces… ¿Ya sabes lo que quieres hacer mañana por la mañana?

Asiento con una enorme sonrisa porque lo tengo muy en claro. Ella me mira expectante, esperando mi respuesta con nuestros planes próximos, pero me pongo de puntas de pie y le robo un rápido beso, haciendo que su mirada cambie un adorable rostro de confusión.

-Quiero seguir muy enamorada de ti.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota del autor:<strong>_

Bueno *Llora de emoción mientras le pasa un pañuelo a su muso inspirador para que también se seque las lágrimas* Este proyecto se acabó.

Muchas gracias a todos lo que me brindaron su apoyo, este último capítulo es para ustedes, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

**Si les gusto este trabajo**, que hasta aquí considero que se llevó lo mejor de mí, déjenme **un** **comentario, un Review**, no les pido nada más que unas palabras para saber su opinión.

**Miren que es su ultima oportunidad de alentarme :,)**

Es lo que me ayuda a crecer y la única forma que hay de retribuir mi esfuerzo.

Yo estoy muy feliz con mi trabajo, me gustó mucho escribirlo… estoy realmente muy contenta.

Ansió poder seguir trabajando y superándome, así que seguirán sabiendo de mí.

Bueno… y eso. Que nos leemos en otra ocasión, y pronto, espero… sí, eso…

_**Mi naturaleza es fuego y yo incendiare este mundo.**_

_**AndyPain**_


End file.
